<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus by Gaqalesqua, ronqueesha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080738">Venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua'>Gaqalesqua</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha'>ronqueesha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collabs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugging, Dubious Science, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Free Use, Groping, Group Sex, Humiliation, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronqueesha/pseuds/ronqueesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Danvers, Courier Six, finds her freedom cut short after a scuffle with the Legion. </p><p>But Lena's enslavement is worse than she could have feared. Because her new Master is going to break her with the most potent weapon he has. </p><p>Her own body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Courier/Original Character, Female Courier/Original Character(s), Female Courier/Original Female Character(s), Female Courier/Original Male Character(s), Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collabs [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s gun cracked, and the recoil hit her shoulder. In that instant, a man wearing a skirt and a rusty football helmet died.</p><p>“Gotcha,” she whispered from her perch on top of a hill. The courier had been hired by Mojave Express to deliver important things to important people, and yet she had found herself in the perfect spot to kill a patrol of Caesar’s Legion soldiers, and she dared not waste that opportunity. She used to not care anything about politics or power struggles, but then the Legion came to the Mojave. Lena knew bad men when she saw them. And the courier killed bad men when she saw them.</p><p>She had hoped the last battle at Hoover Dam would send them away, but it didn’t. She had seen that at Nipton - hell, had practically thrown up her guts when she had seen the state of Nipton after the Legion had come through. But there they were, crawling through the Wasteland like the radroaches they were, leaving nothing but shit and ruins in their wake.</p><p>Oh well, more for her to shoot.</p><p>Through her scope, Lena watched the Legion patrol stop in its tracks as the men stumbled over themselves to figure out what had just happened. All the better. It meant they weren’t moving anymore.</p><p>Easy targets.</p><p>Two shots. Two more kills. A patrol of six men brought down to three in the time it took to exhale a breath. Lena pulled the trigger a fourth time in her lust to keep killing. The fewer Legion assholes running around meant a safer world, after all. Instead, she just heard the telltale click of an empty magazine.</p><p>“Shit. Shit shit shit,” Lena muttered to herself. Earlier in the day she had targeted a Gecko that had been terrorizing a small rodent out in the desert. What should have been a single good shot, and a few gecko steaks for her lunch, instead became three misses before a bullet found its mark. She had told herself to reload before setting off from the embarrassing “battle”, but the prospect of cooking that meat had been too tempting.</p><p>Brutes they may have been, but Legion soldiers were not dumbasses. They had to have known by now where those shots were coming from. Lena wasn’t in a canyon, a set of ruined buildings, or even in the foothills. No, she was out in the open desert, where her only cover had been her distance from the patrol and the modest slope she rested upon.</p><p>Lena struggled with her pack to find the spare magazine she had stored exactly for moments like this. The Mojave Wasteland was a dangerous place even without guys in red-painted football pads running about. It should have been in the third pocket, past the button she had sewn into the fabric…</p><p>Oh no. In the place where Lena had told herself to put a spare magazine of bullets, she found only air. In that moment, a crystal-clear memory hit the courier. She had traded it for the scope she currently used to snipe the heads off of her three most recent kills. Lena had, yet again, told herself to take care of the gap in her defenses before doing anything important out in the desert. She never knew when she might need it.</p><p>The lower pocket of the pack jingled with loose bullets, several dozen of them, all waiting to be painstakingly loaded into her magazine at night when she was in a safe place. That’s when she usually reloaded her weapon, with a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla by her side and usually some roasting gecko over a campfire. But that process took minutes at a time, sometimes hours if she was a drunk on warm beer.</p><p>“Over there!” One decidedly male voice echoed over the desert air. “The shooter is this way!”</p><p>She had no time to load her gun. And the courier who prided herself on her sharpshooting skills had no sidearm to pull out in such an emergency. Lena’s mind raced. What else did she have? Of course! Her knife!</p><p>No one who spent their life traveling from place to place in the wasteland went around without at least a sharp boot knife on their body. Lena had an authentic US Army combat knife, kept just as sharp as the day it had been made 200 years ago. And unlike her debacle with the reload, the knife she kept out in the open, in a small holster on her belt. The weight of the blade felt comfortable in her hand as she drew it, an old familiar friend out in the desert.</p><p>Three against one. Not the worst odds Lena had ever encountered. And the Legionnaires were running toward her like three bulls who spotted a wolf. No tactics, no concern for their safety. That was one thing she could count on these brutish thugs never having: guns of their own. She had heard rumors of the most elite Legion soldiers carrying firearms into battle, but these jokers were clearly not that type. Not if they let three of their number die before even responding.</p><p>Their mistake.</p><p>As they approached ever closer, Lena took stock of their weapons. Two of them held baseball bats, fitting the fact they wore sports equipment as body armor. The third looked more dangerous. He had goggles beneath his helmet, and carried a huge machete that gleamed in the sunlight.</p><p>Lena stood and brandished her knife. “Okay, you fuckers, you want to do this?” She asked the open air, not nearly loud enough for the charging men to hear. “Let’s-”</p><p>If there was thing Legionnaires could be counted on actually having, it was superior numbers. Probably too distracted with the men in her scope, the courier had failed to notice the second patrol that had snuck up behind her. The first indicator that she didn’t stand alone was the warm, powerful sensation of a hand wrapping around the fist that held her knife. The strong, calloused fingers of the man behind Lena wrenched the weapon out of her grip and shoved her offending appendage behind her back.</p><p>Lena didn’t even have time to scream before another hand, this one smaller and more nimble than the one that restrained her arm, covered her lips. The odor of dust and sweat overpowered her senses as the man’s meaty palm restricted her breathing.</p><p>“We got her, brothers!” The man holding her arm said. “She’s restrained!”</p><p>The three Legionnaires who had charged her position from the front let out a uniform cheer, almost like something you’d hear a legitimate military exclaim, and not the sound of a bunch of losers parading around in costume. The lead one, the one carrying the machete and wearing a helmet with goggles, approached first. Lena noticed the way he tried to control his ragged breath.</p><p>“Excellent work, Centurion.” The man said between deep gulps for air. “I had a feeling your patrol heard the gunshots as well.”</p><p>“Caesar’s wisdom decreed we patrol the southern expanse of this territory.” The man still holding Lena in a rough grip responded. She still hadn’t seen what he looked like, thanks to the equally strong hand holding her mouth, and thus head, in place. She rolled her eyes at the way he said the world ‘caesar’. “It was luck we were able to come to your aid.”</p><p>Machete-man looked down at the restrained courier, and his expression soured. “With the precision of the shots used to eliminate half of my squad, I had assumed our opponent to be an NCR ranger, or at least one of their damned sniper units. Instead, we come upon some degenerate whore.”</p><p>Lena tried to strike out with the hand that hadn’t been restrained, but her wild, unbalanced stance made the machete soldier catch it without a second glance. Now she was held by both hands and her head. “A violent whore as well.”</p><p>Lena’s heart pounded in her chest. And her lungs burned as every shallow breath stank with the odor of the man holding her mouth. The world blurred and turned the color of a dark sunset as her rage overflowed. She had heard about what happened to women who were unlucky enough to be captured by the Legion. It was something talked about a disturbing amount in the Mojave now that she spared a moment to think about it. No one had a pretty story to tell.</p><p>If she had no hands with which to fight back, she would resort to the other weapon in her arsenal. This was no time for fair play.</p><p>The hand clamped over her face had a strong grip, but he wasn’t forcing her jaw shut. Lena managed to part her lips, draw her tongue back to her throat, and then bite down on the sensitive palm that held itself over her mouth, harder and harder, until her jaw ached from the power of its grip around the offending hand. Flesh tore between her teeth and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth.</p><p>“Augh!” The soldier behind her screamed. “That fucking bitch!” A moment later, the offending hand left Lena’s face, and she took in an appreciative deep breath. Her lips curled upward in a feral grin.</p><p>Lena’s triumph was short lived as every other soldier, the three men she had targeted as well as the other patrol that still hid themselves behind her, pounced. Where she just had a few men holding her down, now several pairs of hands restrained her. She felt her knees kicked out and forced her to the hot ground. Lena’s face was shoved into the desert sand as her legs tried in vain to kick their way free. But just as her arms were held immobile, so too were her legs restrained. And true to the stories of women in situations just like hers at the hand of the Legion, Lena felt more than one hand grope her ass as the men all piled on top of her. She had a feeling that if she were on her back rather than her belly, she’d have been subject to more of those rough, uncaring hands.</p><p>“Kill her! Kill her!” The man with the bleeding hand screamed as his confederates all struggled to hold down a single courier. His voice cracked as he did so, betraying the little boy behind the facade of a soldier. “Fucking kill her!”</p><p>“Calm yourself, Marcus.” The voice came from the man she recognized as the one who had wrenched her knife away. “She will be punished for her transgression against Caesar and his Legion.”</p><p>Dust scattered to one side near her head as the Legionnaire furiously kicked up the sand. “I don’t give a fuck! Kill her now!”</p><p>“Enough! You will be on half rations for that tone, soldier. As for her…” The way the voice turned also made Lena’s stomach retch. “She has earned a position among the lowest of our slaves. Such a spirit may still be utilized, provided it can be properly… harnessed.”</p><p>Machete-man, who Lena felt sure was groping her butt more than he concentrated on holding her down, spoke up. “No! She killed three of my men! She deserves to die for what she’s done!”</p><p>The man’s feet got closer to her head and she held her breath, waiting for the kick that never came. “What better way to repay her debt to Caesar than servitude? She may yet provide us with three sons to replace the ones she took from us.”</p><p>There was a sudden flurry of cruel laughter above her. The Legionnaires seemed to enjoy that thought. If Lena’s heart had been beating against her ribcage before, now it threatened to break her sternum out of sheer panic. To end up like that...being used as some kind of breeding bitch for the Legion...</p><p>“No! You can’t do that!” She wheezed from beneath the weight of several men, as a hand dipped between her thighs. “I’m a registered courier! I have contacts with the NCR! They’ll come looking for me if you don’t let me go!”</p><p>In truth, Lena had done just a few odd jobs for the NCR. The soldiers stationed in the area seemed pleasant enough, and they paid well for the services they had hired her to do. But the whole thing about ‘having contacts’ this far from their core territory? Pure bullshit.</p><p>But the Legion didn’t have to know that. And who knew? Maybe someone really would come for her. She had a lot of friends who weren’t in the NCR...</p><p>“Shut your mouth, bitch!” The injured-hand man, Marcus, spat. And then he literally spat at her. The sticky globule landed in the sand beside her face. “You’re lucky that Victor is in command and not me.”</p><p>Victor. So that was the name of the man who had taken her knife.</p><p>“And if you keep running your mouth, Marcus, it will always be that way,” Victor replied. “As for this one…” He ground what felt like his knee into Lena’s back, “There is one in our Legion who specializes in breaking the spirits of profligate whores such as this. He will ensure she becomes an ideal slave.”</p><p>"He'll have his hands full with this one," someone muttered. "We'll hear her screams from one end of camp to the other."</p><p>Someone - probably Victor - grabbed her hair, which had been tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. But now was used as a lever to control her. He twisted the locks until Lena hissed.</p><p>"Likely. But she will break in the end. After such torment, they all do." There was a contemptuous snort. “Profligate women believe they have such spirit until they meet him.”</p><p>Lena wriggled furiously as best she could, and her only reward was the hands on her ass groping harder as Victor released her hair and stepped away.</p><p>"Strip her."</p><p>“No, don’t…” Lena tried to protest again, but it fell on deaf ears as the Legionnaires used her own knife against her, the metal parting leather and cloth like cheap fishnet.</p><p>Heat bathed her skin, both from sunlight and from the brazen groping of their rough hands as they tore the rest of her clothes off. Fingers played briefly over her nipples, rubbing at her ass, pushing between her cheeks. One of them delivered a slap to the inside of her thigh as another teased his fingers over her slit.</p><p>The comforting weight of her other weapons left her as Victor ordered them to remove everything. Nothing, it seemed, was worthy to come into Caesar's camp with them. She'd always known the Legion despised modern weapons, but what a waste...</p><p>Something hard, cold, and metallic hit the back of her head. Lena’s vision went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There should have been a throbbing pain in the back of her skull as Lena blinked back into consciousness. She had been expecting to wake up in some kind of agony.</p><p>But warm golden candlelight was all that greeted her when her eyes finally cracked open.</p><p>She was staring at her feet. Her naked feet, naked calves, naked thighs, naked. Lena gasped sharply, jolting against whatever she was sat on. Rope rubbed against her bare wrists, and she craned her neck back to see that her hands were tied to the back of a plain wooden chair, thighs spread open with additional ropes that kept her exposed to whoever walked in.</p><p>Lena straightened up, her head swivelling around as she took in her surroundings as she chilled at the realisation that she could’ve been being watched this whole time. It looked like she was tied up in the inside of a tent, the cloth walls rippling slightly as the air blew around it. The sound of voices, metal clanging, and life being lived were already obvious even if she tried to tune them out, and with a sinking sensation she realised that she must be at the Fort. Victor and his Legionnaires must have dragged her here after knocking her out.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Hadn't Victor mentioned breaking the spirits of profligate whores? And screams?</p><p>Lena was already feeling chilled but the fear that ran through her made her sick. She tried to look behind her again to see if there was anything there that she would be subjected to, but she was tied securely and her neck hurt when she pushed it too far.<br/>There must be a weapon in here. If I can just-</p><p>Maybe she could break her chair, and thus her restraints. She rocked heavily back and forth. The chair didn't move. Brow furrowing, Lena looked down. The chair legs seemed to sink into the sand below her. Her stomach turned. Whatever this was, it was secure, and despite several more frantic attempts to push the furniture back and forth, Lena was forced to realise, as she sat back, panting, that she was going nowhere.</p><p>Footsteps approached the tent from outside. Ice prickled at her skin. Lena tried to calm her racing heart with deep breaths, and her eyes darted around her immediate space. She needed something. A weapon. A chance to escape. Anything. Her bonds weren't getting any looser.</p><p>The tent doors opened, sunlight streaming in, and Lena flinched away from the light as it framed a tall, dark figure. Fresh air, tainted with the strong smell of people and animals, swirled into the tent. Lena looked away, refusing to meet the newcomer's eyes and trying to quell the shivers of fear that were trembling through her. She had always been able to deal with pain - bruises, cuts, gunshot wounds - but that had always been pain she knew would eventually end. Torture, on the other hand…</p><p>She didn't know if she could survive that.</p><p>The sunlight was still streaming down on her, and the newcomer hadn't bothered to close the tent door. Or else they hadn't moved.</p><p>"Look at me, and I'll close the tent."</p><p>Lena jolted. The voice that spoke was smooth and soft, and undeniably male, but she hadn't been expecting anything else. She also hadn't expected the bargaining. She kept her gaze averted.</p><p>"I can leave this open if you want to be watched."</p><p>Her eyes widened and she snapped her head back to the figure. The idea of being gawked at, leered at by the Legionnaires, as this man inflicted pain and humiliation on her was too much, and she stared at him as quickly as she could.</p><p>The glare of the sunlight had faded now, and the moment her eyes met his, it disappeared behind the tent flap as he stayed true to his word and closed the entrance, coming closer until he was stood in front of her, arms crossed.</p><p>Lena found it was her turn to gawk as the man turned back to her after closing the tent. He was tall, dark haired, and with a light beard. Dressed in the same armour as Vulpes Inculta had worn in Nipton - though without the ridiculous helmet - he was wiry and athletic rather than thickly built. In any other setting, she would have considered him attractive.</p><p>But right now his hazel eyes were roving languidly down her body, taking her in an inch at a time as slowly as he could. Lena's hands curled into fists but she didn't dare look away in case he opened the tent door again.</p><p>"I see you tried to escape." He gestured to the chafe marks the rope had left in her skin during her furious struggling. "It's a good thing you didn't manage to do that. Every man outside this door has been dying to get a piece of you since they dragged you back here. I doubt they'd be so kind if you got out of that chair, naked as you are. You’d have ended up spoilt by the common soldiers instead of earning your rightful place."</p><p>Lena clenched her fists. If he was trying to present himself as an unthreatening figure, he was going about it wrong. Though she had to admit, something about him confused her. He didn't talk like the others. There was no bitch or whore, no ave true to Caesar or any of the flowery words Legionnaires peppered into their speech. And his accent…</p><p>It sounded like someone from the NCR.</p><p>Whoever he was, he didn't seem to be a run of the mill grunt. Even still, she would not make this easy for him. She would not make this fun. Every curse, every hiss and bite she could inflict, she would try to... wait, what was he doing?</p><p>Fingers reached out, brushing gently through her hair as he stepped to one side of her and stroked her scalp gently. Lena shivered, swallowing.</p><p>"What," her throat was dry and her voice cracked, "are you doing?"</p><p>He seemed to ignore her, taking measured steps behind her and slipping the elastic tie from her hair so that it flowed down over her shoulders. Lena didn't dare move as his fingertips began to comb through the loose red mess and curl it around his fingers gently. This might've been worse than pain.</p><p>"There were many in the Ancient Rome of old who saw red hair as the colour of barbarians," he told her casually. "The soldiers who brought you to me told stories of your fury and your fight. You live up to the ancient legend, little courier." He held a gentle handful of her hair and tugged. "And this colour - such a rarity. It has always been a favourite of mine."</p><p>Lena stiffened. Just perfect. She was a captive slave of the Legion, held in a tent with a man whose fellows had claimed he specialised in breaking women, and he happened to be one of those people who had a thing for women with red hair.</p><p>His hand released her, skimming down her shoulder, and then he moved in front of her, hands clasped behind his back. "Do you know why you're here?"</p><p>Lena frowned. This had to be some kind of trick. If she answered wrong, he would probably hit her. She pressed her lips together and said nothing instead, trying to keep her breathing even and not give away her fear.</p><p>"I won't hurt you," the man told her calmly, and he knelt in front of her, his hands going to her thighs. Lena's eyes widened as the rough fingertips touched the sensitive skin. "I have no intention of causing you pain." Those hazel eyes seemed earnest and warm.</p><p>One of them said they'd hear my screams across the camp, he's lying, Lena reminded herself. Waiting to break me down with niceties before he tortures me.</p><p>She kept her mouth shut.</p><p>The man sighed. "Very well, since you won't speak, perhaps we should simply begin now. Women usually tend to talk more once I've gotten started."</p><p>Fear cut through her, sharper and colder than any knife, and Lena strained against her bindings. She had been so determined not to panic. But still, she would not scream. Not for him.</p><p>He stood, and walked behind her until Lena couldn't see him no matter how hard she craned her neck. Something squeaked, like hinges, and then he was rifling around cloth and leather.</p><p>"Of course, I can always gag you," he warned. "If you refuse to speak, I’ll take that ability away from you until I deem otherwise. What will it be, little courier?"</p><p>Lena's mouth opened. "No," she stumbled out. "No gagging."</p><p>A satisfied chuckle came from behind her. It made her skin feel warm and she swallowed as he moved back towards her. When he reappeared, there was a little table under one arm, and a small box in his other hand. Cloth was wrapped around his fingers.</p><p>"I expected as much," he said as he put the table down and placed the box and cloth on top of it. "Most people would rather have the choice not to talk than not be allowed to talk at all, but," he tapped the cloth, "if you continue to remain silent, then I won't let you have that choice."</p><p>Lena swallowed.</p><p>The Legionnaire looked at her. "Is that understood?"</p><p>"Yes," she replied.</p><p>A small smile tugged at his lips and her brow furrowed as she looked away.</p><p>"Or I can gag you and keep the tent open," he reminded her. "Eyes on me."</p><p>Fury and embarrassment crawled under her skin as she locked eyes with him again. Somehow, this was more uncomfortable than just being tied down and tortured, and he seemed to know it.</p><p>"We're going to start from the beginning," he told her. "Do you know why you're here?"</p><p>Lena nodded, trying to find the words. "You're...going to break me."</p><p>"You'll become the perfect slave," he told her gently. "You'll never worry about your freedom or any responsibility ever again. You'll do everything I tell you, to whoever I tell you to do it to."</p><p>Lena snorted. "Right. You think you're going to do this without hurting me."</p><p>The man smiled at her. "Pain is a useless tool for breaking a person. They'll do anything to make it stop, but when it's done by someone who doesn't want to stop giving it, then only one person gets satisfaction from it." He leaned back and opened the box.<br/>A syringe lay inside, barely bigger than his middle finger, and it was filled with a gleaming, reddish-pink substance that seemed almost unrealistic.</p><p>"Drugs?" she asked incredulously. "You're going to break me with an addiction? Are you fucking kidding me? That’s the Legion’s secret weapon to breaking down a woman?"</p><p>He flicked open a section of the lid and pulled out a square of clean cloth and a tiny bottle of clear liquid. She watched as he swabbed her thigh with the cloth and the contents of the bottle, then uncapped the needle and flicked the syringe. "Of a sort."<br/>Lena tensed as his hand stroked along her skin, the nails digging in briefly.</p><p>"This will be much easier if you relax," he told her. "Unless you would prefer to be unconscious for this."</p><p>Lena glared at him. The idea that any of this could be a personal choice for her...but she relaxed her thighs in any case, wincing when the needle went in. The syringe was small, and it only took a second for the contents to be out of it. He swabbed the area again and put the syringe aside, the little bottle going back into the box.</p><p>"The needle is the quickest way," he began, as though he were talking about choosing clothes. "But next time I'll administer it orally, so you don't need to worry about an injection every time. I've found most tended to get quite upset at the thought of always being jabbed whenever they wanted more."</p><p>"Most?" Lena repeated, shifting in her restraints.</p><p>Her new captor smiled. “You think you’re the only woman I’ve done this to?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “What, the first woman you drugged? Please, I’d be shocked if the number was still in single digits.”</p><p>He just laughed, eyes turning hazel in the light. “I’ll be disappointed if I break the entirety of your mind, little courier. I like your spirit. You’ve got fire, just like your hair. It’s why I adore that colour so much. You’re so much more fun to work with.”</p><p><br/>“Didn’t realise-”</p><p>Lena frowned. There was a...heat settling in her gut, and she shifted in her chair, swallowing. “Didn’t realise a starving, dead-eyed hag who’d claw your face off for some Jet was your ideal woman all along.”</p><p>The man trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, not the one he’d jabbed, and Lena choked down a whimper as her eyes followed his hand. A throbbing started just a few inches to its left, deep in her core. Lips parting, she looked up at him as he began to gently run his hand up and down that sensitive skin, avoiding the wild red curls covering her mound as heat bloomed beneath her skin.</p><p>“She isn’t,” he agreed. Lena’s thigh twitched, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to shake that hand off or guide it closer to her mound.</p><p>“But you’re still drugging me.” Her voice came out breathless and she had to suck in a little more air as the heat spread, like a prickling beneath her skin, fed by the gentle rub of his hand against her thigh.</p><p>“Consider it a sort of… lubrication for what I have planned for us. Something to ease you into your new place. You wouldn’t want your partner to ram himself into you without proper preparation, would you?” His nails dug in, just a little. “Besides, I would rather she clawed into my back.”</p><p>Lena grit her teeth together as she tried to will away the sensation on her thigh and between her legs. No, this couldn’t be what he was doing! His hand was like a feather brushing against skin that became increasingly sensitive with every ragged breath she took in. Even the sensation of the ropes holding her to the chair grew more intense, tighter. And if she dared to think about it, kind of good. She whipped her head from side to side, as if a petulant refusal would convince him to stop and the drug to leave her system.</p><p>The man touching her chuckled. “See? I knew you were experienced in matters like this. I would have been surprised if a woman like you had reached your age without the Wasteland’s inhabitants touching you. I can hardly keep my hands away.” He wound a wiry red curl around his fingers. “It’ll make the proceedings much smoother.”</p><p>God, even the feeling of his words, the rumbling deep in his chest so close to her body, made Lena flush. And his fingertips, so inexorable, so insistent, made their way closer and closer to her exposed nethers. And yet, his pace only seemed to make the roiling inside of her body grow exponentially.</p><p>“I… I can’t…” Lena managed to breathe as her lungs grew ragged, wild.</p><p>Her captor pushed apart the curls hiding her clit. “The first dose is always the most intense. Don’t worry, pet, you’ll grow accustomed to it in time.”</p><p>And finally, FINALLY, he touched her. A fleeting brush of his middle finger against her folds. And then two more. Lena couldn’t stop herself from crying out a brief, curt wail as she succumbed to the sensation. She managed to clip it at the very last moment, as a handful of coherent thoughts reminded her of the words of the men who caught her. She dared not scream. Especially not like… this. She wouldn’t give him that yet.</p><p>He explored her further, not intent on overstimulating any part of Lena’s most intimate anatomy. At least, not yet. His fingers went everywhere over her, from the curls atop her mound to the lips parted before his insistent touch. He pushed even further, exploring her core and the entrance she tried in vain to conceal.</p><p>“You may call me Caelius, pet,” he whispered as his probing touch continued to explore deeper into Lena. “Maybe if you behave yourself, I’ll continue our introduction. For now, however…”</p><p>She gasped as his hand seemed to find every single spot that Lena loved most. Two digits, almost perfect in their design for her body, slipped within and curled forward. In moments, that held-back scream tried to push up through Lena’s throat, but she yet again held it back. Instead, a long, needy moan escaped her mouth. That didn’t do anything to stop the sound his fingers made as they pushed into her. It was a noise that would have made her cheeks burn if the drug hadn’t already left her skin red with need.<br/>It didn’t take much more than that. His one hand, and whatever drug he had forced into her, rubbed Lena’s body into a frenzy that her rational mind could not control. An orgasm ripped through her before she realized one had been building. The moan continued, as did her head lolling from side to side. Had she not been so immobilized, Lena’s body would have curled into itself as the overwhelming climax became her entire being. Instead, she settled for her fists balling so tight that the skin of her palms rubbed raw.</p><p>“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” The man, Caelius, asked the moment he noticed her come down from the climax. “I so enjoy hearing that music.”</p><p>Lena tried to focus her eyes, to glare daggers at the man who held her in this way, but her vision refused to coalesce. All she could do was growl vaguely in the direction he seemed to be in. “Fuck… you,” the courier wheezed.</p><p>“Oh, there is going to be plenty of that, don’t you worry, pet. That’s why you were sent to me.” And with that, he withdrew his fingers from her. But it wasn’t a sudden, artless withdrawal. He drew the sensation out, continuing to rub and stimulate Lena as he pulled out of her, almost bringing forth another, aftershock orgasm as he did so.</p><p>Still so close to her, the Legionnaire brought those slick-covered fingers up so both of them could see in detail. “I’m impressed at how receptive you are after just one dose. Oh, this is going to be fun.”</p><p>For the first time since he first touched her, Caelius moved without preamble. He brought those fingers to his lips like a man starved of a meal, and then licked Lena off of himself. And, god damn her, Lena only focused on the tongue that emerged from his parted lips, imagining how it would feel if it went directly to the place her juices had come from. The faint memory of the last time a man with a beard had done anything like that just added fuel to the fire of her need.</p><p>For a moment, Caelius held his eyes closed as he drew that tongue of his over his lips, almost as if savoring a wine of some old world vintage. When he opened them again, that piercing hazel gaze turned toward her. They almost bored into Lena, and her body responded before her flagging mind could control it. Unfortunately, the ropes holding her legs to the chair prevented her from opening them any wider.</p><p>He didn’t say a word, he just leaned forward until his chin reached the same place his hand had been just minutes before. The ticking, fleeting sensation of his beard almost fulfilled every lurid thought in Lena’s mind at once, and even that small part of her mind that felt anger and disgust at her situation was quickly tampered by arousal and pleasure. She couldn’t help but appreciate it. The rest of her succumbed to the fact that he had just done exactly what she wanted him to do.</p><p>And then she felt it. Though his head and nose blocked her vision, she certainly felt the tongue she had just watched in vivid detail touch against her body. At first gentle, as his fingers had been. But then she felt his hunger, his need, filter through as he lapped fervently at her, just as starved as he had been when it was fingers he’d been licking.</p><p>Lena couldn’t help herself; she cried out.</p><p>Maybe later, she could feel ashamed of herself for enjoying the fact she had been kidnapped, drugged, and then molested into screaming in pleasure by a man from Caesar’s Legion. Right now, she wished nothing more that her hands weren’t tied just so she could guide his head to where she wanted him to go.</p><p>Caelius loosed the ropes around her thighs so he could slide both hands beneath her ass and lift her up to give him better access. A choked gasp escaped her throat, and she bit down hard on her lip as he sucked on her, nails digging into her skin. The bite of pain rushed to coil between her thighs, joining the firm, insistent circles his tongue was rubbing against her clit. She strained desperately at her bindings, her eyes hypnotised by the sight of him working her. It made each touch just that much more intense and already, she could feel her next orgasm, coiling viciously between her thighs.</p><p>Concentrating so hard on the sight of the Legionnaire, she lost her thought to keep herself quiet. Gasping sobs and sharp cries fell from her lips, and when he nuzzled at her, the sharp scratch of stubble rasping against hyper sensitive flesh, her thighs snapped tight around his head, not to harm but to anchor, and Lena came with a high scream, her whole body rocking into the stimulation as Caelius devoured her.</p><p>Lena breathed, and for a moment, she was no longer in the clutches of the Legion, but was in the grasp of a man who wished nothing more than her pleasure. And truth be told, Lena could get used to it. It had been far too long since she’d had a partner like that. Hell, even the last guy who did THIS to her hadn’t been half as generous or as skilled.</p><p>Her mind foggy, she didn’t notice when his hands left her body, or when the radiant warmth from his head exited her tied-open thighs. In fact, Lena didn’t come down from the high of her two rapid-fire orgasms until she heard the sound of water splashing behind her.</p><p>Caelius had stood and moved to a position that she could not see, even if she craned her neck to the point of pain. But from the way she heard the water moving, she guessed he had a basin sitting on top of a table. And probably a clean cloth with which to wash himself. Indeed, when he re-entered her vision, Caelius held in his right hand a damp, bright, towel. The way his chin and beard glistened in the tent’s dim light showed what he had just done.</p><p>Still without word, Caelius brought the towel to Lena, and quickly washed her body as well. Unlike before, he seemed to have no intent on stimulating her, but that didn’t stop Lena’s drugged and needy body from responding as if he did. By the time he was finished wiping the sweat and whatever dirt she’d picked up from her body, she was panting. And there was a tangible wet patch on the chair below her. Her thighs were still shaking, her calves still roped to the legs, so there was no chance of escape.</p><p>“Now that I’ve seen what you have to offer, allow me to further introduce myself,” he said as he bent down to remove his heavy boots. After that, he slipped out of the armor that covered his shins. And then, he moved to remove the heavy leather skirt that covered his legs. Even after everything Lena had just gone through, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Although… it wasn’t just to convey her disgust. It was to also redirect her vision to a certain spot below his belt.</p><p>And indeed, it didn’t take long for the skirt to clatter to the ground into a pile of armor and leather, leaving Caelius exposed from the waist down. His erection, probably held down by the armor, sprung free not far from Lena’s vision. It was long enough to reach parts of her that Lena’s fingers could never have stroked, and thick...thick enough that she could almost picture how it would spread her open.</p><p>This fucking drug. It was like it fed her imagination, tormenting her with the image of him slowly slipping into her until their hips met. Whatever it was, it brought forth her deepest fantasies, playing them in front of her like one of those films from New Reno she had managed to get her hands on.</p><p>He chuckled, moving an errant lock of hair away from her eyes. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of doing what you may be thinking. At least, not right now. That won’t happen until you ask me for it. For now, we’ll wait until the drug in your system… develops some more.”</p><p>Lena’s eyes rolled. “Shut up,” she managed to say, even if her body said something else entirely. And her gaze didn’t drift a centimeter from his crotch, even when he paced a few steps back and forth in front of her.</p><p>“Oh, this is definitely going to be fun for the both of us,” Caelius smiled as he rubbed his hands together. And then like clockwork, one hand went down until it grabbed ahold of his cock. The other might as well have disappeared into mist for all Lena cared, as her gaze remained locked on the sight just in front of her face.</p><p>“We’re going to learn so much about one another, you know,” Caelius began, his voice still as solid, melodic, and rumbling as it did when his fingers were in her. But none of that mattered as she concentrated on the way his hand slowly moved up and down his shaft. As before, Lena’s mind screamed to be untied. Not to run away, but just to help him. To run her tongue up the base of him and wrap her lips around the tip, and suck until she watched his hips jerk and tremble beneath his own orgasm.</p><p>He leaned in a little closer, the heat and scent of him burning her skin and her lungs. “Normally I wouldn’t…be quite so forward on the first day with a new slave. But sometimes matters take on a life of their own. Every breaking is different, and this one promises to be quite memorable indeed.”</p><p>With her vision so mesmerized by the sight before her, and Lena’s lips unconsciously parting in the off chance he break his promise and put his member to good use in her mouth, she didn’t see his other hand reach out toward her head. It wasn’t until she felt the tugging of a palm against her scalp did she realize what he had done.</p><p>What was that he said about her hair? Did it matter? It was important, she could recall that much. But really all she cared to think about was the cock sitting so close to her face, and yet so far from her.</p><p>He stroked himself up and down, and Lena felt herself hypnotized. And part of her wanted to show him what she knew of getting a man to climax. But another part, a dwindling voice deep in her mind, reminded Lena of her position. Was she really going to take this? Had she sunk so low that a couple good orgasms could negate everything else that was going on around her?</p><p>The answer, of course, was yes. She could worry about rescue, or the dim possibility of escape later. For now, she wanted nothing more than this.</p><p>He managed to keep his eyes open, hazel gaze fixed on her as soft grunts escaped his lips. She found herself flicking between the sight of his hand wrapped around his cock, and the eyes that turned yellow whenever he shifted enough to catch the candlelight. It made him look like a predator. Combined with the powerful grip in her hair, there was a strangely fuzzy urge settling over her, and she had to swallow as she salivated, imagining her lips wrapped around the thick, powerful cock Caelius was gripping.</p><p>There was a heady smell in the air, and Lena realised as she drew it in that it was the smell of his sweat as he grunted, his hips starting to rock into his closed fist and his fingers trembling in her hair. A brief image of herself on her knees as he filled her mouth was followed by a moan that she barely held in. Fuck. It was one dose of this stupid drug. She should not be picturing him fucking her mouth like this.</p><p>When Caelius let out a brief, almost pained moan of his own, Lena felt a pang of pride. Although she had done nothing but sit in a chair, she knew his orgasm had come from her. He’d held off on indulging himself for so long, but finally he had given in. He had been just as hot as she still was.</p><p>And speaking of hot, his cum hit her chest and belly a moment later, arcing out in thick ropy tendrils in time with his heavy, labored breathing. The cum slid down Lena’s stomach, and came to a rest in a sticky pool just above her waist. She shifted, her thighs still parted widely despite knowing full well that he was now spent, at least for a little while. The desire to be touched had returned with another wave of vicious heat, and she trembled as his closed fist continued to stroke himself until he was done.</p><p>“Ah, that’s better. Now we can truly begin,” Caelius said as his original grin returned. He used the towel to wipe a small droplet that clung to the tip of his cockhead, and then turned away from Lena to once again slip behind the chair. The last she saw of him was his softening member as he ignored the way she continued to pant with need.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, Lena refused to believe that she felt her wrists being untied. As a captive of the Legion, she expected to spend the rest of her life in a position of total helplessness. Or if not exactly like this, then probably manacled in a cage or some other horrible predicament. But no, a fourth and fifth tug just above her hands, and Lena’s wrists were free. The courier wasted no time in flexing the muscles she hadn’t realized were numbed by her uncomfortable position. As blood rushed back into her hands, they tingled with that electric sensation one got after spending too long in an uncomfortable pose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Likewise, a moment later, the ropes around her legs fell to the ground below. Lena was freed completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct overtook even the throbbing, insistent feeling between her legs, and Lena’s muscles tensed as she prepared to bolt out of the tent. In that instant, Caelius’ warm hand put itself on her shoulder. She felt just as restrained as if he had replaced the ropes with metal bars.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try to run, but I assure you that there are no available weapons, cover, or even clothes for fifty miles. Need I remind you where you are? There is an entire legion of men out there who are decidedly less kind than I have been. And by now, I’m sure the story of how you came to be in this tent will have spread among them. They’re unlikely to be happy to see you, and they’ll certainly take revenge for the men you slew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena huffed. And for a moment, she considered grabbing the hand on her shoulder and dragging it to her chest, or perhaps lower. Instead, she remained still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyes on me,” Caelius commanded. And Lena gave only token resistance before she turned her head to face the man at her side. Caelius had not put any clothes on, and his softening cock hung close to her face yet again. But before she could focus any more on him, the hand on her shoulder tapped twice. “Up, pet. Up here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his other hand, Caelius held a simple wooden clipboard. Though he held the sheet attached to it out of her view, the angle dipped enough for her to see a series of small-print words, some empty checkboxes, and a small paragraph of handwritten notes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold out your arms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blanched for a moment, then complied. Her tingly arms reached forward, and she had to ignore the way she adjusted her position on the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see some superficial chafing on your wrists, but no real damage to the skin. I don’t think you need a stimpak. Now your legs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a clinician, Caelius’s gaze swept over Lena’s body.  As she extended her legs, she made no attempt to hide the fact that she used her newfound freedom to spread her thighs much wider than she had been capable of just minutes earlier. The air that washed over her core helped to cool the wanton heat that refused to go away, but never enough to truly drive it off. She’d never been this needy in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even less damage to your legs. You have excellent resilience. And a healthy body type, unusual for a wastelander.” Without warning, his hand moved down from her shoulder to grope Lena’s breast. Instead of pulling away, the courier leaned into the warm palm that engulfed her. A pleasured hiss pulled its way from between her lips. “Healthy breasts as well. Not as large as the last slave, but still quite pleasant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius did not move his hand from Lena’s breast as he continued. He seemed to derive just as much pleasure from groping her as she did from the contact. When his fingertips rolled over her nipple, she let out another approving noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The men who brought you to me reported several books in your pack, I can guess you have had at least a moderate education. Is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking if I can read?” Lena had to force her eyes to stay up at Caelius’ face and his notes. “The hell does the Legion care if a slave can read?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius levelled her with an amused look. “Contrary to what you may have heard, Caesar’s idea of slavery is quite different from your average raider gang. We pride those who can work, and reward those who show their loyalty. Slaves with education such as yours are highly prized for their skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted. “I bet ‘cause your little boys out there can’t read shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… yes,” Caelius admitted with another grin. “But our forces don’t need to understand what’s inside a book if they have people willing to teach them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. “I thought I was going to be a slave, not a schoolteacher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be whatever I tell you to be, pet.” The warm demeanor cooled briefly. “Now, tell me where you are from. Be specific.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hummed as Caelius’ hand continued to grope her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. “NCR,” she said in a breathy, dreamy tone. Her mind flashed to images of her youth. A farm covered in dark green crops, with an ancient tree that held onto its leaves year-round. A two-story house not too far from a town that had working electricity. NCR trucks roaring across the dirt road just outside the property, like they must have done in centuries prior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also knew, deep within her, that Lena would never give any of that to him. He would have known she was from deep within NCR territory just from the way she spoke. He didn’t need to know any more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of that...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your accent.” Lena spoke between heavy, needy breathing. As she did, the hand on her breast squeezed ever so tighter. “You’re from NCR too, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was,” Caelius admitted. “And you closed your eyes, but I’ll forgive you, just this once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, that thought chilled Lena even more than the idea that he had been indoctrinated into the Legion like so many other tribals. He must have chosen this life, risen through the ranks out of his own volition. A monster of his own making. The cold that ran through Lena’s body snapped her mind out of the haze it had been put into, but only for a moment. All she needed to do was feel the hand on her breast, see the half-naked man standing next to her, and the need returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius continued without pause. “I’ve not seen your skin color in this region before. And darker than I would have expected of someone from the west. Do you have ancestry from the south of the continent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s brows furrowed. “What does that fucking matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand briefly touched her belly before moving back to cup her breast. “Caesar cares deeply for the lineage of his soldiers. If you are going to make sons, we need to know where they come from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Lena’s memory flashed with pleasant images from her past. Mother and father, her dark skin contrasting with his light tone, mixing together into a wonderful blend like warm honey, forming Lena. She had no idea where they were from, only that they had been happy together. And so long as she kept her mouth shut about that farm so far west of this camp, they would remain that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you,” Lena said, then sucked in a deep breath as Caelius’ hand moved to explicitly tweak her nipple. The cold air that replaced the warmth of his palm over her breast added a new kind of sting along with the tugging at her sensitive skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it doesn’t matter. Your hair color is enough to raise Caesar’s interest. And mine.” While Lena’s eyes glanced back to the cock just at her side, she noticed the way it twitched when he mentioned her hair. That tiny motion was enough to banish any lingering cold or anger that had built in her mind. As did the second tug he did on her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And speaking of interests, now come the fun questions.” Caelius’ hand finally moved from Lena’s nipple, and she sighed, both in relief from the loss of pressure, and disappointment at the loss of sensation. His palm drifted downward, over the patch of cold, drying cum that still sat on her belly, and back down to her mound. Lena whimpered as his hand came so close to touching her. And without the ropes binding her legs to the chair, she opened her thighs to him, begging him to keep going. Instead, he seemed content to stroke the short hairs like one might a gentle family pet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many sexual partners would you say you’ve had?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t seem as bad as holding back information about her home and family. In fact, just thinking about the sex she’d had in the past doubled Lena’s still-growing need. She glanced back down at Caelius’ cock, desperate to see if it, too, was growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she admitted as her cheeks went hot and pink. There were a few that had been enjoyable, but not mind-blowing, and some she would never forget. And a couple others that had reverted into a fog of alcohol and regret. “I...don’t think it was...more than ten.” Blurting out how many people she had slept with somehow made the burning, all consuming need within her, grow ten times hotter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Men or women?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. “Both.”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Caelius spent a considerable amount of time reading something in his chart while his other hand kept stroking her body, maddeningly close to her clit yet never touching it. He had to have known what he was doing. Just glancing up at him showed the way his eyes moved from the paper to between her legs, then sometimes over her breasts. The small puddle that she sat in threatened to overflow into an ocean if he kept it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the clipboard down on a table beside him, one that Lena could now turn to see was covered in an array of metal objects. Some she recognized, like handcuffs, and even several lengths of chain. Others boggled her imagination at what they could possibly be used for. And yet, Lena had the strong suspicion she would soon learn the function of each one, intimately. While one of his hands continued to stimulate her in its frustratingly distant way, he leaned over the table to retrieve a pencil, and then marked two checkboxes on the paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” She barked, perhaps louder than she intended. “Is that really it?” To her great disappointment, this did not stop his hand, and neither did it move it any closer to her quivering and aching core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still turned away from her, and lost in the form he had written on, Caelius asked the next question over his shoulder. “Any non-human lovers? Ghouls, mutants, and other species, for example.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mutants?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wondered. Was anyone really that brave, or that foolhardy? Who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> try and fuck a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mutant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he muttered under his breath. Lena might have missed it if she wasn’t so laser-focused on every move he made, and every detail of his body so close to hers. Lena tried to wriggle in the chair, to find a way to trick his fingers into at least accidentally brushing over her clit, but he just moved with her. Still stroking her hair. “When is the last time you had sex with anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cast her mind back. It had been...at least a month, maybe several. Lena mostly used her own hand. It was safer and quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a while,” she admitted. “It might have been a few months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius hummed. “That might explain the intense reaction to the drug. If it’s been so long since another person touched you, no wonder it took so little for you to be completely undone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remembered the two earth-shaking orgasms and her need just grew </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius was still writing. “What would you say is the longest sexual session you’ve had?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lena asked, still determined to shift her hips in a way that would make him move how she wanted. Her own hands had gripped the arms of the chair so hard that the knuckles went white. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause in writing. “I’m not sure how to rephrase it. Of your past lovers, which one lasted the longest? And for how long was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… maybe four hours?” That was one of the partners Lena couldn’t forget. A marathon of fucking from dusk to well past midnight. She and that man had ruined the hotel room they used, and even had to pay ten caps extra to cover the damages. She hadn’t come like that ever since… at least not until today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll need to work on that,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. If he wouldn’t move his hand on his own, then Lena would take matters into her own hand. Literally. With Caelius still turned, Lena’s right hand went down to her soaked, aching, absolutely throbbing slit. She paid no mind to the way she all but slapped his hand aside as she did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius, however, did. In an instant, he turned from the paper and glared down at Lena. The dim light of the tent reflected deep into his eyes, turning them into a predatory gaze that threatened to swallow her whole. “I undid your bonds as a courtesy.” God, even the feeling of his breath as it washed over her made Lena feel hot. Her probing hand did not stop rubbing. “Did I order you to masturbate?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, what?” The words came out punctuated by a deep, sinister threat. Something she hadn’t heard since she was literally under the heel of several angry Legionnaires. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir,” she blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’d best stop before I show you how I punish disobedient slaves.” His gaze didn’t wander down Lena’s body, but it did spare a glance. Instead, he seemed content to look into her eyes as she made the decision to stop touching herself. Lena whined, but she complied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, things returned to the way they had been moments earlier. Lena squirming in a chair that was slick with her own desire, Caelius’s hand so maddeningly out of reach. And the heat ever growing inside of her. An all consuming, inescapable, ravenous lust that she could not ignore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have any of your partners fucked your ass?” he asked, nonchalant as the other questions had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena briefly stopped breathing at the question, memories surfacing once more. That four-hour marathon had included quite a lot of different kinds of sex, and, well...that had been one of them. “Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, but not often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How often would you say you’ve given or experienced oral sex?” Caelius asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was instantly reminded of the way his head had been between her thighs and the answer of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not often enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> sprang briefly to her lips. “Most encounters, both,” she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever experienced sexual bondage of any kind? Or been restrained during the act of sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little,” she panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elaborate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One time I… was handcuffed to a bed… and they had their way with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consensual?” he asked in a friendly, chipper tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius wrote some more. The rhythm of his hand over her mound changed, but again touched nothing of value. Lena made another noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the largest phallus you’ve taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” Lena’s cheeks again flushed as she tried to remember the biggest cock she had ever seen or experienced. Nothing jumped out as spectacular. Of those she could remember, they had all been good in their own way. So long as it had made her cum, she hadn’t made much comparison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might need to train you, then,” he mumbled as he wrote yet some more. “Slaves who cannot perform their functions don’t last long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was foreboding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued: “Have you ever been stimulated by anything other than another human body? Sex toys, vibrating devices, electricity, and the like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might as well have been a human water slide for how much she moved in the chair, and how much her ass had been covered in her own arousal. Lena could barely make coherent thoughts, much less form them into words. Of course she’d used dildos in the past! She had one in her pack that was most likely rotting in the desert somewhere. She was half-surprised nobody had gone through her pack and recovered it torment her with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y… yes,” she managed to squeak out as she again tried, and failed, go get the hand where she wanted it. Or at the very least to rub herself against her leg or the chair to provide any relief whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assume you’ve masturbated before, given your behavior, so I won’t ask that question,” Caelius growled, the vibrations of which shot directly into her core. “What is the most common thought in your mind as you masturbate? And what do you fantasize about the most?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, why did he keep asking these questions? Did he not understand what he was doing? Here she was, open and ready for a Legionnaire of all people to fuck her brains out, and he wanted to treat this like some kind of sick doctor’s visit? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>… maybe I can... show you,” Lena managed to say between gritted teeth as she clamped her thighs shut in a desperate attempt to rub them together. With his hand in such a torturous place, she could ALMOST pretend like he was touching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said as he yet again turned to face her. His face was not dark and threatening like before, but curled in a half-grin. “Now please answer the question. And be honest. If you’ve lied to me, it might reflect poorly on your future training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t…” Lena mumbled as she tried to settle down. But every synapse in her brain screeched at her to relieve the need that continued to grow inside of her. “I’ve just imagined… guys… I’ve been with. Or people I thought were hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you do with those attractive people in your fantasies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fuck them!” Lena yet again raised her voice as she squirmed even harder on the slippery chair. “They fuck me! I don’t know… I just… whatever I want them to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you want them to do, pet?” He seemed to have forgotten his clipboard as he leaned closer to her. But his hand never moved. And the other one never came close to touching her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They… sometimes they throw me on a bed and fuck me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which position?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pursed her lips and sucked in a deep breath. “On my back. Or all fours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” He turned to write. “What would you say is your deepest and most intimate fantasy? One guaranteed to make you cum screaming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her deepest, most intimate…? Lena...had read a lot of things she hadn’t gotten to do, mostly because they weren’t real, but he was probably asking for something feasible. She sucked in a breath, thinking. “I...I like,” she swallowed, trying to think of the least dangerous one he could use against her. It was difficult not to just say what she wanted right now - his cock buried in her as he made her cum again and again, as undoubtedly she would thanks to this fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>drug</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give it </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought, pet,” he ordered. “Leave no details out. Tell me everything that you wanted when you used to touch yourself, alone at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>pick something, pick something!-</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I wanted to be...to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! Not that! But Caelius grinned, humming in an amused tone. “You fantasize about being used, did you? Who by, pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to crush down the automatic response that came to her tongue - not </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So many erotic novels had survived the bombs, hidden on personal computers and terminals where she had found them. So many of them had involved human women and not so human partners. It was why the predatory yellow gleam in his eye did so much to her when he turned it on her like that. Lena had dreamed of being hunted and chased like this. But the reality was so much more different than her fantasies had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely not by an asshole like you,” she panted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sighed, amused. “Of course, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But if not by a man like me, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> did you think of being used by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” she yelled. “People! Someone who would...touch me! Be able to...to move me around. Someone stronger than me. Someone who made it feel good. More than one. I don’t know! I never really pictured faces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone stronger than you.” He petted her hair gently. “Yes, you seem to enjoy that - being used by someone stronger. Well, rest easy, pet. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> stronger, and you know already how I have made you feel good. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be used, I promise. But for a much greater purpose than you seemed to enjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius leaned in. His face hovered so close to hers. Every exhale from his nose tickled against her neck, which sent more jolts between her legs. He took a deep breath, and a low moan escaped his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Lena whimpered, though the sound dragged into a deep groan as she struggled to remain coherent. “Please. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you. Please. God, please stop teasing me.” Lena didn’t care how she looked, the place she had been trapped, nor the terrible situation she might never escape from. All she cared about was to get this man to fuck her right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” A grin just as harsh and predatory as his eyes broke over Caelius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be a good slave and obey everything you have been, and have not been, ordered to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She exclaimed, and did not care how loud it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think you deserve a reward.” And his hand went down. All it took was that light brush, that tiny insignificant touch, for Lena to sob with relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius’ middle finger brushed Lena’s clit, and she cried out. He did not press on it, or even trace circles around it, he just touched the tip of his finger to her. “Let me hear you one more time, pet. Beg for my touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please. Please touch me!” Lena whined without a single care to the way her voice cracked and broke. “Please. I need you to touch me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His finger pressed down ever so much more, increasing the sensation a thousand fold. She was so close. Probably a few good strokes would send her over the edge. Lena’s hands, still clutched tight to the chair, shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a treat, do you understand that? I mean it quite sincerely,” Caelius said as he leaned close and put his head behind her neck. It took a moment for her addled mind to realize he had buried his face in her hair. “Yes, this is going to be a memorable breaking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another soft rub of his fingers against her. Lena yelped. Her whole being seemed to narrow to that one point, that place where he stroked her. Her core muscles tightened, which reminded her once more of the cum that sat drying on her belly. She wanted more of it, and anywhere but on her stomach! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One more. She was close! So close! Please! Her mind raced with words she would have never said in a million years if she hadn’t been in this exact situation. Offering positions and favours that she had buried deep in her fantasies and never considered asking for. But she would have said anything if he kept going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he stopped. He stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I didn’t order you to cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lena screamed as the orgasm building inside of her body fizzled away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She had been sobbing in need as Caelius made her stand, bringing her over to a small cot at the foot of his bed. Legs shaking, she was in no fit state to even attempt an escape, and she’d trembled as he ordered her to lay down and raise her arms and legs. There were cuffs built into the cot that snapped shut around her wrists and ankles, and it was only when he moved away to briefly open the tent door that she realised it had gone dark outside. The earlier sunshine had simply been the last few dregs of sunset coming through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time, she might have made note of it, been thinking about how that meant she was facing west, but Lena’s mind was too far gone with need to even think about such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep claimed her eventually, filled with dreams of being touched and stroked that seemed to last forever, tormenting her. She couldn’t even escape into her own mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wet gagging sound was the first noise she heard as she stirred. Eyes cracking open, Lena could see light coming through the tent, showing her a dark figure standing close by. As the haze cleared from her vision, Lena realised it was a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A naked man. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been a terrible nightmare as she’d secretly hoped. She was still in the Legionnaire’s tent, and the sight before her was quickly becoming more obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius was standing with his back to her, completely naked, and the wet noise came from the woman knelt in front of him, her long blonde hair spilling down over her breasts. Her thighs were parted wide, and it didn’t take long for Lena to notice the wet streaks down her legs that told her this woman was as tormented as she was. The other woman’s hands were between Caelius’ legs, clearly engrossed in bringing him pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His low moans buzzed against Lena’s ears, and she found herself transfixed by the sight, mouth parting as the woman seemed eager to please Lena’s captor in the way Lena had been last night when Caelius had been touching himself in front of her. She wondered how the man felt and tasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius’ moans grew louder, and the wet noises came quicker, the woman’s whimpering muffled by what was between her lips. She could see from the way he stood that his hands were cupping the other woman’s head, guiding her where he wanted her to go. And either she was good, or Caelius was needy. With a few rough thrusts of his hip, Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pleased growl that escaped him as he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His panting was loud, combined with the whiny gasps of the other woman as she knelt there, awaiting her next instruction. Lena’s eyes were drawn to his back, to the various scars of long-finished battles criss-crossing the skin. Her mind supplied her with images of her nails digging into that back as his cock filled her, and she whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius’ eyes found hers as he looked over his shoulder briefly. It was enough to make Lena drip, and she tensed, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, Albina,” he said, turning back to the blonde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” she keened. “Thank you for using me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pictured herself in Albina’s place, her face probably red from exertion, and whimpered again, trying not to think too hard about it. Was that what he was going to do to her, in the end? Turn her into a woman who walked naked around a Legion camp and get on her knees for whoever asked? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina crawled backwards until she reached the door, and then she stood, before pushing the tent door aside and slipping out into the morning sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena remained where she was on the bed, her thighs already soaked with her arousal as Caelius gave her a few seconds to suffer before he turned around. Lena couldn’t see a drop of mess on the man’s still semi-hard erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well, pet? I’ve heard the first night can be a little disconcerting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena had no words to reply, her eyes were caught on the sight before her, and her thoughts still racing as they had been the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was...a little difficult with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she muttered, a finger gesturing to the tent door where Albina had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius laughed. “Albina was just fulfilling her duties. But don’t worry, today promises to be much more stimulating for the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>More?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena threw her head back and let out a frustrated groan. He heard it, too, and turned a different direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First thing’s first. Let’s get you ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena heard the familiar sound of water sloshing in a container, and then Caelius reentered her vision as he stalked across to the other side of the tent. She saw that he held a small clay cup in his hand. No doubt full of the water he had just retrieved. But why hadn’t he just given it to her? No that Lena could argue, given that she was still shackled to the cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caelius returned, he held both the cup and a familiar container full of pink liquid. Almost like a stage magician entertaining a crowd, Caelius knelt down beside Lena’s cot and opened the drug vial with a twist of his fingers, then poured a few drops into the clay mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said yesterday, the injection was just for our introduction. You’ll be ingesting Venus orally from now on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Venus?” Lena asked, and found her voice came out throaty and full of scratches, like an old holotape player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius shook the container of glowing liquid. “This. A wonderful concoction from the old world, and now the sole property of Caesar. I’m sure it had a less artistic name when the scientists of old America created it, but I feel that Venus is a much better moniker. The goddess of desire. You’ve been experiencing its effects ever since that first dose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a world where Lena was still the courier who killed bad men and took jobs for the money, she might have considered wrestling that vial out of Caelius’ hand and racing toward the nearest NCR medical facility. Maybe she could sell it for profit, or perhaps have them work on a way to negate the effects on anyone else in a situation like hers. Instead, her eyes drifted from the vial to the mug, and then back up to his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one other feeling in her body that demanded Lena’s attention other than the heat that never stopped between her legs, it was the dryness clawing at her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I told you that you experienced the absolute worst of it just before you slept, would that ease your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worst?” she repeated, her mind growing ever fuzzier. She swore she could smell Venus in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised you that you would not want to live without it, given time. Just think about how wonderful you felt mere moments after your first dose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clawed at the back of her mind like the last dregs of her sanity. “And...if I don’t take it? What...what happens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius shrugged. “You’re free to not drink, of course. You can also choose to dehydrate yourself. Or you can risk walking out of this tent and convincing the nearest Legionnaire for his canteen. But I wouldn’t go for too long without at least a small taste of it. I’ve heard that the effects of withdrawal are quite unpleasant.” The way his voice turned to a low rumble as he said that last word chilled Lena’s spine. It might have terrified her in another situation, but all that fear really did was sent further jolts to her aching, unrelenting, inescapable need.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was the tiniest hint of rebellion. “Withdrawal? It’s...it’s an aphrodisiac.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so much more than a mere aphrodisiac, pet. So very much more. Here, let me show you how pleasant this new aspect of your life can be.” Caelius made sure to put the vial of Venus away before turning back to Lena, and then he took a long gulp from the mug. Lena watched with rapt attention at every movement of his throat as the drugged water slid down. The remnants of it from last night were telling her to run her tongue up his throat and then kiss him, to taste it from the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Her throat was still raw, voice croaking. “Let me drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Caelius’ grin widened as he extended the cup toward Lena’s hand. She instinctively reached out for it, only to have her grasp come to a sudden and jerking halt. In that moment, her need for water, she had forgotten that she had been cuffed to her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you…?” She asked, voice training off as Lena nodded her head downward. Maybe the fight had been drained from her, or maybe she just wanted him to move closer, to put his naked body up against hers as she drank her fill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course.” Caelius did exactly as Lena wished him to do, and he shuffled forward until he placed the mug against Lena’s lips. She drank deeply, the water cool. It soothed the aching in her raw throat, and there was a faint taste of berries in the back of her mouth as she took the rest of the mug, her eyes closing briefly in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Lena had emptied the mug, and Caelius pulled it away from her. He disappeared for a moment, likely to put it away, before he returned with another object in his hand. Lena recognized a key even in the tent’s dim illumination. With practiced hands, he reached to every cuff that restrained Lena’s arms and legs, and undid them. Lena thought back to Albina kneeling on the ground and wondered just how many women had spent a night of tortured sleep lying here, unable to do anything to relieve their need. Somehow, that just made the throbbing between her thighs more urgent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your feet. And stand in the center of the tent.” While there was a little warmth in Caelius’ voice, every word exited his mouth like a barking command, military and uncompromising. She was being ordered like a slave to do his bidding. The first of what would likely be many commands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena did as told, and moved on wobbly legs as she made her way to the middle of the tent. Not far from where she had been sat on the chair for what felt like an eternity, but had just been a few hours. Even the mere act of walking a few paces inflamed Lena, and reminded her of the Venus in her system, and that she had just taken more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius stood at her side, watching Lena’s every step. Somehow, she guessed that he would not have approved of her turning her head and gawking at him while she marched, and so kept her eyes forward, toward the tent’s entrance, as she came to a halt where he told her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will begin every day in this spot.” Caelius said as his voice trained behind Lena, and then to her other side. Yet again, she heard the sloshing of water and the sound of something being immersed in a large tub. This time, Lena turned to face him, and saw the large basin of water he stood beside. It looked clean, and the water sparkled in the candlelight. She watched him dunk a towel into the water, then wring it out. Once it had been sufficiently wettened to his liking, he squeezed a bottle of another liquid onto the towel. Light blue, and thick. Even from here, Lena could detect a pleasant aroma from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the heart of Flagstaff, some of Caesar’s engineers managed to salvage a soap-making machine. I find the liquid varieties to be much better than the bricks you usually find in the wasteland.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Caesar hated technology,” Lena said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A common misconception, often repeated by the brutes in the trenches. No, Caesar despises technology that robs humanity of its humanity. Robots that do the work of a man, or missiles that deal death from a thousand miles away. You’d be surprised at how often I see my fellows educate the lower ranks on the necessities of good hygiene and first aid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Robs humanity of its humanity’ says the man currently preparing to wash a captured slave woman that he drugged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena thought wryly, but didn’t say it aloud. He might find it funny, he might not. Besides, she was quickly staring at the towel and wondering just how...</span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> this bath was going to take. The sudden picture of him stroking the towel between her thighs until she was collapsing in orgasm sent a trickle of wetness down her leg. Was he going to notice? Or was he going to make her wash herself, and watch her go through the motions of a bath while doing everything in her power to ignore the Venus flowing through her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caelius approached her, Lena realized it was probably going to be the first one. He placed the towel against her belly with an unexpected gentility, and rubbed a languid circle over her body. The sudden sensuality of it, doubled by the fact that he hadn’t put a stitch of clothing on himself, scrambled Lena’s thoughts further. It took an embarrassing amount of time for her to remember that he was cleaning the spot he had left on her with his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was...Albina doing here?” she asked, hoping to distract herself from the arousal that was blooming heavily between her thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other than the obvious, which was doing what Lena would have killed to have been doing last night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The towel lifted higher, and Lena’s breasts were covered in cool water, the pleasant soap, and the gentle scrubs of the towel. He might as well have been cupping them both with his hands for the way she responded. “Her duty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s brow rose. “Which is, what, servicing you in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius gripped her breast briefly before he resumed cleaning, the towel slipping around to wipe across her back. “Would you like to have that honor as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Lena’s mind shouted </span>
  <em>
    <span>YES</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she managed to keep her lips tight. Instead, she luxuriated in the feeling of the towel, now growing warmer, as it approached her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius continued as his hand cupped her backside. “Albina has earned the right to show her dedication to me and to Caesar. It’s part of her role in the camp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she… the entire camp?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made the man who lavished her ass with cleansing attention pause. And then he laughed. “Of course not! Do you think my role is so lowly as to mold slaves for the common soldier to use and discard? No, pet, your purpose is much greater than that. As is hers, and the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena frowned. “So, who…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Caelius answered, he patted her left thigh, which she interpreted as a command to spread her legs wider. A moment later, the towel found its way to that same spot, and began moving inexorably upward. “You’ll find out soon enough. But if you were worried I would toss you to the Legionnaires at large, rest assured that you will not be treated as such… provided you behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make her feel much better. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>others...</span>
  </em>
  <span>just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> women had Caelius broken like this? She didn’t like to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were jolted away the moment the cloth touched her slit. Lena couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips as he wiped slick from her skin, both this morning’s and last night’s. She was certain she hadn’t been truly dry since before he gave her the first dose of Venus, and that incessant </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span> was slowly being coaxed into a coil of tension with each firm swipe of the cloth. Lena rocked her hips, eyes closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand grabbed her ass. “Still, pet. This is a bath. Fun will come later, you can be certain of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shivered, swallowing. “Yes sir,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her ass, and pulled the cloth away, folding it over to keep the slick away from her skin. There would be no point wiping her clean just to cover herself in her own mess. The right thigh was soon tensing beneath the towel, and he drew it up over her sides. His fingers touched her hair, coiling the red mess into one hand and exposing her neck. Even after it was clean, he didn’t release her hair, dragging the towel down her arms instead, one at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had almost been no point cleaning between her thighs. She was already soaked again, and her nipples were stiff, her body craving a firmer touch somewhere more sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius finished by pouring a little of the water over her ass, letting it drip down her body before he briefly knelt to rub her calves. The rope marks of last night were already gone, and Lena hadn’t struggled enough for the manacles to leave obvious imprints, so when he stood, tossing the cloth aside, she was damp, but otherwise bathed. She was half disappointed that it was already over, but the other half of her was thinking about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun coming later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel,” Caelius said in that demanding, no-compromises tone. And Lena obeyed without a thought or even a snarky word thrown his direction. Her mind drifted back to the first thing she saw this morning, Albina kneeling on the floor of the tent, just a few paces from this very spot. Knees far apart and touching the ground, leaving herself utterly exposed to the man beside her. The futility of his wash between her legs grew even more apparent as Lena settled into the position. To her combined shame and relief, Lena noticed how soft the ground beneath the tent floor felt, like sand under the thick cloth. If she and other women were meant to spend time on their knees, then no doubt this spot had been picked to ensure they spent a LOT of time here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Caelius as he put the towel away, then stored the bottle of soap wherever he kept it. He moved to another table beside the one that held the basin, and regarded it almost like someone looked over a merchant’s stall outside of Vegas. He muttered to himself as he did so, saying words that Lena tried to comprehend, but they moved too fast and too full of jargon. Something about measurements and weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena had to fight every urge in her body as the second dose of Venus truly began to course through her. Just like yesterday, she wanted nothing more than to curl forward, lie on her side, and have both of her hands work herself into several frenzied orgasms. The mere fantasy of satisfying her impossible urges just made the fire in Lena grow hotter. But she also remembered his eyes when he reprimanded her. That cold stare that almost broke her drug-hazed lust. Just the mere threat had stopped her. What worse punishment might happen if she disobeyed again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every heartbeat dragged into an eternity as Lena watched Caelius, still naked as her, mumble to himself and stare at the arrangement on the table before him. Her skin ached to be touched, to be looked at, anything other than the cold dispassion he displayed at this moment. It almost felt like she’d disappointed him, and she tried to squash the hurt that filled her at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this is perfect!” Caelius beamed a moment later, though Lena swore it felt like a decade. Her heart suddenly beat, joy suffusing her. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was he doing to her?! He leaned forward and grasped something near the back of the table. Lena tried to use the sound it made to guess what object he had retrieved, but heard nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a moment later, an unmistakable metallic clink followed. Caelius had turned to his right and picked up another object. This one she could tell was a length of fine chain, perhaps long enough to match his height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what this is, pet?” Caelius asked as he stepped in front of Lena. In his left hand, the chain dangled, polished to glistening even in the candle’s illumination. In his right, the hand he waved in front of her, was a piece of soft black leather, curled into a circular shape, with a padlock on one end. The other had a ring secured to the front.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt the twin sensations of fury and arousal curl in her gut. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it by calling her pet. “It’s…a leash and collar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct. Now, remain still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt perverse, it sickened her deep to her very core, and at the same time Lena wanted nothing more than Caelius’ hands to touch her throat, and to feel his attention as he marked her in this way. She tried to remember if Albina had been wearing one before she left. And like the bath before, the sudden sensuality of it made her want it even more. The way he knelt beside her, almost like a lover. His nude form almost overpowering her as he leaned close enough to wrap the soft leather around her neck, erection obvious out of the corner of her eye. Even the way his hand reverently held her hair out of the way as he slipped the lock into place. Lena wanted him to keep touching, and quelling the urge to drag his hand down between her thighs was physically painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The collar needed no adjustment to fit over Lena’s neck, almost as if he had chosen this one specifically because of how well it sat on her. And not a moment later, he attached the chain leash to the ring at the collar’s front. A powerful wave of arousal swept through her as she realised she was completely at his mercy once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius returned to full height and stood before Lena. He gripped the leash in a tight fist, but her gaze could not help but fall onto the cock that hovered literally in front of her eyes. Her mouth watered. She wanted more than anything to do what Albina had been allowed to do. On instinct, she leaned forward, her lips parted, ready to take him just like she had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah, you haven’t earned that.” Caelius clicked his tongue and gave the leash a sharp tug. Not enough to pull Lena anywhere, but enough to remind her of the collar’s presence. Again, that mixed wave of disgust and intense arousal washed over her. Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s knees had not moved an inch since she first knelt, and she felt Caelius’ eyes as he looked between her legs. That smirk he had when he first entered the tent returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to learn your role first,” he explained. “I’ll guide you through what I expect from you, and if you perform, I’ll give you a reward.” He emphasized his words with a shake of his hips, which sent the cock that filled Lena’s vision into a mesmerizing circle. She had to swallow and force herself not to immediately lean forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she breathed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what do I...what do you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk.” Caelius said. “I want you to walk with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s brow furrowed, and she moved to stand. In response, Caelius’s hand shot forward, and he placed the fist holding her leash on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Pets don’t walk on two feet.” He did not say it harshly, or in that commanding tone she felt like she had to obey. He spoke as if addressing… well… a pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s entire body flushed as she realized his intent. And for a brief moment, she remembered Albina, how she had exited the tent on all fours, and seemed to rise only when at the entrance. Oh god, was this her life now? Had the other woman “earned” the right to stand up when outside of Caelius’ presence, and would Lena ever get the same? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against her dwindling rational thoughts, a new trail of arousal dripped down Lena’s thigh as she leaned down and placed both of her hands on the soft floor of the tent. Her back arched to pronounce her ass toward Caelius as she willingly put herself in the pose of a pet ready for a walk. After all, he said that if she obeyed, she would be rewarded. Like Albina had been a good girl, so could Lena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius beamed. “Very good, pet. Now, keep up.” He took two steps toward the tent entrance, and Lena’s stomach tightened as she visualized him opening it and guiding her outside, into the open air, hot ground, and the leering gaze of ten thousand lonely men. But just as he reached it, he turned away and approached the other corner of the tent. Lena kept pace as best she could given her unusual position. She kept her head down and concentrated on each shuffling step she took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For every one of his, she had to clamber forward at least four times. He seemed well aware of Lena’s limited speed and seemed to pace himself, especially when he turned the next corner and guided them toward the water basin at the other end of the tent. Lena crossed over the place she had been collared and another wave of that mixed revulsion/arousal erupted from her nethers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took her in two laps around the tent. A master and a willing pet. At least, just willing enough to go through with this particular degradation in the hope of reward. She hadn’t realized that he did not specify exactly HOW he would reward her, Lena just seemed to fill in the gap herself, and imagined a thousand different ways she got what she deserved. All of them involved Caelius and his erection. Which, when she spared a glance upward, still bounced in front of him like some sort of ancient-world herald, announcing his arrival before he set foot in the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she rounded another corner for a third lap, that tiny remnant in Lena’s mind emerged to taunt her. Just two days ago, forty eight hours and no more, she had been “the courier”. The mercenary who put bad men in the ground and earned the respect of communities from Primm to Goodsprings. What would Doc Mitchell think of her know, crawling naked in the middle of the Legion’s army? What about Sunny Smiles? That girl had struck a chord (several, actually) with Lena, particularly her commitment to making the Mojave a better place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sunny’s ass, the way it filled out those leather pants like she had been poured into them... Lena shook her head. No, that wasn’t her. These thoughts were because of the Venus coursing through her blood. Two days ago, Lena would have had no problem putting a bullet in Caelius’ smug face, and ripping a swathe of blood through the entire Fort until she escaped or made a violent last stand. It… it didn’t matter how his features all came together into a package she genuinely enjoyed looking at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, in other circumstances, like if he wasn’t a fucking Legion torturer, she might have wooed him into her bed more than once. The memory of his face between her thighs, ravenous as his tongue worked magic over her clit, seared into her brain. And for a moment, Lena transposed that memory to a warm bed, a pleasant afternoon, and all the time in the world to spend with Caelius eating her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days, and she had been reduced to a mewling, crawling, leashed pet. Willing to do literally anything asked of her in the chance that it might relieve the aching need that flooded her entire beings. All because of that pink goo in her drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Caelius ordered as he maneuvered the two of them to almost the exact same spot they began. Lena took the chance to breathe deep, cleansing breaths. Crawling was not only slow, but it exhausted muscles she didn’t even know she had. Not to mention the way that every “step” exposed her drenched folds to the entire world, or at least the entire tent. A sheen of sweat had formed across her body from the exertion. Caelius looked no worse for wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena came to a stop at his feet, and shuffled herself back to a position where she could get back to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell you to sit up, pet.” Lena’s cheeks blushed as she lowered herself yet again. “Now stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hooked the leash on a nearby support pole at the tent’s edge, and took a step behind Lena. The sound of a mug filling with water came next, as did the noise of several deep, throaty swallows. So maybe he didn’t LOOK exhausted, but he certainly needed a break as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, he spoke again. “From now on, you will only speak when spoken to. You may respond when prompted for an answer, and you may clarify a statement if asked. Otherwise, you have no right to talk while in the presence of the Legion. This privilege may be earned back, provided I decree it so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena fumed as she took in the order. However, her jaw remained shut. She had to be good, play along, and she would be rewarded. That’s all that mattered. Not Goodsprings, not the life of a courier, nothing else but the promise of relief from this endless wave of need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius knelt down beside Lena, again putting his cock mere inches from her lips. He held the mug in his hand, and extended it toward her. On instinct, she reared up and lifted one of her hands to take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. Pets don’t use their hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks flushed hot as she returned to the all fours position, and then leaned closer to the mug so Caelius could let her drink from it. He tipped the cup like he instinctively knew exactly how much she needed. And he probably did, given how many times this must have happened before Lena entered his clutches. As soon as the last drop slid down her throat, he pulled the mug away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now,” Caelius beamed, “Breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From near the water basin, Caelius retrieved a wooden plate covered in a meal that Lena could scarcely have imagined possible in the middle of Caesar’s Legion. Two loaves of bread, baked without a single burn on the entire crust, sat on opposite sides of the plate. Between them, an assortment of fruits and dried nuts sat in an artful pile. From yucca fruits she recognized must have been grown in the local desert to large plump apples and a bunch of grapes that seemed almost bursting with juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had he brought this in? Before she awoke? How long had she slept while shackled to that cot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius noted the way Lena’s face lit up, and he grinned. “I take it you enjoy what you see, pet? You may speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed, and Lena’s stomach growled with her. In her state of constant arousal, she had all but overlooked the way her stomach protested its emptiness. “Yes, sir,” she corrected herself. “I had no idea that the Legion could… I mean, how did you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be forgiven for assuming that the entirety of Caesar’s territory mirrors the camps and fortifications you see in the Mojave. The truth is that the lands east of here are just as fertile and prosperous as the NCR, if not moreso. And Caesar needs the best fuel for his armies and his slaves. It would do us no good to give you insufficient sustenance. Especially when you start giving us sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s stomach churned again as she recalled how she had spent days haggling a trader for a can of 200 year old beans. Or when she won a game of cards at an NCR military outpost near their airport base, and walked away with four packets of their premade rations that mostly contained hard, tasteless jerky. It had seemed like such a luxury at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, taste for yourself.” Caelius said with his unflagging smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the tray down near Lena’s kneeling body, and ripped a chunk off of one of the bread loaves. She watched the way it peeled away from itself, fluffy as a cloud. Entirely unlike the hard flatbreads most people in the Mojave made. He held the morsel to her lips, and Lena took it without preamble. She didn’t even lift her hand to try and snatch it from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, that sudden movement caused Caelius to pull his hand back and click his tongue. “Ah, ah, pet. Be gentle, and wait to be ordered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed another piece from the bread as soon as Lena finished chewing. It was probably one of the best things she had tasted in weeks, if not the past year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, instead of simply pushing the bread near Lena’s mouth, he held it in an open, loose palm. The food sat atop his hand, waiting for her to take it. But like a good girl, she waited for him to make it okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you may eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena moved forward and gently opened her jaw so her teeth could grab hold of the bread in his palm. Once she had it, she pulled away and awkwardly moved her lips so she could put it all in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, pet. Very good.” Those few words might as well have been aimed directly at Lena’s core for the effect they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the bread came a slice of an apple, its juices still flowing enough to coat Lena’s chin as she took it from his palm. Unfortunately, after biting the slice in half, the part of the apple not in her mouth fell to the floor. Lena surprised herself with the whimper she made as she looked down at the food, then back up and Caelius. It was such a waste...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t leave a mess, pick it up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, she tried to raise her hand, as she had done with countless dropped objects in her life. But at the last moment, Lena reminded herself of his order, and she bent down to retrieve the apple with her mouth. She told herself to ignore the way her cheek made contact with the soft rug on the ground as she extended her tongue to lap the half-bitten morsel back between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This...is not sanitary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she chewed. But then again, in a tent used to train drugged slaves, what actually was sanitary in here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lena swallowed the remnants of the apple, Caelius shifted his position so he could sit next to Lena while still feeding her from the plate. After handing her a grape or another chunk of bread, he would raise his hand to the top of her head and stroke her hair as she chewed. She leaned into his hand. The gentle touches abated some of the heat between her thighs, and so did the food. But it was always there, simmering mercilessly. If she shifted and brushed her thighs together, it came roaring back to life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Caelius joined Lena in taking morsels from the plate, and the two of them picked it clean. Or rather, he picked it clean, and offered some of it to Lena out of an open palm. The entire time, she could not help but notice his erection, still as hard and prominent as when she first knelt before him, brush against her body whenever he moved to retrieve another bite. She wanted to ask him if she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she kept silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. She was going to miss being able to talk at will, until he reinstated it. If. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did the only thing she could think of. Lena turned to face him, and whimpered. Her eyes trailed from his face and decidedly downward, doing everything short of raising her arms and pointing directly at his cock to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius looked down at her. “Speak,” he ordered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Lena almost choked on the words, “to touch you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her willpower was somewhere in the back of her mind, ranting at her to stop giving in, to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the combination of shame and arousal, it just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me?” he repeated, gesturing to where their skin met. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching me. Tell me exactly what you want, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch,” the words caught, “your cock, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius raised his index finger to his chin, as if deep in thought. “Well, I suppose you have been quite well behaved today. Okay, I’ll grant you this request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius shifted his position, and Lena’s heart thundered like a rolling dust devil. He moved up… and then brushed his erection against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down. “There.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of expletives washed against her mouth, kept from escaping only by the knowledge that she would be punished if she said them. Lena swallowed. The smell of his skin was making her head fuzzy. She hadn’t cum since last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sir, please, let me do what Albina did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius grinned at her. “There we go. You need to be more specific, pet. Otherwise how can I fully answer your requests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir,” she managed to say again. It was all she could say. Everything had become too much. Even the lingering heat that his cock had left on her shoulder drove Lena to a frenzy, one that had utterly conquered every other thought in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I still think you have more to do if you’re to gain Albina’s privileges. But that doesn’t mean you should finish your day unrewarded. It’s rare indeed I find a slave who so quickly adapts to her new position. Your adaptability is one of your most admirable traits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” she whispered. That willpower banging in the back of her mind told her that it had taken less than 24 hours to completely break her down like this. But the all-consuming heat dripping down her thighs wiped it completely from her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius shifted again, and this time, his hand moved from stroking her hair to stroking her back. Then her lower back. And then lower still. Another whimper flew past Lena’s lips as his fingers caressed her ass. And the noise redoubled as he touched her drenched folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the bed,” he growled in her ear. Caelius stood to unhook the leash from the support beam, and then watched Lena as she crawled to the cot she had been shackled to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, pet. Not that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shifted direction and moved toward the larger, more comfortable bed that overlooked her simple cot. Still not moving from all fours, she scrambled up the side and positioned herself on top of it. She thought she had continued to say the word “please” the entire time, but she more likely had just devolved into a wordless noise of unrelenting need and overwhelming lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he purred, his chest pressing against her back, erection pushing at her inner thigh. The head was wet, the length of him thick and throbbing, and Lena almost came at the thought of it inside her. Oh god. She really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted him to fuck her. Maybe he could take this heat away, even for a second. Or maybe she wanted him to make it worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might have been the Venus in both of their bodies, or it could have just been Lena losing track of time inside the tent, but one moment she felt Caelius behind her, teasing her, pushing himself against her in a maddening display. And the next, he was thrusting his hips against her, his cock fulfilling every carnal wish she had conjured ever since she first saw him. He was long enough to reach her sweet spot (though with the damned Venus, her whole slit was as sensitive as that patch of nerves) and thick that if she had met him in a bar, she’d have needed time to let him adjust. But she was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he hilted in her again and again without resistance, driving hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was growling in her ear, furious garbled phrases in Latin that she wasn’t able to understand but she was certain were filthy, and as he crushed her into the mattress, she arched up into each thrust, moaning out his name. It took mere seconds for her orgasm to hit, sending her voice shattering through the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor had been right. They were going to hear her screams from one end of camp to the other. She wanted them to know how amazing this felt, and how none of them had a chance in hell of making it happen themselves. And she had never been so pleased for that to be the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally. The first orgasm barely died down before his relentless fucking dragged another one out of her. His nails dug into her hips, her ass, and she felt him </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No man had ever felt that hard in her or cum so hard. Caelius ground his hips against her ass as her walls milked him, still growling those furious, slightly breathless with each jerk of his length, until finally he slowed, though still half-hard inside her despite reaching his own pleasure. She heard him panting, and his face buried in her hair. He took deep breaths, inhaling the scent of her as Lena fell against the bed beneath her, shaking a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Venus was still storming around in her system, and after just a few moments of relief, she felt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>urge</span>
  </em>
  <span> flare up once more, a little more muted this time, but only just. She wondered how many times it would do that, and if it would ever stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Caelius grunted, one hand reaching down to squeeze her rear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...still feel…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” he chuckled. “And you always will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena knelt up on her elbows, swallowing. “Can we...please, can we...again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius reached between them, his fingers pressing to her nub and rubbing hard and fast. Lena yelped, hands clenching into fists as a wave of satisfaction rocked her, and then the sensation was gone. Caelius gathered some slick on his fingers, their combined mess, and raised his hand to her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena did as she was bid, sucking and licking, bobbing her head like she would have done so many times today if only he’d let her mouth near his cock. His other hand grasping her breast and massaging it, he growled, low in his chest, and briefly ran a hand through her messy hair. His cock twitched to full hardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. There are many hours until the sun goes down, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bed beneath her was comfy. If not for the now-familiar sounds of the Legion working outside, Lena could have convinced herself she was asleep anywhere else. But as she slowly came to consciousness, the soft sounds of male panting reaching her ears, she knew there was no getting around the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting up, tugging a little at the collar, Lena realised she was alone in the bed, and her head swivelled towards the source of the noise to see Caelius’ naked back again, stood in front of a woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hair that tumbled down this woman’s body was thick and dark, however - Albina wasn’t here today. Lena wondered where she was, and then she worried. She’d seemed fine yesterday, but, what if something terrible had happened? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, her eyes were drawn to the newcomer, and she slipped out of bed, realising abruptly that after Caelius’ rough handling of her last night, she should have been practically limping. But that wasn’t the case at all, and she just felt a little less aroused this morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, given how she’d gone to bed the previous night, that wasn’t exactly surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rounded the bed, looking at the new slave girl currently kneeling in front of Caelius. She was tanned, as most people in the Mojave were, her body curvy in every sense of the word. She held her long, dark hair back from her face, her mouth open, tongue sticking out, and her dark brown eyes were hooded as she waited for Caelius to finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet,” Caelius called, not taking his eyes off the girl, “kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena dropped to her knees obediently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Junia,” Caelius told her. “Junia, this is my new pet. We don’t have a name for her yet, but she will certainly have one soon. For now, she is to be addressed as Pet and nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia’s eyes met Lena’s briefly, and then the dark head nodded before her full attention was returned to Caelius’ cock. Lena watched, rapt, and then noticed there was no collar around her neck. But...he hadn’t said she could speak, so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius had clearly been at this for a little while, and so it was only moments later that his cock twitched. Lena realised that the spurts of white that escaped the tip were much thicker than a normal man’s, and he seemed to keep coming, getting most of it in the waiting mouth until the torrent threatened to spill out of her parted lips. Some did hit Junia’s face and breasts. Lena immediately wanted to lap the skin clean, but she just swallowed and waited, her fingers forming fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he was done. Junia swallowed, and in mere moments, a blissful expression came over her face. She leaned forward, and gave his cock a few laps to clean the tip, still holding her hair back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you sir,” she breathed, finally releasing her hair. “Thank you for using me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stooped and kissed her forehead. Lena pouted, staying silent, and watched as, just like Albina, Junia crawled to the door. Lena watched her go, and, squinting, realised that there was some kind of mark on the woman’s ass. She peered closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lanius</span>
  </em>
  <span> was written across the lush curves, plain as day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lanius</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Lena thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Legate? Does Junia belong to him? Caelius said that Albina serviced the higher-ranking soldiers but does that mean an open invitation to any of them to test...us?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden picture of her servicing Caesar made her lip curl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are six other girls just like you in this camp.” Caelius said casually. “All perfectly happy doing their duty and enjoying their place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stayed quiet, just nodding and waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius looked at her, eyes briefly cooling. “Where should you be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena squinted, then realised. She clambered to her feet, and took her place in the spot she’d been standing yesterday, waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to have to remind you again,” Caelius warned. “And in future, you will wait until I order you to leave the bed, understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Lena whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like the previous day, Caelius washed Lena’s body with a clean, soapy cloth. And just like before, the futility of cleaning between her legs was apparent just a few moments later. Though Lena felt grateful that the dry remnants of last night were scrubbed away. No doubt Junia had seen the white patches that covered her thighs when she looked at Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once cleansed, Lena again knelt on the tent floor, and Caelius fed her out of his open palm. More fruit, and a large slice of cheese that he doled out in small chunks. Lena had to lick them off his palm rather than grab them with her teeth. This time, she made sure to not spill any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had not realized that the leash had been removed from her collar until Caelius clipped it to the front of her neck, and then hooked it on the support beam. “Stay, pet. We have a lot to do today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remained on the floor as she watched Caelius move to a wardrobe set beside his bed. On top of it, his armor stood proud and maintained. Well, as proud as a set of painted sports equipment could be, anyway. That had always made her laugh. From the wardrobe itself, he pulled out huge swathes of white cloth that he wrapped around his chest and down to his legs, almost like a skirt that reached past his knees. Part of that sea of immaculate cloth was wrapped over his shoulder, then he secured both parts together with a heavy metallic pin. The last thing he threw over his body was a large red sash that covered most of his torso, and draped behind him almost like a cape.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to the wardrobe were two well-worn sandals that he slipped into, and then knelt down to secure them to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got back up, Lena’s breath caught in her lungs. He looked quite good in… whatever he was wearing. Probably something just as disrespectful to the ancient culture that had originally created it as the football pads were, but she had to admire his style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent a moment in front of a mirror beside his display of armor, and brought a small pair of scissors to his beard. Nothing more than a trim, and he put them away. He likewise scraped his teeth with a well-worn toothbrush before putting it back in its place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, here.” Caelius ordered, and snapped his fingers before pointing beside him. Lena obeyed, and crawled forward, wondering if the leash would allow her to reach the designated spot. Fortunately, it had enough slack. And then she wondered if she would be continuing to crawl, wherever it was they were going. “I have some errands I must run deeper into the camp, but I cannot justify keeping you here unsupervised… yet. So you’re coming with me. Put that on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued to stare at his appearance in the mirror, but his hand pointed to a small lump of off-white cloth that sat at the bottom of his wardrobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may use your hands,” he clarified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you sir,” she murmured, and moved close enough to grasp the lump of cloth. It folded out into a robe, soft cotton but almost sheer. As she got into it, she realised that it barely hid anything below the fabric. If it got wet, she was as good as naked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he noted that Lena had slipped the robe over her shoulders, even though it bunched awkwardly over her hips as she continued to kneel, he spoke again. “Return to your position. I’ll retrieve you momentarily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she replied and then crawled back to where he had left her. Lena took the opportunity to let the robe cover more of her body, as well as get used to the way it felt as she tried to crawl while dressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Lena settled into her original kneeling pose, Caelius turned from his mirror and faced her. He trod up to the leash and wrapped some of the chain around his hand, then turned to the table he had originally gotten her collar from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While Caesar and I would prefer you remain nude for the entirety of your training, we cannot ignore the logistics of our location. So you’ll wear this covering while out in the sun, at least until your body acclimates.” He spoke as he kept searching the table. “Your red hair is a blessing and curse. Your skin is always going to burn so much more easily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but blush as he spoke so… plainly about that subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued. “And while I personally feel assured that you will not cause any disruption to the camp while we are about, other men do not yet feel the same. So for the duration of these errands, you will be cuffed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… sir,” Lena replied with a growing pang of unease in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand, pet,” Caelius ordered as soon as he found what he was looking for. He tugged the leash upward just enough to emphasize his order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena did as she was told. Her knees complained as she returned to a natural stance, and she winced at the way her feet rubbed against the soft ground below her. But she had no time to concentrate on those sensations before she felt Caelius reach behind her with one hand, and pushed both of her wrists together. In no time at all, cold metal wrapped around both of her limbs, and a light click rang through the tent. Though she hadn’t seen them, Lena could recognize standard old-world handcuffs just from the way they sounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Test your bonds. We need to ensure you’ve been secured.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tried to pull on the cuffs, to wriggle her wrists out of the shackle, and she gave one good attempt at trying to break the locking mechanism, like she had been taught by an old friend of hers. None of it worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You’re ready.” He stepped toward the door of the tent, then caught himself as if he forgot something of vital importance. “You don’t need to crawl when you’re outside in the camp.” He didn’t explain any further, but Lena’s chest fluttered gratefully at the news. She hadn’t seen either of the other two women crawl outside of the tent, either. They had stood once they were at the entrance. She hoped that nobody had to learn the hard way why it was a stupid idea to crawl through open desert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius exited first, then tugged Lena through the tent’s opening. The first thing that struck Lena was the overpowering brightness of the sun. Had her arms not been cuffed behind her, Lena would have brought one of her hands up and blocked her eyes for a good ten minutes. Instead, she had to turn away, and then pray that Caelius knew where he was going. She could use the way he pulled on the leash to guide her steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tent’s walls had done more to muffle the overwhelming noise of The Fort than Lena first realized. Or at least, she had gotten used to tuning out the slightly lower noises of the outside world during her days trapped inside. Now walking among Caesar’s entire legion, the cacophony of military life threatened to make her deaf. Hammers toiling in endless rhythm. Animals of all types bleating under the sunlight. Men shouting at one another. The sizzle of cooking fires. And maybe one gunshot, somewhere far in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her other senses acclimated to the rush as well. The prickling heat of the sun seemed to penetrate her barely-there robe, probably made worse by the fact that her cuffed hands meant her chest stuck out in a rather obscene way. The smell of a camp made up of thousands of men also washed over her, though Lena managed to control her breathing and ignore it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pace of her captor did not slow, even when Lena tried to take a moment to turn away from the sun. She felt a constant pressure at her neck, an insistent tugging from the man holding the leash, and the chatter of the Legionnaires around her was too audible as they noticed her appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, the profligate slut isn’t wreaking mayhem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Frumentarius has a new bitch, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that whore’s noises last night. Doing Caesar’s work as usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A broken bitch already, and Victor said she bit Marcus’ hand off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each word cut into Lena’s thoughts, but also sent a sharp ember into the growing heat between her legs. Though she be loathe to admit it, walking into the middle of Caesar’s military almost naked, but not quite, felt much more perverse than if she had remained nude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that was obviously the Venus talking. Definitely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Lena felt like her eyes had somewhat gotten used to the painful brightness of the world outside the tent, she noticed a familiar sight among the sea of male figures, red armor, and polished weaponry. A curved form, topped with long dark hair, Junia cut quite a figure amongst the men around her, and whilst they made no effort to hide their stares, nobody touched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena supposed that when Lanius’ name was tattooed into her ass, even the stupidest Legionnaire would have to think twice before he made a move on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia waved to them. Caelius hummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet,” he began, “I am going to leave you with Junia. The men here won’t touch you. They know better than to be so foolish. Remember that if any of these rank and file lay a hand on you, they will be gutted and crucified as we would any profligate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heart raced, her eyes widening as they headed in Junia’s direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> curvy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junia!” Caelius beamed as he approached the naked woman. “I’m going to be leaving my pet with you for a brief time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman regarded him with a coy grin, and spared only a half-glance in Lena’s direction. “Of course, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She needed no more instruction. Junia took the leash from Caelius and held it in an almost disinterested hand as she watched him walk away, deeper into the sea that was Caesar’s legion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he left her eyesight, Junia turned to face her. “Don’t worry. Caelius isn’t lying. Nobody here will touch us. The pain Lanius and he would inflict on them wouldn’t be worth the five minutes they’d manage to get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swallowed. Junia petted her hair gently, keeping her movements small. “If anyone asks, we’re not friends, all right? It’s nothing you’ve done. They just like to think we’re all rivals for their attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said all this in a slightly dazed purr, her eyes looking glazed. Lena looked down, to where Caelius’ cum was still decorating the woman’s skin. Another glance farther down proved that she endured the very same endless need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been here?” Lena asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia shrugged. “Months. Maybe longer. I don’t remember. Lanius took a liking to me whilst I was being trained. But he hasn’t been here since he went away East. I was from Freeside originally. What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NCR,” Lena told her. “My name’s Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia nodded. “You forget it after a while. They’ll choose a new one for you, though. It’s probably best to not hold on to the old one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked her over, a thousand questions buzzing at once in her head. “Does he...hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia met her eyes. “Lanius or Caelius?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugged awkwardly. “Either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia’s brow quirked. “Lanius is rough, as you’d expect. Caelius, his punishments and his rewards are always pleasure, it’s just that his rewards are orgasms and his punishments leave you feeling desperate for a single touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the wet throb between her thighs. “Yes,” she murmured. There was a pause. “What...were you doing in the tent this morning? Albina was there yesterday. Do you...what’s the arrangement there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia sighed. “He hasn’t told you? You must be very new. I guess he’s still giving you Venus through your water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned. “Meaning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia’s brows rose. “He drinks it too, you must have seen that much by now. It’s in his body. That means he can feed it to us through his cum. After training, we’re not allowed to have it any other way. It does make him taste sweeter, so that’s one consolation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s mouth watered. “Oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia patted her back, just a little. “I see you haven’t done it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head. “No, but...the Venus…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Junia let out an erotic sigh that did nothing to quell Lena’s urge to lick the mess clean from her body. “It makes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And some of that is us, true. I won’t lie - if the man weren’t a Legionnaire and wandered into Freeside, I’d have fought like a wildcat to get him into my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed. “Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia looked down at the ground. “It could be so much worse, I suppose. We could have been thrown to the soldiers. Instead, we’re only shared among the </span>
  <em>
    <span>upper echelons</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her lip curled a little. “And we’re treated well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shifted. “You’ve done the training. What comes next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia paused. “Other officers will want to have a look at you,” she admitted. “But most of them have a favourite already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What...what does that actually mean?” Lena asked. “Having a favourite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia rolled her eyes. “It means I haven’t had a man fuck me properly since Lanius left the camp,” she groaned. “As long as there’s no contesting officers over a girl, she gets the man’s name tattooed on her ass, and he’s the only one allowed in her cunt. The others can have a mouth or an ass, but that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remembered how much relief it had been to have Caelius fuck her the night before, and then imagined being left without that stimulation for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She winced sympathetically, and paused. “Caelius said there were six other girls…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia held up her hands, still clutching Lena’s leash. “Albina is Caesar’s favourite,” she said, “I belong to Lanius, Caelius hasn’t chosen yet, Marina belongs to Lucius, Picus has Valeria and Silus has Tatiana - they’re in the same position as me, since Picus is out of the camp and, and the NCR captured Silus. Then finally Petronia belongs to Atticus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Caelius hasn’t chosen yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Is...Caelius the only one without a favourite?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia snorted. “Gods, I wish he were. The other one is Vulpes. But he’s hardly ever here. That’s the nature of the Frumentarii. Caelius is one of them, but he’s found his place in the Legion and,” she gestured to herself, “apparently, Caesar likes the work he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned, and thought back to her last meeting with the Frumentarius. The smell of burning bodies and the carnage in Nipton flashed in her mind. “When was Vulpes last here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia thought for a moment. “A week ago? Two weeks? I don’t really keep track. Oh, and word of advice: while you’re training, they’ll all have permission to fuck whichever hole they want. We’re just lucky they all hate sharing. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>just lucky Lanius is </span>
  <em>
    <span>otherwise occupied</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena flinched, swallowing. “That bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia stopped, her face changing. “I’m going to pretend to dislike you now,” she murmured. “Caelius is coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to her word, Junia’s eyes left Lena the moment she heard sandaled footsteps cut through the din of the camp. The grip she had on the leash loosened, and almost dropped the chain into Caelius’ hand the moment he reached for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the new pet didn’t cause you any trouble, Junia,” he said, a pleasant grin across his bearded face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir. She shows a lot of promise.” She returned the pleasantries, and even gave him a little bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That she does.” Caelius said and spared one longer-than-normal look at Lena. Or maybe just her hair. “I thank you for your help, Junia.” He answered her bow with another kiss to her forehead, just like he had done in the tent. “You may return to your duties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Junia said as she turned back to whatever she had been doing when Lena first spotted her. Caelius pulled the leash closer to him as they walked further into the camp. She felt grateful for the proximity. Though the men around her were forbidden from touching, she felt more than one arm brush against her ass, or a hip caress her own. One man she swore faked a stumble so he could catch himself in a tumble that let his hand briefly cup her breast. Fortunately, he miscalculated and landed face-first in the mud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few more stops,” Caelius said, either oblivious to the crushing sea of men around her, or allowing it to happen, “Then we can return to the tent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my my.” Another voice rung over the camp’s roaring bluster, almost like a knife through the sound… and her heart. In that instant, just for a heartbeat, every trace of Venus in Lena’s body seemed to disappear, and a spike of adrenaline caused her thoughts to crystallize into a single point of terror. “I think I recognize this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stopped. The Frumentarius turned, bringing Lena with him, and the former courier found herself staring at a familiar and very unwelcome face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, of all places,” Vulpes Inculta drawled. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not like this. I admit, I think this is the best outcome, given the circumstances of our last meeting. Finally, Courier, you’re in your rightful place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother.” Caelius hissed, almost as if he were ashamed to say the word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brothers in rank we may be,” Vulpes said without turning away from Lena, “But we share little else.” His hand reached out, and too late, Lena remembered Junia’s warning that the officers </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to touch. Caelius gripped her arm, but did not stop Vulpes as he grasped her chin. She fought the urge to bare her teeth at him. His thumb swiped across her lower lip. “I didn’t believe them when they said they’d dragged a woman out of the wastes whose hair was the colour of the sunset,” he added. “The men can be so… poetic sometimes, don’t you agree? But I see I was wrong, and gladly so. I hear you killed three of them and bit Marcus’ finger bloody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may speak,” Caelius murmured, but Lena was trembling with cold fury and couldn’t work up the words to say. As if to pour oil on the fire of a terrible series of events, here he was, in all his snide, vulpine glory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No barbs for me today, courier?” he asked casually. “Funny. And you were so venomous when we met at Nipton. I offered the entire world to you, but you didn’t take it. Now our </span>
  <em>
    <span>talented</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frumentarius is clearly working hard to break that fighter’s spirit. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy the thought. Perhaps I’ll come around and watch...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revulsion burned in her gut and she almost retched then and there. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse us,” Caelius said smoothly, but every word dripped with the same ichor that filled Lena’s guts. “Pet and I were leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pet,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vulpes murmured. “Yes, it suits you. Like an exotic animal in a cage.” He looked up at Caelius. “Are you headed back to your tent? If so, perhaps I should just follow you back. I’m sure a man of your talents can easily demonstrate the many ways this new whore can entertain us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius let out a long, embittered sigh. “It would be uncouth of me to refuse a brother in rank, and an officer returned from campaign, his due.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lena had still been Lena Danvers, courier, sharpshooter, she would have hit Vulpes Inculta in the throat and taken her chances with the rest of the Legion. But that woman had started dying a slow death in the back of her mind since her capture, no matter how much she tried to fight it, and instead, Lena stood there, trying not to shake in a mixture of anger, fear and disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be quite uncouth.” Vulpes grinned, and there was nothing behind his eyes other than his hunger for Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to the tent was a blur. Lena felt nothing but the ground below her and the sting of the sun against her partially covered skin. The men gave two Frumentarii their due respect, and stood a healthy distance no matter where they walked. In that moment, she silently begged for the jostling and blundering attempts at groping her to return if it meant she could escape Vulpes’ leering gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius held the tent open for his fellow officer to enter first, then walked in himself. Lena felt the leash tug her forward so she walked in last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, undress,” Caelius said with another long sigh behind his words. “And kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robe slipped off her shoulders without protest, and fell into a pile at her feet, leaving Lena exposed before the gazes of the two men in the tent. As she knelt down on top of the robe, she looked up to see both Caelius and Vulpes staring daggers at one another, only to break the cold contact as soon as they noticed her position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes chuckled. “What a sight to behold. I hadn’t dare entertain thoughts of what you looked like beneath those profligate rags the last time we spoke. Now that you’re permanently bare before Caesar, I see my patience has rewarded me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of demonstration were you contemplating, brother?” Caelius spat the last word out. Vulpes noticed, and chuckled before responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling you haven’t had your pet for very long, Caelius.” Vulpes paced a few steps away from Lena, but only so he could look at the tables covered in devices, restraints, and other oddities meant to break slaves. “So I think she hasn’t quite learned all the intricacies of her new position. Perhaps instead of trying to please one of us.” He punctuated the sentence by laying his fingertips over his own breast, indicating which “us” he meant, “Let’s see what she can do all by herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since he still held her leash, Lena could feel the way Caelius’ muscles trembled as he entertained this other man in his tent. “Of course.” He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might have said something further, perhaps ordered Lena to lie back and pleasure herself in front of them, but Vulpes spoke up first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to make it a little more… interesting…” He trailed off as he scanned the devices even more closely. In that moment, Lena felt Caelius shuffle behind her and unlock the cuffs. She nodded her gratitude toward him before she curled forward into a position that would allow her to crawl further into the tent. “Ah, yes, just what I was looking for!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vulpes Inculta said that, it was never a good sign. With nimble, unpleasant fingers, he reached toward the table before him and retrieved four objects, then tossed them on the floor in front of Lena, uncaring where they landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized fake phalluses immediately. Sex toys. Four different types, made of varying materials and of different designs. Two were roughly in the size and shape of a real penis, though smooth to the touch. The third had a flared base and a spiral design, made of a plastic material that wobbled when he tossed it down, probably a relic from the old world. The fourth was even more different than that. Made of something heavy, and polished to a mirror shine. It was larger than the other three by a considerable margin, covered in ridges and bumps that seemed custom-made to provide an overwhelming amount of stimulation. The head flared out in a way that a human man never could, and reminded her of something else entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes let out a mean laugh. “I knew the courier was a true degenerate. Look at the way she gawks at the facsimile deathclaw penis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gulped, but her throat had gone dry as the desert outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius spared a glance down at Lena, then the toy, then back to Vulpes. “If you would retrieve the other three items, brother, she may begin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wanted to laugh. Although the two of them had been put in this position, Caelius still managed to get something over the other man. Even if it was the briefest of orders, and a minor inconvenience. Vulpes mumbled something beneath his breath, but he didn’t argue with Caelius. He did as told, and put the other three toys back on the table. Though, Lena noted that he did not put them back where he found them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet,” Caelius regarded Lena, “You may pleasure yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes steepled his fingers as Lena reached out to grab the fake Deathclaw penis, and then drag it alongside her as she crawled to the center of the tent. She probably didn’t have to make such a journey, especially since it gave both men a view of her ass as she settled into place, which she would have preferred to avoid. But she did it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she can’t fit that, I have several suggestions for another form of entertainment,” Vulpes said casually, his eyes fixed on Lena. “But I’m sure your training so far has prepared her for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached the tent’s center, and then repositioned herself on her back. Without being instructed, she spread her legs in front of the two men, and then reached to her side to hold the large, alien phallus. Lena’s heart thundered behind her ribs as she regarded the thing she held. Or was it because of what Vulpes had just said? She glanced up at Caelius, and saw a bead of sweat dribble down his brow, and a ring of redness forming just below his hairline and blooming on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could not believe, in that moment, that the man responsible for breaking was actually the person she </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferred</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this situation. But if anyone had told her last week that she’d end up a captive of the Legion and entrusted to a man whose sadism involved pleasure in order to break her, she’d have screamed in horror, so this whole series of events was not exactly to her favour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started off slow, rubbing the strange, inhuman head against her clit. A sharp gasp escaped her at the simple contact. Right. The Venus was still thrumming in her blood, and no matter how repugnant she found Vulpes, she was wet and ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips rocked up and down as she held the toy in place, savoring the feeling of being allowed to touch herself after it had been denied for so long. Even with two men watching, Lena could let this be her moment, her show, and she would follow Caelius’ instructions to the letter. Pleasure herself. That’s exactly what she planned to do. Her head fell back, her eyes closing, and she started to stroke it over her lips, just a little to dip the head in her slick and try and slowly coat it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every stroke of the toy against her wet lips coated its surface a little more, and every stroke helped inflame the unnatural fire deep within her. Lena pushed a little, and gasped as the ridges on the side rubbed over her again and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t keep us waiting.” Vulpes broke through Lena’s haze of self-pleasure. It took every ounce of willpower, including a little bit from that fading echo in her head repulsed by her new lot in life, to ignore him. Slowly, both to savor the stimulation as well as hold off the inevitable, Lena brought the flared head of the deathclaw toy closer and closer to her entrance. Her legs opened as wide as she dared, then curled back to fold over her chest. Vulpes of course noticed that, and his gaze darkened as he stared down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena breathed, and started to slide it in. There was resistance, but maybe because of the Venus, or maybe her own mind making it seem worse than it really was, the deathclaw toy found its mark. Lena moaned as she allowed a moment to get used to the intruder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m impressed.” Vulpes hissed. “But still unconvinced.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pushed some more, and the toy sunk deeper, pushing her walls to a limit she had never considered before. And god, it felt so fucking good. For a moment, Lena thought back to what Junia had said about Lanius. While Lena had never seen the Legate in the flesh, she heard plenty of stories about him. And if half of the rumors of a man like that were true, then the thing he packed between his legs might have put this little fake deathclaw to shame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed again, and the ridges on the side of the phallus brushed against Lena before slipping into her. She let out another long, satisfied, joyful noise as a new wave of stimulation overtook her. Her thighs trembled helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may orgasm, pet.” Caelius broke through her moans, and Lena just barely heard him. She wasn’t in a place to thank him like she probably should have, so instead she simply nodded and kept crying out as the huge toy sank further in. Just as Lena felt she could take no more, and she dare not look down to see how much of the fake deathclaw she had taken, she started to pull it out. Not all the way, of course, just to get those delicious ridges back to where she could most feel them. It pulled a shaky whimper from her lips, and Lena felt the burst of pleasure run up her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck yourself.” Vulpes added at a near whisper. “Show us what profligate whores can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to spit at him, but Lena instead redoubled her efforts. She focused solely on the pleasure she gave herself, magnified countless times by the Venus that made her so relentlessly aroused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how I wish I had a portrait maker here with me. I’d love to capture this moment forever.” Again, Vulpes almost ruined her mood, especially as she imagined what he must have been seeing. His grin widened as Lena started to push it back in, then pull out again and again. She knew it wouldn’t take long. With Venus, it never did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So close. She felt the orgasm building, coiling within her like a spring. Vulpes disappeared from her vision, even though she knew he was still standing right in front of her. Instead, her focus shifted just to what Caelius had told her. She could pleasure herself, and she could cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost… Lena cried out and her legs curled up…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, stop.” Caelius ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena almost ignored him. She really did. Just a few more shallow thrusts of the toy and she’d be over the edge. But something stopped her. Lena went still the moment she heard his voice. Despite the urge to scream like she had the first night, and her shaking hands, and the burning need that was still being fed by the way her trembling fingers gripped the toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Vulpes hissed as he turned to the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have witnessed an adequate demonstration of the new slave’s skill with her own pleasure. Now I suggest you retire to your quarters, brother. You’ve had a long march, and you must be weary. It would be uncouth of me to keep you any longer in my tent.” His grin looked just as dark as anything Vulpes could produce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius turned to Lena, “Pet, kneel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knees shaking, Lena slipped the toy out, and slowly did as she was told. Trying to balance on trembling thighs and calves was difficult, but she managed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes seethed as he regarded Caelius. “You know damn well that wasn’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man interrupted. “Caesar is expecting your report first thing tomorrow, Vulpes. You wouldn’t want to disappoint him, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I would not.” And he gave Caelius a weak, half-hearted salute. “True to Caesar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True to Caesar, brother.” Caelius returned the gesture and then opened the tent for Vulpes to leave. Lena watched as he straightened up like someone had jabbed a gun in his back, and shot her a glare that was somehow venomous and longing at the same time before he stalked out. The look Vulpes gave Caelius was purely hatred, however. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena considered the fact that she was suddenly relieved to </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> have her captor in the same room as her to be an odd feeling to have. Whether she liked it or not, Caelius was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tent door finally flapped shut, and Caelius looked back at Lena. He came closer, and reached down to touch her hair, a look of peace coming over his face as he stroked gently through the unbound mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should expect more of that in the future,” he warned softly, curling loose hair around his fingers. “But from what I just witnessed, you are more than ready to handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wanted to speak, but she remembered her place. He hadn’t said she could. So instead she leaned into the warmth of his hand on her scalp. At least if she could focus on that, she could ignore the feeling that still remained between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe… Caelius shuffled another step closer to Lena, and she thought she saw something familiar poke through his white robes as he adjusted his position. His armor might have concealed it, but simple fabric could not. Lena gazed down at it, then up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak,” he said with an unusual gentility behind the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,” Lena immediately blurted, her thoughts and her body too much of a jumble to mince any words. “Please fuck me again. I can tell you need it as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius smiled. “In good time, pet. I think tonight, you’ve earned another reward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remained on her knees, but she imagined herself leaping ten feet off the ground as he said those words. Immediately, her thoughts went back to the deathclaw toy sitting next to her. Would he let her go back to it? Would he let her cum with it? Or maybe his fingers again? Maybe even his tongue!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stepped to the side and removed some of the layers of the fancy robe he wore, enough to allow him to slide the skirt up over his knees and bunch it comfortably over his waist. His erection hung in front of her face a moment later. “Suck.” He ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s brain went fuzzy at the scent coming from his cock, and remembered Junia had mentioned the drug being in his cum. It almost called to her, and immediately she did as she was told, lips wrapping around him. She couldn’t help moaning. She’d had more than a few men in her mouth during her encounters, but Caelius tasted so much better, clean and masculine with a taste of sweetness that was more like fresh fruit than sugar. She slipped more of him into her mouth and sucked firmly. She briefly raised her hands and immediately dropped them. Would she be allowed to touch? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just your mouth, pet,” he said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena clasped her fingers together and groaned, bobbing her head slowly as she worked his cock. Her tongue flicked against the tip, swiping against the slit to try and coax more of that flavour from him. His breaths came out sharply, hands curling into her hair. His cock seemed to twitch just from touching it, and when Lena realised it, it took her a second to understand that Caelius didn’t just find her hair appealing, it was something that genuinely brought him pleasure. She redoubled her efforts, bobbing faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good pet,” he breathed. “That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned at the praise, her eyes looking up to meet his. Caelius’ gaze was full of heat and predatory need. Lena sucked harder. His eyes closed briefly. She bobbed faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius twitched. “Swallow it all,” he ordered, his voice strained. Lena relaxed her throat, moaning. The sound buzzed against his cock, and the sharp hiss he let out told her everything she needed to know about his enjoyment. Then he twitched again. A sudden rush of warm, wet heat filled her mouth with a familiar tang of berries among the masculine flavor. She swallowed a mouthful, then a second as he continued to fill her. And she listened to him growl his way through his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he groaned, as Lena kept on sucking, cleaning the lingering taste of wonderful cum off his cock. “Sit back and open your mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t want to release him, but she did as she was told, opening her mouth to show him that it was empty. Caelius nodded approvingly, his chest rising and falling as he tried to calm his breathing. Lena knelt, waiting, gazing up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have permission to cum,” he began. “However, you will continue the little show you were putting on display.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Lena whispered, squeezing her thighs together. Without pulling her gaze away from him, she blindly reached out for the deathclaw toy. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Given that no other women shared the tent with her when Lena awoke, she had expected to yet again have the honor of sucking Caelius’ cock before their day began. In fact, as she awoke in his bed, surprised to see him still lying next to her, Lena started to lean over and pull his soft member to her lips. The memory of his taste, of the way she felt as his orgasm filled her, was too strong. She had to have more. Unfortunately, Just as Lena moved into the perfect position, Caelius’ hand covered her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had your dose of Venus, pet.” He smiled at Lena. “In fact, you had several doses in the past few days. You mustn’t over-indulge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were both awake and he secured her leash to the post, Caelius went to his wardrobe. But unlike yesterday, he did not pull an elaborate robe over his body. Instead, he reached for his armor. He spoke to her as he secured the red-painted padding to himself. “Unfortunately, Vulpes’ arrival at the Fort has interrupted… several things of import to me. Because of him, I’ve also been summoned to Caesar’s presence this morning, which means you must accompany me while I make the trek to his tent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t sure how to feel about another round outside, walking among all the Legionnaires. But she damn sure felt awful about the prospect of being in the same tent as Vulpes for a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This may be a blessing in disguise, however. With many of Caesar’s inner circle attending this meeting, none of the other slaves will be occupied. You might learn from them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pursed her lips as she wondered exactly what she might learn from a gaggle of slaves irrevocably tied to the Legion’s service. But until he gave her permission to speak, she could voice none of her concerns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ludicrously thin robe and the handcuffs were put back on before Lena could leave. Fortunately, it seemed as if the road up to Caesar’s massive tent in the center of the Fort contained very few men, at least compared to the roaring throng she had wandered through the day before. Maybe Caesar didn’t like the noise. Or, more likely, as Lena’s dwindling courier expertise theorized, it made it harder for an assassin to hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius didn’t pull on her leash quite as hard as he did yesterday. Either that, or Lena had gotten better at matching his pace. She still couldn’t believe that in three days, she had gone from being a courier to being Caelius’ newest trainee plaything. All because of a pretty pink drug and some orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some earth-shattering orgasms. I wonder what I’ll have to do to get his head between my thighs again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the memory of it made her whole body prickle with heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Frumentarius saluted the guards on the door, and they were allowed through. It only took her seconds to notice Caesar on the throne, with a number of officers stationed to one side. On the other, there was a closed set of tent doors, with guards standing by it. Lena swallowed. She’d never felt more uncomfortable in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make it worse, Caelius said to her, “Pet, undress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena almost screamed. Vulpes was right there. Senior officers from the Legion were right there. And she had to reach down, grasp hold of her dress, and pull it over her head to bare herself in front of every man present. God. The old Lena Danvers was screaming murder in the back of her mind and wanting for an unending supply of molotovs to burn this place into little more than Legion-shaped cinders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll retrieve you when this meeting is finished. Until then, you’ll remain in this room.” He led her by the leash to the guarded set of doors across from the gathered officers. She looked at him as he guided her over to the unfamiliar place, expecting at any moment for him to order her to kneel and crawl into it, just to add another layer of hellish humiliation to this scene. But he didn’t, he just unhooked the leash from her collar and wrapped the length of chain around his fist.. “Don’t worry, you won’t be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s brow furrowed, asking the question she wanted to vocalise. Caelius simply reached forward, pulling open one of the tent doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main hall of Caesar’s tent had been the definition of austere, militaristic, and drab. It fit the nerve center of his twisted little dressup campaign. But this room might as well have been an entirely different world. Silks of extravagant color draped over the tent walls, turning the blank ivory of Caesar’s tent into a rainbow of soft light. On the ground, rugs and blankets that looked softer than anything the most extravagant casinos could afford littered every inch of space. Thick fluffy cushions, couches, and even circular beds were arranged in every corner. And much to Lena’s surprise, two large shelves sat stocked with fresh food, fruit, cheeses, and even a few boxes of old world candies. At the bottom of each shelf, several bottles of wine sat next to each other in a perfect display. Six women looked up at Lena from inside this unreal place, two familiar faces among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet, your fellow girls,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello sir</span>
  </em>
  <span> from inside, all said in breathy voices. Every last woman was naked, and Lena stepped inside, twisting her fingers nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look after Pet, she’s still learning,” he warned, but his voice was warm, and before Lena could think of anything else, the door was down behind her, and she was alone in the room with the other women.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junia got up, and grasped her hands, pulling her into the middle of the others. They immediately crowded in. “This is Lena,” she said, in the softest voice she could use, almost inaudible. A quick wave of sympathetic faces greeted Lena, before they all drew back, and leaned lazily against their various cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Albina drawled, “you’re Caelius’ new toy?” Her words and voice were totally different to her face, which was gentle, and she patted her leg gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena replied. “He’s been training me for three days now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pretty blue-eyed girl with dark skin and brown hair was the next to pat her leg. “I hope he doesn’t waste his time. He can be quite...</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>...strict. Not every woman can make the cut, you know.” The look on her face was just as gentle. The message there was clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you’re ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was like talking in code. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, starting to work it out. “You think I can’t make it?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine so far.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina broke in. “Marina’s seen some women who weren’t good enough. They’re in use by the common soldiers now.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful. There’s no guarantee you’ll complete the training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he hasn’t even given you a name yet?” a girl sighed. Lena looked over to see a pretty Asian woman lying by Marina. The girl was giving her a sympathetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petronia means she’s sorry you don’t even have that,” Junia whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you get a name?” Lena asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When do I lose mine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Petronia shrugged. “It really depends. I didn’t get mine until after my training was complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was no code there. “Does it take long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes as long as Caelius wants it to take, and it depends on how quickly we choose to accept our place,” a girl with mousy hair piped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The quicker you learn, the quicker it goes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tatiana took two weeks,” Junia murmured. Her hand brushed errantly up and down Lena’s outer thigh. “Caelius was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it came to getting her obedience.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like he knows every way to make a woman submit,” Tatiana moaned, and then clambered over to lean down, her mouth by Lena’s ear. “If you start rebelling, he cuts your supply of Venus. It makes the arousal worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” the sixth girl spoke up, “his punishments are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even if you did break a rule</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The opposite of fun. Don’t break any rules.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This girl must be...Valeria? She was darker than Lena, her eyes like coffee, and she leaned over as Tatiana’s hands brushed through Lena’s hair. The sensation sent warmth through her body with a vengeful throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Punishments?” Lena repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina chuckled, her fingers touching Lena’s shoulder. The temperature in the tent seemed to have abruptly risen, and Lena swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she hasn’t broken a rule yet!” Albina cooed. “She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> well behaved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junia chuckled, and Lena watched all six of them crowd her. Hands were all over Lena’s body, from her calves up to her shoulder. Some of them giggled as they followed suit, drawing their palms over her belly, her arms, and then snaking upward to cup her breasts or caress her cheeks. Others went down below her to squeeze her ass. Appreciative murmurs and words of approval snaked between the girls as they fondled and groped Lena, exploring the newest arrival to their heart’s content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As one hand from a girl behind Lena tweaked her right nipple, Albina leaned in just in front of her, lips almost touching, but she pulled back at the last moment. The blonde had a smile not dissimilar to the one Caelius had when he was pleased. “Don’t you want to know what it’s like to break a rule?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena jolted. “Wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina leaned down and kissed her roughly, nipping her lip as her hand groped Lena’s breast. Her fingers began to play with the nipple, as more hands grasped her thighs and held them open, exposing her slick centre to the air. Somebody combed their touch across Lena’s wiry curls, and she whimpered into the kiss, bucking her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have such fun,” Junia whispered on her other side, as Albina straightened up. Her leg lifted, one thigh moving over Lena’s head, and then she was straddling Lena’s mouth, a girlish giggle escaping her lips. There were streaks of wet running down her thighs too, and she was close to dripping. It only took Lena a moment to understand they were all like her, all in the same predicament, just before a strangely familiar smell filled her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Albina breathed. “Taste me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips slid down, slit meeting Lena’s lips, and without a second thought, the former courier’s tongue was exploring the other woman without hesitation. The explosive sweetness of the Venus spread over Lena’s tastebuds, chased up by the usual musky tartness of a woman’s slick. Touching it for herself gave away just how different it felt from the other women she’d done this to. It was far more oily, much more like the lubricants she’d used for her toys back when she still had them. Was Lena’s own slick like this? Or would that happen in time, as she was kept in this state of constant need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath fanned across her own slit, just as Albina reached down and grasped hold of Lena’s hair, beginning to rock against Lena’s mouth. In seconds, someone else was lapping at Lena’s clit, and her hips bucked furiously, quickly pinned down by two pairs of hands to leave her at the mercy of whoever was attending her. And they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina kept her noises as muted as possible. Lena wondered if that was to keep the guards outside from hearing them, but that thought was soon destroyed by the way she was being lapped at, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tried to copy that behavior, to show Albina her own skills, but every lap of her tongue against the other woman’s body just brought Venus into her mouth. Which in turn fogged her mind and forced her to seek out more. Lena’s exploratory lips moved up and down Albina’s slit, sucking and licking every inch of her folds, taking in any drop of slick she could find there. Albina shivered atop her, fingers pulling tight, and then Lena felt her thighs shake. A fresh wave of that heady taste filled her mouth, coating her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina rode her mouth for a few more seconds, and then slipped away, rolling off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junia’s lips found Lena’s ear. “If you really need it, you can always get a little Venus from us. It’s not as good as swallowing a load of Caelius’ cum, but it helps take the edge off,” she whispered, and then Lena was helpless as it was Junia’s turn to throw her slick-covered thighs over Lena’s head and mount her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever was licking her stopped, and someone else took over, two fingers pushing into her. Lena writhed, an orgasm ripping through her body as they kept thrusting into her, the wet noise just about audible. Junia’s slit muffled the shriek that tore from her throat, just as another dose of Venus filled her mouth and made the heat almost unbearable. Someone else started to lick, and hands groped her breasts, as a thumb rubbed at her clit. It was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was almost too much. Lena’s mind was fuzzy as she licked Junia’s slick and let her mouth please the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five others were crushed close together - she could feel them moving and writhing around next to her, clearly all just as desperate as she was, all of them trying to abate that desire burning in their veins. Lena just kept licking, her eyes shut, even as someone else guided her hand between their thighs and she began to stroke. In any other situation, fucking six other women at once was the kind of near-impossible fantasy she’d never even thought to try, but here she was, and they were all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junia came, muffled whimpers escaping her as her whole body shook, and she too rolled away from Lena’s head. Lena looked over to see her laying down on the cushions, her lush body flushed with heat. She looked down to see Petronia between her legs, just as Valeria took Junia’s place, throwing her head back the instant Lena’s tongue touched her. Each of them had that distinct flavour of Venus, but with a unique taste that, as more of the drug filled her body, began to make her mind cloud. It was the only way she could tell them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different mouths kept tasting her, sometimes pausing, the soft sound of kissing just about audible, as they ingested the Venus straight from her. Whoever rode her mouth began holding her thighs open, leaving her exposed to any wanting to taste her. And more than once, there were two tongues and two sets of lips at her slit, vying to get more of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a blurry, hot, wet, immeasurable </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in that haze, Lena recognized Albina had once again taken her place over her. The other woman once again practically dripped as Lena’s lips found their way to the wettest places on her body. And somehow, the familiar combined taste of Venus and Albina tasted sweeter the second time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet?” Caelius’ voice cut through the din of moans, muffled sighs of pleasure, and the wet noises of lovemaking. Though he spoke but a single word, it carried with it a thousand different questions at once. None of them good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albina’s thighs rocketed away from Lena, as did the lips and hands that were still on her body. The other six women fell into line as they recognized the intrusion of the officer into their domain. They knelt, knees apart as Albina and Junia hade done in his tent. Eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena scrambled into a position similar to theirs, and had to fight past the dizziness that came from changing her position so quickly. After so long beneath the thighs of six women, being up in the air made her head swim. Her entire lower jaw glistened with the combined slick of each of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall ordering you to pleasure yourself or the other slaves.” Caelius addressed Lena. The other women remained silent. “I expected the rest of you to set a better example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caelius took a few more steps inside the room and roughly clipped the leash back to Lena’s collar. “Your punishments will begin now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena swallowed, fear rising in her. They’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> his punishments were fun and obviously inferred differently. But what did that actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What was it that he was going to do to her? And what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why had they put her in this situation in the first place?! If none of them had touched her, she wouldn’t be in trouble right now. It wasn’t her fault. Not really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter whose fault it was. She had broken a rule she hadn’t even known was there, and now Caelius was going to punish her for it. And Lena felt tears prick her eyes. She didn’t even dare wipe them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she ever got the chance, Albina and the others were going to get a piece of her mind for thinking they could set her up like this, Caesar’s favourite girl or not. Had they done this on purpose to try and make Caelius angry with her?! She’d through they were on the same side! Had she been wrong? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena remained precisely where she knelt, the weight of the chain leash had never felt heavier on her collar as it dangled down her throat, then looped back into his fist. The other women, too, kept still and silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius brought his free hand up to his temples as he sighed. “The rest of you will forego your next scheduled dose of Venus.” Though none of the women audibly complained, Lena could hear the disappointed exhalations from several of them. “During that time, you will remain cuffed. You have also lost the right to any sex other than anal until this punishment is concluded. The officers will be notified of this before I leave.” He looked over them all. “You all have earned permission to touch each other, she has not. Let this be a lesson to you for the next slave I train.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena closed her eyes briefly. The image of the other six girls cuffed and bent over for a man as he took her ass was vivid in her mind as the almost overwhelming amount of Venus made her whole body burn. She could hear their moans echoing in her thoughts as the images became more and more vivid. Her nails scratched her thighs without meaning to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still not moving from his position, Caelius turned toward the door. He raised his voice. “Fetch me a Prime,” he shouted toward the men on the other side. In moments, another man, not one of Caesar’s officers but one of the guards that always flanked his side, approached Caelius. Lena noticed how hard he labored to keep his eyes off of the naked women in the room. Caelius whispered something to the other man in clipped, hushed tones, and then dismissed him with a nod. He all but ran outside, and Lena heard the echoes of his plastic armor clatter for several seconds as he left earshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will return with the proper implements shortly.” Caelius said, his hazel eyes piercing into every single woman in the room. Lena saw a few of them already move their hands behind their backs, seemingly used to having cuffs utilized on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something amiss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the drawl of Vulpes came from outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A minor concern among the slaves,” Caelius hissed back. “No need to concern yourself. The matter has been taken care of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A minor concern that involves </span>
  <em>
    <span>the proper implements?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You contradict yourself.” Vulpes seemed to make no effort to push his way into the room. Briefly, Lena wondered if that was because the other officers were close enough to either drag him back or </span>
  <em>
    <span>stab</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. “Besides, any concern of the Legion is my concern. Even the smallest ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other women shifting behind her. It seemed they shared her feelings towards Vulpes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their punishment has already been meted out. They will remain cuffed for the next day, and any sexual activity you and the fellow officers wish to partake must be anal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You must have made some progress with your new whore last night - you weren’t offering that up before,” Vulpes commented. There was an intrigued edge to his voice that made Lena want to growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> punishment has yet to begin.” Caelius turned to Vulpes with fire behind his eyes. “Until such time, she is off limits to anyone but myself, until I feel she is ready to resume her training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disappointing.” Vulpes spat. “I had hoped to take the opportunity at the end of this briefing to test the new arrival, as is my right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is your right.” Caelius agreed. “But this slave has broken a rule, and she must learn her place before she can take part. Was it not Caesar himself who taught us the virtues of discipline?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched the two men stare at each other, and for a moment likened them to two wolves circling one another, waiting for an opportunity to tear the other’s throat out. Well… maybe Caelius was the wolf. Vulpes was more like a ragged coyote half-starved out in the wasteland. Ten times more vicious, and just as dangerous. How in the hell they ended up comrades in the same army baffled her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the tension came to a crashing halt as the Prime returned, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and his lungs gasping for air. His arms were loaded with items, including several pairs of handcuffs, a small box about the length of Lena’s arm, and what looked like a large collection of… wood planks? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good.” Caelius said to the other man. “Leave us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The collection of items tumbled to the carpeted floor as the Prime exited the room with uncomfortable haste. His eyes never left a small spot near the roof of the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes remained where he stood, and then crossed his arms over his chest, seemingly intent on watching everything Caelius did. From her place next to him, Lena heard him grunt with disapproval, but he did nothing further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To me.” Caelius barked, and the six other women complied. They all bent forward and crawled to him on their hands and knees, then arranged themselves in a semicircle around him. “Turn around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius had no choice but to drop the leash and let it fall into Lena’s lap. For the briefest of instances, less than a heartbeat’s time, she considered bolting out of the tent. No cuffs on her arm, no one holding the leash, she might have stood a chance! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she remembered Vulpes. He would chase her. And she didn’t want to give him that satisfaction, not for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius bent down and retrieved the cuffs from the discarded pile of objects as the six other women turned their backs to him. Lena could see the tattoos on each of them from this angle, all of them in the exact same position, using the exact same lettering. Only the names were different. Also from this angle, she could see just enough of Junia’s lower lips beneath her generously curved backside as she spread her knees away from Caelius. Lena’s mouth watered, itching to go back there.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frumentarius wasted no time in cuffing the six women, and only spared a passing moment to ensure that their bonds were secure. Yet again, either thanks to the Venus or her own thoughts, Lena appreciated the way the handcuffs made each of them shift their positions so their breasts stood out just a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Away from me.” Caelius ordered the women, and they shuffled still on their knees back to the center of the room. He then turned to Vulpes and spoke with a tone of half resignation, half command, “If you would aid me in setting up the frame.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Vulpes had to have noticed that Lena was not cuffed along with the other slaves. And perhaps he knew what was in the box that Caelius had not yet touched. The way his grin widened did not encourage her. “Gladly, brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to shuffle back a few steps to allow room for the two men to work. The wood was stained a dark color, almost black in the warm light of this room. Pieces locked together like a man-sized jigsaw puzzle, and it was quickly apparent what they were building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately, their construct stood taller than Caelius, and all but covered one of the tent walls. Two long pieces of wood intersected in a large X-shape, with a few smaller pieces behind and below them for support. At all four corners of the X, light cuffs had been secured into the wood. Lena knew they were meant for ankles and wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Specifically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>ankles and wrists. Lena had no illusions she was about to be tied to that frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, here.” Caelius snapped his finger and pointed beside him. Lena crawled forward, and let the chain leash drag behind her. Of course, this meant she was crawling away from the six cuffed women behind her, and she could feel their combined gaze on her glistening sex as she crawled. When she reached his side, she returned to her kneeling position. Caelius spent a moment testing the stability of the frame before turning to the box still on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him bend over, and the Venus made it into one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. Then he stood and opened the box. There were three objects in it. The first seemed like a length of black cloth, or maybe leather. It flopped limp in his hand. The second was a shiny silver cylinder that reminded her of the “normal” sex toys that Vulpes had picked for her in their last encounter. Not quite shaped like a cock, but close enough. Caelius clutched the box under his arm and reached for the silver cylinder’s base. With a few twists, he unscrewed it and gave the thing a shake. A fusion battery fell out of it, and Caelius spent a moment inspecting it before nodding and putting it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pet, stand. Knees apart.” Caelius ordered, and Lena obeyed. The leash dangled between her breasts as she did so, ticking its cold metal from her sternum to just above her mound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and hands behind your head.” Vulpes added, which casued Caelus to whip-turn toward the other man, daggers in his vision. “What is it, Brother? I’m still her superior in the Legion, and I am not overstepping your bounds as a slave trainer. She must obey my commands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sighed and nodded toward Lena, silently confirming the order. Lena did as Vulpes directed and placed both of her hands behind her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius held the silver object in front of Lena, as if testing its length compared to her body. He lowered it and did the same thing, but over her right thigh. Satisfied, he grabbed the length of flopping, loose cloth in his hand and looped it around her leg exactly where he had tested the device. He tied it. Lena felt the elastic material stretch as he tightened the knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once satisfied the cloth was secure, he slipped the cylinder behind it, letting the cloth and her leg keep it in place. He maneuvered it until the tip of the device rested just above her clit, then fiddled with the cloth until it sat there firmly. Oh god, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena hissed as she registered the frigid temperature against the hottest part of her body. The unexpected touch also ripped out a tiny orgasm from Lena and the Venus that still filled her belly, but she did everything in her power to suppress it. He hadn’t given her permission to cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arms up. Approach the frame.” Caelius ordered. Lena didn’t need further clarification, especially if it meant that she could prevent Vulpes from speaking any more. Walking with the thing tied to her leg was an unexpected challenge, as every step rubbed it over her clit again and again, drawing out miniature orgasms with every motion. Not to mention the way the leash kept sliding back and forth over her body, inflaming sections of her torso she didn’t know could make her hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around.” Caelius insisted. Lena had approached the frame and put her back to it, anticipating the idea that she would be facing the other women as Caelius punished her. Instead, he had other plans. Lena slowly shuffled so she faced her ass to the room, and then raised her wrists to fit into the cuffs atop each half of the X. She had to turn her feet to the side to avoid crushing her toes against the wood. As always, Caelius seemed a master with locks and straps, and he secured Lena to the frame in mere moments. He even spared a second to loop her chain leash over the middle of the cross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to watch Caelius finish his preparations. The third object in the box was a long, dark object. Thin, almost like a twig or a radio antenna, but made out of black leather. He held it at one end, which seemed to be thick enough to serve as a handle. The other end tapered until it flared out again into a square of even more leather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena squirmed in her restraints. She’d seen riding crops before, mostly in the cattle fields out west, where people rode their beasts and directed them using larger versions of the object in Caelius’ hand. And of course she’d seen more than a few in Vegas, carried by prostitutes on the streets, or sold in various junk shops. She’d never had one used on her, until today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tested the crop with a few swipes into empty air, and Lena cringed with each one. The crop whistled as it cut through the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since my new Pet seems to think she can cum anytime she wishes, whether or not she has my permission, I will indulge her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius moved close enough to Lena for his breath to tickle against her neck. He nuzzled against her hair as his hand reached down to grope her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare yourself.” he muttered in her ear as he spared one further moment with her hair, and also to cup her other cheek. His hand then lowered, and snaked down between her legs. One of his knuckles brushed against Lena’s dripping slit, and she almost came again. She had to swallow down a yelp of surprise as she felt him touch her. But then his hand kept going. She felt it reach the bottom of the cylinder tied to her leg. He flicked something there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the vibrator hummed to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop herself from belting a loud, surprised noise as the sensation on her clit overwhelmed her. Lena’s arms and legs flexed in futile motions as she tried to wriggle away from it, but the cross held her firm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have permission to cum,” Caelius said as he raised the crop to Lena’s ass, but he did not strike her. Instead, he traced the cold leather over the flesh, rubbing up and down, then small circles. Lena continued to whimper and groan as the vibrator ceaselessly tormented her clit. She turned left and right, but the leash kept her from moving too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took only a handful of seconds for the vibrator to rip the first orgasm from Lena. Her moans clipped and her body shook as she reached a climax far more intense than she anticipated. That’s when Caelius swung the crop. WHAP! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shouted, more out of surprise than agony. It stung like a good spanking, just in a much, much smaller area. She writhed as the twin sensations in front and back mixed together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t dispense compliments often, brother,” Vulpes said between Lena’s long moans, “But you have certainly found your calling in life. This woman was once a rather respected courier for the Mojave Express. She took down three men in a single fight alone. Now she’s cuffed to a cross and drugged out of her mind, following your every order. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius ignored his words, and instead waited for Lena to tense as another orgasm built inside of her. The moment she released was the exact moment he swung again. WHAP! Lena saw stars as the torrent of her orgasm conflicted with the sting in her backside. The second strike burned, but it fizzled into the feeling of growing pleasure. Her knees tried to buckle, but the cuffs at her wrists kept her from doubling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAP! Another hit, this one before she came. And yet, Lena shuddered almost as if she had. “Stay upright, Pet,” Caelius reprimanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, show Frumentarius Domitius the iron spine you had when you walked away at Nipton,” Vulpes purred. He sounded close, but likely not so close that Caelius could accidentally get him with the crop. More’s the pity. She wondered what it would sound like if he was hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius waited for another orgasm, only a fraction smaller than the first, before swinging again. This one was lower, and almost hit her thighs with another cracking </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I admit, I thought it would take longer to break you than this,” Vulpes admitted. “But either our trainer is the very best, or your will isn’t as strong as you made me believe it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albina.” Caelius’ voice was sharp. “Bring me a strip of cloth to cover Pet’s eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena heard shuffling noises, and then, after a few moments, a strip of white cloth wrapped around her eyes, blinding her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will make the sensations more powerful,” Caelius commented. “Now, kneel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to assume Albina did as she was told, but her mind was quickly drawn back to the thrumming between her thighs that was building up another burst of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t picked a name for her yet?” Vulpes commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAP!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was waiting until she completes her training,” Caelius replied. Lena almost sobbed, trying not to grind her hips into the throbbing. It was starting to feel as intense as the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I rather think her current one matches her right now,” Vulpes drawled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the heat of the desert, of the Venus, of her body and her arousal, ice suffused Lena’s whole body. What did he mean by that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her current one?” Caelius repeated. “Pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slow draw of breath that turned into a nasty laugh as Vulpes seemed somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>amused </span>
  </em>
  <span>by Caelius’ ignorance. “Oh, you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vulpes realised. “Of course, you’re right. Waiting until the end of training would be the wisest choice. You never know how she’ll turn out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tried desperately to concentrate on something, anything, other than the twin physical sensations on her body. But the Venus made it all but impossible to ignore the vibrating need, and the crop demanded her attention every time it struck. WHAP! She tried to concentrate on how the vibrator also worked her leg and not just her clit, but the sensation was like a raindrop next to a lake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You howl like a Nightstalker, Inculta.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Is the joke so funny you can’t share it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You control every inch of this woman’s body,” Vulpes sighed. “Yet never discovered the one weapon that would truly subjugate her. Perhaps you’re not quite the master you and I thought that you were, hmm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause. She heard someone approach, and then a few rapid clicks from between her legs. The vibrations had been powerful before, but were nothing compared to what ripped through her now, merciless, immediately dragging another orgasm from her writhing body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me your great weapon, Inculta,” Caelius sighed. He sounded tired and irritated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes chuckled, and Lena felt the warmth of his body as he came closer. “I do hope you break </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> rules in the future. I’ve been wanting to see you like this since Nipton, to see what you looked like helpless and screaming. And I must say, you don’t disappoint, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAP!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena came with an unrestrained scream that was joined by the sensation of Vulpes’ hand gliding up and down her arm, groping at her breast as her whole body shook. And still neither he nor Caelius moved to switch the device off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Still yourself, Pet.” Caelius murmured to Lena as he stood behind her. The naked former courier sat in the same wooden chair she had awoken in days before, staring at herself in the mirror she watched him use every day to trim his beard. Well, ‘sat’ may have been the wrong word, both back then and right now. Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirmed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the chair, causing the wood to squeal and creak beneath her. The lingering stings on her backside were abating far too slow for Lena’s liking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Caelius had not used the crop hard enough to cause any actual damage, not even to bruise. But the thin red welts were taking their damn time disappearing, even well into the next morning. The walk back to his tent had been an especially humiliating affair as the sun began to set by the time he finished all he needed to do in Caesar’s tent, and so Caelius decided that Lena didn’t need to wear the sheer robe. Dozens, maybe hundreds, of Legionnaires fresh off their duty shifts watched Lena and her red-striped ass march from one side of the Fort to the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Caelius wasn’t the one sitting in a puddle of his own juices on top of a chair that seemed perfectly designed to irritate every uncomfortable spot on his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of irritating: He had a large hairbrush in his hands, and he dragged it through Lena’s hair in an agonizingly slow rhythm. After he washed and fed her, Caelius ordered Lena to drag the chair close to his wardrobe, and then to retrieve the hairbrush from his various grooming supplies. Lena hadn’t been able to look at herself since waking up in the Fort, and she wasn’t surprised to see her hair had become much messier than normal. A life spent on open roads and dangerous trade routes meant that Lena didn’t spend too much time with it, other than to keep it clean and tied behind her head. But she had a few standards she liked to keep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The past few days had made Lena’s red hair into an ungainly mop. A lot of the blame was on Caelius, especially the way he constantly ran his fingers through it while hand-feeding Lena her meals. But the previous day pinned between the thighs of six other women and their overstuffed cushions, not to mention the overwhelmingly intense punishment afterward, had mussed it up further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that had become her day today. Lena squirmed on the chair as the fading aches on her ass refused to stop complaining, while the man seemingly obsessed with her hair brushed it in the worst way possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like he saw himself as an artist standing before a canvas, waiting minutes at a time before deciding where the brush should stroke next. Granted, given Lena’s irritated behind, it might have been just a few seconds, and time just kept stretching infinitely longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also mumbled beneath his breath, perhaps at a volume he assumed Lena couldn’t hear. Or maybe he just didn’t care how loud he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... should have stayed out among the fucking profligates…” He hissed between gritted teeth. For a moment, Lena couldn’t help but worry he was speaking about her. But the way he treated her hair made it seem otherwise. Then she remembered the way he and Vulpes had been acting from the moment she saw the two of them together. “Ruining everything I’ve been working toward… I’d throttle you myself if Caesar willed it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena thought about speaking up, maybe offering a word of advice, but she didn’t have permission to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t take this from me… Not now. Not after I waited so fucking long…” He kept mumbling. He took the brush through a large tangle in Lena’s hair and tugged her entire upper body along with it. She yelped at the sudden pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Apologies, pet.” Caelius said at a normal volume. He set the brush aside for a moment and put his fingers through the offending patch of hair, as if smoothing it out would somehow soothe the sharpness in her scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed brushing, if a little more gentle. “I hope you noticed how unique you were among the other women I’ve trained,” he told Lena with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. Only someone so thickheaded as to willingly join Caesar’s Legion would be stupid enough to overlook why Lena didn’t quite match the set that Caelius had collected. It’s why he had spent half the morning brushing her hair, something she could have done herself in a minute or two… and then gotten ready for whatever terrible thing he had planned for her today...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Lena realized this wasn’t too bad. She was still naked, of course, still collared, her leash secured to the table in front of her, where the mirror had been placed. But other than that, she had a physically attractive man pampering her like she had just paid a thousand caps on the strip, and gotten a full luxury service. Hell, he’d even hand-fed her a plate of fine fruit, cheese, and bread this morning without Lena having to raise a finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius went silent, and the only noises in the tent were those that filtered from outside. But after Lena was sure he brushed the exact same spot five times, he resumed mumbling. Arguing with a man who wasn’t in the room. “You’re not even here! You’re out there, fulfilling your duties. I’m the one who toils under Caesar’s direct order, goddammit! I have to keep the old man and his cronies satisfied so we all win this war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every successive sentence, Caelius’ brushing got harder, more intense. Fortunately, the hairbrush glided through strands that he had worked a half-dozen times already. So he might as well have been stroking the air for all the good it did Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stopped, then leaned his weight on the back of the chair. Lena felt the need to shift forward and away from his simmering rage. The effort rubbed the chair across her aching ass, as well as made the inferno of need that radiated between her legs even hotter than before. Even after cumming god knows how many times while cuffed to the cross, the Venus ensured she was always ready for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The impassioned whispers continued. “No, you don’t get to win. Not this time, brother. I’ve foregone choosing a favorite of my own because I always have the newest pet to train.” Caelius raised his hands, and the brush, but instead of going back to her head, he started moving them for emphasis, as if he could physically see Vulpes standing in front of him. “But if I can keep this one thing from you, I will. I will tell Caesar I’ve made my choice, and he’ll grant her to me. It’s only fair, after I’ve given so much for him and his legion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything that had happened to Lena, she still rankled over the fact he had just called her “thing”. And no amount of ungodly pleasure was ever going to take that feeling from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… fair.” Caelius whispered as his gaze turned back down, to the well-groomed mass of hair atop Lena’s head. “And it’s mine. Keeping it away from you is just a bonus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were so many things she wanted to say. Even the part of her mind warped by the Venus, who did anything and everything he ordered her to do, agreed with that tiny voice in the back of her mind that still found it disgusting. This was weird, even for Caelius. It was almost like there was someone else talking, using his voice, his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like when she bit that soldier on the day her old life ended, it was like she could see through the cracks in the “true to Caesar”, the whining little boy beneath the sports padding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His free hand stroked the overly-maintained part of Lena’s head, and then lifted some of the scarlet strands so he could watch them fall back into place. “It’s mine,” he whispered, and Lena only heard it because of how close his lips came to her ears. Not because he wanted to tell her, but because it let him bury his face in the falling strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Caelius stood to his full height and all but tossed the brush into Lena’s lap. “Put that away,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lena stood (to her ass’s great relief) to put the brush in the container she found it in, Caelius rushed to the other corner of the tent, where a large stack of books sat propped against one of the tent’s support poles. Lena hadn’t gotten a good look at them, mostly because her time spent here was otherwise occupied, but she recognized they were old. The ragged spines and faded covers were proof enough they were relics of the old world, ancient knowledge that somehow survived the apocalypse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He all but tossed three of those priceless tomes to the floor as he grabbed one of the larger books in the pile. Lena turned to face him, but found herself unable to glean what he had picked up in the candlelight of the tent. It’s cover was too shabby, and several of the pages almost fell out when he opened it, which made him twist and squirm to hold them in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red… red…” She heard him say to himself. “I know I’ve heard the word before…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged his finger up and down several pages, flipped between a dozen others without reading them, and only spared a glance up at Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel,” he told her, and Lena obeyed. Knees open, eyes down, like she saw the other women do. Try as she might, she couldn’t ignore the way that single commanding word sent shivers deep into her. Wherever the whispering maniac from just a few moments ago had come from, he was gone, and the Frumentarius was with her once more, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caelius</span>
  </em>
  <span> mask fully in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tore through the book some more, lost in himself and whatever old world information he sought. Lena could do nothing but count the seconds, and feel the way her over-attended hair brushed against her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there it is!” He exclaimed, almost as giddy as a child. His finger stabbed into the page that brought him such joy. “Rufina! That’s what we’ll call you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept her face as even as she could, trying not to react. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Smile? Rejoice at her new name?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius all but giggled to himself as he closed the book and set it back where he found it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He asked Lena from across the tent. “Rufina? You may speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it mean, sir?” she asked, looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius cocked his head to the side, and his grin turned to a confused half-smile. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s Latin for ‘red-haired’. Like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How original.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh. It suits me,” she said, but doubted he could tell how blankly she spoke it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As all of my chosen names do.” His smugness filled the room. “I must admit, I thought I would struggle for a long while before I found the perfect name for you. It’s certainly much better than ‘pet’, don’t you agree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, absolutely,” Lena agreed, and there was much more enthusiasm this time. It was true. Better to be creatively bankrupt than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t too great a leap of logic for Lena to expect Caelius to follow up this burst of energy with him ordering her into his bed, or to at least kneel so he could fuck her on the floor. She even shifted her glance downward, to see if she could see the bulge beneath his comfortable robes. No such luck. And she felt more disappointed about that than she should have. Certainly the ache between her legs, which was now practically dripping onto the carpet below her, wailed in unfulfillment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Caelius remained still in front of the books, congratulating himself as if he had just achieved one of the greatest things of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” Lena asked, wondering if her permission to speak continued. When he didn’t immediately chastise her or order Lena silent, she continued. “May I ask something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Rufina.” He said, almost luxuriating in saying the name he chose for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come to join the Legion?” she asked, then winced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew he was in a mood to talk, he hadn’t shut up all morning. Perhaps if she kept him going, he might forego whatever else he had planned for the day. And maybe, just maybe, he could tell her something she could use against him. If the day ever came that the Courier returned from under the slave, she might get her weapon right here and now. But there was an equal chance that this burst of generosity was at its end. She had to be ready for either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius chuckled and took a few steps closer to the kneeling woman. Lena saw the way he looked her up and down, no subtlety at all. His joyful expression curled into a different kind of happiness. One she recognized after spending almost a week in the Legion’s headquarters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re doing, Rufina. Did you really think you were the first one to try it? Why do you think you must earn the privilege to speak without permission?” His voice cut through Lena, and then punched somewhere decidedly south. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crouched in front of her, his hazel eyes gazing into hers. “But you’ve done so well with your training, I’ll indulge you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands reached out, yet again, to caress her hair. “The simplest answer is I agree with Caesar. I was born in NCR territory, just like you. I saw the way the world works there, the corruption and bureaucracy. It kills good people as readily as the wasteland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Lena started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius interrupted her by moving his hand from her hair and pushing his middle finger between her lips. She instinctively took over from there, and bobbed her head around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked me to speak, so let me speak. You may put </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips to their intended use in the meantime,” he started, “There was a time in my life when I wanted to change the direction I saw my home territory heading. I educated myself, found sources of learning that were unimaginable to the young boy who grew up on a farm west of the Rockies. And when I thought I knew enough, you’re going to laugh, I ran for politics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could obviously not answer because of the finger in her mouth. Caelius clearly didn’t want her to, because he slipped another in. But she had to admit, if not for the unbearable Venus in her veins and the obstruction in her mouth, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have laughed. Though, he would have been an attractive candidate...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t anything big, certainly not the presidency of the entire NCR. Just the mayor of the small town near my old homestead. Maybe five hundred citizens. I was twenty five years old, against a woman over seventy. You would have thought the people would have sided with me in droves. I had plans for them! I knew exactly how to handle their water shortages! Their fuel problems! But you know what they did? They ignored me. Landslide vote in her favor, because she had been mayor for over fifty years. They preferred their familiar problems over a stranger who wanted to help fix them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I later found out the election was rigged from the start. How else could the same person hold power in a supposedly democractic system for fifty years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wondered if he’d been anything like the half-maniacal whisperer from just now when he ran for politics, and wondered if there was a reason why he’d lost so badly or if it was in fact a combination of that and a rigged vote. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s when I started to see things as they really were. The people back in the NCR want to suffer if it’s familiar to them. They’re miserable! So many of them don’t even have a purpose, a goal to live for. They’d just rather blindly follow the word of seventy year olds and career politicians who survive by sucking their wallets dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if it was intentional or her own projection, but she felt his fingers push a little farther into her mouth when he ended his last sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I retreated to my books, to knowledge of the world we’ve lost. I sought the wisdom of the ancients, as it were, to see if they held answers for the world I lived in. As it so happens, this is what Caesar himself did. But while he studied the aspects of leading an empire and building a new world out of the ashes of the old, I devoted myself to studying the misery of those around me. And I found the solution. It had been sitting right in front of me the entire time! If I couldn’t fix a town, I could fix</span>
  <em>
    <span> them</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though muffled, Lena looked up at Caelius and asked “them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please keep up, Rufina. It may be difficult for you, but think for a moment. About your life before you came to me. What was it that you miss most about it, truly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena frowned, just as he pulled his fingers away. “Freedom,” she answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius chuckled, and wiped his fingers clean before he reached down, cupping her breasts firmly. “And that was it? Is there really nothing else you can think of from that time you would want returned to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed. “I...don’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his palms over her nipples. Lena gasped, her eyes closing briefly, as he came a little closer. “And what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What was his angle here? “The danger. The uncertainty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius tweaked her nipple. “And the loneliness?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. “Sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never wished there was someone who would look after you?” Caelius asked. “Someone to protect you? To give your life the structure it so desperately needs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused. “I...I had my job as a courier. That was all the structure I needed. I liked being able to come and go as I pleased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius returned to rubbing her nipples again. “And yet you confessed to me just how much you enjoyed having your lovers control you as they fucked you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s pause was long this time. She was trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t get her punished. Caelius seemed to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be honest, Rufina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the same thing,” she pointed out. “I chose to...I chose to be fucked like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the problem! You CHOSE. You chose your loneliness. And you chose a life without meaning or structure. But weren’t you happiest when you CHOSE to have those men in your bed controlling you? The way you answered those questions made it seem so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could consent,” she pointed out. “I could tell them to stop if I wanted them to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius gazed at her. “You never wanted them to go past your limits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt herself drip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only in my darkest fantasies.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand cupped her face, as Caelius drew his nails gently over her breast. “You see? Deep down, you crave being controlled. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. You’re far from alone. My studies taught me it’s a problem endemic to women across the world. No matter the century they were born or the land they inhabit.” He looked down briefly at his other hand, before rejoining the one on her cheek with the one at her breasts. “When I was studying, I refused to believe it. I had to test this theory. So I went to places all over the NCR. I found clubs that catered to the needs of men and women. And you know what I found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gasped as one hand skimmed down her belly, thumbing through the curls just as they had on her first day in this tent. “What did you find?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So many of those powerful women - political animals, NCR rangers, soldiers, managers - they dropped to their knees the moment they were in private,” he chuckled. “I had important women kneeling at my feet begging to cum just because I had given them a stern look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena trembled at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have seen them. Have you ever been deep into places like the Strip, Rufina? It’s full of vice. It’s full of rich women paying to be told they’re a filthy little girl and getting filled in every hole, until they’re dripping down those oh so important thighs usually reserved for being wrapped around the waist of their important husbands during dull sex done entirely to consolidate power,” he sighed, sounding almost wistful. “Picture it. An NCR ranger comes into one of those houses of sin. She strides in powerful and dangerous, orders a prostitute to follow her to a room. And then she gets inside. She peels off the armour. She strips down to those basic NCR standard-issue t-shirts and shorts. And then underneath is something ridiculous - lingerie, or nudity, or something that she wears as a filthy secret because she’s too proud to tell a man she wants him to force her to kneel and make her please him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena almost came then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it, Rufina,” he warned. “You don’t have my permission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was trying to hold it. His words shouldn’t have turned her on so much, but she couldn’t help it. Maybe it was his voice, the accompanying pictures, or the Venus, but she was panting, shivering as he kept stroking her nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to the conclusion that women crave being subjugated,” he continued. “Time and again, even women who claimed they were dominant broke under a little orgasm denial when I took my hands away. They want someone to tell them what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was too busy trying not to cum to have a rebuttal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think how simple your life will be from now on,” Caelius purred. “All you ever need to think of again is pleasure. Remember how happy Albina and Junia were to service me? This is how you will be too, Rufina. You’ll never need to worry again. Not about food, or clothes, or keeping safe. I will look after you, and all you will need to do in return, is do as I say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius mentioning the other women by name forced Lena to remember what had happened the day before, the bliss she felt, and the need to cum redoubled. But she thought of the way she saw them living. The extravagant furniture. The food and wine that even the richest NCR merchant could scarcely imagine eating. Comfort and conditions that exceeded anything she had ever seen in her travels, NCR territory, the Mojave, or even Vegas itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why I joined the Legion.” Caelius said. “I will help Caesar make the world a better place because I know how to. He leads the men in the work of the beasts, I work to bring the soul of our species back to where it belongs. It’s where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> belong, Rufina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, and all Lena could think about was how cold she felt without him right next to her. The masculine smell of his body was starting to be like a drug in itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chuckle escaped his lips. “Well I hope you learned what you wanted to know.” He said as he walked over to the place Lena recognized as his Venus storage. “You almost made me late for my scheduled dose. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you or the other slaves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled a fresh vial of the glowing liquid from the container and held it to a shaft of light that peeked through a gap in the tent’s roof. Satisfied he liked what he saw, he unscrewed the cap and poured the entire contents of the drug down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” Lena asked. She’d seen him inject it, she even saw him mix it into water. But those had been small amounts, and the latter was diluted. “Is that… safe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet, Rufina. You’ve spoken enough for today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him shiver, and could only imagine how strong the berry taste must have been for him. And then she imagined how strong the taste would be for her when he allowed Lena to suck his cock again. Her mouth almost watered at the thought. Her mind raced with the memories of doing so. The phantom taste of it was abruptly lingering on her tongue like the hazy remnants of a drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius clapped his hands together as if he had just finished a brisk workout and let out a deep, satisfied sigh. He marched to remove her leash from the table she had been tied to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on my bed and lie on your back.” He ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena obeyed, but even then her mind was racing. He had just taken the Venus completely undiluted. This man was probably crazy in all the ways that mattered. As she got up on the bed, and rolled over, trying to ignore the sting of her ass, she could already hear him stripping out of his sports gear and tossing it carelessly to one side. The leather and plastic clattered onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this so simple?” he breathed. “Look at you. Wet and ready for me at any given moment, instead of fighting for your life out in a world where you have to hide what you want and request that a stranger fulfil your wildest fantasies!” He caressed her ass gently, and Lena whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nails dug in. “You needn’t worry about those desires again, Rufina. You’re mine, or you soon will be. And there’s nothing I will do or </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do to cause you lasting harm. It will all be pure pleasure, so long as you’re a good girl and obey me. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, knowing she didn’t have permission to speak, as he stood between her thighs, grasping them to hold them wide open. The air wisping across the hot flesh was almost enough to do her in by itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius smirked. “Then obey. And don’t cum.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena had been a good girl and didn’t cum. In fact, she had been a good girl for two days straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had all been worth it. The days without cumming, of enduring every order and humiliation, paid off the moment Caelius beckoned her over to his erection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina, to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Lena was glad that she could only crawl on all fours while inside the tent. She doubted she’d be able to stand for more than a few moments before the overwhelming stimulation between her legs threatened to rip an orgasm from her. All it would take was just one thigh moving a little bit too much, and two days of constant denial would come to a crashing end and earn her another punishment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something one of the girls said in Caesar’s tent had come true for Lena. The longer you went without a new dose of Venus, the worse the arousal got. After just a day, Lena had been wetter than she’d been in her entire life. Two days after that, she was every inch a shivering, whimpering, needy slave who would do anything for the mere promise of release. And promise he did. In fact, it’s ALL he did.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she knelt in front of Caelius, she spread her knees apart a little farther than normal, just to abate a little bit of the raging inferno inside of her. But then she realized how much she loved the idea of showing her body off to him so completely, and the arousal spiked up yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck,” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena all but leapt at him, intent on devouring Caelius and every drop of cum he could give her. However, he stopped her just before Lena’s open lips touched the tip of his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. What do you say first? Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-thank you… sir,” Lena said in between uncontrollable shivers. Both from the monumental effort it took to keep somewhat still in the face of her unnatural arousal, and also her giddy excitement at being so very close to the source of her ultimate relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right.” He nodded and then leaned back. “Remember, no hands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena dove forward and wrapped her lips around him. He had ingested another container of Venus just an hour before this moment, and Lena could tell this would be a thousand times better than the last time she sucked him. Her hands curled into fists and she shoved them against her thighs to prevent them from going anywhere, either to his body or hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed when she felt both of his hands reach for her hair and grab twin handfuls. She relished anything that got him off faster. She needed this cum and she needed it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue immediately went to work coaxing the first drops of venus-filled heaven from the slit at his tip. Not a heartbeat and a shallow thrust of his hips later, she was rewarded, and Lena moaned at the sweet taste. After that, she relished the flavor of the rest of him, drawing her tongue flat against the shaft in her mouth, then swirling back to the tip when she craved more hints of Venus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Caelius’ breathing to become clipped and shallow, and for the hands in her hair to curl a little harder. Lena shut her eyes in rapturous anticipation. Caelius’ cock twitched and he let out a long, heavenly moan, one that made her drip even more. The hands in her hair tugged just enough to be almost painful, but not enough to deter Lena from her mouthfuls of reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So close…</span>
  <em>
    <span> so close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frumentarius!” A voice cut through the din outside the tent. “Frumentarius Domitius!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, deep in the fog of Lena’ cum-obsessed mind, she recognized that name. It meant something to her. It was important. But not nearly as important as the flood she was about to swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shouting came again, this time louder. And Lena heard the pat-pat of sandaled feet as they ran across the desert outside. She barely noticed the slack in her hair as Caelius let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still with her mouth full of cock, Lena turned toward the tent’s entrance as it burst open. Her brow furrowed as she beheld a winded and sweaty Legionnaire whose armor seemed to be several sizes too large for his body. A mop of light, short curls sat atop his head, and deep blue eyes seemed ringed with a lack of sleep and worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius fully dropped Lena’s hair and crossed his arms over his chest. Lena did not move, although a tiny part of her brain flushed as she saw the other man’s gaze flick down to her naked body, her spread legs, and the obvious thing she had just been doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This had better be important, Gabban.” The Frumentarius standing in front of Lena said with threats of painful death behind every word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s the northern front, sir!” the sweaty newcomer garbled. “They say they’ve captured an NCR spy near Bitter Springs! We need a frumentarius to verify!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that not the chief duty of Vulpes Inculta?” Caelius asked, his voice full of venom. All Lena could really think about, however, was that his cock had not softened one bit since the intrusion. In fact, if she could manage to slowly move her head back and forth, he might not notice he was cumming until it was too late…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tried to find him, sir. Caesar himself told me to find you instead. This matter cannot wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn!” Caelius exclaimed as he took a step back from Lena. She tried to follow him, to follow his cock, to no avail. But she could keep him in her mouth as he walked around! Hell, she could keep sucking him if he wanted to get dressed! He wore a skirt all the time, right? No way that would stop her! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silent pleas were nothing to Caelius, however. He bounded across the tent while shouting “Leave us, Gabban!” to the new arrival. The other man slowly retreated back through the tent’s entrance, no doubt to spare a good look in Lena’s direction before departing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius threw a tunic over his shoulders before reaching for his armor. He almost seemed to forget Lena’s presence entirely until she made a noise between a whine and a sob, so desperate she was to get back to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, Rufina. Sometimes duty to Caesar means that you must do things you would rather not,” he said to her as he secured the straps of his shoulder pads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his armor half-on, he then seemed to remember her presence. “To your cot.” He ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena swallowed, mostly to try and coax down any lingering Venus that might have snuck into her during those last few moments, but also out of worry. Still, like the good girl she had become, Lena crawled to her cot and rolled so she lay on her back, then extended her arms and legs so she could be shackled to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He secured her with a few quick motions. The entire time, Lena watched his erection bounce just beneath the skirt of his tunic. She tried to use her willpower to coax it from beneath the cloth. It was so close to her face, especially when he leaned over to secure her left arm, and so had to lean over her. Her lips parted on instinct as she came within inches of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise, I’ll make every effort to return before sunrise,” he said to her in a hurried, hushed tone. Lena writhed in the cot, her arms and legs totally immobile. “If I do not, Albina is scheduled to have her dose of Venus first thing in the morning. She knows where to find the keys to your restraints, and she’ll escort you to Caesar’s tent where you can be taken care of until my return.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wanted to beg him to stay, at least long enough so she could give him a “good luck kiss” on his cock that made him cum. But all she could do was mewl and whine. She didn’t have permission to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied that Lena could not move from the cot, Caelius finished wrapping himself in his armor, retrieved his helmet from the stand on his wardrobe, and exited the tent. He spared one last glance at her before closing the exit. His lips pursed, his brow furrowed, and then he was gone. Leaving Lena alone to writhe in the throes of the worst arousal of her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like hours before she heard anything different from the sounds of the Legion living and working outside. It was a muted din of clattering metal, plastic and </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lena almost wished someone would do what all Legionnaires were infamous for and slip into the tent to have their way with her. Anything had to be better than this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, whimpering pitifully, and felt her own slick dripping down her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cloth pressed roughly against her mouth, wrapping around her head, and Lena’s eyes flew open as her whimpering turned into muffled screams that didn’t make it past the gag. Whoever they were, they were behind her, and locked into her cot like this, she couldn’t move a muscle or see behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we have some privacy,” Vulpes’ voice murmured into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No! N-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frumentarius grasped her breast and began to thumb it. All the resistance seemed to drain out of her as pleasure suffused her body, and she whined, looking up just far enough to see Vulpes’ face above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe it’s been a few days since your last dose,” he continued. “Such a shame I don’t know how to administer it safely, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both his hands grabbed hold of her breasts, groping and massaging until she was squirming even more intensely against her cot. Her brain was wild, half-furious with Vulpes for breaking in, the other half desperate for him to touch her where she needed it most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the others were being trained, I specifically requested that they be brought to me after a few days without their dose. The things I was able to get them to do was fascinating,” Vulpes told her. He twisted his fingers just a little, and Lena felt her whole body throb. “But that was without having access to everything Caelius keeps in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s body went briefly cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes crept briefly around the cot, taking a knee by her side. She tried to glare at him hatefully, but one hand was still groping her, and Lena was almost too far gone. The other hand trailed gently down her body, parting the wiry red curls, and then the spy was moving a little further down as he skipped touching her clit and examined her. “You must have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to suck his cock before he left,” he said conversationally. “Look at you.” His finger swiped through the slick covering her thighs and Lena arched, trying furiously to coax him closer with her hips. “I wager if I slipped my fingers in, I’d have you cumming in seconds, wouldn’t I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, whimpering furiously as she wriggled, so close to sobbing she could feel the tears prickling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes chuckled. “Now what would be the point of doing so in such a mundane way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved his hand from between her thighs and rested it on her knee. Still with the other hand roughly groping her breast, he repositioned so his face rested mere inches from her aching, shivering, drenched lips. Lena watched with rapt attention as he pursed his lips and breathed a thin, gentle stream of air onto her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might as well have tossed her into a vat full of Venus, her orgasm was so fast and explosive. Her limbs thrashed in the cuffs, her toes curled, and her head flew back as the gag in her mouth prevented her from crying out at full volume. Two days of denied orgasms released in a raging torrent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the worst part was, as soon as the aftershocks of the mother of all climaxes finished, she was right back to being just as needy and unfulfilled as before. Lena’s muffled shouts became weak moans of need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s what you sound like.” Vulpes said, and every tiny gust of air that hit between her legs sent further, small and unsatisfying, orgasms through Lena. “I’ve never understood why Caelius insists so much on denying slaves their pleasure. You’re far from the first I’ve seen have an impending orgasm ruined on his command. And those he trains can sometimes go a week without their allotted dose of that drug of his.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s thoughts were too jumbled to make a response. And those errant ideas that made any sense at all, she felt too ashamed to express. Of course he didn’t understand. Keeping her so needy and wanting was what made her so devoted to Caelius! She did anything and everything for that one blissful reward, which he always dispensed with such perfect timing. Lena’s cheeks blushed. Thankfully the gag remained in place, or she might have blurted that out. Or at least, she would have tried, and would have instead just made more incoherent noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand on her breast moved to tweak her nipple again, and this time tugged upward just enough to make Lena hiss beneath the gag before he let go. She shut her eyes to process the overwhelming stimulation, and so did not notice the man surge forward and open his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another orgasm washed over Lena as she felt his tongue on her. Flat and broad, it lapped upward until it brushed hard against her clit. Then it disappeared, only for him to do it again, this time from farther down. Vulpes seemed less interested in pleasuring her as she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. He growled in satisfaction, and even that tiny motion from his throat made Lena writhe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so unfortunate that I can’t do everything I want to do to you, Lena.” Hearing her name, her real name, even if spoken by Vulpes, sent further shudders through her. “But I only have a limited amount of time before Caelius realizes he’s been sent on a false errand. And besides, while you’re in training, I’m not allowed to do anything that might… leave a mark on you. Such is Caesar’s decree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, and Lena watched Vulpes fiddle with the straps and buttons of his armor. In moments, he slipped out of the pads and dropped them to the floor. His tunic and other armor followed suit. He was not as muscled as Caelius, and his clean-shaven face made the rest of him seem even smaller still. However, Lena’s addled mind didn’t think those differences were too bad. Even the erection between his legs made her mouth water, which was immediately absorbed by the gag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my right as one of Caesar’s inner circle to take slaves in training however I wish. But I think I’d rather wait until I can call you my own before I sample the pleasures between your legs.” He murmured. “Because then no one else will be able to have it, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes turned, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from letting out a pathetic whimper as she watched him turn away. No! Turn back! He needed to put that cock to good use! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I would be squandering the opportunity of a lifetime if I didn’t take advantage of this treasure trove in front of me.” He said with a smug laugh. “You’d be surprised at the number of things Caelius collects and then never uses. The man must be getting stale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes approached the table that he had used the last time he was here, the one with a full arrangement of sex toys. Items of all shape and size, made of a wide variety of materials. Indeed, Caelius rarely used them. But on the other hand, he didn’t need them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” He said when he spotted something that appealed to him. “Fitting, I suppose, given my name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too excited to see him turn around, and then watch him approach, Lena didn’t realize exactly what he had retrieved. Her foggy thoughts were too filled with silent pleas for him to get on top of her, or to do anything other than walk naked around the tent. She was right here! Although a few vague memories of her time with the deathclaw toy also came to mind. Foggy flashes of how she had overcome his malicious challenge, and then got her first taste of Caelius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?” Again, hearing her name was just enough to draw her out of her all-consuming haze. While her hips still writhed and bucked in his direction, her bleary focus still managed to go where he indicated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes knelt down beside the cot and Lena groaned at how much of him suddenly disappeared from her vision. He brought the object from the table onto the cot, and placed it just over her shoulder. Her eyes followed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was red. Very red. And pink near the base. Lena could tell it was a sex toy from its basic shape, it even had a few details molded into it to simulate the real thing. But it wasn’t nearly as big or intricate as the fake deathclaw. Maybe just a little larger than the one she used to have in her old pack, before all of this happened to her. But where did the Legion get one?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What made this one unique was near the base of the red shaft. It flared out almost into a spherical shape, then returned to its normal size for another few inches. A spherical shape with a few details of its own molded into it. And if Lena concentrated, the tip was a little less smooth than she was used to, with a fake slit at the front in a slightly different place than cocks like Caelius or Vulpes’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder how a civilization as mighty as the last one could have ever fallen. But then I see that they made sexual aides shaped like canine phalluses, and I understand. It’s no wonder the descendants of that old world continue to be so corrupt and debased, just as you are. Thankfully, the Legion is here to reshape that weakness into strength.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes widened as the canine-shaped toy disappeared from view, and then moments later she felt the semi-rigid material tap against her inner thigh. A tiny, insignificant part of her mind railed against the idea of having </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside of her, but a much larger voice sang a chorus of joy at the prospect of SOMETHING fulfilling her endless need. A moment after that, the tip teased against her entrance, which was enough to make Lena cum yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My my, not even inside of you and you’re climaxing over such a degenerate object.” He taunted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the toy slid inside Lena with almost no resistance, thanks to how much she dripped. The moment her walls gripped it, Lena’s muscles clenched in another all-consuming orgasm that left her panting, especially when the relief disappeared a literal heartbeat later, only to have the need flood back all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you promise to be good, I’ll remove the gag.” Vulpes said with a saccharine voice as he slowly moved the shaft in and out of her. Lena nodded her head with abandon. Yes! Yes! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept the toy secure with one hand while he yanked the gag free of Lena’s mouth with the other. The cloth settled on top of her collar. Once again open to the air, Lena’s lips parted and she took in heavy, gasping, breaths between uncontrollable moans. Her voice erupted in time with every thrust into her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes fucked her with the toy for a few moments longer, savoring every time Lena climaxed on it. His free hand moved back to her breast, cupping and groping it to mix with the sensation of the inhuman cock fucking her. The only response Lena could control was when she parted her thighs as far as she could, given the shackles around her ankles, begging him to keep going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said before, about how much I enjoy seeing you like this, Lena. The way your body looks when put to its intended purpose. I would have never thought that the foulmouthed courier who vulgarly rebuffed my offer in Nipton could appeal to me so completely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had anything to say in response, the words disappeared as Vulpes pushed the toy a little further, and Lena felt that flared base touch against her. She let out a pleading, wanting noise as the edge of it brushed for just a moment against her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that Caesar ordered me to meet you in New Vegas after our initial encounter? He saw you as essential to his plans for the Mojave, despite my misgivings about your attitude toward the Legion. He said we must all make sacrifices if we’re to build a better world. Fortunately for the both of us, that meeting wasn’t necessary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the toy again, and Lena felt the thick part of it slip into her. And then out again. She cried out in orgasm, which made Vulpes chuckle in that self-satisfied way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just think about your future, Lena. Caelius keeps you so unfulfilled, denying you at every step, and punishing you for seeking your own pleasure. When you’re my favorite, I’ll ensure you spend your days just like this.” He hummed as he watched the thick part slide into her again. And then he left it there, which made Lena’s arms and legs thrash against her restraints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from her and looked back to the table, and she tried to beg him to stay, both so he could take it out but also so he could keep using it just like he had been. He grabbed another object from the collection and turned back to her. Like before, he held the object close to Lena’s face so she had no choice but to concentrate on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, she recognized on sight. And when he clicked something on the base, the sound of mechanical vibration filled her ears. Lena shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He teased the activated vibrator over her clit for a moment, which had the effect he wanted. Time fell apart for Lena as the sensations of the toy inside of her, the vibrator on her clit, and her raging, endless need, all blurred together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in that haze, Vulpes stood up, but left the vibrator on her, which made Lena whimper. He shuffled back up to her face, and Lena’s eyes could only follow the cock that moved inexorably closer to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the order he gives you?” Vulpes asked as his erection moved inexorably closer to Lena’s lips. “Suck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Involuntary moans still flew out of Lena’s throat as her lips touched the tip of Vulpes’ cock. She came as she did, and writhed against the toys he had left on her. She knew, somewhere in her mind, that this was not Caelius, and that she would not get relief from sucking his cock. But it didn’t matter to the rest of her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as soon as her neck craned forward to take more of him into her mouth, Vulpes twitched the muscles in his hip, and pulled it away. Lena couldn’t help but make a disappointed noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ll have to work for it, courier.” He moved a little more, pushing the shaft of his erection over Lena’s mouth. She responded by extending her tongue and kept her head still. Vulpes chuckled as he gave shallow, gentle thrusts over her mouth, letting her taste his entire length. He sometimes dragged the tip over her tongue, just long enough for her to close her eyes in bliss, before he moved forward again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the third time she felt his tip on her that the masculine taste had changed. There was something else there, just at the very fringes of her taste buds. Sweetness? Berries? Lena’s eyebrows knitted together as she waited for Vulpes to bring his tip back to her tongue so she could coax more out of him. Sure enough, when another drop hit her, she could taste venus on him. But where did Vulpes get it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Lena’s thoughts to smooth out after two more orgasms ripped through her. But then she remembered. Almost as if it happened years ago thanks to the fog in her thoughts, she could peer through her memories to the moment when Vulpes had licked her. That meant he’d tasted the Venus in her just like when Lena could taste it in the other slaves in Caesar’s tent! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of this,” Vulpes said as he pulled his cock away, only to push it forward at a different angle. This one intended to push it into Lena’s mouth! Tears of relief fell from her eyes as the teasing came to an end, as well as her chance to get even the smallest amount of Venus from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gladly wrapped her lips around Vulpes’ cock as he pushed it forward, and let out another loud, yet muffled, moan as she came. She could barely taste the venus she coaxed out of him. He’d hadn’t spent much time between her legs, and she knew that she venus she had left in her body was almost gone. He’d interrupted her chance to get more from Caelius. It drove her wild, and Lena bobbed her head as fast as her collared neck allowed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes groaned as well, and slumped forward so he could resume groping her breast. Lena pushed her body into it, consuming herself in all of the combined stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever took such pleasure in seeing one of Caelius’ women take my cock in their mouth.” Vulpes panted as he watched Lena work over him. “But then, I never knew any of them before they were brought before Caesar. I saw what filth spewed out of your mouth in your old life. You don’t know the satisfaction I feel knowing that you’ll now spending your days filling it instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes, even while she simultaneously squeezed them shut in orgasm. This would be much better for both of them if he’d just shut the fuck up!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if the impossible happens,” He continued, “If Caesar doesn’t grant you to me as my favorite, I will still have the right to take you this way whenever I want. I promise you’ll be doing this no matter who you belong to. This so called </span>
  <em>
    <span>ability</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Caelius’ to make any woman a slave to him shall have you wet and desperate for me whenever I call to have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena should have taken those words in a negative way. But right now, she shivered with excitement at the prospect of sucking cock every day. Particularly one with just enough Venus in it to make her desperate for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Vulpes stopped talking after that, and began to moan almost as much as Lena. However, after a blissful eternity where she managed to coax a few more drops of Venus over her tongue, he pulled away!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Lena panted as Vulpes’ cock left her lips. “No please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he needs to know…” Vulpes replied with the same breathy, desperate cadence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still so close to her. She could feel the heat radiating from his cock on her cheek. Lena tried to bring her head up, to keep licking him even if he wanted to hold it away. But her cuffed body and the collar on her neck kept her from contorting high enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes shifted a little higher, and then wrapped his fist around his shaft. His other hand left her breast and moved to the top of her head, where she felt him roughly paw at her hair. He didn’t grab it like Caelius did, he just seemed interested in moving it up and away from her back and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spared a moment to look down at Lena, her lips still open and waiting for him to come back, to let her suck him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to know that you will be mine.” Vulpes said, as if that made anything clearer. “And to show you how I’ll never leave you wanting…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowered himself again, and Lena couldn’t stop herself from emitting a small, joyful noise. But it cut short when his cock still remained out of reach, and instead he moved his balls to her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worship them,” he ordered. “Familiarize yourself with what will be the source of your endless pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disappointed, Lena still did as ordered, and extended her tongue to the skin in front of her. There was no venus to be found here, just more of Vulpes. Still, she busied herself with what he told her to do, and tried to imagine that she might, just maybe, get a reward for being so good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she did, she felt his hand move faster and faster over his shaft, pumping in a wild rhythm that sped up with his breathing. It sounded not too different from Caelius when he got close. And indeed, thanks to unfamiliar power of the Venus coursing through him, Vulpes came a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Into her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was what she expected from a man with venus in his body, even though she didn’t see it. She could feel it as each large spurt landed on her head, thick and heavy. Covering her red hair in his white cum. Marking Caelius’ favourite attribute with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena struggled in her bindings as Vulpes gripped some of the hair that hadn’t been covered and wiped it along his cock, panting loudly. His fingers found her mouth, with just the tiniest hint of his cum on them, enough that Lena licked it up desperately, bobbing her head and sucking like it would magically make more of the Venus appear in her mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, Lena,” he breathed. “There is a brief picture of your future with me once Caesar lets me claim you as my whore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached those wet fingers down and picked up the vibrator, stroking it against her clit as Lena strained at her cuffs, her eyes screwing tightly shut. A smack hit the inside of her thigh and she looked up once more, her gaze blurry as the uncounted orgasm rushed through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will be mine,” Vulpes continued, groping at her breast. “I shall be certain to make sure of it. Caelius will never want to train another whore if he has his own to play with, after all. It would be wiser in Caesar’s eyes to keep him from his own pet in case of such foolishness stealing his efforts to keep the other whores in line. After all, perhaps he might want to write his name on another woman...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could just about see him as the Frumentarius tucked his cock away, gazing down at her with a look of pure lust. His nails dragged down her belly, hard enough that he would leave scratch marks across her flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must go before Caelius returns and it crosses his mind to kill his competition for you, Lena.” He held out his fingers for her to suck again, and she did so, moaning gently. “But remember this, if your mind is still coherent - I will have you, little profligate slut. You will suffer such pain and pleasure for your words at Nipton.” His other hand ran over her belly. “I shall force Caelius to watch as I steal what he seems so intent on keeping for himself. I will chain you in my tent and relegate him to what little pleasures he is allowed of you, to be stripped from him at my will. And those sons that you inevitably come to bear will be mine. All of it will be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Albina shouted as she scrambled off her knees and ran toward Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, lost in an endless haze, Lena knew that Vulpes had left the tent soon after he covered her hair with cum. Which meant he left the toy inside of her and the vibrator running on top of her. The lower half of the bed soaked with her slick, and the upper half drenched in her sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been very long, or it could have been a thousand years. Lena had lost all sense of time as she lay cuffed to the cot, writhing in endless orgasms. The remnants of venus in her body ensured that each one was as strong and wonderful as the last, then immediately left her ready for the next one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a spotlight blaring at midnight when Lena felt water on her lips. Albina had a full mug in her hand, and all but poured the contents down her throat. She held the cup still until Lena’s neck craned forward enough to take a long, grateful gulp of the cool water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” She apologized in hushed, calm tones to Lena. “Caelius must have been called away so fast that he didn’t come to tell me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t have any words to respond, she just let out a weak moan as her walls gripped the strange-shaped toy and another orgasm made her muscles clench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, the cup was gone. And then so were the toy and vibrator. Lena almost cried out at the sudden loss of sensation, because it meant that the venus inside of her flared even hotter. She thrashed against the shackles, hoping against hope that she might break free and could put her hands to good use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… oh I understand.” Albina nodded as she approached Lena again. “Here, this will help.” She smiled as she parted her drenched thighs and swung her left leg over Lena’s head until she straddled over the cot, just like she did in Caesar’s tent. Lena didn’t respond until Albina lowered her hips and her slit brushed against her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The berry flavor hit her lolling tongue immediately, the familiar taste of Albina followed. And in an instant, all of Lena’s thoughts merged into crystal clarity. The bound woman craned her neck to better position herself beneath Albina’s offered slit, and ran her tongue hungrily over it. Each motion all but flooded her mouth with Venus, and she took it in with abandon. Lena had no art, no technique, she just lapped at the other woman’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albina moaned, and then shuddered with sudden orgasm. What had Caelius said before he left? Today was her day to suck his cock and get her dose of venus. That meant she must have been almost as desperate. Indeed, not a moment later, Lena felt the other woman lean down and brace her arms over her shackled legs. The feeling of a tongue licking her in turn made Lena cum again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike in Caesar’s tent, Albina made no effort to muffle her noises. The vibrations of which filtered directly into Lena’s core. In turn, she redoubled her own desperate licking, more interested in lapping up the venus-filled slick than pleasuring the person laying on top of her. Albina seemed intent on doing the same, but she just so happened to hit every single spot that Lena wished she would. Or perhaps it was just the withdrawal she still felt, making even the smallest brushes of Albina’s breath on her wet skin feel like the most intense stimulation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Lena swallowed, she felt her mind snap a little more into place. The need remained, but she felt more in control of herself, more able to direct her own mouth as she kept licking Albina. Fortunately, the other woman seemed to be an endless source of more venus, which she eagerly licked up. If she had to guess, Albina felt the same about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t want Albina to stop, but she also could tell that the other woman had eventually gotten her fill. The blonde pulled herself off of Lena, and the cool air in the tent washed over their bodies as they separated. Albina stood and shivered. “You’ll get used to it, I promise,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that…” Lena rasped. Her voice came out strange, hoarse. To be expected after moaning at the top of her lungs all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I almost forgot!” Albina started as she scrambled to a table out of Lena’s view. A moment later, she returned, key in hand. Lena’s shackles were undone, and she spent a moment flexing her sore limbs as she was finally allowed to move them of her own accord. “Sorry!” she finished after putting the key away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Thank you, Albina,” Lena said as she sat up in the wet cot. She rubbed her wrists for a moment, more out of the cold feeling of air against them than trying to soothe any aches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me guess, Vulpes did all of this?” Albina asked as she bent at her hip and moved close to Lena’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hesitated. “Yeah.” She didn’t raise her eyes to meet the other woman’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Albina hissed. “But he’s an officer, so he has a right to you until your training is finished.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… was saying something like that.” Lena couldn’t remember everything Vulpes had said the night before. Truth be told, she barely remembered anything of the previous night at all, save for flashes of the other man’s erection held just out of her reach, the hours of constant orgasms, and the endless, burning need that clouded everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it helps, I hope he doesn’t claim you. I saw the way he was looking at you during your punishment. Even Lanius treats Junia better, and that’s saying something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up at her. “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caesar makes the final decision over the slaves, so there’s always a chance that he doesn’t let Vulpes have anyone for his own. And Caelius has never chosen one for himself. Maybe you’ll be his choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only.” Lena sighed. Just a few days ago, being wistful over which man would </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena Danvers would have been a repulsive thought. But now, given her alternatives, she could only hope that Caelius made good on the mad things he whispered while he brushed her hair. The mere idea of doing anything more with Vulpes made her stomach turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albina moved to the other side of the tent and grabbed Lena’s leash. “Come on, let’s go back to our room. There’s better food there, and you look like you could use a long nap and a bath.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hand went up to her hair, where the dry remnants of Vulpes’ cum still lingered. “I’d like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman didn’t reach for Caelius’ wardrobe, and so didn’t retrieve the thin robe. She also made it a point to walk past the collection of handcuffs without touching them. “I won’t tell Caelius if you won’t.” She gave Lena a sly wink before opening the tent door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albina’s pace was much slower than Caelius, and she held the leash in a way that didn’t quite tug Lena forward. However, there was still no mistaking her status above Lena. Around the two slaves, an increasing number of bleary stares followed them. The majority of the Legion were still waking up at this hour, and they were greeted to the sight of naked women walking by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For her part, Lena kept her eyes down, just far enough to be wary of the path ahead of her. It also made it possible for her gaze to remain locked on Albina’s hips as she confidently made her way back to the comfortable room. The hips, and the large word that had been permanently inked onto the curves: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caesar</span>
  </em>
  <span>”. Lena couldn’t help but think of the day when she’d get a name put on her own skin. Again, the perverse hope that she would forever have the name “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caelius</span>
  </em>
  <span>” on that spot somehow filled her feeling something like happiness, but not quite. Relief? Satisfaction?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There won’t be a big meeting of Caesar’s officers today,” Albina said with a casual tone as she fiddled with Lena’s leash in her hand, heedless of the squad of ten soldiers who marched by the nude pair. Lena couldn’t suppress a shudder. “So we’ll have all the time in the world to ourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that sounds nice,” Lena mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heavy tapestries, blankets, and other swathes of colorful luxurious cloth that draped over the walls of the slave room made it much cooler than the outside air. Lena couldn’t suppress an appreciative hum as she left the warmth of the early morning. Albina noticed it as she removed the leash from Lena’s collar, and giggled. “I know, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so much better in here than out in the desert,” Junia said as she got up from her luxurious cushions. Lena’s gaze followed the voluptuous fellow slave as she approached and wrapped her in a brief embrace. “Even better when there’s no one out there.” She nodded to the closed door that separated the room from the rest of Caesar’s tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albina spoke up. “Can you get a bath ready for her? She had a rough night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia’s eyes flicked to Lena’s mussed hair. She then put an appreciative hand on her shoulder. “All right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was sat in almost the same place she had been when the other six slaves crowded around her. But this time, all of the others kept their distance. No doubt Caelius’ punishment had been more than enough to warn them off. Still, Lena couldn’t help but notice the way the other naked women draped themselves around the room. As if they were all waiting for their lovers to arrive at any moment, and wanted to look as appealing as possible. A few plucked some grapes or slices of cheese as they idled. Another girl, the one with striking blue eyes, Marina, had an old magazine on the bed she laid on. The woman’s feet were in the air as she lay belly-down, thumbing through the pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she settled into the warm, soft cushion, Lena heard the scratchy, tinny sounds of music playing, which helped to drown out the few sounds of military life that filtered from the outside. She craned her neck behind her to see a salvaged holotape player on top of a table made of polished wood. She didn’t recognize the song that played, but it was calm and inoffensive, like the music that played in the casino lobbies in the strip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lift your head,” Junia said as she dragged a shallow basin of water with her. A moment later, and Lena’s hair was immersed in it. Alongside her, Albina and Tatiana approached with clean white towels, which they also immersed in the water. The three women worked to bathe Lena in a way very similar to how Caelius washed her every day. And before she knew it, she had been cleansed of every reminder of the previous night. Food came after, and Lena was handed the best apple she had ever tasted. Though she guessed that much of the satisfaction came from the fact that she could use her own hands to hold the fruit as she ate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hadn’t realized that she dozed off until she heard a soft, rhythmic sound of grunting. At first, she dismissed it as something she had heard a thousand times in Caelius’s tent. A man working to polish his armor, or digging a new trench. But when a lighter, breathier noise followed the male noise, she realized where she still was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marina had not moved from the bed that Lena saw her on, but the magazine had been set aside. Likewise, the woman remained belly-down with her feet in the air. However, a half-naked man lay between those spread thighs, his hips pumping into her. Marina’s lips were open as she sucked in deep, pleasured breaths, while the man clamped his eyes closed as he nuzzled against her neck. Lena didn’t recognize him, but the shocks of white hair on his temples and the deep reds of the cloth on his shoulders denoted his position. He was one of Caesar’s officers, here to claim his woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky bitch,” Junia whispered as she settled into the cushion beside Lena. “I think she likes it better when I’m awake, just to rub it in my face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was distracted by the sight almost directly in front of her to respond. Neither Marina or the officer seemed to care that six other women watched them. In fact, when his eyes opened and he scanned the room, he smiled. Lena had to force herself to remember that Junia told her about the fact that Lanius hadn’t been in the Fort for months, denying the buxom woman the chance to be fucked like Marina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned to face Junia, and her eyes widened to see the other slave’s hand was already between her legs, moving lazily over her dark curls. For a moment, she wanted nothing more than to help her, and begin a reenactment of what had happened the last time she was in this room. But a moment later and her gaze darted to where the x-cross had been set up, and she couldn’t help but imagine Caelius returning just like he had barged in before, catching her in the act of pleasure against his order. She dared not disobey again, especially since he might deny her any further orgasms, or worse, keep her starving of Venus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way that Junia kept her gaze locked on Marina as she cried out in orgasm seemed to tell the same story. “Lucius always finds a way to stay in the Fort, even when Caesar sends his other men away.” The low voice continued, broken by Junia’s soft moans as she pleasured herself. “He just wants to stay close to his favorite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He must really like her,” Lena whispered back, still enraptured by the sight of the couple as they thrust their hips back and forth in perfect rhythm. The sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks he does. I don’t know. Maybe somewhere in his mind he’s got a thing for her. But really she’s just an exclusive hole for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later and the officer, Lucius, let out a long sigh of relief and exhilaration. His thrusting came to an end. Not long after, Marina, who had not stopped rolling her hips and had moved one of her hands beneath her stomach to rub herself, shuddered and moaned in an orgasm of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for using me, sir,” Marina said in a dreamy, breathless tone as the man rolled away from her and she shifted onto her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my pleasure, Marina, my pleasure!” Lucius said with a large smile on his face. He flexed his muscles and pulled his tunic down to cover his softening cock. He then reached to a nearby table to hand her a slice of that exquisite soft bread. His tone and expression dropped as soon as she took it. “Caesar’s having me inspect all the new troops coming in from the east, which is gonna keep me away from you for a few days. I’ll miss you terribly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as much as I’ll miss you,” Marina replied sweetly, and took a bite of the bread for good measure. She even gave him a dainty “good-bye” wave as he walked out of the room. Not before he got an eyeful of the other naked women in the room, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Lucius was out of earshot, Marina sighed and stood up. “Would it kill him to stick around and let me cum a couple more times?” She muttered to herself as she finished the last of the bread, then started wandering the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but speak up, if only to distract herself from the increasingly needy sounds coming from Junia at her side. “Is he really that bad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marina turned to her and smiled, and her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle. “Lucius? Nah, he’s pretty good. Not on the level of Caelius, but I don’t think anyone is. Fucker just likes to get me to cum once and he’s out of here like a rocket.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former courier couldn’t suppress a shudder. Only once? After last night, she well understood the way Venus made her feel after cumming. No doubt Marina was already as desperate as she had been before Lucius entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you get to cum when he fucks you,” Petronia said from her place draped over one of the stuffed chairs. “I suck his dick for thirty seconds and he’s done. Doesn’t even bother groping me or anything!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marina responded by tossing a pillow at Petronia. “That’s ‘cause your mouth’s like a vacuum, honey. I don’t think I’ve seen any of the guys last more than a minute when you suck them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Petronia bragged as she sat up in the chair, so she could toss the pillow back. “I’m talented at what I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena remembered what she had heard a few times since coming here. Even if Caelius claimed her as a favorite, it still meant the other officers could order her to suck their cocks or fuck her ass. Even Vulpes. She shivered again as the half-remembered images from the night before flashed in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valeria spoke up next, her hand stroking up and down her stomach. “The two of you still have your men in camp. Junia, me and Tatiana have been without for weeks. And who knows when we’ll get them back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least they all still had their regular doses of Venus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena mused to herself. She hadn’t had her dose in far too long, and the arousal between her legs had already risen to an inferno just like it had been in the cot. Licking Albina momentarily dry had taken the worst edges away, but she could feel her thoughts fracturing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that’s the worst?” Albina piped up as she lounged across the room from Lena, on one of the other beds. “Caesar hasn’t gotten it up for me since the first time I was with him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other slaves instantly perked up, even Lena. They all turned to Caesar’s favorite, and the blonde had an expression that was half remorse, half smug grin. Muttered expressions of “no way” and “you’re lying” filtered through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true. Old man can’t get himself hard anymore. Not that he tells his men, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then… how does he…?” One of the other women asked before Lena could form the words. “What does he do with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I haven’t been trying!” Albina said defensively. “Sometimes he gets a little hard when I use my hand, but it’s gone a minute later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed on the inside. Maybe in another life, this would have been vital information to share with the Mojave. Just think how fast the NCR could run with this story! Big bad Caesar can’t even get himself hard to fuck a slave girl, much less fuck Hoover Dam! Besides, she’d rather not think about him naked. While Caesar didn’t look as fragile and withered as other men his age, Lena still didn’t find him appealing. Not even the overwhelming throes of Venus withdrawal could change her opinion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the other women laughed among themselves, Lena’s stomach rumbled. Apparently one apple hadn’t been enough, especially not after an all-night session of endlessly cumming and writhing on a cot. To her side, Junia squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered soft noises as she orgasmed, then returned to normal. “Don’t worry, grab anything you want. We share everything in here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes darted to the shelf in the back of the room, the one stuffed with fine foods, wine, and even boxes full of old world sweets. Her stomach growled again as it urged her toward it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia continued, sensing Lena’s hesitation. “Caelius is the only one that likes to feed us from his hand. I guess the other men don’t want to take time out of their busy schedules to care for the slaves like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when I’m done with training, I can eat whenever I want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it might be difficult to eat when one of Caesar’s men has his cock in your mouth, but yeah.” Junia smiled. “Sometimes Caelius comes in and reinforces what we learned in his tent, but for the most part we’re left alone in here. He trusts we’re not gonna run away or cause trouble once we’re done training.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to be told any more. Hunger propelled Lena forward, and she started to stand from her cushion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” Marina gasped. “All fours!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Lena turned to her, and saw the other woman’s blue gaze was like ice. “But you were just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I earned it,” Marina snapped back. “What happens when Caelius comes back and sees you standing up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all still do it, even if we don’t have to,” Petronia said in a comforting way. “Sometimes it feels better, you know? Bring you back to all those times in training…” Her voice trailed off into a wistful sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia nodded and even took a crawling position besides Lena. “Don’t worry about Marina, she’s just looking out for us.” For emphasis, she rubbed her hand over her ass, and Lena remembered their punishment for disobeying Caelius. “We can get up when we’re alone, and usually the other men don’t seem to mind. But when Caelius is around, we’re like this, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lena got into the familiar crawling position. She shuffled beside Junia as they approached the shelf. As they did, she recalled that she had never seen any of the other women standing in Caelius’ presence except when he told them to, or when they were outside and had no choice but to walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got within reaching distance, they both stopped, and then knelt before the stuffed display of rich, hearty food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, isn’t it?” Junia said as she took in a deep breath of air with the aroma of fresh baked bread, heavy with sugar and spices. “I hear that the raider gangs in the Mojave don’t even feed their slaves at all. Or if they do… I’d rather not think about what those poor people have to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her old life, Lena had come across two encampments that were old raider hideouts. She’d only had to kill a few of them when she explored, likely just squatters or exiles from the main group as they moved on. Probably to escape the oncoming war between the Legion and NCR. But in those camps, she could recall seeing bare metal cages, filthy holding cells, and the remnants of explosive collars. Ash from the detonation littered the walls and floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spared a glance around the room she knelt in now. In front of her, food that an NCR cattle baron could scarcely afford. Around her, luxury far beyond the richest casino in the strip. Full of naked women who were fit, healthy, and living a life where they had to do nothing but spread their legs for a tiny handful of horny men. Other people would kill for this. Hell, Lena knew people who had killed for much less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, some of Caelius’ words flitted through her thoughts. Was this really what she wanted? Did she really crave such a life? Or was that just the Venus and several days of conditioning starting to worm their way into her thoughts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could stew in her confusion any longer, Junia spoke up. “You ever have those Fancy Lads Cakes with Sugar Bombs on top?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say I have,” Lena replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s the fucking best.” The other slave got up higher on her knees so she could reach for two boxes of the pre-war food. She grabbed the snack cakes and the old cereal, then popped them open. She then took a handful of the crunchy sugar bombs, and crushed them on top of one of the snack cakes. The sugary rain stuck to the syrup that covered the top of the old cake. She quickly snatched it up and took a bite. The noise Junia made was indistinguishable from the way she moaned when she came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try it.” She offered the uneaten half to Lena, who took a bite without even lifting her hands. The motion didn’t even cause her to flinch or second-guess herself. She must have gotten used to being hand-fed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d eaten both the cereal and the snack cakes before. In fact, she had finished a box of sugar bombs before setting off on what proved to be her last voyage before becoming a slave to Caesar’s Legion. But somehow, putting them together had never occurred to Lena. The softness of the cake mixed with the crunch of the cereal, and two different flavors of sugar was an almost overwhelming explosion of sweet on her tongue. Not nearly as good as a mouthful of cum laced with venus, but she doubted anything she ate anymore would be as satisfying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lena could enjoy a second bite, another masculine voice filled the room. This one shriller than Lucius. “Petronia, my love! I need your attentions!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir!” Petronia beamed as she practically leapt from her seat and then knelt in front of the other officer. He had quite the nose on his face and his rail-thin body seemed to barely hold the padded armor on his frame, which made him look like a bird overlooking its prey. However, like the other officers that Lena had seen, he also didn’t seem to be entirely repulsive. Hell, even Vulpes was fit and had some positive physical qualities, his disgusting personality aside. She guessed the officers she hadn’t seen yet were probably the same. Like Caelius picked his women, Caesar likely chose officers of a certain stripe to fit his image of a perfect empire. She glanced at Junia, who finished the last of the modified snack cake, and wondered how Lanius must have looked beneath the armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and bring Valeria with you. I enjoy seeing you two together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Valeria smiled as she joined Petronia in front of the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Atticus,” Junia whispered. “He likes fucking two at a time, but Petronia’s his favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, when the two women were bidden to stand and walk to the nearest bed, Lena noticed the word “Atticus” on Petronia’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the thin man to shed his uniform, and to join the other two women on the bed. Petronia lay on her back and opened her thighs for him while Valeria snuggled beside her and ran her hands over the other woman’s breasts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stop on my account,” Atticus said cheerily as he held his cock in one hand and stroked it to full hardness. He watched the two women on the bed smile as they turned toward each other and kissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can he do that?” Lena hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia shrugged. “They can do whatever they want, provided they stay out of another man’s claimed pussy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atticus must have heard them speak, because he turned his head to face Lena. Below him, Petronia and Valeria both reached their hands to each other’s cheeks and deepened their kiss. Their soft laughter echoed around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he said and pointed at Lena. “Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and obeyed. She even crawled for good measure, just in case, which seemed to please him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the new one, aren’t you? You’ve still got that collar on your neck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” she replied as she knelt in front of the bed. It took all of her strength to not glance up at the bed and the two women furiously making out with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he named you yet, girl?” As he spoke, Atticus turned his attention back to Petronia just long enough to angle his erection toward her entrance and thrust forward. She broke her kiss with Valeria so she could cry out in satisfaction and what sounded like a sudden orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina, sir,” Lena kept her head down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina? Doesn’t that mean ‘red hair’ in Latin?” He continued his shallow, easy thrusts, which made it possible for Valeria to swoop back in and keep her lips with Petronia’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Caelius. So good at training sluts, so creatively dull.” He increased his thrusts for a moment, then slowed down. As he did, Lena smiled. It somehow felt good to know that not everyone in the Legion was a total moron. “How far along are you into your training?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, sir. A few days. Maybe a week.” Time had little meaning for a woman trapped inside a tent and tormented either with a total lack of orgasms, or forced to cum endlessly for hours on end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he trained your ass yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blanched. “Um… no, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atticus stopped speaking for a moment, and instead busied himself with leaning forward so he could increase his pace. Below him, Valeria had started to grope Petronia’s breasts and rub her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Atticus said when he slowed down. Petronia writhed beneath the combined sensations of his cock and Valeria’s touch, caught between two rapid-fire orgasms. “Have you at least been educated on oral technique?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. My Petronia is no doubt the best cock sucker in the camp, maybe this entire wasteland. But I still like to test the new arrivals when I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from the women on his bed, and Petronia whined when he pulled out of her, but Valeria’s vigorous attentions made her cum again. Atticus remained on his knees as he turned his slick-covered erection to Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck,” he ordered, in the exact same tone that Caelius used, which made Lena drip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to crane her neck up to get to the level of his cock, since Atticus remained on the bed and she still knelt on the floor, but Lena managed. She parted her lips and took him into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The berry flavor of venus hit her immediately, which made Lena shudder and moan, Petronia’s taste was secondary in her mind. The sensation must have reached Atticus, because he sucked in a breath along with her. Lena bobbed her head further down, taking more of the cock down her throat, but more importantly giving her more Venus to lick off. When she rolled her head back, she made sure to purse her lips so none of it would escape her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept the tip of Atticus’ cock in her mouth as she looked up at him and smiled. The Venus she swallowed made the entire world feel a little brighter, and she truly meant every indication she gave about how much she enjoyed sucking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, girl.” The officer hummed. “Caelius does good work with all of you. Why don’t you touch yourself while I cum, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to be told twice. Lena’s hand darted to her clit as she resumed sucking Atticus. All of the venus had been licked clean, but she still threw herself into it. Maybe, just maybe, he had a few drops like Vulpes had. But also, if she did a good job, perhaps he might put in a good word with Caelius. There was also the fact that she simply loved doing this, with or without the addicting berry taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two, as well,” Atticus turned to Petronia and Valeria, “I want to see you girls enjoying each other to the best of your ability while the new slave finishes me off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With much of her vision blocked by the bed and Atticus’ hips, Lena couldn’t see the other two women throw themselves at each other. But she could see their hands, backs, and tattooed asses as they tumbled about, hungrily obeying the order of Caesar’s man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Atticus a little longer to cum that Caelius normally did. But then, she had to disappointingly remind herself that he didn’t drink a bottle of Venus every other day. His gaze also kept drifting away from her and to the display he demanded be made for him on the bed, leaving Lena feeling decidedly neglected and ignored even in a room full of other people. And yet, that same disdain only made her wetter, as her drenched fingers could attest to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shuddered in climax just before he did, but Lena managed to keep his cock firmly in her mouth the entire time. In fact, her muffled sounds of pleasure seemed to be the exact push Atticus needed to cum, as he thrust his hips forward and filled her mouth not a moment later. His eyes were still locked on the bed the entire time. Still, she dutifully swallowed the venus-free cum, and kept smiling up at him as he pulled his soft member free of her lips.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for using me, sir,” she echoed the phrase she had heard several times before. The noises of the other two women still making love had not stopped. Neither hand Lena’s fingers on her body as her orgasm disappeared and made her ready for the next one.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atticus repositioned so he could stand beside Lena. His focus on the other two slaves all but disappeared in his post-climax glow, but he didn’t take his eyes off of her. “Yes, you show a great deal of potential… Rufina, was it? You’ll be quite at home here, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped aside to redress himself, but he didn’t stop speaking. “Oh, and send my regards to Caelius when he retrieves you. He has not lost his touch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, girl.” Atticus patted Lena on the head before stepping out. The moment he was gone, Lena lifted herself to get a better view of Petronia and Valeria as they lay side-by-side, still enjoying each other as they had been ordered to do. Perhaps not quite as roughly as they had been while performing a show for the officer, but with no less enthusiasm. They both noticed her watching and smiled before getting back to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept her fingers gently swirling around her clit, teasing out another orgasm just as the last one washed over her. Likewise, she saw the other two women do the same for each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Junia crawled to her side and nudged her. “Hey, good job with Atticus. He’s never been so pleased with a first blowjob. Well, except maybe Petronia’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the bed, the named woman made an affirmative noise, then went back to Valeria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some… motivation.” Lena paused as she increased her tempo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he really likes doing that. He probably doesn’t realize it just makes it easier for us to get a little bit of Venus every day,” Junia chuckled. “Or hell, maybe he does, and he’s the most generous out of all of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded as she came again. She wished more than anything that Junia would put her hands on Lena’s breasts, or do something other than remain on her hands and knees beside her. On the other hand, it gave her a perfect opportunity to gawk at the other woman’s gorgeous curves. Even the “Lanius” tattoo accentuated them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, cool down, sister,” Junia said in a calm tone as Lena came again. “They like making us touch ourselves for their entertainment, but you shouldn’t keep going after they’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little more...” Lena panted, still lost in her own pleasure. Every little noise that came from the bed only added to the inferno. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just the venus in you, I promise. Come on, ride this last one out and we’ll go back to the cushions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to. God, she didn’t. But Lena knew she couldn’t stay like this forever. And besides, she’d gotten in trouble before for touching herself against Caelius’ order. She couldn’t afford another punishment. One quick orgasm later, and she joined the other woman in crawling back to the middle of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of punishment…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you get me in trouble?” she finally asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. She only marginally succeeded. Albina and Junia reached out, both of them wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulder and holding her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caelius is more lenient during our training,” Junia told her softly. “Misbehaving after training is completed has much harsher punishments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes they’re communal,” Albina added. “Caelius likes to make sure we know the price of disobeying him. And sometimes...other officers join in punishing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter how kindly they treat you, we’re still whores for the legion,” Petronia muttered. “And they have no problem reminding us of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marina spoke up. “It also doesn’t matter how well you behave, they always find excuses to punish you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, you wanted me to see what it was like before it got really bad?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other women nodded. And Albina said, “We knew you could handle it. Every time we’ve gone to Caelius’ tent, we saw how well you took to the training, so we wanted to introduce you to every aspect of this life in a way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> could control, not them. Even if it meant we had to be punished too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It also helps that Caelius always knows how to pick ‘em,” Junia laughed and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek. “Sometimes the venus makes us go a little wild.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a chuckle out of Lena, which helped ease her roiling mood. She knew full well just how far the drug could push someone. Or maybe she hadn’t even begun to know the limits of it, unlike these girls who had been living this way for months. She didn’t quite feel like thanking the girls for introducing her to Caelius’ slave punishments, but she did raise her arms to embrace Albina and Junia by her side and complete the warm embrace. If nothing else than to convey that she was with them now, and she understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina?” Caelius’ voice cut through the sudden silence like a thunderstorm. In an instant, the other slaves scrambled to their knees, then went into the familiar kneeling position. Lena followed suit in time with them, and took a place at the end of the line of naked women. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, the bearded frumentarius had stepped into the slave room, his armor still secured proudly to his well-muscled body. There was a cold harshness behind his eyes, and his brows had knitted tight with fury, which made Lena shudder. Even the way he sucked in air through his nose communicated his ill demeanor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are!” But upon seeing her, or perhaps more accurately, gazing at her hair for a moment, that dangerous expression disappeared. He still seethed, but now she could tell that he didn’t mean to direct it at her. She didn’t respond, she hadn’t been given permission to speak to him, but she did look up and addressed Caelius with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stomped forward and in two long paces, he lowered himself to a single knee to put himself almost at her level, and a grin of his own tugged on his cheeks. He raised his fingertips to her chin and held them there. The other hand stroked a few locks of her hair. “I apologize a thousand times for our interruption, Rufina. Believe me, I would not have gone if I wasn’t assured the orders were from Caesar himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to tell him exactly who sent that fake order. She wanted to blurt out everything that Vulpes did the moment he left, but his dark expression told her that he already knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There will be retribution for what that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” he spat, and Lena noted how he didn’t even refer to Vulpes as his ‘brother’, or even a rank. “He has no idea what he’s unleashed, nor does he understand the disaster that might have befallen you, my pet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he kept talking and running his fingers through her hair, his raging demeanor sometimes broke his voice like a teenage boy’s. “Your doses of Venus must be meted out like a doctor handles a cure, and I have been neglectful of your doses. That bastard could have killed you if I didn’t realize his falsehoods within a day. I am so sorry, Rufina.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might have rolled her eyes if Caelius wasn’t looking directly at her. Instead, her expression lit up as he stood and immediately shoved the heavy skirt of his armor aside, revealing his erection. Just inches from her face, the heat and masculine scent washed over her, and she whimpered in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve earned this, Rufina. Doubly so for behaving yourself in my absence. Suck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For half a second, Lena thought about the six other women watching her, no doubt jealous about the fact that she got the first taste of venus following his return to camp. But then again, they hadn’t been denied at the last moment like she had, then put through so much in a single night. She deserved this, and she needed every drop of cum owed to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still without using her hands, Lena opened her mouth and all but swallowed his cock, taking it far past her lips with a single bob of her head. Even that tiny contact flooded her mouth with venus, and Lena moaned loud enough that it was almost a muffled scream. Her eyes squeezed shut as the berry flavor consumed her every synapse.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, gentle,” Caelius hissed. “Your desperation is no excuse for shoddy technique.” Lena looked up at him to apologize without words. Instead, she focused again on coaxing more venus out of him with her tongue, and was instantly rewarded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena increased her pace as slow as she dared, bobbing her head back and forth in a gentle rhythm, never taking her eyes off of him. As she did, she saw his hands reach for her hair and bury themselves in her scarlet locks just as he did before they were interrupted. That made his cock twitch in her mouth even more than anything her lips or tongue did, and she was glad for it. Soon enough, he used her hair to gently dictate the pace he wanted her head to move, and Lena let him guide her to her much needed reward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long, but it never did with Caelius. Just a few shallow, gentle thrusts guided by his hands and hips, and Lena’s mouth flooded with that hot masculine berry taste. She swallowed the moment it landed on her tongue and sighed as the concentrated dose of venus suffused her. Every new twitch of his cock brought more to her, and Lena drank just as if she had been dehydrated in the desert. Caelius wasn’t done, however. Even as more cum landed on her tongue, he ordered Lena through his labored breaths: “Open. I’d like to see you enjoy this gift for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she pulled her head away from his cock, but just enough so the tip rested on her extended tongue when she did as she had been told. The berry-filled cum continued to fill her mouth, and this time Lena let it flood into her waiting throat. She would have giggled with unrestrained delight at having such a large gift bestowed upon her, but she dared not lose a single drop of it. Instead, she remained still as Caelius kept cumming, her open mouth ready for every new, thick, and impressively large, eruption until she felt it cover her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a moment later, and maybe with some mirth of his own, she heard him say “Swallow, Rufina.” And she did, but she also made sure to keep his tip between her lips as she did so, coaxing even more out of Caelius in the process. That caused the hands in her hair to tighten their grip, but still not enough to hurt. Just a nice reminder of how much of an effect she had on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened again to let him go, and then showed Caelius that she had done as ordered. Lena already felt like she was floating in the air, not kneeling on the floor in front of a tent, held by her own hair. All at once, she felt relief, bliss, and ecstasy pour  through her veins as the new dose of venus filled her and abated the burning withdrawal between her legs. She still remained soaked and hot as ever, but now the raging inferno had cooled to a warm afternoon in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” She said again through a dreamy haze. “Thank you for using me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius smiled and let go of her hair so he could bend down and kiss her forehead. Lena shivered with joy as she felt it. But then again, she also shivered as she felt the exquisite softness of the rug beneath her knees and the familiar weight of the collar around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked to the line of kneeling, naked slaves, she still smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked so gorgeous like that, even their needy expressions and silent pleas to get their own dose of venus just added to their beauty. If Caelius ordered it, she would have gone to each of them and personally proved how beautiful she thought they were. But until he said something, she remained on her knees, ready for her next command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of how you all took care of Rufina in my absence.” Caelius addressed the other women as he put his cock away, much to the assembled slaves’ dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to return to my tent and continue her training. Albina and Junia, you both will come to me tomorrow for your appointed doses to make up for my absence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” both women responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius retrieved Lena’s leash from the spot Albina left it. She didn’t know if he noticed the lack of handcuffs or the absence of her flimsy robes, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he retrieved a thin strip of leather from his belt and secured Lena’s wrists behind her. The grip was far less rough than the metal of the cuffs, but his skill with tying women down meant she couldn’t pull free of this new restraint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was early in the evening when they left Caesar’s tent, and Lena’s cheeks blushed as she once again strode into the heart of the Legion’s army without a stitch of clothing on her. The heat of the sun irritated her exposed skin, but Caelius marched at a pace that ensured they reached his tent long before she felt the first inklings of a burn. Lena had to jog to keep up with him, which no doubt entertained the dozens of eyes that followed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached the tent and her wrists had been freed from the leather, Lena realized that he hadn’t been concerned about the sun on her skin whatsoever. So either he’d stopped worrying, or he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even considered it. Whatever it was, she hoped she wasn’t going to end up burnt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bed. Now,” he ordered her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena dutifully sunk back to her knees. The Frumentarius all but ripped his armor off and tossed it to the tent’s floor as he spoke, until he stood as naked as her, erection just as hard as it had been while in her mouth. His breathing remained hot and heavy, no doubt a brutal mix of his rage at Vulpes and his aching Venus-induced need. Lena wondered if he had taken care of it while he was away, since he had no such restrictions on his masturbation or cumming like she did. But somehow she doubted it. He probably wanted to save all of his cum for his slaves. Lucky her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena crawled to the bed and remained on all fours, the leash trailing behind her, untouched. She even sank her head to the soft sheets to better emphasize how wet and ready she was. She couldn’t suppress another grin as her temporary reprieve from her inescapable, endless arousal approached on hot, plodding steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not warm her up, nor did he give himself any pageantry like the last time he fucked her. Instead, Caelius just drove his cock into Lena like a man possessed, which made her cry out. One of his hands reached for her hair and yanked enough for Lena to hiss and draw her head back. The other reached out for one of her wrists and held it behind her back, further immobilizing Lena, but that only made her hotter. He took his pleasure from her, heedless of anything Lena did or tried to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock twitched within her, and her walls responded in kind, but he did not stop. Lena’s whole body went limp underneath him, the waves of pleasure simply coming over her again and again, until she had lost her voice. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena remained in her position, knees pressed into the exceedingly soft bed, head down in the sweat-soaked blankets, announcing every orgasm with a new sound from deep in her throat. Caelius also had not moved as he kept pounding his hips into hers. She had no idea how long they remained this way, she could only count the times she felt his cock twitch, or when the strong grip in her hair tightened enough to pull her head in whatever direction he wanted her to go. But as soon as an earth-shattering orgasm hit her, Lena lost that count. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not flip her onto her back, nor put her in any other position. He seemed obsessed with keeping her like this, a hole in a perfect position to take his raging, endless erection over and over. And fortunately, the venus that still sat fresh in her belly made it easy for her to take it, and then instantly be ready for the next powerful thrust of his hips. And every load of cum he put into her just made it easier still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in this endless marathon of fucking, he let go of her wrist, and Lena held both of her hands up near her cheeks, clutching at the sheets so tightly that her knuckles were white. She also held some of those sheets between her teeth, gnashing at them as she lost ways to express how satisfying Caelius was in his relentless rhythm. Her voice had never cracked like it did now, and her cries were never so keen. Again, thoughts of the entire camp hearing her drifted through Lena’s foggy mind. Could the other slaves all the way in Caesar’s tent hear her? Or was Lena’s unexpected carnal show just for the men in the nearby tents? No doubt masturbating themselves in time with every new mewl and noise that she made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she should have found that thought repulsive. But right now, the idea she was entertaining so many other men, getting all of them off at the same time, just made her soaked, aching thighs burn ever more. Fortunately, the man in the tent with her seemed to hit every perfect spot to quench that flame… if only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius’ strong hands were both on her hips, holding Lena still as he thrust himself into her. Every now and then, one of those hands would reach down to grab her backside, or give it a light smack. Not enough to hurt or even leave a mark, but enough to make her move in a way he seemed to enjoy. And of course, he would often lean down and bury his face in her hair. And between her labored pants, she could hear him take long, cleansing breaths while covered in her scarlet locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he wasn’t doing either of those things, Caelius often reached his hand around her hip to press a gentle finger to her clit. Sometimes he rubbed in a fast circle, sometimes he left it still, teasing her much like he did on her first day in the tent. Either way, it made Lena instantly scream and cum, even if she had just climaxed all over the cock inside her moments earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His moans in Latin gave way to grunts and noises of his own, incoherent and rough, just like his motions. When Caelius rubbed her clit, he would sometimes rest his bearded chin on her shoulder, and Lena could hear every sound he made. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was rare that she got enough time to form a coherent thought. Need mixed with satisfaction, which mixed with an endless warmth deep within her. But in those brief times, she felt waves of endless joy. Days of denial, withdrawal, and other humiliation had all been worth it for this. Even if she never felt truly satisfied, Lena could dwell on those times when she came, and the world felt as bright and shiny as Christmas morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Caelius started to slow, the noises from outside the tent had all but stopped. And in the tiny few gaps in the tent ceiling, she could see nothing but total darkness. If the sun had still been up when she entered the tent, that meant she could have been in this position for hours. Totally worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head down,” Caelius growled when Lena spent more than a few seconds looking up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She obeyed, and Lena yet again pushed her chin into the sweat-soaked sheets. The motion must have shifted her body in a way he enjoyed, because Caelius let out a low, contented groan as his cock twitched inside her for the millionth time. Warmth followed, which spilled down her thighs to join the river that already flowed down there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius slowed some more. He continued to thrust back and forth, but he seemed no longer interested in pounding into her with reckless abandon. Instead, he started a gentle, comfortable rhythm. The hand that had previously tugged her hair stroked it gently. And the hand that had gripped her waist or rubbed her clit also rubbed across her ass, as if gently appreciating her curves rather than savage them for his amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are remarkable, Rufina,” he said in a soft, warm tone. Every word seemed to thrum through his torso and work its way to his still-erect cock buried inside her, which made her whimper. “It’s truly the work of the gods that brought you to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t given her permission to speak, so Lena responded with a deep, satisfied sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand stroking her hair moved higher, to caress the top of her head like a favored pet. “And I will do anything to keep you with me. I hope you understand that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded affirmative. If he could keep this up forever, she’d gladly stay in this position. She did, however, notice that he kept slowing down with every thrust. She couldn’t help but moan her displeasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That traitorous swine needs to pay for what he did to us. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way his gaze lingered over your body even when presented with all the other slaves open to his use. If you’re what he wants, then you will be denied to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He all but stopped, and Lena took it upon herself to start moving on her own, impaling herself on the cock still deep inside her. Caelius noticed this and laughed. “So eager. You’ve taken to your training well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes and increased her tempo, almost reaching a good rhythm of her own. She all but purred at the return of that delicious sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when both of Caelius’ hands clamped to her waist, holding her on either side of her hips. Even before he tightened his grip, Lena stopped moving. Though she did make sure to lower her face deeper into the soft bed, hoping the angle would convince him to start back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that we mustn’t over-indulge. Venus can only do so much to keep us going, and I’m afraid I’m at my limit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pulled out of Lena, which made her wail a long, pitiful noise from deep in her throat. But the worst sensation was the cold air that blew against the back of her thighs as his body moved from hers.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like cumming countless times had also softened Caelius’ mood, as the red-faced anger he displayed in Caesar’s tent had dissipated. He walked over to the water basin and retrieved a mug. Once he drank his fill, he returned with a cup for Lena. She obediently remained on all fours, and let him tip the cup to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need to spend some extra time bathing you tomorrow.” He said in his gentle, almost compassionate voice as he looked her over. “But for now, I think you look quite good like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled between long gulps of the cool, clean water. She hadn’t realized how thirsty the marathon fucking had made her. When she finished, Caelius indicated if she wanted another, which she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she drank a second fill, he continued to speak. “We need to accelerate your training. My last record was two weeks. Tatiana was almost as receptive to her new life as you, although I had to resort to a few more… extreme measures to ensure it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Lena begged to know what he did to that other girl. But another part shivered at what other depravities he had chosen not to inflict upon her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still talked as he pulled the cup away and returned it to the basin. “But if we want Caesar to grant you to me as my chosen favorite, we must be ready within days. He doesn’t just simply point and decide who gets a woman. All men who vie for exclusive use of her body must make their case before his assembled peers. And I’m afraid Vulpes has a solid case due to your shared history before coming to this camp. He’ll want to have you chosen before he leaves on his next campaign, no doubt just to keep you from me for the entire length of his assignment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories of coming across the burned, dessicated husk of Nipton oozed into Lena’s thoughts. It was the first time she had seen the victims of the Legion up close, crucified and tortured, and it angered her. She had been so moved that the moment she saw Vulpes, clad in his ridiculous animal-skin armor, that she all but screamed at him. The Courier had been intelligent enough to know that she was outnumbered and in a bad position at the time, so she didn’t shoot. But she vowed in that moment to kill any Legionnaires that wandered into her rifle’s crosshairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if I can mold you, teach you everything you must know to be a valuable slave to Caesar, then I can claim that I deserve to have a favorite of my own.” His hand reached, yet again, for her hair. He twirled it between his fingers. “It’s not enough to have you in the slave tent with the others, you must be mine. And more importantly, you must not be his.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of her hair, and his hand started to train down her back. Lena sighed at the tender display, and arched her body further into it. Sure, there was still that tiny voice inside of her that retched at every word he said, but Caelius had also just given her a new dose of venus, then fucked her into oblivion. So that voice could choke for all she cared right now. His soft touch kept going down, to the curves of her waist. And for a moment, she hoped against hope that he would hop behind her and start all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, she felt him move a little more, until one of his fingertips pressed against her previously untouched ass. Not enough to penetrate, but enough to get her attention. Lena turned to face him, though she did not move from her all-fours pose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually wait until later in the training to introduce the slaves to the full extent of their duties, but I think we both agree that accelerating your education is prudent.” He still didn’t push the finger in, but he did increase the pressure. And Lena saw stars at the explosion of sensation. “You must have seen by now how the venus in your body has modified your arousal. You always feel it, somewhere in your thoughts. And the wetness between your legs never goes away, even after hours of denial. It also has the benefits of healing your skin and nerves at an unprecedented rate, leaving you ready for the next orgasm mere moments after the last.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It also increases your sensitivity, which makes it quite fun for me to deny you your orgasms until you earn them. Not just in your genitals, but your entire body. Including the hole that you will offer to all of Caesar’s officers in my absence.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plunged the tip of his finger into Lena’s ass, no more than half an inch. It was enough to make her squirm and writhe beneath him. He was right. It was different, but it was also so fucking good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me that you’ve had anal sex before. Were you lying to me, Rufina? You may speak.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N… no, sir.” Lena managed to say as she felt the finger probe deeper into her. It had never been something she did regularly, but she had enjoyed it when she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might not have believed you if you weren’t such an exquisite specimen, you know. Your grip on my finger is like a vice. But I can’t imagine that any man in your bed would have passed up the opportunity to take you this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The finger pushed in just a little more, which came so fucking close to making her cum that Lena shivered and choked out a muffled sound into the blanket beneath her, but she didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s settled, then. Tomorrow you begin your anal training. Off the bed, Rufina, and go to your cot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was harder than she thought it would be to crawl off of the bed. Her legs felt like jelly, and Caelius made sure to pull his hand out of her only after she returned to the floor. He quickly cleaned his finger before reaching down to unhook the leash from her collar, then bade her to lie in the cot and shackled her limbs to it yet again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed that you orgasmed several times as I fucked you today,” he said as he finished the last lock, then smiled down at her as if his words were meant to be a comfort. “They were gifts to you, in reward for being such a good girl, and an apology for my haste to leave you in such a compromised state. But I think you’ve had enough for a while. Remain a good girl and don’t cum during your training tomorrow, and I’ll lift one of your restrictions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” She nodded at him, relishing her permission to speak, heart fluttering as she wondered what he meant by that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleep came easy to Lena, even though she spent a few moments in the darkness worried that Vulpes might crawl out of the shadows for a second time. But when he didn’t appear, she settled into a void of deep, restful sleep, shackled as she was to the cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar, wet sounds of sex roused Lena awake. Muffled, yet satisfied, moans followed. She turned her head, and like every other morning since she began this life, she beheld Caelius’ naked back and a naked woman on the other side, kneeling before him. Oh, wait, this time there were two feminine bodies. The pale skin and long blonde hair of Albina knelt to the right. Junia’s curves and dark hair to the left. From the noises she had become familiar with, Albina currently enjoyed herself as she sucked Caelius’ cock for all she was worth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junia, you must be commended for your generosity this morning. Letting Albina have her dose of venus before you is very kind,” Caelius sighed as one of his hands rubbed the woman’s hair, the other ran through Albina’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever nonverbal response Junia gave was blocked by Caelius’ leg, as Lena couldn’t move from the cot to change her position. For the next few moments, the tent was filled with the noises of Albina’s vigorous cock sucking, no doubt borne of her desperation for her late dose of venus. In just a few moments, Caelius hissed and the muscles of his back flexed, which caused the woman on the other side to sigh in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t swallow yet, Albina.” The commanding tone, the way he clipped his words, worked their way through Lena in no doubt the same way it did the other two women. Albina didn’t protest, but she did make a brief, inquisitive, if not pitiful, noise as her mouth was flooded with cum. “You must repay her kindness with a kindness. Only when both of you have your dose may you both swallow it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even Caesar’s favorite isn’t exempt from this sort of treatment</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena mused to herself. And as Caelius shifted to the other side, to offer his still-hard cock to Junia, Lena could see the way that Albina’s expression tightened as she concentrated on not swallowing the large amount of venus-laced liquid in her mouth. A small white trickle dribbled down her chin as she struggled to keep it in. It must have been a torture unto itself, to have the source of her relief so tantalizingly close, yet held back by her own muscles. At the very least, the berry flavor must have been pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now it’s your turn, Junia. Suck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia wasted no time in leaping forward and wrapping her lips around Caelius. Maybe she wanted it to be over as soon as possible to help Albina, or maybe she was more desperate than Lena thought. Either way, her vigorous motions all but tugged Caelius back and forth as her head bobbed around the cock. Her hands remained at her knees, but Lena could see how they balled into fists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little longer than Albina’s session, no doubt because of how soon it had been since his last orgasm, but Caelius eventually displayed the signs he was about to give Junia her fill. Unlike the last time Lena saw her in this tent, Junia did not pull back and open her mouth. Instead, she remained locked in place as she let him release. Like Albina before, she made needy, yet joyful noises with every little twitch of his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t swallow yet, I need to know the both of you have received your dose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women nodded vigorously, their cheeks bulging as they did. Junia and Albina settled into their standard kneeling position, waiting for his next order. Caelius stood over them for a long while, his grin wide as he admired their dedication. From her limited perspective, Lena couldn’t see everything they did, but she guessed that he was watching their throats, waiting to see if they violated his command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a hellish eternity, he spoke again. “Very good! You may both swallow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both did with gusto, and Lena could see the hazy, blissful expression that immediately washed over both slaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” They both said it in unison, no doubt a reflex behavior at this point. “Thank you for using me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure,” Caelius said to the women as he bent down to kiss them on their foreheads. “Now, Albina, before you leave, why don’t you give Junia proper thanks for letting you get your dose before her? After all, this was her scheduled day, and I could have made you wait another week for your next dose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” the blonde said as she shuffled to Junia, smiling wide, and then lifted one hand to the other woman’s cheek. Their lips met a moment later, and their soft noises echoed out moments later. Junia’s hands rose as well, first to gently drape over Albina’s shoulders, but then moved down to caress her breasts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though they all but threw themselves at each other, Lena swore that she caught both of them opening their eyes in the middle of their embrace to glance toward her. They grinned as they did so, but Lena couldn’t tell what they wanted to say to her. Were they just happy to see her? Were they gloating that they had a fresh dose? Or was there something else? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, it didn’t last long. “That’s enough. You both may go. Rufina and I have a long day ahead of us,” Caelius commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” they again said together and pulled apart. They then lowered themselves to put their palms to the tent floor and crawled to the entrance side by side. They both found moments to glance one more time at Lena before they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they were gone, Caelius turned to face her. “Ah, you’re awake. Let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t lied about spending more time than usual bathing her, which Lena silently thanked him for. Likewise, the breakfast he prepared seemed a little more bountiful than the already delicious food he gave her. Even though she still pulled tiny morses out of his open palm while on all fours, the cheeses, fruit and breads were also joined by a few pieces of jerky and a small piece of sweet cake. “You’ll need all the strength you can get,” he said as he patted her hair while Lena chewed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leash came as soon as she finished, though he didn’t secure it to anything. Instead, Caelius held it in his fist as he turned to the table that stored his vast collection of sex toys and other implements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be foolhardy to just dive into anal sex without any preparation,” he said while not looking at her. Instead, he scanned his collection with intent. “Neglecting it often ends up painful for both subjects, and can cause damage that is easily avoided.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena knew that, of course. But she still shuddered at what Caelius’ idea of “preparation” was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down after a moment of scanning, and then held the object to Lena. Small and thin, no larger than her index finger. With a larger flare near the bottom that reminded her of the vibrator that had been used on her. Behind that, the toy extended even further into a flat base that made its intent clear. This wasn’t meant for anything but her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting, isn’t it?” he said. “While most of my equipment was made by myself, following plans and designs I discovered in my readings, a significant fraction are surviving relics of the old world. Kept in vaults, or discovered in sealed containers that survived the apocalypse. Caesar’s territory is full of abandoned cities littered with such treasures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like with the vibrator, Caelius pulled the toy up to his vision and messed with the large section near the back. A fusion battery was likewise hidden inside of it, and he checked it before putting it back. “This is something I discovered in Colorado during one of my excursions. Made by some long-forgotten company that specialized in such pleasures. All by itself, it will provide much of the training you will need to fulfill all of the duties required of you as one of Caesar’s slaves, without causing any damage. Isn’t that wonderful? You may speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… it is, sir,” she blindly agreed with him, wary of the object in his hands, and of disappointing him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve used it on every other slave you’ve met, and none of them have complained.” He must have noticed the way Lena’s expression changed upon hearing that. “Oh, don’t worry, this device is given special attention, and cleaned impeccably after every use. I won’t have it cause any harm to those I use it on.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t make her feel better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While this is in you, you will have unlimited permission to speak. I must have you report any significant discomfort, pain, or other sensations that might be serious. Don’t hold back and don’t lie to me, I’ll know.” He paused. “But don’t take advantage of this generosity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, sir,” Lena replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Hold still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with all his talk of preparation, of keeping her safe, even giving her permission to talk whenever she felt like it, Lena expected him to shove the toy into her ass in that moment, dry and unready. She even winced as she braced for the sudden penetration, and arched her back to make it easier for him to get it over with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she felt the smooth, cool tip of the small toy dance across her inner thigh, close to her slit. Her eyes shot open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” she asked. “What are you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t reply with words, instead he lined up the toy with her entrance and gently slipped it into her. The venus made Lena’s response wild. Even this tiny penetration was enough to bring her to the brink of orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you last night how venus alters your arousal.” Caelius stood up and wrapped some of the leash around his fist. “How it makes your wetness linger and not disappear. The modification also serves as the ideal lubrication for anything we wish to do to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena realized she hadn’t seen anything resembling a container of lube in this tent or the other. But then again, she had never needed it thanks to venus. No wonder she and the other women were always kept so needy, so wanting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, let’s go for a walk,” Caelius said cheerfully as he tugged on the leash. “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum today. You had enough last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver consumed her as Lena crawled beside Caelius, leashed to him. He hadn’t made her do this since their first full day together, and Lena’s cheeks burned just as hot as it did the last time. Made even worse by the fact that she felt the toy in her with every shuffled motion, rubbing her walls in a maddening way. Too small to provide the same sensation that Caelius’ cock always did, but large enough to remind her of its presence with every motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even need to concentrate on the growing heat between her legs to know how wet this made her. Somehow he always found a new way to scrub a few more of her defenses away, and Lena had to physically stop herself from succumbing to a small, shaky orgasm as she turned a corner around the tent and began a second lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good girl,” Caelius cooed from above after another full lap of the “walk”. “Let’s see if it’s ready for its intended purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached behind her and slid the toy out. Lena shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s more than ready.” He beamed as the hand holding leash reached down to stroke her hair, while the other curved to her ass. He had to lower himself to his knees to get the right leverage, and she felt his half-erect cock brush against her side as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small, smooth, and very well lubricated toy poked her ass for a moment, and Lena sighed just like when it had been a finger. And just like a finger, it did not cause her any discomfort as it pushed further in. In fact, Lena had to prevent another orgasm as the sensation combined with memories of the last time she had a guy fuck her ass, especially that four-hour session that wrecked a hotel room…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It slid further in, aided by the slick she had put onto the toy, until she felt the base touch her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As always, you never disappoint me, Rufina. You’re not in any pain, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir,” she responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, then let’s turn it on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The toy in her ass didn’t vibrate, nor did it seem to do anything at all when Caelius fiddled with the controls at the base. For a moment, Lena crouched on the floor, brows knitted together. But just as she turned to face him and asked if it was working, she felt it pull out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much, maybe an inch. And then it pushed again back to where it was. Push and pull, yet the base remained exactly where it was. Just like it was fucking her, but not quite as deep, and at an excruciatingly slow tempo.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any pinching or discomfort?” Caelius asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no,” Lena said as she tilted her head, unable to do literally anything else to express her confusion. “It feels strange.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s getting you ready,” he said as if that explained anything. “The mechanism is designed to slowly expand inside of you. Every thrust you feel is the shaft growing in width and length, getting your muscles used to how they will be used in the future. I recommend that you keep yourself relaxed for this process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have not had the damn thing used on him before, because Lena found it exceedingly difficult to stay relaxed as the alien, yet not unpleasant, feeling of having the toy piston back and forth in her while also remaining perfectly still consumed her thoughts. No doubt the venus made the sensation much more intense than it would have been otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, I need to ready myself for the day.” Caelius stood and tugged Lena toward his wardrobe. He had not given her permission to stand, nor did he secure her to a support beam in the tent, so she crawled at his side until he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the floor, she watched him go through his usual routine, brushing and washing himself until he was presentable, wrapping himself in that long white robe with the red sash, all of it. After trimming a few stray hairs from his beard, Caelius looked down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you didn’t kneel while you waited for me.” Indeed, Lena had remained on all fours as she waited, terrified that the smooth toy would end up pushing its way out of her, and thus anger him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, sir.” Lena stammered. In an instant, her heart thundered in her chest, and worries about which punishment he would mete out for this disappointment filled her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he smiled. “Excellent! I didn’t tell you to kneel, did I? You’ve learned well to obey commands given to you, and to act only when ordered.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shivered as untold relief mixed with another thrust from the toy. “Thank you, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still holding the leash, Caelius moved away from his wardrobe and approached one of the tables in the tent cleared of his massive collection of toys and instruments. In front of the table, the very chair she had been tied to on her first day, and made to sit on even when her ass still stung from the crop, rested. She approached on all fours as he pulled it from the table far enough so he could sit on it instead. The old wood creaked beneath his weight, but it held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember,” Caelius said as he reached for what looked like a stack of papers on the other side of the table. “Tell me the instant you feel anything amiss. I will not have you damaged during your training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She still hadn’t been ordered to kneel, so Lena remained on her hands and knees beside the chair. She had just enough slack on the leash to move a few inches away from him, but it was clear she wouldn’t be allowed to leave his side. Even as Caelius reached up to grab a pen, his other hand remained locked on the fine chain connected to her collar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, may I ask something?” Lena had not forgotten his permission to let her speak whenever she wished, though she prayed that a question didn’t constitute ‘abusing’ it. But the inquisitive former courier couldn’t help herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t feel in the mood to explain my motivations for joining Caesar’s legion again,” Caelius muttered as he looked down at the papers he studied. Somehow, Lena didn’t feel surprised that even an organization as brutal as the Legion could be buried in paperwork. Hell, he’d been doing something like this on her first day here, teasing her in that maddening way as he asked those deeply personal questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it, Rufina?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hesitated for a moment, trying with every scrap of willpower to form the sentences together while she felt the toy in her ass grow just a little larger, then pull back, then grow again. Still, the size wasn’t even comparable to having two fingers in her, but she guessed it wouldn’t be this way for long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I’ve seen the way other people in the Mojave treat slaves. And I’ve heard stories of groups in other parts of the wasteland, how they… misuse their property.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re wondering why I’m so obsessed with your pleasure, and keeping you undamaged, rather than subjecting you to physical abuse, terrible conditions, and ultimately discarding you like every other filthy slaver would?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she sighed as he clarified her jumbled thoughts for her. “Even the way the other slaves live, it’s so luxurious. I’ve never seen a room like that before. Why not have every woman live with their chosen officer, like I’m here with you? Or just lock us in cages so we can’t run away? And the food… you can’t feed an entire army like that. We must be eating far better than the soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius did not stop studying, but Lena noticed the way he had to pause to gather his thoughts. “Do you not remember our last talk? I told you that this is the natural order of things. Women crave lives of submission, being controlled. But that doesn’t mean they require a heavy hand, or even physical pain to keep them in line. I learned long ago that a simple change in my voice and a stern posture can get a woman to kneel just as easily as the threat of a gun or knife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Didn’t she know that. Every time Caelius got into that tone, even when he told another slave to do something, the words bored right between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued. “It would be a spectacular waste to think that it’s man’s position to use and discard the other half of the species as he sees fit. No, you have a very important role to play in building a new world out of the ashes. It’s my role as a man to provide for you, keep you safe, feed and care for you. Not just that, but give you the very best I am capable of providing. Your role as a woman is to provide sons, nurture them in their infancy, and then give them the strength to join the cruel and uncaring world we live in. Between those times, you give us pleasure, and we pleasure you in turn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but wince as he spoke. She had never made any plans to have kids of her own. It never suited her lifestyle, and she never found a partner worth settling down for. But she supposed that being forced into a life of sexual slavery to a bunch of men meant it was bound to happen sooner or later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But,” she said in a meek, soft voice, broken every time the toy thrust deeper into her ass and then widened a little more, “the Venus… denying it to us… only letting us have it in your cum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius shrugged as he wrote something on his paper. “Useful tools to make your life as comfortable and pleasurable as possible. Just think of how easily that device slid into your ass so you could begin your training. Or how you’re always wet and ready for me whenever I desire. I don’t doubt you’ve had times in your life when your man was ready for you, but you were not. Or vice versa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… that happened once or twice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s the use of cages, explosive collars, or even leashes when venus is also the most effective means of confinement in the wasteland?” Caelius’ voice dropped, but not in that commanding, heat-inducing way. No, this was a dangerous tone, the one that came out when he brushed her hair or spoke of his past life. “I have not seen the effect of long-term withdrawal myself, but records from the old world that I managed to uncover proved it to be rather potent. It’s probably why it was never put into common use in old America, as people who stopped taking it died in extremely unpleasant ways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But my leash…” Lena said, even as her mind raced with what he just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mentioned the side effects the first time he gave it to her, but the words had sounded so nonchalant, so friendly. Like it wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought. But no, she had no reason to think he was lying. He kept them hooked on venus not just to keep them always wet, always ready for sex, but to keep them locked up with him. Losing their supply was akin to cutting off a psycho addict, perhaps even worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once you prove yourself, it will be unnecessary. All of the other girls have shown their total submission to me, to Caesar, and our cause. They pose no risk of running or fighting, just as I’m sure you will soon prove as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Submission, or total dependence on the only source of a drug they depended on to survive?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of proving yourself…” Caelius drifted off, even as he remained engrossed in his paperwork. The hand not holding her leash dropped the pen and then raised to point at a distant table, the one covered in sex toys. “I noticed that when I retrieved your training device that several of my implements were out of place. Do you have an explanation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shivered, both as she processed the full depth of her new reality as well as the sensation of the toy growing decidedly larger, pushing against her walls. Still not painful, but very much an insistent and growing pressure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulpes,” Lena hissed. And before she could say anything further, Caelius’ hand SMASHED down on the table in front of him. The impact sent his papers flying and made everything else in the tent shudder. She yelped in surprise. Fear rocketed up her spine like a sharp, icy blade and she tried not to shrink away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it.” Caelius growled. “Luring me out of my tent… away from my duties. Just a ruse to get to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took time to gather what had been tossed around by his violence. He even had to set the leash on the table just to have two hands free to clean up the mess. Lena remained where she was, hands on the floor and knees bent, as the toy continued to push and grow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stewed that way for a time, silent and holding his chin in his hand as he struggled to control his breathing. Now and then, Lena heard him mutter something under his breath, but she could barely hear it from so far away. Not to mention her own breathing intensified every time the toy stretched her just that much more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By my side,” he ordered, which snapped Lena to attention. She crawled closer to him, wary of the way the leash slipped down the table. He still hadn’t grabbed it. Once she was close enough, he spoke again. “Head down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She obeyed and placed her cheek down on the soft floor of the tent, much like she had done on the bed the night before. This naturally raised the rest of her up, which Caelius wasted no time in exploiting. He remained seated, but his hand reached down to cup her backside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still no pain or discomfort?” He asked, and his voice sounded strange from so far away, and muffled by a table between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remain remarkable as ever, Rufina.” The complement made her blush. “There is still quite some time left before the trainer is finished with you, but your progress is commendable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quite some time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thought made her shiver, but she swallowed, nodding. “Thank you, sir,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nails scraped against her backside, and Lena groaned, her eyes closing. He was using his left hand, his right busy with paperwork, but with the Venus storming through her body it all felt so good to her. He scratched her ass again, and then leaned down just a little, his fingertip drawing up her wet slit. Lena whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Higher,” he ordered. Lena pushed her ass up as he ordered and was rewarded with the feeling of a finger gently stroking her clit. She shook, biting her lip. “And tell me what he did while I was away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shaking only grew worse as she tried to think. It’s like he did precisely the right things to keep her mind scrambled, which made her capable of focusing on only one thing at a time. And sometimes, not even that. She had to force herself to push her thoughts from the way his finger moved, distract herself with anything other than the growing orgasm that threatened to rip through her body. But when she tried to shove her thoughts away from her clit, the sensation of the toy in her ass became all she could think about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he ordered her to speak. And to not cum. Lena would do everything in her power to obey. She dug through memories she half-remembered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night Vulpes appeared in the tent had been when she was so desperate for her dose of venus that everything mashed and jumbled together. She had to make an effort to think of when everything happened, and in what order. Especially thanks to the waves of unrelenting orgasms he had forced on her. It had all blurred at some point into a long wave of torturous pleasure that didn’t end even when he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… I think… I think he was waiting for you to leave. A-and, then he...he sneaked in. To the tent.” The rhythmic motion on her clit did not stop or change, which made Lena whimper again. “And then he gagged me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of mine?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I...I didn’t see what he used,” she admitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else did he do? Did he fuck you?” His voice grew sharper. Urgent. The motion of his touching stopped, but he did not move his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. He didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius seemed to deflate when she told him that, and he sighed deeply. Lena recalled quite specifically that Vulpes didn’t want to do that. Even when the other memories flowed around each other like water, that particular moment was crystal clear. No doubt because it filled her with such relief at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it was the dread that came right after, when he said that he was saving himself for when he claimed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He resumed stroking her clit, and Lena almost came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I suppose he used some of my implements on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she managed to breathe out, keeping her eyes open as best she could despite the urgent need to close them against the unrelenting undercurrent of pleasure. “The vibrator and the…” she hesitated, memories of the unusual sensation of the canine toy still vivid in her mind. They mixed with the current feeling of the anal trainer running its course. “The red one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius nodded. “Did he do anything else? Anything unusual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena struggled to remember, to run through every awful moment she spent with the man. “I sucked him. He made me lick his balls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He regularly does that to all the other slaves. I need to know what else, Rufina. Think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He… he licked me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That not only made Caelius stop rubbing her clit, but he sat up entirely. His hand moved away from her and the other dropped his pen. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his hand away from her, Lena found it infinitely easier to speak, and to put words together in her head. “Before everything happened, Vulpes looked down at me. He said he enjoyed seeing me naked after what happened when we met in Nipton And then he just… bent down and put his tongue on me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius raised one hand to his chin as he leaned back in his chair. “Then he must have… did his behavior change after that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, it did. After a while, he couldn’t stop himself from cumming. And when he did, it was… like yours.” She left out the fact that he had done it entirely into her hair. With his mood so volatile, she dare not inform him of that. She had been lucky that the other girls had washed her before he arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, part of her might have paid good caps to see him hunt Vulpes down and skin him for laying a hand on her. It would have been quite the amusing end for such an infamous Frumentarius and it would’ve alleviated some of her concern over the concept of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As bad as Caelius was, the idea of being Vulpes’ favourite was worse than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” he muttered. Even though she remained on the floor, Lena could still see that every passing moment increased Caelius’ mood. That seething anger that had consumed him since his return all but disappeared, replaced by a joy that became manic the longer he dwelled on it. “You may have just given me a great gift, Rufina. Great indeed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, sir?” Lena didn’t know how to respond, especially when Caelius burst into small, light giggles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t seem to notice her hesitation, either. Instead he manipulated the toy for a moment, but he didn’t stop the push-grow-pull feeling deep within her. By now, she knew it had gone far beyond the width and length of a finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kindness must be met with kindness,” Caelius said, still grinning that wild expression. “To that end, I’ve decided that you may be allowed to orgasm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena all but leapt off the floor at his announcement, then wanted to sink even further down into the dirt when he continued. “... whenever you are fucked in the ass. You should feel proud, only a few of the other slaves share this honor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes as she felt his hand manipulate the toy again. As it started its pull-out motion, she felt the rest of it slide out as well. Even that simple motion made her shiver and writhe thanks to the Venus, her voice breaking as she whimpered. She looked up at Caelius, to see him admire the toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to her estimate, it hadn’t grown all that much, perhaps just a little wider than two fingers. She shuddered at the thought of how big it could get. It was a mixture of both fear and arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad at all,” Caelius said as he also admired it. “Just a few more hours, and we can end your training for today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think this was a one-time thing?” Caelius laughed, which made Lena’s cheeks burn even hotter than when she was forced to be naked outside in front of all the other soldiers. “It takes time to properly train your muscles, be they your arms, your stomach, or your ass. You’ll need to wear this trainer for a few hours every day, until you’re fully acclimated to the demands of Caesar’s men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt down and placed the tip of the still-activated toy against her ass. “And your first session is far from over.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caelius’ arm draped over Lena, holding her close to his body as he slept. This not only pushed his semi-erect cock against her backside, but it allowed him to bury his face in the red tangles of her hair. Being so close to him also meant that the deep, rhythmic sounds of his soft breathing echoed around her, drowning all of the noises of late-night military camp life. His sounds, his scent, even the warm hand that sleepily stroked her belly, made it easy to forget where she was. If she closed her eyes and let herself drift away, Lena could imagine she was in a safe room with a partner behind her, taking a well deserved rest after a long and exhausting day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She almost drifted to sleep with those thoughts in her head. But Lena’s neck itched, and the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it kept her awake. The collar would not come off at night; Caelius only removed it to clean her in the morning. And even then, it was off for just a few moments before it was again locked on her neck. When she squirmed at the minor discomfort, the cock near her ass shifted, which reminded Lena of the training device that had been inside her for most of the day. It hadn’t grown much more than the size of Caelius himself when he was fully erect, but then it proceeded to proxy fuck her for hours as it relentlessly pushed and pulled. He removed it before bed time and meticulously cleaned it for tomorrow’s session. Even in the darkness of the tent, Lena swore she could see where he had left it, sticking out like a glowing ghoul in the middle of an abandoned building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The itch subsided on its own after a few moments, and Lena settled in closer to Caelius. The desert air got cold at night, and his blankets hardly kept the chill away. Fortunately, his fit body made enough heat for the both of them. At least she wasn’t in the cot tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those strangely comforting thoughts followed Lena to sleep, and she drifted into oblivion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like every night since her first dose of Venus, dreams followed the darkness. Dreams of her past sexual partners. Experiences thrilling and mundane. Being in a bed with different men and women in her life, blending together into a torrent of shared experience that her mind dwelled on. She remembered being touched, touching in return. Caressing, sucking, licking, bending over, or laying back and panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also like every night since that first, Lena heard a voice cut through the slideshow. “I’ve noticed how you always seem to focus on a few specific memories every time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her own voice, though Lena knew it wasn’t her that spoke. Because somewhere in this endless dreamscape, she knew she was standing here as herself. Lena Danvers, the courier. The sniper who killed bad men, delivered packages, and made a very comfortable living doing both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other voice came from a woman that stood beside Lena, also watching the slideshow of her memories. Of</span>
  <em>
    <span> their</span>
  </em>
  <span> memories. This other presence was naked, and showed no shame or hesitation as she stood there. Lena saw every curve of her own body, the way her hair draped over both shoulders, brushed wildly in the way that Caelius liked to keep it. And of course, this other version of herself wore a collar around her neck, the chain leash also attached to the ring in front. She draped the leash over one of her hands, toying with it like a piece of string. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina. Lena had come to call this person Rufina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Lena knew what she looked like. Beside the naked slave, the Courier had her hair tied back like she had kept it for most of her life. She could even feel the way it tugged on her scalp when she moved. Lena also wore her favorite clothes, the thick yet comfortable leather and heavy knitted cloth befitting someone who sought adventure in the desert. Her backpack also yanked down on her shoulders, reminding her of its presence with every breath she took. Lena had to ignore how every memory of clothing in this dreamscape weighed her down a little more every time she came here. The cloth felt like it chafed her skin as it rubbed against her, and the leather made her sweat just as if she stood under a midday sun. Her body begged her to take them off, to be comfortable in her nudity just like Rufina was beside her, but Lena refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina spoke again, her blissful gaze locked on the memories around them. “You don’t like to dwell on the times we were on top, when we were the ones calling the shots. You focus on that one time we were handcuffed to a bed, or when that woman blindfolded us for an entire night and had her way with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t there,” Lena hissed at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I was,” Rufina laughed and swirled the leash around in a lazy circle. She paced back and forth in front of Lena, as if showing off her naked frame. “Just like I say every night, we’re not different people, Lena. And you’re not going crazy. This is just… I don’t know. You talking to yourself while you’re asleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius had talked a lot about how Venus had changed her. He mentioned all the ways her body responded to the drug, but he never mentioned how much it had started to affect her mind. Sure, it always kept her hot, always wet, but it also seeped deeper into her thoughts. It made her think about her arousal at all times. And when she wasn’t being touched, her mind slipped into memories of when she had been. No doubt it was also Venus that gave her these… what was the word she heard from Julie Farkas that one time? Lucid dreams? Lena couldn’t remember if she had ever had dreams that she knew were dreams before, at least not until she started living a life where she depended on a man’s drugged cum to survive.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, when Julie had talked about lucid dreams, she also said that people could control what happened in them. You could make yourself fly, make everyone give you your favorite gifts, hell even sleep with the people you fantasized about. Anything the dreamer wanted to do in their own fantasy world, they could do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not so much here. The venus ensured that Lena knew she was asleep. Hell, she knew she had dozed off an hour ago. But that was all. She wasn’t in control of this dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was absolutely Rufina who kept dwelling on all those memories where Lena was in a position similar to what she went through every day in Caelius’ tent. Not her. Definitely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The naked slave moved closer to her. “Doesn’t it feel so fucking good to let go? Let someone else make all the decisions, and you just lie back and let it happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena all but growled before she spoke. “No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman laughed and stopped only when her nose all but rubbed against Lena’s. She lifted the leash into both of her hands and wrapped it around Lena’s back, pushing them even closer together. “Of all the people in the world, you know you can’t lie to me.” And then Rufina kissed her. Or Lena kissed herself. Not the deep, passionate, open mouth kissing that Albina and Junia had done that morning, but more of an affectionate peck on her lips. Still, when she pulled away, Lena could taste a familiar berry scent left behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the leash chain tighten around her back. The cold metal bit into the few places where she chose to expose some skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deep down, you agree with every word Caelius said. You love this. He can get you on your knees and begging for cock even without all the Venus flowing in your body. He just has to say it the right way and you’re his to play with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… no…” Lena tried to refuse. She even squirmed her head from side to side to get away from Rufina’s heavy, needy, breathing. But even that carried a berry scent into the air, and her struggles felt pointless. “I’m not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina giggled and pushed herself harder onto Lena, ensuring she could feel her own breasts compress against themselves. “Oh, you little lying slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Held down by the pressure of the chain and her own naked body, Lena didn’t resist as Rufina slipped one of her fingers beneath the waist of Lena’s leather trousers, then pushed her undergarments aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, just talking about the ways he can make you squirm has already gotten you wet.” Rufina taunted with a smile. True enough, Lena had been soaked the entire time, long before Rufina started this intimate taunting. Though she would never admit that to her naked other half. “And can I tell you a secret? So am I.” The slave continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina parted her knees so she could rub herself on Lena’s left leg. The clothing offered no barrier between her skin and the heat of Rufina’s core. The other woman shamelessly humped herself on the clothed leg, and made sure to muffle none of her pleasured exclamations as she made herself cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another peck of a kiss followed her climax, and Rufina took a step back, if only to admire the size of the pool she had left on Lena’s leg. “I don’t think we know what it feels like to be dry anymore.” The chain only pulled tighter on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had almost forgotten that there was still a hand between her legs until Rufina gently teased her fingers up and down her drenched slit, then settled into a gentle circular rhythm on her clit. She grit her teeth at the sensation, which made her nude counterpart giggle. Lena knew every trick, every tiny gesture that Rufina made, because she had done it all to herself countless times. Hell, she was doing it to herself. And because she knew what brought her the most pleasure, she also knew how to eke out an orgasm with minimal effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to fight it. The Courier put on her toughest expression and grimaced as she resisted with every fiber of her being. The naked slave who had her pinned just kept giggling, and extended her tongue to slowly lick Lena’s lips as her fingers brought her closer to the brink. But ultimately, she gave in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that’s also when Rufina stopped. Lena cried out as she ruined her own impending orgasm. And she whimpered when she felt the other hand pull out of her trousers, then watched the glistening fingers make their way to Rufina’s lips. She licked them eagerly, putting on a show for the restrained and panting courier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the way we taste now.” Rufina said after she cleaned every drop of Lena’s slick from her fingers. “And the way the other girls taste. You can’t lie about this. You love tasting them as much as I do. Remember Albina giving you your first real dose of Venus in a whole day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The berry flavour coated Lena’s tongue, slipping down her throat and burning against her skin as Rufina rutted her hips into Lena’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” she cooed. “You’ve fought all your life, for so long. Finally you’re in a place where you’ll be looked after, taken care of. Both of us will be. By a man who can make us cum with the merest brush of his fingers. And you’re so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Even though I know it’s what you want. I can see it. You can’t pretend with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not right.” Lena hissed. “It’s sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina crushed herself into Lena’s body, her legs wrapping around the Courier until Lena fell, stumbling onto the floor. Rufina mounted her, straddling her thighs, the leash still wrapped around the back of Lena’s neck to keep them together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t made </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick,” Rufina murmured. “It’s made you feel very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me.” Lena struggled to argue with herself, especially while pinned beneath her. “It’s venus. Caelius forced it, I didn’t want any of this!” To back up her statement, Lena intentionally recalled her first few doses of the pink drug, how Caelius administered them to her. They played out like a film projected beside them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina clicked her tongue and shook her head with a condescending, disappointed expression. “That’s nothing you haven’t fantasized about before. Maybe not this exact scenario, but you’ve thought about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never fantasized about being a fucking slave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Rufina’s dark grin spread even wider. “Don’t you remember the Sierra Madre? Having that big heavy collar around your neck, it got you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know it too. You can’t lie. To. Us.” She punctuated each word with a roll of her hips. “Or when you visited the Casa Madrid building. You spent hours thinking about how those women made their living on their backs, wondering if they’d hire you, thinking about the caps you’d make from fucking half of Westside.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina leaned forward until her lips brushed against Lena’s. “You still think about it, even when Caelius has you pinned to his bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but that’s not the half of it.” The projections of the memories around them fizzled, replaced by events that hadn’t actually happened, things Lena kept locked in her darkest, most shameful thoughts. “You want it to keep happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the projections grew until it enveloped the two of them. And the vague, hazy dream world became the Strip at the heart of New Vegas. Casino lights blared even in the midday sun as music droned at an ear-splitting volume from hidden speakers behind the facades. She could even smell the aroma of dozens of different cooking fires, both inside and outside the walls. It made Lena’s stomach rumble as she realized she hadn’t eaten since Caelius last fed her. The heat of the day assaulted Lena from above and below. Hot concrete singed her back, while the unforgiving sky kissed against her exposed skin. Rufina, however, showed no discomfort or shame as she remained naked and on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around the pinned courier and her identical captor, people made merry in the cracked pavement. None of them seemed to notice the two women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, unlike her actual memories of the place, the happy people weren’t traders, NCR soldiers, or even regular citizens. They were all legionnaires. Men in their painted sports equipment and animal hides, carrying sharp pointed weapons. Some of which dripped blood as they walked alongside their comrades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina was still within kissing distance of Lena, and she spoke just loud enough to overpower the din of casino music and legion soldiers. “This is one of my favorite fantasies.” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shouting of the men increased in volume and intensity as a commotion rang from the south gate. Lena didn’t want to turn her head, but Rufina reached down and grabbed her by the jaw, then turned her head toward the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A parade cut through the crowd of drunk and celebrating legionnaires. At the front, heavily armored men in crimson armor and wielding huge sledgehammers, shoved the rabble aside. Behind them, Caesar marched among his peers. He wore his usual armor, though with a purple sash over his shoulder. A crown made of twigs and green leaves adorned his balding head, and he waved toward his cheering soldiers, joining their enthusiasm for their conquest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And behind him, Lena watched Albina, Junia, Marina, and all the other slaves march in sullen steps. They had their heads down, and all of their wrists were cuffed behind their backs. Though Lena also noticed the way that the women also had gags in their mouths and collars around their necks. Caesar held the leashes attached to each of them as he walked his slaves through the streets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina laughed. “You’re crueler to them than the real Caesar is. But that’s not the best part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was forced to watch the parade continue. Behind Caesar’s chosen slaves, Caelius, Vulpes, and all the other officers followed. Caelius held a different leash in his hand, and her eyes followed it to a second group of slaves. All of them equally gagged, cuffed, and collared, guided by the leashes attached to their necks. And when she noticed their faces...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah.” Rufina purred as Lena realized who walked behind Caelius in this dream. Her naked counterpart rolled her hips again, still heedless of the burning sun, the hard concrete on her knees, or the chain leash that kept the two of them awkwardly connected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunny Smiles walked closest to Caelius, her formerly confident expression crushed as she kept her gaze down. Julie Farkas was beside her, the doctor’s distinctive hair still impeccable even in this scenario. Rose of Sharon Cassidy walked behind them, though her brow furrowed as she marched. Lena knew that even in a dream, Cass wouldn’t take this lying down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a few other familiar faces as well. Trudy from Goodsprings. Even Sarah Weintraub, that cute owner of Vault 21, was part of the procession. Almost everyone Lena had met in her travels, fantasized about, or even spent time with, was part of this nightmarish procession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think about everyone sharing this life with you? We both know how much you wanted Sunny in your bed. This way, you wouldn’t need an excuse to sleep with her. Hell, maybe one of the men will order you and her together.” Images in her mind followed Rufina’s taunts. The idea of Sunny, naked and enslaved in Caesar’s tent alongside her. The two of them doing everything that Lena had done with the other slaves, and then some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… no.” Lena protested. She dare not say out loud, at least out loud to herself, how much those thoughts turned her on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, keep lying. It just makes my night more enjoyable.” Rufina leaned back and pushed herself to her feet. Though she kept on top of Lena, staring down at the bound courier with that dark grin. “Let’s go deeper, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vision of a conquered, enslaved New Vegas disappeared like an afternoon fog. The world changed, growing darker and dimmer like the sun had disappeared, the only lights around provided by candles. Her arms seemed to lift, moved either side of her head as her thighs spread, and familiar restraints wrapped around her wrists and ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember this?” Rufina cooed at her as she stood above the cot, thighs spread enough so she could keep straddling Lena. “Not so long ago. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her counterpart’s hands slither up her body, caressing her above her clothes, before settling just above her breasts. Without another word, Rufina’s deft fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one. Lena tried to fight back, to resist in any way she could, but the shackles on her limbs kept her in place. The last button came out with a teasing slowness, drawing out the moments until Lena felt her shirt fall open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina made a contented noise at seeing Lena’s exposed breasts, and her fingers ran gently over the soft skin, her nails dragging over the sides and up until her fingertips reached Lena’s breasts, playing idly with the very stiff peaks. “We weren’t wearing these when we were here last. Nor these.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina lowered herself to tug Lena’s trousers down, not even caring to undo the belt that kept them on her hips. The thick leather bunched against itself until it stopped at her knees. That caused the naked woman to shake her head and purse her lips. “Good thing this is a dream.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers, and Lena was just as naked as the woman on top of her. She swallowed, and the feeling of the stiff leather collar on her neck reminded her of its existence.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you remember this particular fantasy. It came to you after he left the tent, when you couldn’t think for more than a few seconds at a time. But in those brief instants, you had some VERY fun ideas. All thanks to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Lena growled, still defiant even though she knew she had no power in this dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we have some privacy,” Vulpes’ voice murmured into her ear, just like he had done when he snuck into the tent in reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been gagged when this happened to her, but Rufina didn’t see fit to put one in Lena’s mouth as she turned to look at the man standing in front of her. The other woman stepped away from the cot as she took in the scene. Lena’s heart thundered behind her ribs as she gazed at Vulpes Inculta, looking down at her with a grin almost identical to the predatory gaze that Rufina had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was something else… something that also didn’t fit with Lena’s fragmented memories of that night. Vulpes looked at her, but his eyes were different. His normal eyes were piercing, shrewd, and seemed to look past her when he addressed her. This dream version of Vulpes looked right at her, his dark eyes almost glowing with a yellow hue in the dim candle light. There was an earthy scent that came from him, unlike the usual smells of leather and that faint smell of blood that usually heralded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a slave-in-training while you’re dreaming, Lena.” Vulpes said with a low, second tone beneath his voice. “I can do whatever I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pounced forward, and Lena noticed that the frumentarius was as naked as her and Rufina. Like the real Vulpes, he put himself beside her on the cot. One of his hands pawed at her breast, while the other rested itself on her knee. He pulled it toward him, spreading her thighs even farther than they already were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina still remained on her feet, watching the display. Lena noticed that she had started touching herself as she did. “I was here too. I remember every feeling of his hands on ours. Just the way he breathed made us hotter and hotter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leaned forward just like he had done in reality, and then huffed a stream of air over her clit. Lena cried out in a sudden orgasm, as did Rufina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was so driven, so eager.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream-Vulpes still didn’t talk, but Lena noticed a deep, throaty noise from deep in his chest. A growl? He lowered his face until his lips were all but touching her soaked slit. And like he did before, he licked her. His tongue was flat and broad, and again lapped at her with an intent to taste, not so much to pleasure. But instead of just a few experimental licks, Vulpes kept going, face burying itself between her thighs with a hungry groan. There was a strange, </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> edge to the muscle, rasping over her clit in ways that would have had her writhing even without the Venus churning through her blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled on her restraints, desperate to respond to the sensation. Had her ankles not been restrained, she would have wrapped her knees around him, keeping him here for as long as she could manage. After all, this wasn’t the REAL vulpes, right? She could invite this version to keep pleasuring her for as long as she remained asleep. And that tongue just happened to feel so damn good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept going. Relentless, almost intent on wiping all of her Venus-enhanced arousal off her body before she could produce more. His hands touched her thighs, feeling strangely soft. Hair prickled against her skin. And she was so fucking close. Just a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just as Lena spoke out to tell him, maybe even beg Vulpes to keep licking, a new voice echoed into the dream-space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stood behind Vulpes. Just as naked as the other man, and seething with the same anger Lena recognized from the day before. His entire body flushed red. At least, the parts of him not covered in coarse hair, much thicker than his normal amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from her! She’s mine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember, there were those novels you stumbled across in that old library once,” Rufina cooed. “They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, weren’t they? Had you wondering for months if it was based on reality. You kept touching yourself to thoughts of them and hoping you’d meet something like it in real life. Well, it can be real here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes pulled away from Lena’s thighs, his chin glistening in the dim light. He smiled, and his fangs bared. “I saw her first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The last word was much deeper, more like a bestial noise than a real utterance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no claim!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius charged forward and shoved Vulpes aside. Just like in reality, Caelius was bigger than Vulpes, and his larger frame proved enough to muscle the other man away from Lena. Vulpes almost stumbled into Rufina as he regained his balance, but stopped short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius lowered himself to Lena’s thighs and brought his long, rough tongue to her clit. His strokes were stronger, more intense. And his tempo much faster. His arms wrapped around both her thighs, pulling Lena closer to him without interfering with her restraints. Like the other man, he lapped at her with purpose, caring nothing for her response or pleasure, but still making her moan and writhe all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s mine by right.” Vulpes slithered out of the shadows, shoving his smaller, yet still fit, body against Caelius. The man between her thighs gripped her tighter, and so Vulpes only succeeded in moving Lena from one side of the cot to the other before her shackles made further motion impossible. Caelius’ hands on her thighs clawed tighter, holding her closer to him, and she felt sharp points at his fingertips almost dig into her skin. He kept licking her with abandon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius tugged himself from her to snarl at Vulpes before the other man could try shoving him again. He bared his long, sharp teeth at the other frumentarius. But instead of meeting the challenge in kind, Vulpes sunk down, below Caelius’ dark-haired chest, and extended his tongue. He took the opportunity to once again lap at Lena, taking two long, needy strokes. That was just enough to send her over the edge, and she cried out in orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the two snarling men, Rufina likewise shuddered in climax. She groped her own breast and rubbed her clit with abandon as she watched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You filth!” Caelius said in a voice that wasn’t entirely his own, but laced with a similar, deep, tone that came from his chest. He grabbed the body of his rival and pulled him away from Lena, then tossed him into the air. Vulpes roared as he flew, then caught himself with a savage grasp of his clawed hand into the ground.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those novels, all about a young woman who lusted after things she knew weren’t safe, but nothing else could quite satisfy her.” Rufina paused to gather some of her own slick on her finger, then lifted it to her lips to clean it off. “Time and again she would explore the woods, or go into old abandoned buildings that she had no business being in, just to get a scent of the danger. And excitement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stood over Lena’s bound form for a time, watching Vulpes as he slinked in the darkness. Every breath he took seemed to change her captor a little more. His posture lowered, his eyes flared, and she swore she saw less and less of his bare skin with every passing moment. Though Vulpes remained just out of sight, she could tell he was much the same. She could see the other man’s eyes reflect the dim candle light just like a coyote’s late at night. He had stopped walking on two legs and instead loped on all fours, but in a way totally different from how she was forced to do it in the real world. He was comfortable like that, and signified his ability to burst into speed at a moment’s notice by the way he paced back and forth. He watched Caelius with intent and stole glances toward her when he could. Or rather, her exposed and wet slit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the only change she noticed, however. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether from her venus-addled mind always drawing her eyes down, or her own natural curiosity taking over, Lena looked between Caelius’ legs. He had not been erect when he entered her dream, nor did she see him grow excited when he went down on her. But now that he hovered over her, wary of his rival just out of sight, he most definitely started to grow. And much to her deepest shame, (and even deeper excitement) the cock that stood in front of her was not Caelius’ as she knew it. Instead it was darker, redder, and took on a shape she knew quite well after Vulpes’ last real world visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina spoke in the tense silence. “The woman couldn’t go into heat like the others in the pack, but she knew what she needed. She needed her alpha to satisfy her, because none of the men in her life could possibly compare. She’d seek him out whenever she could. And every time, he’d be waiting. The man who had been born a poor farm boy, but became something greater whenever the moon was full.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius kept getting taller, and his hunched frame belied a growth of even more muscles. His clawed hands almost balled into fists, but remained ready to slash at his opponent. His beard and other handsome features sunk with his shoulders, and he turned away. But only to face her again with the guise of a wolf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Caelius spoke, the deep bass of his new voice rumbled the dream, and every syllable consumed her aching core. “She will bear my pups, not yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Vulpes shouted in a voice that was almost as powerful, but infinitely more desperate. It devolved into a howl that reminded Lena of lonely nights out in the desert. “She is mine to breed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leapt forward, claws extended. Now in the light, Lena could see that he remained smaller than Caelius, but he had assumed a different form of his own. Befitting his name, he seemed less like a wolf, and more like a large, slathering fox. That didn’t make his teeth any less sharp, or his claws any less frightening, however. As he approached Caelius, the darkness of the dream-tent made it so the only way to differentiate them was their size, and that Caelius’ was as dark as his black hair, and Vulpes had become as red as his armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes met Caelius in the open, just in front of Rufina, who all but squealed as she watched the erupting violence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers still stroking herself, the slave kept on touching herself, her voice breathy as she fixed her eyes on the two men. “We’ve never had two men fight over us before. God it makes you wet to see it happening in front of your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Lena could turn away, she would have. But somehow the collar made it impossible. Or Rufina’s control over the dream. It absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> because she gawked at the powerful bodies of the two men as they wrestled each other in a life-or-death struggle over who would fill her with his cubs. No way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina smiled. “If only the people outside our mind knew how filthy our thoughts are. Things might be different for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Lena hissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to say the other half out loud: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t distract me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius got the upper hand. His larger size and superior strength meant he pinned Vulpes to the floor, and then bared his teeth in front of the fox-man’s eyes. The growl he emitted slowly rose into a roar of triumph as Vulpes submitted and seemed to accept defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s heartbeat increased as Caelius approached, his huge, furred frame overtook her entire vision. With no effort at all, he brought his clawed hands... paws?... to her shackles and shredded the metal. Her limbs were freed one by one, but she remained in place, quiet and meek in front of the large male above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed her naked body and tossed her to the ground, away from the cot and the bed. Fortunately, the floor of the dream-tent was as soft as the real version, if not more so. And Lena felt warmth radiate from it, as if it welcomed her to her proper place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All fours.” Caelius snarled in a voice that was the wolf’s, but had all of that commanding presence that made her so very wet. Lena obeyed and pushed herself into the familiar position, awaiting the man who had claimed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina’s frenzied self-pleasure increased. “Remember the last book? The woman finally got what she wanted. She cut all her ties, broke all her responsibilities, and met her lover in the woods, naked and free just like all the others in his pack. She submitted to him like she had done dozens of times before, but this last one was special. It would forever mark her as part of the pack, even if she never became a wolf herself. But she would be with them forever, bonded to her alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius placed both of his massive hands on her hips and tried to line himself up with her entrance. Lena bit her lip as she waited for him to find his mark, feeling the not-quite-right cock rub against her clit once, then twice. Fortunately, the strange feeling lasted for all of half a second before he readjusted and thrust into her, and the sudden fullness became all she could think about. It was just like when Vulpes had used that canine-shaped toy on her, just bigger. And the heat of it! Her walls gripped him with all the strength she could muster, trying to keep him inside even as he pulled himself out, ready for another thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes met with Vulpes’ as she readied herself. The other werewolf remained in the position that Caelius had forced him into, no doubt to keep his submission evident for as long as it was required. One of Caelius’ hands cupped her breast as she did so, and she felt the bristles of his fur brush against her skin. The pinpricks at the end of his claws dug into her skin they grabbed at her, which made her pant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Caelius took his pleasure from behind Lena, Vulpes stirred. There was something in his eyes, a mischievous glare that the candle light manage to pick up before most of him disappeared into the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But only most of him. Vulpes’ powerful left leg remained in her field of view, limited as it was when Caelius rested his toothy maw behind her neck. And not just Vulpes’ leg, but his own stiff, erect cock, which pointed right at her. A different shade of red from his fur. In fact, the exact color and shape of the toy he had used on her. Lena felt her mouth water and felt an intense wave of both shame and lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Caelius pulled his head back, to readjust himself and redouble his strong grip on her waist, Vulpes surged forward and pushed his cock between Lena’s lips. She might have made a noise of surprise, but it was muffled by the werewolf cock that lodged itself in her throat, deep and thick. Somehow she didn’t choke, didn’t do anything except </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a few moments before Vulpes </span>
  <em>
    <span>growled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina repositioned herself on her back, and scooted up to Lena so her head was close to the courier’s. The slave’s thighs were wide open as she continued rubbing herself, her fingers dripping with excitement. “Oh, now, this wasn’t in any of the books,” she laughed. “We’re coming up with this fantasy on the spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes thrust his hips in time with Caelius, and his huge furred hands wrapped around her head. Lena was forced to remain still as he controlled how his cock plunged past her lips, not unlike how the real Vulpes had used her mouth. Behind her, Caelius settled into a wild, brutal rhythm that made her ache for him even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Vulpes reared back, she tasted the barest hint of berry flavor coming from him. She swallowed him down and eagerly awaited more. Her tongue worked the inhuman shaft just as if it were the real thing, heedless of the difference in shape or texture from a normal man. She lad long since stopped caring about that. Besides, if she showed any hesitation, any disgust at what she did, Rufina would have surely taken advantage of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius soon noticed the way Vulpes had imposed himself on Lena, and a deep, threatening growl curled out from his chest. The vibrations of is thrummed hard through her body, buzzing at where they were joined. It drove Lena wild as they seemed to radiate from the inhuman cock that was now inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes responded with a bark of his own. The two of them were no longer using words, but instead deeper, more animalistic sounds as they continued to fuck her. Strangely, Caelius did not get violent with his rival, and instead seemed content with this arrangement. The worst he did was resume that deep, heavenly growl whenever Vulpes adjusted his knees or pushed his cock deeper down Lena’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius once again pawed at her breast as he leaned forward, and seemed to not care how his claws dug into her skin. He was no doubt showing off, displaying his total dominance over Lena, while Vulpes could only use her mouth with his permission. Likewise, she felt fur slide across her skin when he bent down and drew his rough, long tongue over her back, as if tasting the sheen of sweat that covered her body. His nose huffed as he did it, just like how the real Caelius would breathe while wrapped in her hair. And his cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitched</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the smell of her seemed to fill his snout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, he likes you.” Rufina taunted. “Maybe he’ll keep you as his pet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wanted to say “he will”, but the mouthful of Vulpes prevented that. Instead, she concentrated on the twin feelings of cock inside of her. The wet noises of their lovemaking filled the dream, as did Lena’s tiny, sporadic exclamations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first cock that swelled was Vulpes’, which did not surprise Lena or Rufina beside her. Fortunately, the knot did not push itself into her jaw. Instead, Vulpes pulled her head up to it, so her lips could caress the flesh as his cock buried itself deep in her mouth. She felt him release again and again, just like a man on Venus would. But unfortunately, his wide cock was far past her tongue, and she couldn’t taste any more of the barely-there Venus as he spent himself, growling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius began to increase his wild pace just as Vulpes pulled away, leaving Lena with a small mouthful of his cum, which she gladly swallowed. Even in a dream, Venus-laced cum was as delicious and satisfying as the real thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Caelius’ black-furred legs kicked up as he lost himself to his own sensation, the rumbling in his chest growing louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back, Lena.” Rufina had produced the toy that Vulpes used, or at least a dream-replica of it, and vigorously pumped it in and out of her as she lay beside the courier. “You love this. You’ve loved this for years. You know this is where you belong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came. An intense, body-shaking, toe-curling climax that she no doubt was feeling in the real world as well. Her walls gripped the wolf-cock for all it was worth, milking it, begging to fulfill all of the filthy things they said about her before they lost the ability to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf-dream of Caelius’ body stopped moving, but his cock did not. That blissful feeling of being full of such an impressive cock got fuller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And fuller still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at Vulpes, who rested on his back, his erect red cock still hard, with the knot plainly visible as further ropes of his thick wite cum spilled from the tip. This was no doubt going on inside of her right now. Indeed, when she involuntarily shivered with an aftershock orgasm almost as powerful as the first, Caelius must have assumed she wanted to squirm away, because his teeth once again put themselves against her neck. A growl followed, this one directed at her. She was not to move under any circumstances until he let her go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina rode out her identical aftershocks next to Lena as she worked the toy in and out of her. Once she was done, she pulled it out and tossed it aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slave crawled up to Lena until their faces were next to one another, and then placed a gentle palm on her cheek. While Caelius’ large bulk of muscles, fur, and claws remained behind her, the skin of Lena’s own body had never felt softer. And when Rufina leaned in to kiss her, Lena did not refuse. Their lips parted as one, and tongues met like they’d done this countless times before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina pulled back, because Lena couldn’t move on pain of another growl. The slave smiled at her counterpart and brushed some of her hair aside. “Oh look, your hair tie fell out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt from having Vulpes holding her head in place while he fucked her throat, Lena mused as she felt Caelius’ claws fasten around her waist. She could feel every twitch, every explosion of warmth deep within her. The knot kept any of it from escaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we’re exactly the same.” They were both naked, twin collars circling their necks. And their hair fell down their shoulders in the same messy configuration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Lena looked into her own green eyes and smiled, she reached out for her counterpart. Her hand wrapped around the tangle of her own hair as she pulled Rufina in for another kiss while Caelius continued to spill his seed into her….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to wake up when she felt Caelius, the real one, stir in the bed. The fur, the claws, even the knot were gone, replaced by the feeling of a human man’s body heat as he stirred behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, Lena saw Marina crawling into the tent, smiling and ready for her scheduled dose of Venus. Caelius acknowledged Lena’s presence with a quick kiss on her forehead before standing up and getting himself ready for the other slave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever she had been dreaming about faded into the back of Lena’s mind as she remained on the bed, patiently waiting for his order to get up and start her day. As she stretched, she noticed the large patch of wetness that covered her thighs and the bedding around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped it had been a good dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The raceway kicked up dust so high into the air that it resembled a mushroom cloud. Even from a half-mile away, Lena could feel the thundering hooves of dozens of different animals running along the track carved into the desert. Countless mini explosions that rattled the sand beneath her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was leashed to Caelius, as always, and he held the end of the chain in a tight fist. It was early afternoon as they stalked their way through the throngs of Caesar’s armies, so she wore the ridiculously thin robes that gave her a modicum of protection from the sun. It also helped to conceal the fact that the anal trainer toy was still in her ass, having been put there almost immediately after her morning bath. She had worn it every day since she was introduced to it earlier in the week, and Caelius saw no reason for her to stop yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange sensation trying to walk while a smooth toy plowed in and out of her ass with its wicked motions. It was one thing to crawl on all fours with it, another matter entirely when she stood at her full height. Every time she felt the toy pull back, she worried that this would be the moment it fell out entirely, and Lena dreaded what punishments might come if she dropped it. Fortunately, Caelius had not cuffed Lena’s hands behind her. “I doubt you’d do anything to hurt anyone,” he said when she asked about it, “And if the toy starts causing discomfort while we’re attending these games, it will be your responsibility to adjust or remove it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The “games” had been something Lena only heard about in passing, and mostly from muffled overheard conversations from the men outside Caelius’ tent. Caesar had chosen a new officer to replace the one captured by the NCR. And in the tradition of ancient Rome, he hosted several competitions, games, and other forms of merriment to celebrate. No doubt it also served as a double-edged move to keep his soldiers placated and happy in the middle of a grueling war, the last remnants of the courier mused deep within her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the site of the games couldn’t be held inside the Fort proper, as all of the space had been taken up by barracks, training ranges, and other necessities of military life. So a grand area had been flattened into the bare rocks outside of the temporary city. Old grandstands, no doubt looted from the ruins of a nearby sports arena, stood in hastily-painted effigy over hand-carved racing tracks, boxing rings, and even what looked like a theater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more life here than anywhere inside the drab, warlike conditions of the Fort itself. Soldiers without their armor, many of them half naked and just in their loincloths, milled about under the sun, laughing and talking amongst each other as if they weren’t part of a rampaging horde of lunatics. They held drinks and slabs of roasted meat in their hands, served by slaves who were fully clothed, but locked next to blazing hot cooking fires. Overhead, long thin poles held up temporary structures that draped huge lengths of cloth between them, providing shade over many of the paths and walkways that lead up to the raceway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to pull her gaze away from the skin on display all around her. While they might have been monsters the lot of them, they were still almost naked in front of her. The lingering remnants of her last venus dose, plus the toy still proxy-fucking her as she walked, made it impossible to not think about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted as she was, however, Lena failed to notice another man walking in her direction. Probably because he still had his full armor on, and seemed busy with carrying a large clay bucket over his shoulder. Every few steps, small splashes of water drizzled out of the top, no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when his foot caught on a rock in the path. Or maybe he tripped himself, Lena didn’t know. What she did know, however, was that one moment, she was walking beside Caelius, trying to keep slack on the leash. The next, her hair, skin and robe were all drenched by the spilled water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” A voice warned far too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clatter of the bucket shattering on the desert floor drew the eyes of hundreds of people around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stopped as Lena sputtered and stepped out of the large patch of mud left by the sudden deluge. She didn’t need to look down to see why all of the wandering eyes had stuck to her. She could already feel the way the sheer, wet robe clung to her curves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frumentarius holding her leash, however, did not look at her, but regarded the clumsy soldier that had covered Lena in water. His breathing remained steady as the other man stood up on shaky legs, then gave Caelius a weak salute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, Frumentarius Domitus.” The man stammered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t an accident, was it?” Caelius’ voice was cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold. Almost monotone as he continued to stare at the other man. It took no time at all for the young soldier to blanch and break his composure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, sir. I was dared by my squadmates to… to see if… to spill the water on the slave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sighed. “The only reason I’m not sending you to a punishment detail is because my duties demand that I attend Caesar’s games today, and I can’t afford the distraction. You would do well to consider this a gift from Caesar himself, and conduct yourself better in the future. Am I understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” The younger man redoubled his salute. And then he bowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean up your mess, then return to whatever you were doing. Come, Rufina.” Caelius tugged on the leash to get Lena moving again, heedless of the fact that she still dripped with water. The robe had all but disappeared as it clung tight to her skin, leaving everything beneath the sheer fabric exposed to the sun and the leering eyes around her. Indeed, not a moment later, whistles and catcalls followed the pair as they made their way to the largest of the grandstands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twisted remnants of other pieces of metal, burn marks from welding torches, and the dents of hundreds of hatchet marks covered the backside of the huge structure, a testament to the labor it took to salvage these seats from the arena they had been picked from. Wood planks and huge cords of rope had been tied to various beams to provide stability for the stands, and many of the uglier repair jobs had been draped over with huge red curtains. It almost looked festive, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was the fucking Legion who did all this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the top of the stands, another hasty job had been done to attach a huge viewing platform to the upper rows. Like a massive slab of wood and metal had been welded to the bleachers, and then supported by a grid of more wood, rope, and rusty metal beams beneath it. It cut off at least a hundred seats from use, though the crowd of soldiers had adapted to sitting around the massive intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atop this platform, a canopy of rich purple cloth shielded the occupants from the sun. And behind it, two small electric generators puffed smoke into the air, providing just enough energy to power four electric fans. Caesar sat in the same seat that Lena recognized from his tent, and beside him, the man of the hour. The new officer she heard about from whispers and eavesdropped conversations. From what she could see, he looked very young for a man welcomed into Caesar’s tent. Not a speck of grey in his hair, nor a single wrinkle on his smooth shaven face. Even his eyes seemed wider than the rest of Caesar’s inner circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up the steps of the grandstands was infinitely more stressful than simply walking around with the trainer toy. Every step higher made it feel like the toy was slipping out of her, and Lena grit her teeth in an attempt to hold it in. She didn’t care what it made her face look like in front of so many men. With her robes still dripping wet and totally transparent, no one was looking at her head anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them didn’t sit on Caesar’s platform alongside the new officer. Instead, Caelius took a seat right next to it, almost propped against the hodgepodge of support beams that kept the leader’s raised position aloft. Lena stood beside him, waiting for instructions. He hadn’t told her to sit, but neither did she want to. Not while the trainer kept moving in and out of her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she stood and waited, Lena glanced back up to the platform, and saw six other people with Caesar and the officer. Six naked people. The other slaves all seemed to drape themselves around the two men, arranged in ways that looked like they were lounging about in comfort, but really showed all of their curves to anyone who looked upward. Lena realized that this was why Caelius hadn’t dumped her into the slave room before coming to this place, like he did when he attended other meetings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. Lena looked up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Five</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the women lounged around Caesar, no doubt enjoying the shade and the circulated air from the electric fans as it washed over their exposed skin in the middle of the desert. The sixth, Junia, stood directly in front of the new officer, hands behind her back. She didn’t look cuffed, she was just holding her palms behind her as the young officer stared at her generous curves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the din of the gathering crowd was almost deafening, Lena could pick out a few words coming from the eager young man: “Such a shame you’ve been tattooed already. I’d claim you in a fuckin’ heartbeat, girl!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Caesar turned to him. “I promoted you to my inner circle because I believed you had risen above the base impulses your shithole tribe was famous for, Vitus. Don’t make me regret my choice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Caesar.” The young officer, Vitus, blanched. That didn’t stop him from staring at Junia’s breasts, however. He seemed to not care whatsoever about the monumental effort displayed all around him. Not of the huge grandstands that had been dragged into the middle of a wasteland, not of the racetrack that had been carved into the hard stone and sand, nor of the thousands of men who had come to cheer for his ascent to power. He just seemed content with his new unlimited access to the bodies of six naked women. Well, maybe just the one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new voice cut through the crowd, one that slithered into Lena’s ear and sent an icepick down her spine. The drug transformed the cold into blossoming heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t expect to see you here so early, brother,” Vulpes Inculta said as he took his seat next to Caelius, which forced Lena to stand between the two men. They were of equal rank within the Legion, so they naturally would have had to sit next to one another in this large gathering. “Your slave training duties often keep you so busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius kept his eyes on the track. Five chariots, each one pulled by a ragged looking bighorner, raced across the curved path in the rock. He didn’t address his brother-in-rank as he spoke. “I’ve learned to manage my time, when necessary. But when it comes to training Caesar’s chosen slaves, no duty is more important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’ve heard this before. They’re the foundation of a new way of life, it’s the natural order, etcetera,” Vulpes mocked. “Is fucking them all day really so time consuming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, and I don’t think you ever will,” Caelius huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I understand more than you realize.” Vulpes’ hand curled around Lena’s waist like a vine, and he pulled her hips closer to him. The heat of the contact was enjoyable, even though Lena’s mind screamed at her that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulpes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The leash remained in Caelius’ grip, and she felt her upper body tugged in the opposite direction. “And I approve of your training methods. The results speak for themselves. I’m just worried you’re spending too much time with this one, rather than concentrating on finishing her education so she can be passed to the right man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training each slave is a unique process. It takes as long as it takes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then allow me my prerogative as one of Caesar’s closest officers to test the newest slave in training. I need to be fully informed before I make my choice.” Vulpes beamed as he regarded Caelius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other Frumentarius seethed, and his grip on the leash tightened. It almost bent Lena over, but he kept just enough slack to let her remain standing. Vulpes’ hand, however, remained locked on her hip like a jealous lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one is only in public because Caesar himself wanted the fully trained slaves to be put on display for the entertainment of the soldiers. Rufina still isn’t trusted enough to be left alone, either in my quarters or the slave room, so she must remain by my side...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t misunderstand my intent, brother. I don’t wish to break any unwritten rules of propriety as we sit next to Caesar on this momentous celebration, nor break your unparalleled training record. I would just like to have her closer to me as I take in the entertainment our leader has provided for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Caelius could respond, Vulpes’ hand on Lena’s waist moved up, over the paper-thin robe. His palm radiated warmth over her belly, then engulfed one of her breasts. It pulled a whimper from her lips, and though she was already wet thanks to the Venus (and the water) she felt a little slick dripping out of her. She looked down at the man holding her leash, and she saw his brow furrow as Vulpes groped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment, and a grunt from deep in his chest, before Caelius let go of the leash and let it dangle between Lena’s breasts. Vulpes wasted no time in reaching for it with his free hand and wrapping the thin chain around it. He chuckled to himself as he gave Lena’s breast a harder-than-normal squeeze, then let go of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this won’t do. Having you stand between us blocks my view of the track. Come, sit on my lap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes punctuated his order by tugging on the leash. It wasn’t the insistent pressure that she had grown accustomed to from Caelius, but a sudden jerk downward. Lena nodded her compliance and sat down on Vulpes leg, both of her knees locked together and facing toward Caelius. She hoped her drenched robe made him feel clammy and uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you not acknowledge my order, girl? Have you not still earned permission to speak?” Vulpes asked her as his free hand put itself on Lena’s knee, left bare as the hem of the robe slipped up her thigh. She had to tell herself to not enjoy how warm it felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina has full permission to speak so long as she has the anal trainer working inside of her, to report any discomfort she might feel.” Caelius said, his eyes still locked on the race happening below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anal trainer, you say? Oh, I should have known.”  Whatever devious ideas Vulpes had to capitalize on Lena’s silence obviously crumbled as his hand left her knee and slipped behind her. His large palm grasped her backside in a grip almost as rough as his last touch of her breast, and she could feel his fingertips brush against the smooth material of the toy buried within her. She gasped as it moved just a small amount. “Your training is coming along quite well, then. Tell me, do you enjoy the feeling of this device?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena tried to remain silent. But Vulpes’ wandering hand continued to move, until she felt his fingers wrap around the end of the toy’s base and give it the most gentle tug. She bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. In that moment, Caelius turned to her with a withering gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer him, Rufina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I do.” Lena moaned as Vulpes kept playing with the toy. The combination of its ruthless, efficient mechanical fucking and the tiny changes in pressure to her outermost muscles felt like heaven. She wondered if Vulpes could feel the arousal slipping out of her, keeping the lower part of her robe wet even as the rest of it started to dry beneath the afternoon sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes let go of the leash and once again let it dangle down Lena’s front, so he could lift his hand back to her breast. But instead of artlessly pawing at her, he instead brushed his fingers over each stiff nipple, giving them both equal attention as they strained against the transparent robe. “Yes, I can see that you do.” The other hand started to put pressure on the toy in time with its programmed thrusts, pushing it slightly deeper into her, then letting go when it pulled back. The large base ensured he couldn’t shove the toy all the way in, but she definitely noticed how much farther it could go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leaned forward as he kept fondling Lena, to put his lips next to her ear. His hot, heavy breathing was almost arousing, and Lena tried to shake her head to banish those thoughts. But then he started whispering like a lover to her, and the need redoubled. “I look forward to the day you’ve finished training. The thought of plowing the Courier’s ass has been on the forefront of my mind, and I intend to be the first man who does it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena whimpered. Thoughts she wished she didn’t have started appearing. Fantasies and daydreams of being bent forward in front of Vulpes as he slipped his cock into her ass. Every thrust from the toy became a thrust from the man in her mind, and she imagined how he might fuck her. She wished she could mentally replace Vulpes with Caelius, but she could not. Especially when he kept breathing next to her ear and gently playing with her nipples. There could be no denying that Vulpes Inculta had brought her to this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Vulpes leaned back, though he did not move his hands from her body. He turned to address Caelius. “How many laps are they going for?” Lena tried to look toward the race to see if she could follow the conversation, but Vulpes’ manipulation made her vision go fuzzy and her mind stopped concentrating on the running beasts.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The other man growled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps there’s an announcement board, but I can’t seem to locate it with the slave blocking so much of my vision,” he flicked Lena’s hair toward Caelius, as if that was the cause of his problem. “Ah, I have a solution! Slave, come closer and face me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had been in another state of mind, Lena might have been petulant and wriggled herself closer to Vulpes. She would have kept her knees together, back arched, and remained facing Caelius. Instead, Lena opened her legs, not caring that the robe had been pushed up even further by Vulpes as he touched the toy in her ass, and exposed herself to the desert air so she could turn and straddle the armored man. The warm wind caressed her soaked core, which made Lena shudder as she rested her weight on the man’s thighs. Fortunately, her brazen motion moved his hands off her body, so neither of them tangled together until she rested her forearms on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this, sir?” Lena raised a teasing eyebrow. Her lips were very close to his, though she didn’t feel a need to lean in and kiss him. She didn’t know how much she’d resist if he took the initiative, however. Likewise, she pressed her breasts against his armor, teasing the fact he likely couldn’t feel anything other than her body weight. While she could feel every bump, decoration, and coil of rope brush against her sensitive nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better.” Vulpes smiled at her, then turned to face Caelius. “Ah, yes, now my view is unobstructed. Such a fascinating display, is it not? I’ve read some of the books that Caesar himself used to construct society. Apparently these kinds of races could involve hundreds of people in the ancient world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fascinating.” Caelius agreed with a disinterested tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve even heard tales of arenas being flooded, to provide a venue for simulated naval combat with real warships. Could you imagine that extravagance? Not to mention the expense?” As Vulpes spoke, his hands yet again snaked around Lena. One went back to grope her ass, pushing the robe up her waist. She blushed as she realized the entire arena could now see her and the toy. The other hand spent a moment trying to play with her breasts. But when he realized how she shoved herself against him, that hand started moving lower. First over her stomach, then to her bunched-up robes, and then further still. Lena gasped when he brushed over her curls </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve fortunately moved beyond such things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ fingers found her clit, and Lena’s hips rolled into them. She gasped and involuntarily clutched her hands around the back of his neck. He kept speaking as he ran gentle circles over her. “In many ways, yes. And yet I’ve been informed that later this evening, we will be treated to a bloodsport competition between two captured NCR soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone you captured?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me personally, but it was one of the men I command who brought them in.” Vulpes stopped rubbing Lena’s clit, much to her disappointment, and started running his fingertips up and down her drenched slit. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember that men of our station have several subordinates that report directly to us, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caesar was generous enough to see that I need to concentrate on my sole duty to the Legion. All of my responsibilities in that area have been shuffled to you.” Caelius broke a rare smile. “I apologize if the paperwork can sometimes be demanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes teased her entrance with two fingers before responding, which made Lena gasp and whimper. He pulled them away a moment later, and she felt his hand rise from between her legs. Her entire body shivered when she realized what he planned to do with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s been a blessing for me. Having double the number at my command has improved the efficiency of my programs almost tenfold. I’d discuss the ways in which I’ve hindered the NCR in the Mojave, but I’m sure you have no interest in wartime strategies.” Vulpes brought his slick-covered fingers to Lena’s lips and gave a gentle push. She needed no further command to open her mouth and begin sucking them clean. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but think about how much she loved the way she tasted now. The berry flavor was just as prominent as it was with the other slaves, and the mixture of her own natural taste only seemed to enhance it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her mouth stuffed with Vulpes’ fingers, she glanced at Caelius. His face looked red, though she couldn’t tell how much was his anger and how much was from the beating desert sun.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems Caesar’s wisdom is boundless.” Caelius muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed it is. How else could he have created such a magnificent fighting force from the dregs of just a few tribes?” Vulpes popped his fingers out of Lena’s mouth and immediately returned them to her slit. She felt him gather more of her dripping wetness with a few sharp strokes, then returned to her mouth so she could clean then again. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she felt the venus-enhanced slick coat her tongue. “If there is any force that will drag humanity back into the light after its spectacular fall, it’s him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her body facing Vulpes and her mouth occupied with licking her slick off his fingers, Lena couldn’t see the track, but she could feel the thundering of the racer’s hooves. She could also glance to her side to see Caesar and the new officer on the platform. The Legion’s leader seemed quite pleased with what he saw, and he clapped his hands with enthusiasm at whatever transpired. The young man, Vitus, still had Junia in front of him. Though she was now sitting in his lap in much the way Lena had been with Vulpes a few moments earlier. She had a fake smile plastered on her lips as he idly groped one of her breasts. At least he seemed somewhat interested in watching the race this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ fingers left her mouth and went right back between her legs. Whatever the two frumentarii discussed seemed far less important to Lena than the fact that one of them kept feeding her dose after dose of venus, even if it was made by her own body. After his fingers were cleaned for the third time, Vulpes showed his open palm to Lena, which was all but drenched in her juices. She lapped that up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once finished, Vulpes secured himself to Lena by clamping both hands around her waist, then leaning forward to once again whisper in her ear. “It’s time to repay me for all this kindness, Lena. Reach down and start pleasuring me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” she breathed back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In another mindset, she might have blanched at the idea of touching Vulpes again. Hell, she might have even worried about how difficult it is to stealthily pleasure a man when in a public setting. Right now, she thought nothing other than how hard Vulpes must have been, and how quickly she could coax his cum out. She knew he wouldn’t have any more Venus inside of him, but that didn’t stop her from wishing otherwise. She also wondered how she would clean up his mess when he finished. Would Vulpes keep using his fingers to scoop it up and feed her? The thought alone made her shiver with anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands left his shoulders and dropped to his armored skirt. For a moment, Lena had to concentrate on her balance, especially when the training toy pushed deep into her ass and then yanked back. That sensation reminded her yet again that the robes had been pushed up to her waist, and the harsh sunlight lashed her bare bottom. Once she felt better, and settled herself to the fact that Vulpes’ grip on her waist was solid, she concentrated on pushing her hands under the armor. His strong muscled thighs yielded to her touch, and the heat of his body overwhelmed her. And further still, she felt his erection waiting for her. Hot and hard, his entire body shivered when Lena wrapped her fingers around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Familiarize yourself with every inch of it,” Vulpes kept whispering to her, and she swore she felt his lips brush her ear, “You’ll be mine soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly moved her hands up and down his shaft, not sure how fast she should move. When Lena glanced down, she could see the way the skirt bumped with the motion of her fists, making it plainly obvious what she was doing. Caelius noticed it as well, and the noise he made was decidedly unpleasant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes, however, chuckled. “What’s wrong, brother? It was you who established the rules of conduct when treating the slaves still undergoing training. I’d be fully within my right to have her bend over your knee while I fuck her cunt if I wanted. But out of respect to you and Caesar, I’m content with just this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is hardly what I’d call respect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least your dear… what was it you call her? Rufina? Has kept her clothing. Look at Vitus up there with the big titted whore. He’s practically slobbering all over her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll be having a word with him as soon as this circus is finished.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so hard on the boy, Caelius. He’s still young, and all the privileges of his rank are new to him. He’ll eventually calm himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius looked up to the platform, where Vitus had pushed Junia up to the point that he could rub his tongue over her left nipple. The slave had put her hand on his head, rubbing his hair as if she encouraged the behavior. She put on a good show, Lena admitted. Though from this distance, it was impossible to know how much she truly enjoyed the attention, and how much was an act to please him. “If he oversteps Legate Lanius of all people, he might not live long enough to learn how to handle himself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept stroking her hands up and down Vulpes’ cock. As she did, the man she straddled leaned forward to whisper to her. “You don’t need both hands for this. Take one of your palms to my testicles. Show me how much you wish to please them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she adjusted her position so she could keep stroking Vulpes while the other hand cradled his balls, he leaned back and addressed her in a voice loud enough for Caelius to hear. “So, slave, how are you enjoying the races? Do you have a favorite to win?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes spread his legs a little wider to accommodate Lena’s hand, which meant her own thighs spread wider in return. She had to awkwardly crane her neck to turn around and glance at the track. An errant turn of her body would pull her hand away from his cock, which might earn her a punishment. Or worse, stop him from cumming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, sir.” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a guess at which one you’d like to win. In your old life you enjoyed gambling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blushed, and the tiny remnants of the courier in her brain wanted to glare down at him. Instead, she kept her eyes on the race, even as her back and neck ached with the effort. “I like… the blue one.” she picked out one at random, rather than try to analyze the racers. And the chariot painted  bright blue seemed just as good as the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The blue one?” Vulpes mocked in a childish tone. “Well there’s always a chance, I guess. What about you, brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s far too early to tell. The advantage will probably go to the one that can hold the inside curve of the track the longest.” Caelius leaned forward to put his jaw in his hands. Lena couldn’t tell if he was truly interested in what he was watching, or if he wanted to squirm as far away from Vulpes as possible without breaking the decorum of his rank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ breathing increased in tempo as she continued her rhythm of stroking Vulpes and holding his balls. She even gave them a light squeeze, just to see his reaction. If he punished her, then at least she would know how sensitive he was, and would not do it again. Or maybe, just maybe, use that vulnerability against him one day.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, his breath caught in his lungs, and Lena knew how much he liked it. The tip of his cock, which had already given her quite a bit of lubrication for her stroking, shot the first load of cum onto her palm. Lena pulled back and held the skirt away from Vulpes as he continued to cum, which meant he pointed right at her. Given that he had no Venus in his veins, the cum was much more like Lena expected from a man. Thinner, and much less than what Caelius regularly fed her. Still, most of it ended up on her thighs, and some dripped down her belly and onto her red curls. It all dripped down her leg along with her own flowing arousal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other frumentarius noticed immediately what just happened, and his glare was powerful enough to even get Vulpes Inculta himself to shrivel and cover himself again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve finished, brother. Hand me the leash.” He used </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>tone. That so very wonderful tone of voice that melted Lena into a puddle of goo, to command Vulpes. And it worked. She swore she felt a tiny, yet very pleasant, orgasm wash over her as she saw one man obey the command of another. Lena bit her lip and writhed on Vulpes’ lap as she felt the leash move away from her breasts and back into its rightful place in Caelius’ hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, Rufina. We’re done here.” He said as he stood, and Lena got up on shaking, gelatin-like legs. The robe slipped back down her waist to cover her legs, and the toy in her ass adjusted as well, which made her gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar noticed the commotion and turned to Caelius. Though the older man had a smile on his face, a very real air of disappointment and anger lurked in his words, and flared in his eyes. “Frumentarius Domitus. Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, Caesar, but my duties to the training of this slave require me to remove her from this public setting. This will be the last time it happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See that it is. I’ll rendezvous with you along with the rest of my inner circle tonight after the conclusion of the games.” Caesar nodded, gawking at Lena before turning back to the race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Caesar.” Caelius bowed and saluted before starting off, tugging Lena behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment she was back in the tent, Caelius ripped the robe off of her body even before she got the chance to kneel like she was supposed to. He then removed the training toy with as much speed as he dared, lest he hurt her, and tossed it away. Lena shivered under his manic, furious energy, but she felt the loss of the toy even more acutely. She would have begged to have it put back in, if he’d asked what she was thinking in that moment. Instead, he seemed more intent on listening to himself speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking snake. Fucking piece of shit…” Caelius mumbled as he tossed a clean cloth into the basin of water, wrung it out, and then brought it to Lena’s thighs and belly in hard, short strokes to wash Vulpes’ drying cum off of her. “In front of Caesar!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sunk further into her customary position as soon as he tossed the rag away, as if he were disgusted by what it now contained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like he had wiped away much larger remnants of his own dried cum off my body countless times by now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This needs to stop. Now. We can’t wait. Caesar will insist on it.” Caelius stood and paced back and forth while Lena remained on her knees, eyes down. She looked at the ruined robe that had just barely gotten dry enough to stop forming itself to her body. She felt even more naked than before, now that the only clothing she had been allowed to wear was in a tattered pile on the floor next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pacing and the angry muttering continued for a moment longer before Caelius stopped and fell to his knees in front of her. Their eyes met when he grabbed her chin. Hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina, tell me honestly, do you want to be claimed by Vulpes Inculta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head negatively, aware of the fact that without the toy in her ass, she might not have permission to speak. However, she also wanted him to know, in very clear terms, how she felt. So she took in a breath and risked his wrath to utter a handful of words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me!” He hissed, and his predatory hazel eyes dug into her. His grip tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s true! I don’t want him to claim me! I don’t want his name on my body!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sighed and let her go. “I believe you, but I wanted to be sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sputtered as she fell to all fours, barely holding herself up by her wobbly arms. She couldn’t believe that she felt safer with this lunatic than the other man. But given the two choices in front of her, she’d rather the slightly safer option of a slave trainer than the spymaster she had met in Nipton, surrounded by corpses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t gotten to his feet, and so he kept staring at Lena. “I need you to trust me, Rufina. More than you’ve ever trusted anyone in your entire life. If you don’t want to be named his, you must do </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll do anything!” She looked up at him and she shivered. “Just tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Rufina, you don’t understand. You must do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no matter how confusing or detestable. Every little thing. Or we will lose our chance to keep him away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it, sir.” Lena looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his hazel. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Although, when he pulled his armor off, then lifted his skirt to reveal his throbbing erection, she instantly felt that all was right in the world. Caelius shuffled behind her, his knees digging large divots into the soft earth beneath the tent, until he had put himself in a very familiar position. The moment she felt the tip of his cock brush against her, she wondered how she ever thought Vulpes’ mere fingers could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> compare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, I need you to remain just like this.” he said as he thrust his hips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a time that Lena would have felt shame, distress, or fear at the mere thought of being naked in front of Caesar's Legion. But those memories were a foggy, fading pit deep in the back of her mind. Now, being naked at all times, under the hungry gaze of countless men in their military camp, was just her life. Lena was as comfortable displaying her body for all to see as she had once been while wearing her leather armor and thick woven shirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not just the nudity, either. The kneeling, the crawling, her inability to feed herself. Hell, even the collar and leash had become normal for her. So she felt no qualms being marched back up to Caesar’s tent mere hours after the games, dragged through a camp of merry, drunk, and enthusiastic men who greatly enjoyed the sight of her as she walked by. Lena hadn’t flinched at the barrage of catcalls and other words thrown her way. She didn’t even break her pace when some of the braver men slipped their hands on her breasts, stomach, and ass, risking severe punishment for a chance to touch one of Caesar’s chosen slaves if only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And again, Lena did not complain when she was lined up next to the other slaves in their extravagant side room, then ordered to kneel in the customary position. Caelius stood at her side, still holding the leash in a tight grip. All of the women were arranged facing the door to the room, and so all of them could watch as Caesar and his inner circle entered one by one. The officers and highest ranks of his army, the men who had been given the special privilege to be here. Some of the officers moved away from the entrance, to replicate what Caelius had done with Lena and stand next to the slave with his name permanently etched on their ass. Junia, Valeria, and Tatiana had no one next to them, as their men were not in camp. Lena glanced at their faces, and saw a hint of irritation as they were left to kneel alone, while all of the other women had a man standing beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus was the last to enter, and his youthful face lit up brighter than the strip as he took in the scene. Caesar, standing beside Albina at the center of the formation, chuckled as he saw the reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Young man, this is but a fraction of the rewards you will receive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… wow.” was all he could say as his hungry eyes took in every detail. Lena shivered when he looked in her direction. He did nothing to hide the way he looked every woman up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a member of my inner circle,” Caesar continued, “Your solemn and sacred duties will test you more than any trial you’ve faced before. But I have confidence that you’ll meet the challenge and help lead my armies to the victory they so richly deserve. Together, you and I, and the rest of the men assembled in this room, will rewrite history. We will erase the mistakes of a decadent past, and bring humanity back to its natural order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes, but the old man continued to speak. “Here, in this tent, is how humanity should be treated. Men on their feet, providing for their community, defending what is theirs, and forming families in peace and safety. Women in abject comfort, their every need attended to, so they may one day produce the sons that will continue this tradition until the end of time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Vitus had been listening, he didn’t show it. Instead, the officer’s face whipped back and forth like a dog being denied a treat, his attention focused solely on the array of tits, pussies, and lithe bodies on display for him. “And I can do whatever I want to them? Whenever I want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver tickled down her spine as she processed Vitus’ words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next man to speak wasn’t Caesar, which almost made Lena jump. It was Caelius, who spoke with a fire that would have made her drip if the Venus in her body wasn’t working its insidious magic. “No, you may not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes turned to face the slave trainer, even Caesar’s. Most expressions were slack-jawed and open, eyes wide. Caesar lifted an eyebrow. “Indeed, brother Caelius.” The Legion’s leader nodded, giving silent permission to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this precise moment that the door to the slave room fluttered open, and yet another man entered. Vulpes, still clad in the soft robes he wore during the games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my tardiness, Caesar. My duties during this time of war could not be ignored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar turned to face the arrival, a hint of annoyance on his face. “No worries, Vulpes. None at all. We were just introducing brother Vitus to his recreational options, nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, then don’t let me interrupt any further.” Vulpes slipped into place beside Lena, his movements smooth, almost snakelike. Slithering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Each woman here, with the exception of Rufina, has been claimed by an officer. They all have tattoos marking them to show which officer owns them. And their owners are the only ones allowed to make use of their cunts,” Caelius said. “For the purposes of breeding them, these women are to give sons to their owners, and no other man. You may use their mouth and ass for your pleasure as you please, unless another officer specifies otherwise. You may not damage them. You may not make them bleed, or injure them. Do not think about leaving bruises on them. They have accepted their place among the upper echelons and because of this, we ensure they are taken care of in the way that befits the weaker sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus rolled his eyes. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rufina</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She the one with the collar? Why’s she different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina is in training,” Caelius explained patiently, like he was speaking to a child. “She hasn’t been claimed by an officer yet, and until such time, she is free to be used by any of them. When her training is finished, however, any who wish to submit a claim to her may do so and Caesar will judge which officer is worthy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes and Caelius briefly glared daggers at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepted this?” Vitus asked with a grin. “Fuck, where’d you find them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were caught in various places,” Caelius replied. “All of them working against Caesar. But I have trained them into obedience. Over time they have come to enjoy the perks of being owned, haven’t you girls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” the other women chimed in. Lena mumbled out her own agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t use pain,” Vitus retorted. “How’d you get all these bitches in line otherwise? I never could.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius glared at him. “That is why you are not a Frumentarius like myself,” he said coldly. “It’s very simple. Their own bodies persuade their minds to agree to this, and I’m the one who keeps them persuaded. There are other ways to tame than pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would do well to also stop referring to them as bitches.” Caesar spoke up, which brought the energy of the room to a sudden, icy halt. “They are slaves, true, but they are also the mothers of our future sons. We have gone through great pains to select these women for this noble cause. When this war is over, they will be sent back east, where they will be well taken care of as they bring the next generation into this world. Albina here will bear my son and heir.” Caesar reached down and brushed his fingers through his chosen slave’s blonde hair as he turned and glared at his newest officer. “It will be several years until you have a woman of your own, Vitus, so heed Caelius’ words well. You are not irreplaceable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Caesar,” Vitus did a stiff, overly-formal salute. He even stretched the name out as if it would make him sound even more reverent. Although Lena noticed that as he bowed forward, his head turned just enough to keep Junia in his line of sight. When he returned to his full height, he locked eyes with Caelius. “But until then, I can fuck them however I want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So long as you avoid their cunt, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I try it now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Caesar had seemed grim and annoyed just moments ago, that simple question from the young officer got him to bark a single laugh. “Yes, son. That’s why I brought you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I choose this one!” Vitus said a half-second after Caesar finished speaking. He had already turned toward Junia before anyone could respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius and Vulpes exchanged looks with each other. Lena wondered what they were thinking. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see them acting so cordially towards each other, but as Vitus sprang over to Junia, pushing her into a position where her generous chest was stuck out almost obscenely, she heard Caelius mutter something about Lanius. And then Lena immediately knew that everyone in the room was thinking the same thing: Vitus might be an officer, but Lanius would rip him limb from limb if he kept showing such interest in the Monster of the East’s chosen slave. And by the looks on their faces when she glanced up at them...the idea probably amused them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had known since Vulpes showed up that first day that the officers all seemed to have at least some kind of rivalry despite their allegiance to Caesar, but to openly seem to confirm their own interest at seeing the newest arrival to their circle die…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The NCR could’ve made use of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to remember that. Lena forced herself to think about nothing but that important piece of information. File it away, like so many other facts the courier had stored in her head. So much vital information about the Legion… so many potential weapons to be used against them… so much… those important thoughts drifted away as she watched Vitus reach down and pull his erect cock out from under his pristine white skirts. Junia held her breasts out in a lewd display, accenting the position she had been pushed into. An empty, dead-eyed smile plastered on her face as she looked between the officer’s face and the erection that gently placed itself on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena told herself to concentrate, but all she could think about was how warm it must have felt to have Vitus touching Junia, or how warm Junia’s breasts must have felt around him. The Mojave at this time of day could cook a deathclaw egg if it were left in sunlight, but she didn’t have a stitch of clothing on her body. And the cool air of the tent otherwise made her shiver as she realized how many sources of warmth were all around her. All of them hard and hot and ready to fuck her…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus thrust his hips wildly, pushing his cock up and down the soft valley of Junia’s tits. His heavy breathing momentarily took over the soft, lavish room as everyone watched the debauchery in front of them. Junia said nothing as she held herself before Vitus, only offering the meekest of noises as if to encourage him. And perhaps get this over with as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The young man has a good imagination.” One of the officers on Lena’s right said. She didn’t look to see who spoke, but she knew it wasn’t Caelius or Vulpes. “I might have to try doing that myself one of these days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt any of the other slaves could give you quite the same… experience as Junia.” Another voice said. Indeed, none of the other girls in the room quite matched up to her. Lena’s eyes drifted over each slave’s breasts as the soft noises of Vitus and his thrusting continued to fill the air. Perhaps Albina was the second-best choice after Junia. Lena had done it once herself, in her old life. Although she remembered it being awkward and not quite as fun as she’d hoped it to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not. I’ll just make use of her when our newest brother is finished.” The first voice agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If the festivities are underway,” Caesar broke through the awkward stillness, “Don’t let me hold you gentlemen up. There is no better way to end a long day than with your woman. For myself, I’m afraid I’ve been awake for so long that I’m afraid I’d fall asleep the moment I touched one of these cushions. And I’d rather not embarrass myself in front of this august gathering. So I’ll take my leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officers shared a calm chuckle at their leader’s attempt at humor. Lena glanced toward Albina, who struggled to keep her lips from curling upward. The other girls, aside from Junia, shared the same expression. Even with all their minds constantly clouded with Venus, none of them had forgotten about Caesar’s notable </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid salutes and mumbled words of reverence, Caesar left Albina’s side and exited the room. All eyes turned away from Vitus to watch the Legion’s supreme leader exit. The young man said nothing as he continued to thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officers with women kneeling beside them barked orders or words of encouragement, and quickly paired off. The naked women crawled toward their favorite beds or cushions, Lena knew it was because Caelius was in the room watching them, and lay on their backs or arranged themselves on all fours. Their wet, desperate cunts put on display for their men. Albina, Tatiana, and Valeria remained where they had knelt, as their men were out of camp. Although their eyes followed the lucky girls who still had an officer in the room, and watched as the men disrobed and threw themselves at their willing slaves. The wet noises and satisfied moans filled the soft padded tent walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was Lena, still kneeling, as Caelius and Vulpes continued to regard each other. Now that Caesar was out of eyesight, their cordial demeanor evaporated. Vulpes sneered, and she swore she felt Caelius</span>
  <em>
    <span> growl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes spoke first. “I suppose you’ll be going back to your tent now. I’m sure you have many duties to attend to after spending the day at the games. My schedule, however, is open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My duties belong where Caesar’s slaves are. I’ll stay here, if you don’t mind, brother.” Caelius’ words were like audible venom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, then you’ll be amenable to handing me your newest slave’s leash so I can take her to a corner of this room currently unoccupied by our fellow officers and have her suck my cock for a while. It’s my right, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Lena’s heart and stomach dropped. “However, you will also be glad to know that Rufina has completed her anal training much faster than expected.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has she now?” Vulpes’ eyebrows rose as Lena felt further deflated. Why was he so willing to give her away? Hadn’t he spoken for days about keeping her away from Vulpes? A moment later, the other man looked back at her ass, displayed prominently due to the way she knelt. Indeed, the training toy was no longer proxy-fucking her for hours on end. Truth be told, she missed the way it felt as it slowly pumped and grew inside of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In fact,” Caelius spoke up with an unfamiliar cheerful twinge, “I think her first anal fuck as a slave should be special, should it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Vulpes hissed. His eyebrows knit and his lips tightened into a dark smile. Lena shrank closer to Caelius’ leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vitus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to stop herself from laughing when she saw the way Vulpes’ expression collapsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young officer looked pained to turn his attention away from Junia’s tits. Although he kept absently thrusting his hips as he looked toward the slave trainer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it wait? I’m so close…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy this, Vitus. Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As perverse as it was, Lena felt something akin to happiness in knowing that Caelius had spared her from fucking Vulpes, if only because he loaned her off to another man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have to?” Vitus asked between gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the newest member of Caesar’s inner circle, it’s only fitting that you be the first man to take his newest slave, don’t you agree?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus pulled back from Junia as if he had to peel himself away. His erection, the tip leaking clear pre-cum, pointed toward Lena. She glanced toward Junia to see the other woman return to a less awkward kneeling position and sigh with relief. The sides of her breasts, where she had been pushing them together to facilitate the young man’s whim, had distinct red marks from her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina, all fours. Face away from us.” Caelius commanded, and she obeyed. Perhaps, in an old life she was quickly forgetting, she might have felt overwhelming shame at being forced to bend over and display herself so brazenly in front of a bunch of men. Legionnaires. Not only that, but because she was about to be fucked in the ass in front of all of them. But now? Her heart only pounded with joy as she lowered her face to the soft carpeted floor. After all, Caelius had promised her that her restrictions on orgasms had been lifted so long as she had a cock in her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head up,” Vitus ordered. “I like it when I can pull a slut’s hair when I fuck her.” He glanced briefly back at Junia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced in her direction and saw her shiver, either from disgust or anticipation; she wasn’t sure which. Vitus kneeled behind her, and as she looked up, eyes on the tent, Vitus’ hand grabbed at her hair - at the roots, thankfully, not at the ends. The sting made her moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Vitus muttered. “You got any lube or do I shove in dry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It’s dripping out of her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s soaking wet, they don’t need anything else. Just rub it over your manhood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rough fingers probed carelessly at her slit and Lena whimpered in pleasure as Vitus whistled, hand pulling away. He was close enough that she could feel him move behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you do it?” he asked, admiration in his voice. “Would she do anything I asked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How I do it is none of your business at the moment,” Caelius told him. “Are you going to fuck Rufina’s ass or not? She hasn’t had a man up there since she arrived in the camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus clicked his fingers. “Hey, tits,” he called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, was he talking to Junia?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the brunette one. Does she have a name?” the man continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junia,” Caelius replied. “Her name is Junia and be careful not to leave any marks on her. Legate Lanius doesn’t like anyone else messing up his pets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus paused. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “Jenny. Whatever. Come over here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slave woman approached quietly on her hands and knees before kneeling by the officer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come lean over the redhead,” he ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, and then Lena felt Junia’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>softness</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressing against her, nipples brushing her bare back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” Vitus grunted. The tip of his cock pressed against Lena’s ass. It drove a shiver of expectation from her. “Now play with yourself while I fuck your friend here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junia’s arm brushed her side as it dipped between the brunette’s thighs, and Vitus let out a laugh as he slowly started to push in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hadn’t been lying when she told Caelius she’d been fucked up the ass before. But this put all her other encounters to shame. It was -</span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>- as good as having someone fuck her cunt, but the added sensation of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> whilst her ass was full somehow added to the arousal, and she shook in pleasure, whimpering as he realised she wasn’t going to break. Vitus’ hips shoved, pushing him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the hilt, and it was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much sensation. She hit her peak with a sharp scream, and would’ve dropped her head if Vitus’ fingers hadn’t been tangled in her hair. The training toy had absolutely nothing on this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Vitus groaned. “Whatever the hell you’re doing to them, you’re doing a good job.” His hips immediately started </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his balls slapping against her clit. Lena’s legs spread wide, her eyes shutting tightly, and as Junia shook and gasped next to her, she was already feeling another orgasm start to coil between her thighs. Her slick was quickly dripping out of her as the friction of his cock and the contact against her nub as she felt herself reach the edge again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, lost in the haze of building pleasure, Lena heard a loud and familiar SMACK of flesh on flesh. A hand had come down to spank her, but she felt nothing other than the cock in her ass and Junia’s warmth on top of her. With her head held up by the hand in her red locks, Lena could see very little when she opened her eyes. But if she strained her vision to the side, she could see Vitus’ other hand, previously unoccupied, had moved to Junia’s ass and had spanked her instead. The young man’s digits hovered over the word tattooed onto those generous curves. He’d spanked her directly on top of Lanius’ name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her side, Lena heard Caelius click his tongue. He still held her leash, and she could feel the solid muscle of his leg brush against her side when Vitus thrust forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about not marking the slaves?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just having some fun!” Vitus snapped back between heavy breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius hissed, but said nothing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus thrust into her ass three more times before he spanked Junia again. This time, the noise wasn’t quite so loud, and Lena heard the other woman emit a delightful sound in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two kiss for me?” Vitus asked, and Lena felt her neck pulled to the side. Just enough to turn her head around to face Junia. Without hesitation, her lips pressed against the other woman’s, and Lena was overwhelmed by the soft warmth. All of the little, pleasant noises she made were mirrored by Lena as their kiss deepened. Tongues and lips and a desperate embrace mixed together. The savage rhythm of the man behind them both spurned them onward as they did what they were told. Every time Junia’s ass was spanked or Lena’s ass was filled with cock, they both moaned into each other’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spared a moment, just one, to look past Junia’s long hair, to see the rest of the room. The officers and their chosen women had descended into their own carnal displays. All sorts of positions and arrangements, tangled limbs, and soft noises of lovemaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes had moved away from Caelius and Lena, no doubt to make room for the rutting trio on the floor. But when she spared a glance upward, she saw an expression of total disdain on the Frumentarius' face. She grinned as she continued to kiss Junia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that grin faded when she watched Vulpes march over to Albina. She remained where she had been placed by Caesar, dutifully waiting for a man to give her an order. The other girls without a man in camp looked toward her with concerned faces as Vulpes shoved his skirts aside to reveal his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I like you to do.” He growled as he began stroking his erection. He didn’t even look down at the slave as she extended her tongue and let him rest his balls on it. Instead, Vulpes stared at Lena as she was fucked in the ass by the new officer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was caught between the feeling behind her, the kiss in front of her, and the eyes above bearing down, Lena heard the muffled voice of another man speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Vitus, how’s the newest slave feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus laughed and spanked Junia again. “Best ass I’ve ever fucked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did the officer laugh, Lena was sure she heard a feminine chuckle join him. Junia’s lips likewise curled upward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” The other slave whispered after pulling away from the kiss for just a moment. But as soon as she finished speaking, she resumed the wonderful embrace, as she had been ordered to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced up once again to see Vulpes had not looked away. He might not have even blinked as he continued to wank himself over Albina. The slave below him likewise had not stopped her oral ministrations on his balls. Lena watched the way her light hair bobbed as she did what she had been ordered to do. Like how she and all the other girls in the room had been ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Vitus exclaimed, and Lena felt the hand that had been spanking Junia move to her hip. The cock that had been pounding her ass came to a halt, its length still buried deep within her. Vitus breathed heavily and let out a deep, animalistic growl as he tugged Lena’s hair. She could feel the way his balls twitched against her sopping slit just before the cock inside of her began to match the movement. Even that comparatively minor sensation against her back walls was enough to pull an orgasm out of Lena as she felt Vitus spill into her, and she whimpered against Junia’s lips yet again. At the same time, Junia did the same, and Lena felt the other slave’s body tense and shiver as she climaxed. Or she had just put on a good show for the officer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Vitus said as he pulled himself free of Lena’s ass and fell backward onto the padded tent floor. “Caelius, my man, that was incredible. Thanks for that suggestion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena and Junia remained where they were, since they had not been ordered to move yet. Hot rivulets of cum dripped down her backside and thighs as she remained still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suggest you clean yourself before you make a mess of this room, Vitus. The slaves will be here whenever you need them.” Caelius replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena yet again looked past Junia to see how Vulpes responded to Caelius’ words. His eyes were locked on Lena’s backside, and he had a look she might have mistaken for longing as he stared at her just-violated rear end, with another man’s cum painted on the sensitive skin. It didn’t take long for his own breathing to grow shallow and clipped, which was when he finally looked down to address Albina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” He told her as he stepped back. Albina kept her mouth open, tongue still extended, as she seemed to wait for his cum to fill her. Instead, Vulpes angled his erection a little too high for the tip to reach Albina’s lips. His first shot of cum hit her forehead. The second landed on her cheek. The third landed on her shoulder. And a fourth, pathetic spurt hit her chin. “And don’t clean that off until I say you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look that crossed Albina’s face was a mixture of frustration, anger and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yes sir,” she sighed longingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would anyone else like to use Rufina now that Vitus has cooled off a little?” Caelius asked. Lena looked up, and he was gazing smugly over at Vulpes, knowing full well that the man wouldn’t be able to for at least another ten minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I was curious about our newest addition,” Atticus piped up from where he sat with Petronia in his lap. “May I borrow your toy, Caelius?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina, to Atticus,” Caelius ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Face burning, she crawled over obediently. Petronia looked a little put out, but she climbed off the officer and knelt patiently beside Lena as the former courier turned around, showing Atticus her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He slipped down off the chair, still wet from where he’d been buried in Petronia, and grabbed Lena’s hips. In two quick thrusts, he was buried in her ass, and Lena trembled in pleasure, her lashes fluttering. Junia had not been ordered to repeat the motion that Vitus wanted, so she remained where she knelt, not far from Albina and her cum-covered face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, as Lena was overwhelmed by the sensation of another cock filling her rear entrance, she heard Attitcus snap his fingers. “Petronia, dear, why don’t you lie in front of the new slave and let her pleasure you? It’s only fair that the both of us share in this first experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Petronia giggled as she complied. She wiggled her hips as she crawled in front of Lena, then lay down on the luxurious furs laid on the tent floor. She spread her thighs in front of the former courier, to show Lena the soaked skin and dark curls that had been riding Atticus moments before. Lena gave the other slave a wide grin before lowering herself and extending her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind, Atticus didn’t slam into Lena like Vitus had. Instead, he thrust and withdrew in long, slow motions. It was almost luxurious, and she let him know how well he was doing with a wanton moan to fit with every motion deep inside of her. The officer’s hands gripped on her hips as he fucked her. At her side, Lena was dimly aware of Caelius still standing close, holding her leash. His feet didn’t shift uncomfortably like when Vitus fucked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, however, Lena’s focus was brought back to the woman in front of her. More specifically, the Venus-filled slick that covered Petronia’s smooth skin. As with every time she went down on another slave, Lena was overwhelmed with the need to lap up every trace of it. It took time for her to find Petronia’s clit, and then she spent a moment to lick it clean of Venus before she wrapped her lips around it. Petronia responded with a long, deep moan and spread her knees even wider. She placed her hand on the back of Lena’s head, wordlessly begging her to not stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered why the slaves are so eager to lick one another.” Atticus chuckled as he slowed his pace. He seemed more entertained by the show in front of him than the ass he was currently buried inside. “Does a woman taste better to a fellow woman? Perhaps it’s something biological? I’ll admit, I’ve been curious about trying it on Petronia on occasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not something to concern yourself with.” Caelius joined in the conversation as he took a step back. Lena felt the slight tug on the leash. He was giving the trio a little more room. “It’s normal behavior between women. Something I’ve observed many times as I trained them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortunately, we have the natural equipment necessary to truly enjoy a woman, and indulge the pleasures she requires. I wouldn’t be surprised if their oral efforts feel as unsatisfiying as a blowjob feels compared to your chosen slave’s cunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’s been too long since you’ve had Petronia’s lips around your cock, Brother Caelius.” Atticus continued to laugh as he increased the pace of burying his member in Lena’s ass. As he did, Lena increased the tempo of her tongue on Petronia’s clit and slit. Alternating between lapping the venus that flowed out of her and pleasuring the slave who had been robbed of her man’s attention. The other slave’s hand gripped Lena’s hair almost as possessively as Caelius did when he fucked her from behind. It didn’t take her long to topple over the edge, hips riding her mouth furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Atticus grunted. “I suppose you enjoy giving them such base pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena didn’t stop, her tongue lapping a little slower over Petronia’s nub before pushing between her folds to lick up her slick and get the taste of Venus in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Caelius agreed. “I enjoy the way they sound when I don’t let them cum like that. Controlling them via the wetness between their thighs is a more effective tool than any boorish sadist could ever create. You can collar a woman, you can beat her until she cries, but when she relies on you for the satisfaction that she ultimately craves, there is no better way to keep her by your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petronia came again, fingers gripping Lena’s hair tightly. Lena looked up. Their eyes met, and for a second they were thinking the same thing; how hellish it was, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was, when Caelius left them wanting like that, pulling back at the perfect time to leave them pleading him to quench that flame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Atticus’ nails dug into Lena’s ass. “You’ll have to show me. I enjoy the sensation of Petronia’s cunt when it squeezes me too much to bother drawing it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Caelius made a noise of agreement. “Perhaps one evening I can arrange for that. A tent full of moaning slaves desperate for relief would certainly be a sweet sound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atticus’ cock twitched, and the scrapes of pain flared up in Lena’s body, as arousing as the aforementioned Frumentarius’ tongue. She followed the officer over the edge into her own orgasm, muffling her cries of pleasure on Petronia’s soaked flesh as slick dripped down her thighs from her release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly glancing up, she saw Vulpes watching her, and then, wordlessly, he left the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun set long before Caelius took Lena from the slave tent and brought her back to his own. Lena grinned the entire time. Her lips and jaw dripped with slick almost as much as her thighs, and not just Petronia’s. The taste of three other slaves mingled on her tongue, all of it twinged with berries. Likewise, her backside was covered in the remains of not just Vitus and Atticus’ release, but two other officers. Vitus’ cum also covered her tits. After recovering enough to get hard again, he had Junia wank him to release, and then ordered the slave to point his cock at Lena’s chest. Then Lena had serviced every woman in the tent whose officer was elsewhere, and when some of the men had stopped being able to get it back up again, they hadn’t exactly put on the show Caelius had promised - that, he said, was going to be for much, much later - but they had all watched as the slave girls had touched each other, almost a reflection of the way they had all piled on Lena to show her what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like. And it...had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to have her hands and mouth all over them and them reciprocating so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Caelius waited until morning to bathe Lena. She’d gotten quite accustomed to falling asleep covered in his copious amount of cum, after all. But instead, he insisted on washing her before they fell asleep. Of course, it was unlikely he wanted to leave the evidence of other officers on her skin, and certainly he didn’t want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> his bed. As territorial as ever, even when he was seemingly being kind to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he ran the clean cloth and bubbling soap over her body, Caelius spoke in a soft, gentle tone, the way one would calm a scared dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did so well today, Rufina. Your performance will go down as one of the greatest shows in history. I’ll make sure of it. Because of what you did, I know exactly how to stop Vulpes from claiming you. And if we’re both very lucky, get him removed from the Legion altogether.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina sighed in blissful contentment, her mind floaty and happy after the taste of the Venus from all the women in the tent. Whatever it was Caelius had planned, she hoped it worked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every step tickled Lena’s toes. The sand beneath her feet was like a million feathers, softer than the beds in Caesar’s slave room. The soft breeze tickled her bare skin while the sun kissed it warm. She didn’t have the thin robes anymore, not after Caelius tore them apart. So now she had no choice but to walk naked through the camp. Naked and collared. Exposed to the stares and calls of every man in sight. She looked back at each and every one of them and smiled. She winked at one guy with a growing bulge beneath his skirts. Even the leather around her neck excited Lena. It was like a hug, or maybe a lover being more forceful than Caelius liked to be. Oh god, that thought alone made her wet. She’d never been excited over having a hand on her throat, but right now, it was the best fantasy she’d ever had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> fantasy that crossed her mind was the best thing right now. Her full belly was warm, both with the large meal Caelius fed her, but also the two loads of venus-laced cum she’d swallowed before they left his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing a single load of his cum was like heaven, swallowing two made her feel like she could soar above heaven and reach the universe beyond. Colors looked more intense, sounds and smells were equally ramped up yet equally pleasant. Even the hammering of a nearby blacksmith’s tools had a rhythm to it that made Lena want to dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Rufina?” Caelius asked as he gave her leash a gentle, almost loving tug. Not enough to make her break stride or even speed up, it was just to get her attention. It was probably a good thing he did it, because she was immediately distracted by a passing cloud and almost forgot to respond. It was so fluffy! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel wonderful, sir.” She beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been looking out for Vulpes like I told you to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I’m trying. It’s hard.” She admitted. When she passed by an ankle-high bush, the branches tickled her skin enough to make her giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re walking a dangerous line of Venus overdose. Stay strong, I know you can get through this. After today, Vulpes will no longer be a problem for either of us. Just be a good girl and keep your mind focused on the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s gaze left the sky and went back down, toward the countless number of men that filled the Legion’s primary base of operations. Most of them wore their full armor at this time of day, conducting drills, practicing combat moves, and otherwise attending to their duties about the camp. This made Lena frown. It was just a few days ago that these men were almost as naked as her, walking around the games in tiny, revealing loincloths and underclothes rather than their bulky sports equipment. Why couldn’t the Legion always be like that? More people would like them if their dress code changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mission. Right.” she said mostly to herself, although she spoke it at full volume, which drew the attention of a nearby squad of marching soldiers who took a long look at her exposed body. “Make Vulpes take me to his tent, let him do whatever he wants to me, so I can convince him to lick me again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct, Rufina. Just like the last time you were alone together. You need to do whatever it takes to get this overdose of Venus into his system. He’s tasted you before, so it should not be a problem to make it happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of someone going down on her right now, be it Vulpes, Caelius, one of the slaves, or even a random soldier that passed by, almost made Lena’s knees buckle. The only reason she didn’t collapse to the hot sandy desert beneath her and furiously touch herself was  the leash attached to her collar. As always, Caelius kept a tight grip on it. Somehow, even that thought aroused her. What if he pulled the leash WHILE she masturbated in the street? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is!” Caelius came to a sudden halt in the middle of the thoroughfare, much to the annoyance of the soldiers behind them. Lena’s eyes struggled to see any familiar shapes in the endless sea of men, beards, skin, and red painted armor, but she trusted his judgement. “Do you remember your task?” He whispered as he moved closer to Lena. Somehow, he kept the leash tight as he did so, pulling it down as he curled it around his fist. Eventually, the leash-holding hand came to a rest on her belly, yet still held her tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” she moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only have one chance at this, do not disappoint me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius’ other hand, the one she hadn’t been paying attention to, coiled around Lena’s waist and slid down her hip until his fingertips brushed between her soaked thighs and just above her clit. But instead of gently teasing her with light touches, the slave trainer’s hand pressed her nub with almost too much pressure. The circles he rubbed over her were likewise almost too much. Almost. Because he completely succeeded in making Lena cry out a long, wanton, shameless exclamation of pleasure that drew the eye of every single soldier in the area. Every round his fingers made, Lena responded with uncontrollable cries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps if she hadn’t been given a double-dose of Venus, she could have controlled herself. Or maybe his fingers wouldn’t have felt so fucking good. But here and now, Lena was at his total mercy. Somewhere along the line, it was impossible for her to keep track of time while Caelius worked his magic and the Venus made it ten thousand times more intense, Lena felt her hands move up her body to grab her breasts. Thumbs and fingers worked together as if overtaken by a will of their own to play with her nipples. But sometimes she was overwhelmed with the need to grab and squeeze them. Or hold them in a lewd display in front of Caelius. Anything to increase the tide he was responsible for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the haze of pleasure and need, she heard Caelius click his tongue in disappointment. And then he spoke at a volume a little too loud for a private conversation. Deep down, she knew it was for the benefit of the crowd. “Look at you, Rufina. You’re supposed to be one of Caesar’s chosen slaves. You were chosen because we believed you could uphold a higher standard. But all I see is a wanton whore dripping all over Caesar’s camp. Is that what you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius’ hand came to a halt, then gripped her cunt in a hold that wasn’t painful, but still overwhelmed her with sensation. In response, her right arm darted downward and tugged on his much stronger appendage, begging him to restart his motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, Rufina! My hand is getting more soaked with every passing moment. Are you a wanton whore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” She cried out. She was supposed to say ‘yes’ to everything today. That was the plan. It was a very good plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are. And I suppose you want to be treated like a whore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” She moaned more than shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then on your knees, slave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius let go of her leash, and Lena obediently obeyed his command. He had chosen a nice, shady spot in the camp overlooked by two large tents and a guard tower, so the sand didn’t burn her skin as she lowered herself to the ground. In fact, the dust beneath her knees was almost as soft and pliable as the grit beneath Caelius’ tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone said anything, Lena didn’t hear it. All she heard were the noises of Caelius pulling his skirts up to reveal his throbbing erection, and then the muffled thumps of his knees hitting the dirt behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she felt the warmth of his palms as they grabbed her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the heavenly feeling of a cock thrusting into her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the noises Lena had made just moments before paled in comparison to the whimper she made as Caelius filled her. Although he’d fucked her countless times since she became a slave to the Legion, it was always like this. Always so good. So perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius wasted no time in increasing his rhythm. After all, this wasn’t a normal session between them. He was putting on a show. A very specific show, as part of his plan. All Lena had to do was bend over, say yes to everything, and he promised that Vulpes would trouble her no more.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you were hoping for, Rufina, to be displayed in front of Caesar’s entire army?” He asked as he increased his rhythm. Lena could only respond by mewling in time with each motion he made, each one as loud and shameless as the last. In her mind, she was not out in the warm sun, surrounded by gawking Legion soldiers, but back in his tent. Maybe in Caelius’ bed, maybe on the soft floor, surrounded by him. Nothing else mattered but the pleasure he brought to her, and the Venus in her body enhanced it with divine intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or am I not enough for you anymore? Is that what this is about? Do you need more than just my cock to satisfy your whorish desires? Perhaps I’ll throw you to these fine gentlemen watching us rut like beasts in the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dimly, Lena was aware of the shouts and cheers that erupted from Caelius’ words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I been such a poor trainer that you’d rather be surrounded by the cocks of men you don’t know, rather than face your solemn duty to Caesar and his inner circle? Would you rather spend your time in the communal tents, perhaps offering your services to a half dozen soldiers at a time? Do you want to be covered in their seed at all hours? Grow heavy with a child who will never know its true father? Or perhaps you’d just like to offer your mouth to the men at camp? Maybe you’d be happiest in a small room where the men would thrust their cocks into holes in the wall, and you’d spend all day sucking them dry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh god, yes!” Lena shouted, though she didn’t care what Caelius was saying. She knew he’d never do any of that, but the mere fantasy of it all set her mind ablaze. An orgasm ripped through her as she felt his cock fill her ass with each deep thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then perhaps we’ll start today. Once I’m done with you here, I’ll tie your leash next to the men’s quarters and leave you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of this!” A familiar voice cut through Caelius’ filthy speech. It also brought his thrusts to a halt, and he went still as a statue, though he remained buried in Lena’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slave looked up from her all-fours position to see Vulpes stalk through the crowd of men. While each soldier had a grin of one kind or another plastered on his face, Vulpes had a frown that looked like it could split the earth in half. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother Caelius, you are overstepping your bounds!” Vulpes hissed as he approached the pair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what bounds would that be?” The trainer asked with a pleasant tone. He remained still, although she did not feel him grow any softer, even while speaking to his rival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> training is finished, she is off-limits to any but Caesar’s inner circle,” Vulpes reminded him, seething. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help biting her lip at the sight. With the Venus flooding her body like this she wanted Vulpes to come fuck her mouth and take his anger out on her that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rufina</span>
  </em>
  <span> fails her training, this will be her place for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use as they see fit,” Caelius reminded him. “She seems to not find it all that disagreeable and if she’s keen to stray from her owner, then perhaps she’s not worth the time and effort spent to train her to be one of the kept women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re concerned with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>behaviour</span>
  </em>
  <span> then perhaps you should simply give her to me once her training is complete.” Vulpes glanced down at Lena, and there was a noticeable bulge in his skirts. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than capable of keeping her at my heel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Caelius agreed. “And if not...bring her back to me and I can give her my full attention once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then perhaps I should test her thoroughly,” Vulpes retorted. “To ensure her training is going as planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sounded like he was smiling. “You know, none of the other members of Caesar’s circle have shown even a fraction of your interest in Rufina. I don’t think any of them have graced me with their presence in my tent even once since she arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ gazed down at her. “They have their favorites. And I intend to make mine an acquisition I’ll enjoy for a lifetime. The things she said in Nipton, on top of the violence she enacted to be brought here, means she requires a very firm touch. Both are things uniquely relevant to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius snorted. “Whoever she was before she came to the Fort is none of my concern. Nor do I particularly care for your idea of a ‘firm touch’, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes smirked. “Caesar will be the one who determines what I can and cannot do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now allow me my due as one of his inner circle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius sighed, and pulled his cock free from Lena’s body, a keening noise forcing its way out of her throat. “Very well.” He stood up, and leaned down to grip Lena’s leash, holding it out to the Frumentarius. “After all, I cannot deny you any time with a slave in training, provided it doesn’t conflict with any of your previous duties. Though I have to ask, after your experience with her at the games, are you not satisfied with your decision?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes snatched the leash from Caelius’ grip. “I’ll be satisfied when she has my name on her ass and you’re training the next slave we drag in from the wasteland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Caesar decrees it so.” Caelius’ voice lowered to that dangerous, not-at-all sexy tone. The one she hated to hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt he will make a fair and just decision, as he always has.” Vulpes rankled visibly at the sight before him. “I suggest you return to whatever it is you do whenever you’re not fucking women.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it would be best if Caesar decided sooner rather than later,” Caelius said in a casual tone as one of his hands reached for Lena’s hair and petted it gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those were my thoughts exactly.” Vulpes shot back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps while you spend time with the slave, I’ll request an audience with Caesar and convince him to hold the ceremony as soon as he’s able. If fortune is with me, we could get this dispute settled tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ lip curled. “Fortune will favor the man most deserving of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius just smirked. “That it will. And since you’re here brother, you can bear witness to my latest decision.” Caelius’ hand had not left Lena’s head. “Rufina’s loyalty to Caesar and to myself is unquestioned, and her amenability to her new life is unparalleled. Because of this, she has earned permission to speak whenever it suits her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up at him, her eyes beaming, which made the light around Caelius shine like a million sparkles. She purred at the feeling of his hand petting her, but still managed to bring words to her lips. She had to. This was part of his design. “Thank you, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t abuse the privilege.” Vulpes hissed. “Caelius has taken it from the other slaves in the past.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t.” she sighed as she reached out her arms to wrap around Caelius’ leg. His muscles were firm, like steel. But the skin above them was soft, warm, and perfect to rest her head against. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Rufina, don’t disrespect my guest. He’s here to spend time with you.” Caelius lifted his hand from her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Lena responded, and relished the way her words vibrated deep in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius waved Vulpes off. “I’ll deliver the news of Caesar’s call personally as soon as I’ve met with him. Then we’ll see his decision together. I think that’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that sounds agreeable. Come, slave.” Vulpes gave the leash a tug, which seemed to be a command for Lena to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood, though her knees gave a momentary complaint from being put to their original use, rather than the one Caelius demanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was unfortunately a bit too eager to remove her customary covering when I brought her back to my tent following the games, so I’d urge you to bring her to your tent with haste,” Caelius added. “Rufina has not yet been fully acclimated to baring her skin in the desert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duly noted. The sooner we win this campaign, the sooner we can take the slaves to an environment less hostile, and never worry about such things again.” Vulpes nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trainer hummed. “Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trek to Vulpes’ tent didn’t take as long as Lena anticipated. It could have also been the Venus making every step feel like an explosion of sensation against her bare feet, and so she stopped caring about how long she spent walking naked through the Fort for the umpteenth time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time Lena looked forward to see Vulpes tugging her leash as he made his way to his tent, she heard a tiny voice in her mind. The courier voice, the one that thrashed at her every small descent further into Caelius’ clutches, but now seemed on his side. At the very least, both the courier and Caelius seemed united against Vulpes. And if she wanted to be kept out of his clutches, she had to remember her very specific instructions. The plan had gone well so far, but now she was away from Caelius. Everything else relied solely on her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept walking, and her concentration dipped between her thighs. Of course she felt a trickle down her sensitive skin, she’d only gotten to cum once during the assfuck Caelius gave her. She should have gotten more out of it, since she had full permission to cum whenever she had a cock in her ass.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena told herself. Think about what she had to do now. She thought back to that time that Vulpes entered the tent while Caelius was away. He had licked her, remember? Just one tiny brush of his tongue over her slit, and her venus-withdrawn body still had enough of the drug to drive him into a frenzy. It was just for a moment, but he’d lost control of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she had two full loads of Caelius’ cum in her? Not only did it make her feel magnificent, but it substantially increased the potency of the venus that leaked out with her slick. It was crucial.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Remember that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before Caelius returned, she had to get Vulpes to lick her again. No matter what, she had to convince him to go down on her. Play the part, endure anything he said or did, keep smiling, and get his tongue covered in her juices. That’s all it would take, and he’d be denied by Caesar himself. God, his plan was brilliant, wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed on the inside while she kept her face as neutral as possible. Which still bore a grin as she couldn’t quite hide her excitement. Hopefully, Vulpes would interpret it as her being happy to serve him. Not that it was entirely inaccurate. Any kind of stimulation right now would make her happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the outside, Vulpes’ tent looked identical to Caelius’. Not a surprise, given their exact same rank. Much larger than most of the others surrounding it, and all of that space reserved for just one man, rather than the dozens that had to cram into smaller barracks farther down the road. Inside, however, was very different. Caelius lived in a space full of his toys and devices. A sex dungeon straight out of a schlocky old-world adult comic. Vulpes seemed to enjoy a tent full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>paper</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Books covered almost every wall, shelves stuffed with old tomes and handwritten notes alike. It almost made the tent look like it was a solid building, and Lena couldn’t help but think about the massive effort it must take to move it from place to place whenever the Legion settled somewhere else. The scent of musty, old paper and rotting leather hit Lena’s nose as she stepped inside, as did the cool air of the insulated walls. It was even cooler here than the slave room in Caesar’s tent. Lena felt goosebumps rise on her arms and her nipples stiffen as the air washed over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes stood in front of her, and regarded Lena as he lazily swirled the leash. “Well, then courier. I think I quite enjoy the sight of you on all fours. So get back down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Lena said as she sunk to her knees, then put her palms on the soft ground. Fortunately, the carpeted floor was just as thick as the one in Caelius’ tent, and the soft earth beneath it was just as forgiving, so she felt no discomfort. It was just so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>colder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now how about a tour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he assumed he was the first one to ever think of having Lena crawl on all fours while leashed, because Vulpes kept a cruel smirk on his face as he walked Lena around his massive book collection. He did not have the same gentle and slow pace as Caelius, and she struggled to keep up sometimes. “This is just a small piece of the intelligence I have collected about the NCR ever since we began our conflict. The secrets kept here could topple empires if used correctly, and I intend to do just that in Caesar’s name. There are even books that mention Westhaven farmstead. I’m sure that’s familiar to you, isn’t it, Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes gazed down at her with hungry, predatory eyes, and she shivered. Her hand gripped the carpet beneath her until her knuckles went white, and she had to control her breathing. Westhaven was home. The place in the NCR she had grown up, where her mother and father still lived their happy lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… yes, it is, sir.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The mission!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remember what Caelius told her! There was nothing more important than that. Lena put every effort into remaining still and calm on the outside, even as her instincts went into panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I don’t have any plans that involve such a quaint little farm. For now, at least. Perhaps when you’re mine, we’ll even pay it a friendly visit. I’m sure the people back home would love to see what their daughter has become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think it is, Lena. I think we’ll have to visit all the places you knew in your old life, so you can tell everyone where you truly belong.” Vulpes tugged Lena toward a chair that sat beside a large desk overloaded with yet more books and stacks of paper. He dragged the chair into the middle of the room and sat upon it. It had no arm rests, so Lena could rest herself against his thigh without issue. She could feel the way his muscles shivered as she pushed her cheek against it. Though she doubted he felt the cold. He must be relishing having her all to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get to the reason you’re here. Attend to your duty, slave.” Vulpes unhooked the leash from the collar and set it on the desk, then spread his thighs. He wasn’t wearing his armor, so his clean white toga was all that stood between Lena and his cock. She moved to the front of the chair and began rolling the skirt up his legs. She tried to do it at a teasing, sensual pace, to hopefully increase his arousal. Part of her wanted him to get this over with as soon as possible and lick her. Another part wanted to please him and get him to fuck her as soon as possible to soothe the endless heat between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, he just sat there and watched Lena as she revealed his mostly-erect cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached for the base of Vulpes’ growing erection and held it firm so she could part her lips and take most of his length down her throat in one quick motion. He was not Caelius, that was for sure, but the feeling of any cock right now was enough to make stars burst in her vision. Not a moment later, she felt a palm press on the back of her head. He wasn’t grabbing her hair like Caelius did, instead he seemed intent of pushing her further down until the majority of his erection slid down her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me enjoy this sight for a moment, Lena.” He growled as he held Lena down. He wasn’t big enough to choke her, but tears welled in her eyes as she was held still with a throat-full of Vulpes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, had we not captured you, what would you have done in the Mojave, Courier? Would you have worked with the NCR to stop us? Maybe sided with that arrogant recluse Mister House? Or might you have naturally found your way to us, and willingly shed your freedom, clothes, and future in service of Caesar? Or were you naive enough to think that Caesar would willingly let a woman work for him and share in the glory of conquering the Mojave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he finished speaking, Vulpes let go of Lena’s head, and she immediately bobbed upward and let his cock slide out of her lips. She remained where she knelt, and looked up at him. “I… I don’t remember, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s to be expected. Not many of the slaves remember much of their former lives by the time Caelius finishes his training. Some don’t even remember the name their parents gave them. No doubt a byproduct of the chemical he keeps you enslaved with. No matter, what’s important is that I remember your former life, and I’ll ensure you are reminded of it at every opportunity once my name is permanently marked on your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugged. It didn’t matter what she thought or what she wanted to happen. All she wanted was to keep sucking the cock in front of her. Oh, and also get him to throw her on a bed and lick her just like he did before. That was important. She couldn’t remember why, but she knew it was important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to it, slave.” Vulpes ordered, and Lena obeyed. Yet again, she began sucking on Vulpes’ cock, and a smile crept on her parted lips. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted. Get him hot and maybe he’ll fuck her. Or better yet, spread her thighs and put his tongue on her cunt. She made sure to put every effort into bobbing her head up and down in rhythm with her hand, giving him double the stimulation. Any moment now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, Lena. Stop. You’ve definitely learned from Caelius in the ways of sucking cock, but I don’t want to cum in you just yet. No, you have to earn that privilege as my chosen slave. Pull me out of your mouth and put your tongue on my balls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a short whimper, Lena did as she was told. For the second time, Vulpes’ erection slid out of her mouth, but she did not move far from it. Instead, she move her hand away from his shaft to give her better access to his exposed testicles. Lena extended her tongue to the warm flesh and what she saw Albina do in the tent. She didn’t move much, because it didn’t seem like he liked it. Instead, he seemed more content with the image of a woman’s tongue worshiping him down there. And judging by the satisfied sigh that shook the Frumentarius’ body, her hunch was correct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she continued to lick his balls, Vulpes took it upon himself to slowly stroke his shaft. This caused the skin on her tongue to gently move up and down. He was stimulating himself on her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, you’re going to be doing this very often when you’re mine. Maybe I’ll modify my desk to allow you room beneath it, so you can spend the day pleasing me as I work. Yes, the famed courier reduced to that pleases me very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the way Vulpes twitched as he masturbated, he seemed to get more pleasure from his mental image of Lena’s future than the actual slave in front of him indulging his whim. And with the Venus overdose in her system, she couldn’t help but feel like his idea had a great deal of merit. Sure, licking a man’s balls didn’t have the same reward as fucking him, but at least it was warm. And she was so very close to his erection that she could instantly switch to sucking him if he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot wait to parade you through the Mojave, slave. I’ll display you in front of far more than just that farmstead you grew up in. I’ll have you march naked up to Goodsprings to announce to the women what’s in store for them. I’ll keep you leashed as we walk through the New Vegas strip and watch House’s tower fall. And maybe when we reach Shady Sands, I’ll bend you over the ruins of the NCR’s capital building and fuck you until you cum all over the rubble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, that sounds wonderful, sir.” Lena spared a moment to pull back from Vulpes to speak. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she recalled something very similar being told to her. Who said it? Or had she been dreaming when it happened? She also had to say ‘yes’ to everything he said no matter what. That was also important. As to why it was important? She couldn’t say. Maybe because it would make him even hotter and get him to fuck her faster. Men liked having their egos stroked as much as their cocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’ eyes shot down to Lena’s, wide with a mixture of disbelief and concern. His frantic masturbation came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? The courier I met in the wasteland wouldn’t have thought so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a courier anymore.” She reminded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. “Very true, Lena. Very true. Now get up and bend over my desk. Rest your weight on the books. And spread your legs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood up and moved to Vulpes’ crowded desk. Books looked more comfortable to lean on than the endless collection of toys that Caelius kept in his tent. When her bare skin made contact with the old leather and paper, she shivered. Nipples slid over ancient typing and she almost came. Maybe she’d ask Caelius to rub a book on her when she got back to his tent. Somehow the Venus made it a wonderful idea and not completely ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes stood and followed her, and he spent several moments staring at Lena’s exposed backside before closing the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your training must be complete. I can see how much you’ve taken to assfucking since you’ve been brought here. Even when you’re mine, I doubt any of Caesar’s other men will spare you their cocks. You are an exceptional specimen, Lena.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Vulpes’ hands gave her ass a light slap. Nowhere near enough to hurt, but enough to make her yelp in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I stand by my promise to wait until my name is permanently etched on your skin to take your cunt, even if it’s my right during your training. So enjoy this gift of my cock in your ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the lubrication provided by her recent sucking as well as the constantly-flowing venus between her thighs, Lena felt nothing but a familiar pleasure as Vulpes slid into her ass. His cock was so similar to Caelius, but different in other ways. And yet he reached places the other man never could. Lena couldn’t stop herself. Just like in the street, a powerful, sudden climax gripped her as she came. And just from a single thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe Caelius wasn’t completely wrong. You truly are a wanton slut, Lena. I haven’t even begun fucking you.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he began thrusting, it wasn’t the rough, quick pace that Caelius had set earlier. Or even the youthful vigor that Vitus had taken her with the night before. He took her slowly, savoring the feeling of burying his cock deep in her ass, and then slowly pulling out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never get tired of the sight of the courier naked, collared, and taking cock up her ass.” Vulpes hissed. “I’ve always wondered why Caelius insists on removing the collars of the slaves when they finish their training. There’s something special about the way a woman’s neck looks surrounded by leather and attached to a chain. If I had my way, you and the other girls would wear these forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes rolled back in a mixture of contempt and extreme bliss. That idea sounded so wonderful. It didn’t take much imagination to picture Petronia, Albina, and especially Junia wearing collars like her. Perhaps even cuffed and gagged as well. For once, she agreed with Vulpes. Why weren’t they permanent?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leaned forward and placed a hand on Lena’s back. This pushed her belly and tits closer to the rapidly warming books beneath her. His thrusting increased in pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… if this were my Legion and not the personality cult of a deranged old man, things would be very different indeed. I wouldn’t spare the riding crop for the most severe of punishments. No, I’d use it daily on all of the slaves. Only that way would they know their place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Caelius’ punishment, how he made her cum while he used the infernal riding crop, made Lena cum again. The hand on her back made her writhe on top of the books and deeper onto Vulpes’ cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to like that idea so much, Lena.” She could hear the wide grin on Vulpes’ lips as he spoke down to her. “Or was it the thought of me being in charge of this Legion instead of the decrepit man at the top?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leaned forward until his lips brushed her ear. As he did so, the hand on her back rose to hold the back of Lena’s collared neck. The other reached around to fondle her breast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you? Being the personal slave of the man in charge of the Legion? You’d take Albina’s place, of course. I’ve never been overly fond of blondes. Answer me, Lena. Would you enjoy being at the top of the slave pile?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Lena moaned as Vulpes found her nipple as it slid up and down the paper of a book. His fingers slid up and down the sensitive skin. The cock in her ass further increased its pace.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think that would spare you being treated exactly like the other women. You’d feel the riding crop just as often as them. I might even make you cum twice for every time they do, just to remind you of your place. When I’m in charge of things, Caelius won’t be needed to keep you penned in. No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena might have felt a twinge of fear at those words, but right now the fucking she was recieving, mixed with the Venus in her body, made any other feeling fade into the deep background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to keep anything touched by that filth once I’m in command. He needs to be removed and forgotten. I will only miss the extensive collection of toys that Caleius has collected over the years. Although I still remember the way you enjoyed those deathclaw and canine phalluses. Perhaps when I’m in command, I’ll take you to the kennels when you’re good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something deep within Lena responded to those words. Definitely not fear. Well, maybe a little. But not because she was afraid of the mental image Vulpes created. No, it was something hazy. Like a dream she could only half-remember…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! The mission! When Vulpes used that red toy on her, he’d done something to her… something important. Something she knew she had to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock felt so good…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think, Lena!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she didn’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vulpes licked her ear, she remembered. Oh god, she remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… please, sir… please…” She whimpered with every thrust deep into her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, what was that, slave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir… please lick me… like you did before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes leaned back and released his grip on Lena’s neck and tit. His hands moved to her hips, and busied themselves groping her ass as he fucked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t take it. Please! I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I said I was going to avoid your cunt until you were mine.” He said with a smug grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tongue. It’s all I need.” She begged. Each word spilled from her like a flowing river. She didn’t care what she said or how it came out, she knew she just had to say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes slowed his thrusting. Was it working!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose… Caesar is going to choose who owns you very soon. Perhaps I’ll make a stronger case with your taste on my tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir! Yes! Lick me whenever you want! Make me beg for it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Now that is an enticing thought. I’ve seen how the slaves constantly beg for… his attentions. Perhaps it would suit me to do the same.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes pulled his cock out of Lena with gentility, and then threw his skirts off his body. He was still rock hard and glistening with Venus-laced slick from Lena’s body, although he seemed unconcerned with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flip over, Lena, and let me see what will be mine before tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, she obeyed. Lena’s heart thudded against her ribs as she flipped over. A half-dozen books fell off the desk as she did so, and she heard the fragile paper of several others rip as she moved, but neither seemed to care. Soon enough, Lena was on her back, knees raised high in the air, and thighs spread wide. Even from this far away, she could feel the huffs of Vulpes’ breath flit against her drenched slit. She knew she’d orgasm if he so much as breathed on her. So close now. So close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Vulpes nodded, “Yes, this above all I love to see. The mighty courier presenting herself to me like a streetside whore. And that cunt will soon be reserved just for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dove, and Lena felt his tongue brush against her clit. She had no choice; she came with a loud and joyful shout. Vulpes gripped her leash, tugging roughly at it, forcing her head up, and she had to watch him as his mouth worked her over. It felt like every stroke of his tongue made her cum, little aftershocks of orgasm flooding her body. Those cold eyes were fixed on her the whole time, and one of his hands gripped her hip, holding her down as she started to shake helplessly from the pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” he ordered, and Lena grabbed at her breasts, rolling her stiff nipples between them and forefinger as Vulpes’ tongue moved down to her slit and started to lap at her the way a fox would drink water. It was almost fascinating to watch the way he responded to the taste of the Venus in her. His lashes fluttered, and his grip on her hip tightened. Chasing the taste, he suddenly couldn’t stop himself, growling low in his throat. His brow furrowed, his eyes closed, and he released her leash and dragged her hips up to his mouth, devouring her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena came again and again, her hands scratching against the desk as she had to grip </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stem the tide of overwhelming ecstasy that took her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulpes!” she sobbed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>growl</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. It sounded so familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master,” he snarled. “I will be your master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena keened, her thighs tensing. “Master!” she whimpered. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Master, so- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the haze of orgasm and the drugged veil of Venus, Lena knew that Vulpes was quickly succumbing to the drug. He didn’t give a shit about his erect cock even though nothing was stopping him from dropping her and fucking her ass now that he’d given her what she’d begged him for. But Lena knew exactly what he was feeling right now. And by the way his tongue pushed into her, licking deep into her to try and get </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had a feeling she was going to be here for some time until Vulpes had finally had enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweat was dripping down her body, leaving her gleaming and flushed in the low light filling Vulpes’ tent. He’d stopped talking, stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, low moans and grunts barely escaping his throat as he gripped her thighs and held her against his mouth like he was starving, like she was water in the desert and he’d been three days without any. Lena couldn’t lie - he almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> her a little like this, more than when he’d lashed the people of Nipton to crosses. Vulpes could end her life and his in this tent right now if nobody disturbed them. She had no idea if anyone could die from too many orgasms but if anyone could prove her theory, it was going to be him. And Lena would’ve let him end them both if he just kept on licking at her like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulpes!” a voice called, cutting through the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Frumentarius grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulpes Inculta! Lord Caesar demands your presence in his tent!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Of course. Caesar’s decision. The one made over who would take Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inculta!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh air wafted through the tent as the door was opened, and both of them looked over to see Caelius in the doorway, glaring at Vulpes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caesar has agreed to allow us to put forth our claims towards Rufina,” Caelius snapped. “If you can’t be present for that decision, she will automatically be given to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes </span>
  <em>
    <span>licked</span>
  </em>
  <span> her again, sending her into another orgasm, and then took a deep breath, slowly putting her hips back down. “Fine,” he snarled. “Let’s get this over with so I can start breeding my new slave, shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caelius took the leash the moment Vulpes exited his tent. Both men had spent time cleaning themselves, and wore their brightest, cleanest togas for the coming events. Lena had watched Vulpes get his appearance together, since he’d order her to crawl beside him and watch every move he made. On the other hand, she’d seen Caelius prepare for the day so many times she could imagine each step he took with perfect clarity. Both men looked like something out of a storybook to Lena as she walked behind them. Officers of the highest order, like knights in shining armor. Except their shining armor was blindingly white skirts in the middle of the dusty desert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind,” Caelius said as he snatched Lena’s leash, “She is still my responsibility at least until Caesar’s decision is made.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes sneered, but he didn’t argue. Instead, he huffed and stalked forward ahead of the other two, taking the lead of this procession. Caelius let out a soft chuckle at the display and turned to Lena,who returned his grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she did good. She didn’t know why she did good, but she knew that she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius leaned closer to her once Vulpes moved ahead and out of earshot. “Well done, Rufina. Well done, indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He licked me.” Lena giggled as the flood of memories came back to her. As she thought back to just moments before, with Vulpes’ tongue ravaging her cunt like a madman, a small orgasm washed over her, and Lena couldn’t help but whimper in the middle of the street. Her thighs, soaked with her slick and Vulpes’ saliva, rubbed together just enough to draw out an aftershock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he most certainly did. I’d recognize that look in his eyes anywhere. You have it right now. All of the slaves have it.” Caelius chuckled as he gave the leash a slight tug, just to remind Lena to keep walking. The sooner they met with Caesar, the sooner he could take her back to his tent and fuck her like he always did. The Venus overdose in her body made that the most pleasant thought in the universe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the way, Lena watched the endless throngs of men that surrounded her. As always, most of them stared at her as she walked past. Catcalls and whistles followed her, and the sight of countless bulges beneath shorts and skirts greeted her vision. It was as if her Venus overdose made it infinitely easier to see them. Or perhaps she was just imagining it. Either way, she liked what she saw. Lena giggled and blew a kiss at a random soldier for no other reason than she wanted to. Even if it slowed her down enough to earn another gentle tug on the leash. Caelius wanted to waste no more time, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the trio made their way up the path to Caesar’s tent, Lena couldn’t help but think back over the previous weeks. Or was it months? How long had she been here? Did it matter anymore? She hadn’t worn a stitch of clothing since the day she was brought to the Fort. But then again, she hadn’t starved or felt the sting of dehydration like she’d felt in her old life. She had access to a room that put New Vegas comforts to shame. And she had the camaraderie of so many beautiful women all naked just like her. And all the sex! Even though Lena knew she was still a slave, a part of her had never felt more liberated in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Vulpes, Caelius, and Lena entered Caesar’s command tent, the leash was removed from her collar, and she was ordered to crawl into the very center. The heart of the Legion beast. The slave room was on her right, the luxurious flap of cloth that served as a door had been tied shut. In front of her, Caesar’s throne stood tall and proud. Lena felt no shame or fear as she crawled next to Caelius over the soft sandy ground. If she felt anything, it was relief at being away from the harsh desert sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every step she took, more men filled the space. Caesar was not in his chair, he had been in the alcove to her left, overlooking maps of the area covered in little markings and toy soldiers. No doubt battle plans and other wartime documents. In her old life, Lena might have done anything in her power to grab those and run, then hand it over to the NCR. Right now, she just wanted to get this over with so she could be alone with Caelius again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes made sure to stand on Lena’s left, closer to Caesar. Caelius stood on her right, the unhooked leash balled up in his fist. When both men were situated, Lena moved to the customary kneeling position she and the other slaves did when a man entered their presence. Knees apart, hands down. A cool breeze wafted over Lena’s exposed skin, and her Venus-addled mind did cartwheels as she realized just how exposed she was. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> every man in the room to look at her right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Caesar who spoke first as he turned away from his war map. “Ah, there you are, brothers. I’d normally not break my attention away from my war planning for something so minor as a decision concerning the slaves, but your words seemed urgent.” The Legion’s supreme leader moved to his throne, though he did not sit. Instead, he stood before it like some kind of statue. He looked down at Lena and the other two men followed suit. Around them, the crowd of Caesar’s other officers and their guards filled the room. Lena could recognize Vitus from the way he stood. No decorum or respect for the solemn gathering, he looked bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is urgent, Caesar.” Vulpes blurted out before Caelius could speak. “Forgive us, but this matter cannot wait any longer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Caesar nodded and looked back and forth between the frumentarius officers in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she… because we must…” Vulpes struggled to find words as he spoke. Lena glanced up to see the not-so-subtle twinge just beneath his skirts. It took every ounce of her willpower not to smile and laugh. The plan was working!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar pursed his lips. “Caelius, perhaps you can better explain why this decision is so urgent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina’s training is complete, and I’m afraid myself and brother Vulpes have come to an impasse when it comes to ownership of the slave. It has affected our duties and our decision making. With the war at such a critical stage, we need this matter decided by you, Lord Caesar, before we can move forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Legion’s leader nodded his head and then took a few steps backward to reach his throne. He sat down and took a pose that Lena vaguely recalled seeing in a textbook many years ago. Something about an ancient king or emperor who wanted to project an air of authority even while sitting down. It was also because the old man looked tired as hell and was dead on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s honestly come to this, and affects the duties of two of my most trusted officers, then I will make this decision here and now.” Caesar looked at Vulpes. “Vulpes Inculta, what is your claim to this slave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes seemed to be incapable of standing still, and twitched alongside every thudding beat of his heart. Lena could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead and all the way down to his legs. He sometimes glanced down at Lena, then wrenched his gaze away so hard it must have hurt his neck. “I saw her first!” He said through clenched teeth. “In Nipton. Lena- Rufina was a foulmouthed, proud profligate whore who disrespected me and the Legion in our encounter. She needs to learn the consequences of such a mistake, and she must make amends to me for the senselessness of her words. I have also been part of your Legion longer than Caelius, yet have never taken a slave of my own in all that time. I think it’s time I did so, especially if it’s one so deserving of my personal attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And brother Caelius, what is your claim to this slave?” Caesar asked with a thoughtful nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike how Vulpes shook with manic energy, Caelius kept himself calm and relaxed. Lena let out a contented sigh when she felt his hand reach for the top of her head and stroke her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While it’s true I have not been a member of this Legion for as long as Vulpes, I have been just as loyal and committed to the cause. I would argue I have been more valuable than him in my efforts to secure these special women for us. They are not mere slaves, but the foundation for a way of life you yourself, Lord Caesar, have championed. I have also not chosen a woman for myself in all the time I have been among this esteemed gathering of officers and gentlemen, and I, too, believe it’s time I did so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar went silent for several moments, and the entire gathering joined him. The only sound aside from the faint din of activity from the Fort outside was the rapid heartbeat thudding in Vulpes’ body. It even outpaced the noise of Lena’s own heart and lungs as she awaited Caesar’s decision. At least Caelius’ hand affectionately petting her provided Lena a small amount of comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Caesar spoke. “You two have been invaluable members of my Legion since you joined, and I’m glad to see that you both know the value of the lifestyle I wish to create. I also agree that it’s time the both of you claim a woman for yourselves. Our victory in the Mojave is almost certain, and we can be done with this desolate godforsaken place once and for all. I intend for all of us gathered here to have the comforts of home ready for when we retire back east for a season of rest before marching on what remains of the NCR.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt something wrench Caelius’ hand away from her head. She didn’t need to look up to see Vulpes had torn the other man away from her. In his place, Lena felt her head pushed close to Vulpes’ thigh. No, not his thigh. It felt like he was pushing her between his legs. If Caesar saw it, he didn’t call it out. Instead, he kept talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I feel that Vulpes has the stronger claim to this particular slave. He has been with me longer, and justice must be met for the way this woman treated him in the wasteland. A lifetime of slavery should be more than adequate recompense.” Caesar turned to face Caelius directly. “And I would not dare wish to interfere with your slave training duties. Your services are invaluable, and I’d hate to see you distracted by caring for a single woman, when you have so many others to oversee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced to her right, to see Caelius almost drop the balled-up leash in his hand. As it slipped, so did her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with her body blazing with heat and need due to her overdose, an icy talon of fear gripped her spine and brought lucid thoughts to the forefront. This wasn’t supposed to be how it happened! Caelius’ plan had been so perfect! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I would not question your judgment, Caesar,” Caelius said with barely-controlled desperation, “I must ask that you give this decision proper thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes’s hand brought Lena’s head closer to his crotch. She could see his erection cleary straining beneath his skirts. She wondered if the other men could see it. His grip was almost like a vice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t take a keen observer to see the two of you squabbling over this slave like children fighting for a toy.” Caesar scoffed. “While I agree that Rufina is a visually appealing specimen, I don’t see why this agonizes you so, Caelius. Vulpes has a stronger claim, and he deserves a woman just as much as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up to see Vulpes staring down at her, and she felt like sinking into the ground. His withering gaze was not angry or mad, but it showed a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger</span>
  </em>
  <span> that frightened her. That look in his eye… was that what Caelius meant when he said all the slaves had that look? No, she’d never seen the other women look like that. Not even when so desperate and needy they could do nothing but touch themselves to relieve a fraction of the fire between their legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that she realized that Vulpes wasn’t looking at her directly, but somewhere lower. Between her legs, where her constantly dripping arousal had already left a dark puddle on the sand beneath her. Lena shivered as she felt a small gust of wind blow over her slit, as if Vulpes was breathing on her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spread her legs wider, even if she was loathe to. Memories of Vulpes’ tongue on her became all she could think about. And if Caesar's mind couldn’t be changed, maybe she would feel it again soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s mine.” Vulpes said, jumping into the conversation lest he be left out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inculta, I understand you’re excited to finally have a woman of your own, but please control yourself,” Caesar said like a parent addressing a misbehaving child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former courier’s mind spun. This couldn’t be happening. All she could do was kneel in the middle of the gathering of officers and display herself in front of them. The gaze of Vulpes Inculta did not leave her lower body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caesar, he is clearly breaching decorum!” Caelius tried to interject, “He is not acting like himself. I implore you to reconsider, at least until my brother in rank has regained his senses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s mine! It has been decided!” Vulpes howled in triumph as his legs collapsed beneath him. But he hadn’t fallen on accident, no. Vulpes lowered himself to his knees and spun Lena to face him, tossing parts of the sandy floor onto the legs of the gathered officers. His hands were like iron as he grabbed her ankles and spread Lena’s legs as wide as they had been in his tent. She saw that wild look in his eyes for just a moment more before he buried his face between her thighs. And his tongue, his wonderful tongue, was on her once again, lapping at the Venus that covered her slick skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vulpes Inculta, you will present yourself as a disciplined member of my Legion!” Caesar was on his feet again, and shouted as loud as he could at the man. The other officers joined him with a chorus of outraged gasps and murmurs of offense as they watched the scene. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Vulpes did not stop. His hands snaked around Lena’s thighs, holding her still as his tongue worked over her just like before, causing her to cry out as an orgasm built up within her. Even here and now, the Venus ensured she would reach climax. She tossed her head back and squeezed her eyes shut in a mix of shame and anticipation as she succumbed to what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frumentarius, stop this at once!” Caesar’s words fell on deaf ears in the commotion. Heavily armored Primes approached from the door, intent on breaking up the scene. Amid the continued noise of the crowded officers, Lena could hear faint grunts as Vulpes gorged himself on her slick. He wasn’t trying to pleasure her in the slightest, yet Lena felt her orgasm coming closer by the second. At her side, Caelius remained still, but he had also not joined in the shouting and commotion. If anything, he stood in triumph. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close… so close.... Vulpes was like an animal, grunting and snarling as the Primes tried to wrench him away. Lena’s breathing came in short, sharp gasps. Almost there. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and tried to imagine that it was Caelius doing this to her. At the very least, even if she got Vulpes’ name on her ass, he could not stop her from thinking about what she truly wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But just before she went over that peak, the Primes wrapped each of their mighty gloved hands around Vulpes’ shoulders and yanked him backward. The Frumentarius flew back onto the sand in a position identical to Lena’s. His erection displayed itself to everyone present as his skirts hiked upward, the venus-laced precum flowing freely from the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In moments, the commotion was over, save Lena writhing on the sandy floor of the tent, left unfulfilled and wanting. The officers quieted their outraged voices and settled into a dim murmur as Caesar stood on shaking legs and approached Vulpes. The Frumentarius spat and gargled deep in his throat as he tried to escape the Prime’s strong grip. His wild eyes focused on nothing other than Lena’s crotch. “Mine…” he spoke in a strained, desperate voice. “She’s mine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar sighed as he stood in front of the desperate officer. “Caelius called this ‘a minor distraction’. I see now that he made an understatement. You, Vulpes Inculta, are obsessed with this slave in a way that clearly hampers your ability to think, and your ability to function properly in my legion. You have proven yourself incapable of having her as your slave. As much as I would have preferred otherwise, I have no choice but to remove her from your custody and grant her ownership to Caelius Domitus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her, though Lena could barely think about anything other than the burning need between her legs, she still noticed the way Caelius’ knees sagged with immeasurable relief. She might have laughed, if she wasn’t fighting every urge to touch herself in front of every single high-ranking member of the Legion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lord Caesar.” Caelius saluted and bowed deeply in front of his leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caesar nodded at the slave trainer, then turned to the Primes. “Remove him from this tent and let him cool down in his own quarters. I will have words with Vulpes Inculta when he comes to his senses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vulpes was howling something in furious Latin at the Frumentarius as the Primes all but dragged him out of Caesar’s presence. Caelius’ fingers ran gently through her hair, his eyes almost golden in the sunlight, fixed on the disgraced officer. He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rufina thought. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span> to exploit Vulpes like this. She couldn’t help nuzzling into his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems I was wise to change my mind,” Caesar mused. “The slave behaves herself in your presence. Enough that she may have her collar removed, if you see fit, Frumentarius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Caelius agreed. “First, however, Rufina must be marked as my property, in case any of the lower soldiers believe she’s free for the taking in the time between the collar’s removal and the tattoo being applied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. First, however,” Caesar gestured to Rufina, “girl, come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina glanced at Caelius, who didn’t take the leash, and remained on her knees, crawling over to where the Son of Mars sat on his throne. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are now the slave of Caelius Domitius,” Caesar told her, as though it hadn’t been said about three or four times already now. “Do your duty, bear his sons, and you will be kept and protected by the stronger sex. This is a blessing from the gods that has been bestowed upon you. You came from the profligates, and you have been raised up by the Legion to a greater purpose. But there are others who can be raised just like you if you stumble and fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The threat was there, simple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even being claimed isn’t enough to keep you from the hordes if you fuck this up, so don’t go thinking you’re hot shit just because Caelius wants to knock you up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Caesar,” Rufina panted, trying not to wriggle her ass too much. “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his tunic, showing his flaccid cock. Rufina was too hungry at the sight to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span> over what Albina had told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worship the Son of Mars to prove your loyalty,” Caesar ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina, heat rushing through her, had his cock in her mouth moments after he’d finished the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>loyalty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bobbing her head hard and fast, moaning low in her throat. She kept her lips tightly shut, and he stirred, getting harder. She didn’t think it would last long - Albina had </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would get soft again quickly - and he didn’t taste as good as Caelius did. But the sensation of him filling her mouth, working into her throat, made her eyes flutter shut briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze snapped up to where Caesar was looking down at her, his face tight. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>twitched</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she heard a soft gasp from somewhere behind her. It sounded like Albina. Her moans vibrated against him, and Caesar groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the blessings of Mars,” he grunted, and came in her mouth. Rufina swallowed it down without complaint, whining. Her tongue licked him clean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worshipping</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like he’d ordered. Hips working against her mouth, Caesar motioned with his hand. Rufina pulled her lips away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your slave is truly gifted to you from Mars,” Caesar commented, looking at Caelius. “She will bear you many sons, I am sure, Frumentarius. Now, I must rest. I have much to think about for the time being. But you are all free to enjoy the uncollaring ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina, licking her lips, had no clue what was coming next, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kneeling on all fours in the middle of Caelius’ tent was nothing new by now. Neither was the feeling of his body behind her. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> new, however, was the sensation of the tattoo gun as her owner (how strange to think) finished the last strokes of her permanent marking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… done.” Caelius said as he shut the tattoo machine off. The loud buzzing that had once filled the tent came to a merciful end, and the sounds of military life once again wafted through the air. “Rufina, you did wonderfully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>stung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Past the haze of the Venus he had given her, there was pain. But it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, like the Venus translated any bad sensations into good ones. “Thank you, sir,” she panted, shaking and sweaty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now, to ensure it heals properly…” Caelius shifted to the side and opened a box of medical supplies. She craned her neck to see him remove a pristine pre-war stimpak from the collection of healing items. Without another word, the short needle was pushed into her backside, just above the fresh tattoo. There was another momentary sting, but it quickly disappeared as the stimpak’s chemicals did their work. Shortly after, the dimming pain from the tattoo also drifted away. Her muscles stopped shivering as warm comfort replaced the inescapable sting of the tattoo gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, Lena felt both of Caelius’ hands grip her thighs on either side, just below the site of her new tattoo, as if framing her ass like a painting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my best work yet, Rufina. My best, indeed. You above all deserve it.” He finished his sentence by raising his left hand away from her thigh to stroke her freshly-brushed hair. For a moment, it felt as if all of his attention drifted to her head as his strokes became long and decadent, going down from her scalp almost to her lower back as he made sure to run his fingers through every inch of her red locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It fortunately did not last forever. A moment after his final stroke, Caelius’ other hand, the one still on her bottom, gave the un-tattooed side of her ass a playful spank before he stood up. Lena yelped in surprise, which seemed to be his intent. Caelius chuckled as he retrieved the leash from its hook near the tent’s entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think, this will be the last time you need this. I hope you understand the honor you’ve earned today, Rufina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, sir.” She replied as she dutifully crawled closer to him so he could clip the leash to her collar. Fortunately, the stimpak ensured that she felt nothing but cool air waft over her ass as she moved. It had healed the tattoo completely. Although she could not see it, she had felt every letter of “Caelius” etched onto her skin, then filled in with large amounts of ink. It would have had the same unmistakable penmanship of the other girls’ tattoos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remained on all fours until she exited the tent. However, unlike every other excursion outside she shared with Caelius, she did not have to stand up on her own this time. Today, her owner held out a hand the moment they were outside in the hot desert sun, and gently helped lift her like some sort of gentleman in a storybook. His other hand still held the leash in a tight grip, however. He smiled at her as she stood up to her full height, beaming with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once on her feet, the two of them made their way toward Caesar’s tent. Lena had thought she’d gotten used to the stares, the whistles, catcalls, and other attention she got from the soldiers every time she was paraded naked in front of them, but today felt different. Because of the tattoo, it felt as if the attitude of the entire camp had dramatically changed. The men still gawked at her and looked at her body up and down as she passed, but none of them called out to her. Only the most distant of soldiers did so much as whistle as she passed by. Indeed, she didn’t even have to contend with “clumsy” soldiers bumbling in front of her path in a covert attempt to slide their hands over her breasts or ass as she walked. They gave her a wide berth as she and Caelius made one last journey connected by a leash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The interior of the legion’s command center had not changed in the brief time since Lena was last inside. Officers still filled the space, war plans sat on the table to the left, and Caesar’s throne still dominated the entire tent. The only differences were the absence of the Legion’s commander himself, and the presence of all the other slaves, kneeling in a line in front of the slave room door. Their heads were down as Caelius and Lena entered, and only turned the smallest amount to acknowledge her as she entered. She swore she saw a smirk grow on Junia and Albina’s faces as Lena was brought to the center of the tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, there was another difference. Vulpes wasn’t here, either. No matter where she looked, she could not see the other Frumentarius. Not among the men, not hiding in the shadows, and certainly not waiting for her in the middle of the tent. Was he with Caesar, perhaps? She wished more than anything she could have seen what words the Legion’s leader had for the man after his carefully orchestrated outburst. She smiled as she once again realized how clever Caelius had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius walked in front of her, as he always did, and stopped in front of the gathering. He held out the leash-holding hand dramatically to his side, and Lena took up a position just behind it. When he softly cleared his throat, she realized he wanted her to kneel, so she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Caesar could not attend Rufina’s uncollaring ceremony, but he sends his regards to our newest slave, and the mother of my children. I thank you all for making the time to attend, for Rufina’s sake. Let’s not waste any time, shall we?” Caelius said to the gathering of men in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s owner dramatically dropped the leash and let it fall to the sand in front of her. The part still connected to her collar drifted between her breasts and down her belly. She resisted the urge to react. The venus overdose she’d been given the day before had mostly waned, but she still felt extremely sensitive, especially to light touches that tickled her skin. The leash fortunately curved outward before dipping too far between her legs, or Lena doubted she would have been able to hide how she felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping the leash, Caelius took a big step behind Lena. He mirrored her kneeling position, but spread his legs farther out to encompass hers. And in a way, hold her close to him. Every few seconds, she felt something hard brush against her tattooed ass from behind his skirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rufina has proven herself obedient, loyal, and willing to take part in her way of life. Like the others before her, she is now a permanent fixture in the Legion, and the start of a generation who will live as humanity is meant to live.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expert fingers curled around Lena’s neck, and she shivered at the feeling. And then he pulled away, and the collar went with him. The cool rush of air on her exposed neck made it feel like she could breathe for the first time in weeks. The sudden loss of the weight that had pressed onto her body for so long made her feel like drifting upward into the sky. And the realization that this had finally happened, Vulpes would no longer trouble her, brought a well of tears to her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around Lena, the gathered officers cheered as they witnessed her uncollaring. Some were more enthusiastic than others, but no man made her feel unwelcome or ignored. Behind her, she felt Caelius twist around. He must have handed the collar and leash to a nearby Prime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that to my tent and place it with the others.” He turned back to her and leaned so close to her that she could feel his breath against her exposed neck. Lena shivered and giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Rufina, thank you. Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I’m so glad we can be rid of that collar once and for all.” His hands moved to her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. When her head pulled to the side, she knew he’d twisted some of her hair between his fingers. “Now wait here while I prepare for the next part of the ceremony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” she breathed. He smiled and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stood and left Lena alone, kneeling in the Legion’s beating heart. She turned to watch him as he approached the other kneeling slaves, who remained as still as statues as he approached. Without saying a word, Caelius held out a hand, palm up. A moment later, a Prime approached with a familiar vial full of a glowing pink liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius took it and approached the first girl in line, Albina. “Open,” he said. Albina responded by parting her lips and extending her tongue just as if she waited for Caelius to spill his load down her throat. But instead of pulling his cock out and indulging, he popped the vial open and let a single drop of the potent drug slide down Albina’s tongue. He did the same to each slave in turn, never giving them more than a single drop. The officers around him watched in rapt attention, and grew visibly excited as they watched each girl in turn start to writhe on the floor as the Venus did its work on all of them. Faint whimpers made their way to Lena as each girl succumbed to the pure chemical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Rufina’s day, not yours. None of you are permitted to cum, no matter what your owners do to you. Do you understand?” Caelius asked the slaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few tried to say “Yes, sir,” but all that came out were louder moans. Lena could see Junia’s skin grow hot with sweat, even from the distance she was from the other woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius turned to the officers with a crooked grin. He brought the half-empty vial of Venus to his lips and downed the rest of it. “Well then, gentlemen, let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day before, Caesar’s tent had erupted into chaos when Vulpes lost control of himself. So it did again when each man in attendance rushed toward his woman of choice. Lena’s gaze locked on Caelius as he took a handful of heavy, intent steps toward her. With each motion, he stripped a different article of clothing off his body until he was just as naked as her, his erection hot and throbbing in front of him, begging for attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of throwing her to the sandy floor, or of ruthlessly demonstrating his dominance, however, Caelius stopped just in front of Lena’s kneeling form, and then joined her on his knees in front of her. Their eyes met, and for the briefest moment, everything in Caesar’s tent seemed to disappear. The lustful moans of the slaves, the laughter of the men as they enjoyed their revelry, even the motions of the other people around her as they succumbed to the Venus-filled festivities. No, it was just her and Caelius kneeling in the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled as he inched forward, and offered no resistance when his arms wrapped around her shoulders. With the gentlest push, he urged her backward, giving her legs room to move as he put her on her back like he’d done countless times in his tent. As she went back, Lena watched him take a moment to rip his short robe off his body, crumple it into a ball, and toss it deep into Caesar’s tent. The other men remained clothed, just their skirts pulled up. Caelius gently lay atop his tattooed slave. “Congratulations, Rufina,” he said with a smile as his hips pushed her thighs apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could only respond with a deep, joyful noise that leapt from deep within her chest as his erection pushed into her entrance. He was under just as much sway from the Venus he swallowed as the other slaves, and he wasted no time in thrusting with a barely-controlled pace that had her clenching up around him in seconds. Each motion caused Lena to whimper in tempo, and she could see the eyes of every other girl in the room locked on her as she did so. Their Venus-induced arousal was evident in their eyes, and they seemed to watch her with hungry longing even as they were surrounded by the other officers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Caelius’ hands moved up to her hair, as it often did when he fucked her. The other gently slid down her neck and shoulder, caressing her skin as he thrust with reckless abandon. He stopped only when he reached her breast. First his palm rubbed over her hard nipple, causing her to whimper. A moment later, his fingers replaced the warm palm, giving it a gentle tug. Lena was unable to stifle her moans as he did the same with her other breast a moment later. The sand below her felt warm and soft, though not quite as comfortable as his bed back in his tent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in her pleasure, Lena yelped when she felt herself pulled to the side, and then lifted up. Caelius’ cock remained buried inside of her pussy as he twisted them around. The hand in her hair moved to her shoulder and the one on her breast wrapped around her back so he could hold her close and ensure she was not hurt as he flipped her over. In a brief moment, Lena found herself on top of Caelius, her knees digging into the sand while he resumed caressing her chest with both palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s better, isn’t it?” Caelius asked as his hips thrust upward. “Now they can all see your owner’s mark on your body. Wear the mark with pride, Rufina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” was all she could gasp out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena scanned the room as best she could as she hunched forward and dug her fingers into the sand around Caelius’ neck. His hands wrapped around her back as she did so, skimming down to caress her ass to touch the side that he had marked with his name not long ago. There was a brief sting of pain that Lena felt between her thighs and it pulled a yelp from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vitus and Junia were standing near the slave room’s entrance, the young officer behind the slave as they watched the carnality in the room around them. Vitus’ hands were locked on Junia’s breasts, pawing and caressing them as he whispered something to her that Lena could not hear, but Junia’s knees trembled as she listened, and she seemed barely capable of standing upright. Each motion of his hand on her breasts made her distinct moans echo through the tent. Her strained expression made it clear she was struggling to obey Caelius’ directive to not cum, even as Vitus looked intent on having her break it solely through touching her breasts. Oh, wait, he wasn’t just grabbing her tits from behind. Lena looked down to the slave’s legs. Not only was Junia so aroused that she could see the slippery slick skin of her thighs, she could see the head of Vitus’ cock as he pushed it between those wet thighs. The phantom </span>
  <em>
    <span>brush</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sensation she felt in response to the sight was enough to make her cum </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she called out her peak, her eyes briefly fluttering shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just to their side, Atticus had sat himself on the sand of the tent floor, legs splayed wide. Petronia was in front of him, resting her back on his chest, her legs spread open. Like Junia, she was a panting, mewling mess as she struggled to not cum. And also like Junia, Atticus was not making it easy as his fingers drifted slowly in and out of her soaked folds. Petronia’s hands randomly moved between caressing her breasts, holding Atticus’ arm, or just balling into fists as she did everything in her power to not orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, sir…” she begged between heavy breaths. “Please let me suck your cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As tempting as that would be, my dear, I think I enjoy this too much to stop,” Atticus said with a genuine, yet cruel, smile. As he did, he thrust two fingers into his slave’s pussy, causing her to whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s gaze went back down to Caelius, who was also scanning the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would anyone else like to partake of Rufina as I claim her pussy? Which man has not felt her ass yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!” Lucius called from the tent’s corner, his slave Marina kneeling in front of him sucking his cock in a slow, sensual rhythm. “Marina, follow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius stalked forward, careful to avoid the other officers and slaves as he made his way to the tent’s center. Marina followed on all fours, crawling beside him and matching his pace even when he had to slow down and sidestep a rutting pair. Lena could see that Marina’s gaze was locked on her owner’s cock, no doubt eager to start sucking him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your craftsmanship is impeccable as always, Caelius. You most definitely deserve this slave,” Lucius said as he approached Lena from behind. Although she kept her eyes locked on the man below her, her cheeks flushed with heat as she felt Lucius’ gaze track over the curves of her hips and the ink that now marked her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, brother. Has Marina prepared you enough, or would you like Rufina to help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Marina may not have Petronia’s skills, but she does quite well. I doubt I’ll have any problems fucking Rufina’s ass. If you could hold her still for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the other officer kneel behind her, and then the soft cloth of his robes tickled her back as he adjusted his position. Caelius’ hands grabbed her hips and held her as the other officer lined up his cock with her well-trained ass. Without another word or moment of preparation, Lena gasped as she felt Lucius thrust forward. She only gave the slightest amount of resistance before his cock filled her ass. It triggered an orgasm that left her quaking on top of her owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to enjoy this one quite often,” Lucius said as he gently thrust in and out, as if testing Lena’s body for the first time. “Marina, move to the side, up here.” He snapped his fingers next to Lena’s head, and then pointed to a spot right next to her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” the other slave panted as she crawled forward until Lena could see the tattoo that marked her own curves. The name “Lucius” followed the shape of her ass quite beautifully, and was marked with the same flowing script that all the girls had, that Lena now shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed as if Lucius knew where Lena’s eyes went, as did Caelius a moment later. As both men began to increase their pace, Lena mewled, leaning forward to rest most of her weight on Caelius’ chest as </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> peak rushed over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mark is as impressive on Rufina as it is on Marina,” Lucius groaned, cock pulsing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius let out a short laugh as his hands moved away from Lena’s hips to caress the rest of her body. “Flattery will get you nowhere, brother. You already have one of the most beautiful slaves we’ve ever encountered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I do. Marina, lower yourself and raise your ass for me. I’d like to see our newest slave give my girl some pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Marina half-moaned as she realized what Lucius wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment for Lena to understand, mostly because it was hard to think about anything other than the sensation of Caelius in her pussy and Lucius in her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman lowered her head to the sand close to Caelius and raised her ass until it lined up with Lena’s eyes. She had to crane to the side in order to do what Lucius wanted, given that both men held her lower body between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The berry taste that flowed out of Marina was intoxicating when Lena licked a broad stripe up her slit. The overdose of pure Venus had taken hold almost immediately, and the other slave was dripping into the sand even in this strange pose. Marina’s body shivered as Lena’s tongue only made the barest contact with her slit, and her hands balled into fists. Oh, right, she wasn’t supposed to cum. But the Venus tasted so good. Somewhere, buried deep in the back of her thoughts, Lena wondered if this is what Vulpes felt like when he went down on her while she’d been overdosed on cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to slow her pace, and to even stop herself on a few occasions, but Lena’s tongue had a mind of its own as she dove into Marina. Lapping up the heavily venus-laced slick was far more important than the two men fucking her. Nor did her body care to spare her fellow slave the punishment that would come from disobeying Caelius’ strict orders. Marina’s fists pounded the sand as she groaned and whimpered, but Lena needed more, she always needed more. And she would not stop now that she had such a deliciously flowing source. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cum, Marina. Remember my order,” Caelius said as he thrust upward into Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other slave might have said “Yes, sir,” if she could, but instead only let out a pained wail as she struggled to comply. Lucius chuckled breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly licked and sucked down Marina’s slit, lapping up every drop of Venus she could find. Marina’s soaked slit was quickly wet more from Lena’s attention than her own body, and yet Lena did not stop. Not even when she found Marina’s clit and the tiny pool of Venus that had collected around the nub. Marina shouted when Lena’s lips wrapped around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear, it looks like my slave disobeyed your direct order, Caelius,” Lucius drawled, and he clicked his tongue as Marina’s shivering body jerked and spasmed. Lena barely heard what Lucius had said. Hungry for more, her lips and tongue followed Marina’s every motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… but I…” Marina tried to speak and defend herself, but was cut off with another strangled moan as Lena continued to lap at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss your punishment later, Marina. For now, leave us and let me enjoy Rufina in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Marina pouted as she rose to a crawling position and moved away. Lena whimpered as the source of her Venus crawled away from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I be present to witness her punishment, Caelius?” Lucius asked as he grasped Lena’s hips and redoubled thrusting into her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, brother. You may even participate if you wish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just might. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Lucius’s thrusts became rapid, his breathing shallow. Lena braced herself atop Caelius to allow the other man a better angle to fuck her ass as he inevitably came, nails digging into her.The sting of pain triggered yet another orgasm that had her clenching around Caelius and milking Lucius’ cock until he was sated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you for the opportunity to fuck your slave,” Lucius sighed as he slowly withdrew his cock from Lena’s backside. She felt his cum follow in a warm trickle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time, Lucius,” Caelius smiled. He then turned to the other officers who filled the room. “Would anyone else like to use Rufina’s ass?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More officers came, as did the other slave girls, one at a time. The men each knelt behind her and kept her ass filled. The women knelt or lay in front of her, sometimes ordered by an officers, sometimes they crawled closer to Caelius of their own volition. Her entire world became the center of a sea of physical pleasure. Men behind and below her, women in front. The tent melted away, replaced by bodies, soft curves, hard cocks. Junia’s breasts were brought to her lips, then they too disappeared and a blonde face, Albina, crawled forward to lock lips with the newest member of the tattooed slaves. She saw each of Caelius’ previous works on all of them now that she was at the perfect height to see the marks of ownership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole time, Caelius lay below her, constantly thrusting, and filling her cunt with his cum. The venus he ingested ensured that he did not go soft. She let him know how much she loved it with every mewl, whimper, and moan. And every time he came, so did she. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena Danvers would have never accepted this kind of behavior, this base ownership of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Rufina couldn’t get enough. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rufina stood in front of the long mirror beside Caelius’ bed, her back twisted until she could see the tattoo that covered the right side of her ass. The backwards letters of her owner’s name stood in stark contrast to the warm honey tone of her skin, an unmistakable detail on her body. Perhaps, in a life she had long left behind, she would have been disgusted to have something like this put on her. Today, she had never felt so proud. Beyond that, the idea that a man had claimed her so thoroughly brought a new wave of heat between her legs. Sure, most of that came from the Venus in her veins. She’d gotten her weekly dose from him just this morning, and the fresh drug-laced cum still sat in her belly as she admired the tattoo, intensifying the arousal she felt by looking at herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina brought a hand up to stroke each letter, feeling the smooth curves of her hip where the tattoo followed her body. Her skin felt so good, so warm. How had she lived so long keeping it covered all the time? Now that she had Caelius’ name on her body, she couldn’t cover up again. She wouldn’t dare hide his name from the world. Everyone deserved to look at her, and know the identity of the man she belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled when she realized how jealous the other girls must have been. So many of their men were out of camp these days, finalizing the preparations for the Legion’s march on Hoover Dam. They had nothing but each other to satisfy their endless need. But Lena, she was so special. She didn’t have to spend her days locked in that room with nothing but other slaves to keep company. No, she got to remain here, in Caelius’ tent. Where she belonged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment that last thought hit her mind, the tent door swung open, and her owner appeared. The sunlight flared behind him, almost giving a supernatural appeal to his sudden intrusion. Caelius held something over his shoulder. At first, she assumed it to be a duffel bag or a travel case. But no. As her eyes got accustomed to the blaring desert sun peeking from outside, she could tell that he carried a person. No, a woman. A naked woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that her?” Rufina asked as her heartbeat increased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. She didn’t give the soldiers quite the fight that you did, my dear, but she didn’t come quietly. I think she will make an excellent slave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius used his free hand to drag the familiar wooden chair out from the nearby table and place it in the center of the tent. Lena felt a spike of familiarity mix with a twinge of fear and nostalgia wash through her as he gently placed the unconscious woman upon it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had short, cropped brown hair and skin a little lighter than Rufina’s. Her features were pretty, and dotted with dark freckles across the cheeks and shoulders. Her body reminded Rufina of her own, with breasts and hips that weren’t too big, but still had significant appeal. No tattoos, piercings, or other modifications marked her. That seemed to be something Caelius preferred in his new slaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was she found?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe she was caught outside of Freeside. One of my agents spotted her trying to find work inside one of those disgusting brothels. We agreed that she would have a much better life here, among us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of a young woman as pretty as this selling her body to a disgusting array of men high on chems, alcohol, and their own diseases made Rufina’s skin crawl. “Yes, I agree.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quickly now, Rufina. The army marches tomorrow, so we must make haste.” Caelius reached to his table full of bondage gear and retrieved several lengths of rope. He handed them to Rufina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, just a brief moment, she hesitated. This looked so familiar, so wrong. And yet she did not stop herself from taking the rope, or of kneeling down and securing the sleeping woman’s wrists and ankles to the chair. She made sure to place her hands and feet exactly where Rufina remembered being restrained herself. It had been uncomfortable, but not too bad. Her mind raced with what the near future would bring to this woman. All of it excited her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, Rufina.” Caelius said once she finished tying the new girl down. “Now step back and let her awaken on her own. We don’t want to shock her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did as told, and even displayed her obedience by crawling backward away from the chair. She probably could have stood if she wanted, but she didn’t. Standing up in Caelius’ tent felt so wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took forever, maybe an hour, for the girl to stir. Rufina stayed near Caleius’ bed the entire time, silent and still, just like he stood beside the water basin behind the chair. Neither of them spoke, but they shared plenty of looks between one another as they waited. But finally, the moment arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina watched as the woman lolled her head and grimaced. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. They were a deep brown color, a beautiful complement to her hair. “Wha… what’s going on?” she weakly asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stepped forward, and Rufina watched with rapt attention, a dreamy smile on her face as she watched her owner move. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said. “I have no intention of causing you pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” the woman said as her arms and legs wriggled in their bonds. Rufina had tied her too well for them to slip open. Nor could this new slave ever break the knots on her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius knelt beside the chair to look her in the eye. “I will untie you, don’t worry, but not until you understand where you are, and what your life will be from now on. Do you recognize this place? And do you know why you’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s head spun around, and her eyes went wide when she spotted Rufina kneeling beside the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. No no no! You’re Legion! I’ve heard about you and what you do to women! Let me go!” She shrieked her last words as loud as she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina fell back, the outburst ringing in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius, however, remained calm and impassive. “I could gag you if that will make this conversation more palatable. Rufina, hand me a gag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Rufina crouched to all fours and approached the table that held Caelius’ extensive gag collection. She chose a small black ball connected to brown leather straps and then shuffled forward on her knees to keep from getting it dirty on her way to her owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this one good?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Caelius smiled at her and patted her head as he took the gag. At Rufina’s side, the new slave continued to squirm and shout her displeasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius held the gag up to her. “I give all my new slaves the choice whether or not they want to be gagged on their first day with me. I have no problem removing your ability to speak until you earn the privilege to talk on your own. But I would prefer that you choose to keep yourself calm and listen to me. Is that clear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina remained on her knees behind the chair, and watched the woman’s breathing go from panicked shallow breaths to long, calmer inhalations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no gags,” the new slave whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I expected as much.” Caelius handed the gag back to Rufina, and she put it where it belonged on the table. “Now, let’s start from the beginning. Do you know why you’re here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded. “You’re gonna… make me a slave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina chuckled and looked at Caelius. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed amused. “Oh, but you’re already a slave. No, what I’m going to do is break you into your new life. You’ll never have to worry about your freedom or responsibility ever again. You’ll do everything I tell you, whenever I say. It’s what you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be. I’m just helping you embrace that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t hurt me,” the new slave whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her. Caelius joined in, the amusement on his face deepening. He looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no. You’re mistaken, girl. Remember what I said when you opened your eyes? The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Pain is useless for breaking a person. No, I have far more effective methods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius stood, but then snapped his fingers and pointed to the place he had just been in front of the chair. Rufina got the idea and crawled until she took his place when Caelius walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said to the woman. While Rufina didn’t expect to see the woman with a happy expression, she also didn’t expect the amount of tears drifting down her cheeks. “Oh, don’t cry! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes widened. “Please… help me. Get me out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that? You’ll see, Caelius is going to make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina spared a glance to her side to see Caelius fiddling with his stash of Venus, and loading a vial into a small syringe no larger than his finger. Rather than have the newest slave discover this too early, Rufina took the initiative to lean forward and place her lips on the new slave’s. Naturally, the other woman didn’t respond in kind, and instead tried to pull away. Lena let her go and leaned back with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know that Caelius used to do everything all by himself?” Rufina asked as she looked the bound woman up and down. “But now I’m here, and I’m going to show you exactly how amazing he is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Rufina,” Caelius said in that deep, wonderful tone. “Come over here and finish what I started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them switched places, and Rufina had no choice but to stand on her feet in order to hold the tiny syringe filled with Venus. She dared not try to balance it while crawling, or did she want to hold the glass between her teeth. The vial he drew the Venus from still sat open amongst his collection of pink liquid, so she gingerly closed it and placed it back with the others. He had hundreds of them in a shiny metal case, a supply that would last him for years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet ached from standing for so long, but she ignored it. Soon enough, she’d be able to crawl at Caelius’ side. Or better yet, she’d be ordered onto his bed to wait for him. The cot with the shackles was no longer for her, he’d said earlier today. That was meant to train the new slaves. Just as the collar had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Rufina, Caelius once again approached the new slave. “I’m afraid my usual methods will have to be slightly accelerated today. We will soon be abandoning the Fort as the entirety of Caesar’s military marches on Hoover Dam. So while I would love to spend the weeks necessary to properly break you down, I’m afraid your training will be quite unique. Don’t worry, every breaking is different. Rufina’s was one of the most memorable of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Caelius shared a smile, and she walked over to him and held the syringe. It didn’t matter if he wanted to take it now or later, she would hold it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that? What are you going to do?” The bound woman asked as she saw the object in Rufina’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Rufina spoke first. “The needle is only for the first time, because it acts the quickest. You’ll get used to taking it orally right after.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caelius nodded. “Indeed, Rufina. In fact, if you would be so kind as to do the honors. I need to begin packing my things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina’s grin widened as she moved back into place before the new slave. She’d made sure to tie the woman’s thighs open in the same way she had been bound to the chair, which hid nothing from her view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to love it,” Rufina said as she knelt down and tapped the woman’s right thigh with her empty hand. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And so the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings, cheated death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland was forever changed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On the eve of the second battle of Hoover Dam, the tumor that had grown inside of Caesar’s head took his life. Undetected due to the Legion’s stance on advanced medicine, no one had foreseen this unexpected loss. The Legion’s morale broke as the sun rose over Caesar’s corpse, and hordes of men fled the site of battle, rather than attempting to salvage victory from the entrenched NCR. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the NCR redoubled their control over the Mojave wasteland, Legate Lanius crowned himself the new Caesar, but it was too late. At the same time, multiple factions arose inside the Legion, all of them claiming that they were most worthy to pick up where Caesar left off. Most notable of these claimants was Vulpes Inculta, humiliated and angered by Caesar’s treatment of him over a slave girl. The bloody civil war that raged between Lanius and Vulpes killed thousands of Legion soldiers, and made it possible for the NCR to chase the stragglers deep into Colorado and beyond. In the weeks following this explosive destruction of Caesar’s legacy, NCR news would proudly report the deaths of both men, and print images of their corpses on thousands of newspapers distributed across the southwest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the chaos and confusion, the Courier managed to escape the Fort, alongside seven other women held in captivity with her. The escaped slaves had almost nothing except what they could carry, and they would spend weeks in hiding as the battles raged on around them, all relying on Lena’s experience in the wasteland to guide them away from the marauding, self-destructing Legion, as well as the other dangers that filled the desert. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But over time, the lack of fresh doses of Venus in their bodies began to take their toll and the dangers that Caelius had known a little about, but never needed to worry about, very quickly started to overwhelm them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the effect of withdrawal became dangerous, Lena once again came to the slaves’ rescue. She discovered that the lingering Venus in their bodies made it possible to stave off the worst of the symptoms. So long as the girls remained close to one another, and regularly had sex, they could gradually lower their dependence on the insidious drug. They finally reached safety in New Vegas, and Lena found them a suite to stay in as they slowly weaned themselves off the Legion’s most potent weapon, unable to do much more as they began to detox and try to recover from what had been done to them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After what had felt like a lifetime of chaos and depersonalisation, as their sanity slowly recovered, old habits came back to them, old names. As the NCR crushed the outright supporters of the Legion, the damages wrought began to heal. Genuine smiles, real laughter. Physical affection that did not induce a craving for sex. It wasn’t a perfect, fairy-tale ending that healed them the moment they were free. And in many cases, some of the changes that were wrought upon them were permanent, but they could at least get back to their lives, returning to their homes, and seeing loved ones who had long thought them dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though, not entirely immediately. There were still some loose ends to tie up. And, in the months that followed, Lena would train the other girls in the skills she had learned as a courier. Sharpshooting, survival, and combat skills became their new way of life. Once they had alerted the NCR to the intel that they had gleaned from their time in slavery to the upper echelons of the Legion, the eight women would come to the NCR’s aid on several occasions as they hunted the last of the Legion soldiers in the Mojave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One man, however, would escape Lena’s justice for over a year. As Caelius’ trail grew cold, many of the former slaves gave up the search, refusing to waste the rest of their lives searching for him, spending more time than they had already lost on him. Most of them returned to their old homes in an attempt to rebuild their lives. A few picked up the life of a courier and started their own businesses. Lena remained focused on her revenge... </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been difficult to go back to his old name. He’d chosen “Caelius Domitius” for a reason, dammit! It meant something, and it made his life’s purpose clear to anyone with even the smallest amount of education. Rising to the rank of Frumentarius in the Legion had been one of the proudest achievements of his life, which only served to make his new name all the more impactful. He was a man who had risen far above the petty trappings of his NCR youth, and had tried to reshape the world in a way that would have ensured humanity’s survival forevermore. Caelius Domitius should have gone down in history for his actions, for his skills, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>victory</span>
  </em>
  <span> over that fucking fox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the fuck did “Dave Jones” mean? Absolutely nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But “Dave” could hide among the stinking rabble of the NCR in a way that “Caelius” never could. And so he made sure to sign all of his documents, receipts, and travel papers with his birth name. He didn’t know if anyone bothered to check if he was the same Dave Jones who had run for office of a small farming town, but he doubted it. No one this close to the Pacific Ocean had even heard of that place, the NCR was so large and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave Jones</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a common enough name that he doubted anyone would look into it too deeply. Besides, he hadn’t been back there in years. His own parents wouldn’t have recognised the man he became. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he knew he had to keep his head down, Dave Jones still had his needs. And he also knew exactly what the women of this Mars-forsaken nation-state needed, even if the Legion had failed to show them that. As the sun set over a dreary hotel just outside of Angel’s Boneyard, Dave sat in a mouldy chair. The woman he’d hired to visit him for the night would be here any moment. Already his mind swirled with possibilities for the night’s activities. He’d of course lower his voice and order her around in that way all women loved. He’d have her toss her clothes out the window for good measure. She could get them back in the morning, if they hadn’t been picked up by scavengers or wild mutts by then. And then he’d have her submit to his every whim, reach heights of pleasure she had never experienced before, and leave her begging for his touch again and again. Even without dosing them with Venus, he still knew exactly how to make women need him forever.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lock on his door jiggled, and then creaked open with a rusty squeal. The heavy wooden portal followed, and the object of his desire stepped inside. She had a wide-brim hat on her head, like many people did these days. It unfortunately hid her hair. He’d be sure to take it off first. In the dim light, he could see her skin was the color of warm honey, and she filled out her shirt and tight jeans very well. She looked away from him the moment she entered the room, and out the window to gaze at the sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence followed, which Dave ended by impatiently clearing his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty this far west,” she sighed. “The sunset I mean. I didn’t think I’d ever see something like that in my life. There’s so much water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure it’s great.” Dave rolled his eyes and stood, ready to get the girl to shut up and do what she was made for. He was much taller than her, and he knew this would be his advantage. He scratched his chin, which he had shaved just to hide his identity a little more, then glanced out the window to see what she was babbling about. But then looked down at her. “You know why you’re here, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.” The way she said it made all the blood rush between Dave’s legs. There was something familiar there… something he should have remembered. “Unfortunately, the girl you hired couldn’t make it. So they sent me instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hat came off, and a waterfall of red hair spilled down her back. Green eyes turned to face him, and Dave stumbled backward. He fell into the chair, and one of its ancient legs gave out. He crumpled to the dusty floor in a pile of limbs, dust, and debris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-rufina?” He gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t answer. Instead, she brought her heavy boot down on his forehead. The last thing he saw was darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like a heartbeat later when he woke up. But from the darkness outside the window and candlelight that filled the room, Dave knew it had been several hours. He felt the lumpy mattress of his hotel room beneath him. But when he tried to roll over to soothe the rampaging ache in his head, he realized he could not move his arms, nor his legs. Dave looked down his body, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked </span>
  </em>
  <span>body, to see that he had been tied spread-eagle to the bed. Wrists and ankles expertly shackled by four lengths of rope, each one tied just tight enough to make his hands and feet tingle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the other side of the room, he heard a feminine voice humming a jaunty tune. She was bathed in deep shadow, and didn’t seem intent on his attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Dave rasped. Every word made his aching temples shoot agonizing lances of pain into his brain. He squinted and writhed as he realized how serious his head injury had been. He had a stimpak in his travel bags that would take care of it within moments, he’d just need to get to it first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” Rufina’s voice was cold, and each word dug into his spine. “I’ll admit, Dave Jones is a much harder man to track than Caelius. But you really shouldn’t have told me that story of the time you ran for politics. One of the first things I learned as a courier was to find out the ways a person’s name can follow them through their life. It’s the only way to get the mail to people out in the middle of nowhere. And sometimes, it’s the perfect way to track someone who uses their fucking birth name as a cover.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped into the light, and Dave gasped. She was naked again. Her long red hair just barely covered her pert breasts, probably put there intentionally to block his view of her full nudity. But between her legs, below a very familiar patch of red curls, the candle revealed shiny, slick skin. She then turned around, to show him her tattooed behind, the letters still inked into her skin, almost as fresh as they were when he had put them there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t had it removed yet. I wanted you to see it one more time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name “Caelius” mocked Dave as he stared at his former slave’s ass. She even gave herself a light spank on the tattooed area, leaving a brief handprint that he stared at. His cock twitched briefly at the memory of the night he had claimed her as his own. She remembered it too, didn’t she? The way she </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him so perfectly? The way she would never belong to another man? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spluttered. “Rufina, this is insane. I never once hurt you! I only gave you the pleasure and structure you so desperately needed, and I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” the courier snapped back. She slowly paced towards the bed, and his eyes couldn’t help but peer down at her obvious arousal. “We beat you, in the end. None of us died because of you and your goddamn drugs. Even when you ran from the Fort rather than stand up to Lanius or even Vulpes, we managed to take care of one another. Turns out there are other ways to handle a Venus addiction. Much more pleasant than sucking it out of you every other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That-that’s good! I must admit, I was worried about what might happen to you and the other girls when everything started falling apart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got close enough to the bed to slap Dave across the face. With his limbs so tightly bound, he could do nothing to resist. The impact didn’t hurt him, but the sting of it dove into his throbbing forehead and made his headache all the more intense. And whatever arousal he might have felt at seeing Rufina withered to nothing as his body shriveled with the agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued speaking. “It’s not all gone, though. I think some of the effects won’t ever fully subside.” Rufina widened her thighs, and he couldn’t help but look back down. “Do you know how hard it is to keep your clothes clean when you’re dripping like this all the time? Don’t answer, I’ll probably just hit you again, and I don’t want you passing out on me yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina went back to the shadows and wrestled with a pile on top of the ruined chair. No doubt the clothes she had removed. When she returned to the candle light, she had three familiar vials in her hand. Each one swirled with glowing pink liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Recognize these? I made sure to smash the rest of your supply when Lanius’ men burned the Fort to the ground. The other girls thought you’d be dead from withdrawal after I told them what I did, but I knew better. You wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave your </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>supply in a front-line military camp. You probably have warehouses of this shit all over the place. Trust me, I’ll find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened each one with a dramatic pop, then held them up to Dave’s face. “But first...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Rufina, wait! You don’t have to do this! I know where Caesar hid supplies! I can guide you to treasures you can’t imagine! I’ll show you my Venus stockpile! I can make you more wealthy than you could ever dream! Just untie me and we can-” His heart thundered deep in his chest, and Dave’s lungs could only suck in tiny, labored breaths as he tried to speak. Terror clawed down his spine like an icy torrent, tearing into his muscles and making his head throb with every inhalation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to shut the fuck up.” She hit him again, this time right in the place she had kicked his head. The epicenter of his migraine. As soon as he winced and opened his mouth to cry out, she shoved all three Venus bottles down his throat. Dave gagged against the unrelenting glass, but she held firm until the entire contents of berry-flavored liquid had poured into his stomach. He tried to spit the Venus back into the bottles, but gravity, her firm grip, and his open jaw prevented it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done, she tossed the empty vials aside, and smiled as she heard the fragile glass shatter against a wall. She walked away from the bed, allowing Dave to see his chosen name on her ass one more time, before she started to slide her clothes back onto her body, moving slowly, making it a show for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave you like this, Dave. The room’s been paid for a month, so no one’s coming this way for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though Dave floated on a sea of pain, he could feel the familiar tingle of Venus in his body. Already, he could see his flaccid cock stirring between his legs, slowly growing erect as his erratic heartbeat struggled to fill it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rufina, no Lena Danvers, stared down at him. Her green eyes were cold, briefly fixing on his erection with little more than a humourless smile. She was enjoying his distress. If she were a man, he would have made her his Frumentarius in a new Legion, but no. She was a former slave girl who was enjoying the only power she would ever have over a man and Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> her for it. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she do this to him?! He, who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected</span>
  </em>
  <span> her from the Legion?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think will happen first? Withdrawal, or dehydration? Did those medical reports from the old world ever talk about that? No?” Every word she said oozed with contempt. “Why don’t you find out for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena, once again fully clothed, put the hat back on her head and walked out the door, then locked it behind her. Dave tried to shout at her, to command her to come back into the room and untie him, but every time he raised his voice over a hoarse whisper, the agony in his head made him wince and squeeze his eyes shut. Not only that, but every tiny gust of air over his rock-hard erection made his hips thrust upward in an instinctive plea for stimulation. Which in turn made his woozy head spin even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed after ten paces, and then stood just within earshot of Caelius’, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, room. She could hear his pitiful struggles, and relished in every little noise he made. She closed her eyes and smiled just as if she were standing in the middle of a cool, late summer rainfall that banished all of the heat from the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d eventually make her way back to Vegas, then tell the other girls what she had done. They deserved to know first. And only after the other six got the news, would she tell the NCR that she had killed the last of the Legion’s officers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, the Courier knew bad men when she saw them. And the Courier killed bad men. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <b>The End</b>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>